Why Me, AGAIN
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Harry Potter and involuntary travel by the fates. Bashing of characters in an attempt to be left free. K at least. Not book complant with character deaths. Bad grammar and spelling. To start with a normal person who escapes untill the Fates make a game of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, when Harry Potter learns just a little too much in more than one place and usually too late. This is a AU with a lot of girls and a lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant, but as **Marcus Aelius Aurelius** said "Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."

This is defiantly NC-17/Mature so be pre-warned. NO SLASH! With 600,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. To tell you the truth I would love to be able to copy some scenes into this work that I have read from other people's works. Some have a touch for fight scenes while others erotic writings but if you continue you will just have to put up with my attempts. It's all for fun right?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully for the enjoyment of the reader.

~ represents mind speaking

Chapter 1-I was strolling along

Harry Potter was a beaten and abused ten year old, forced to stay in a cupboard under the stairs at #4 Pivot Dr. He had enough of the beatings, chores, lack of food and the general abuse. Harry's library at primary school and the library in the neighborhood had taught him he was not a Freak and that there were avenues available to get himself help. The one time he had tried to get out from underneath was through a schoolteacher who went to the child welfare agency. Harry was eight years old at the time.

Harry was removed from the Dursley's but had been returned to their loving care soon after. It took a week in the cupboard to heal from the beating for telling lies. Harry was no slouch, he was observant and he had seen two things that stood out in all of the hearings and his subsequent return to #4 Pivot Drive. One was an old man who looked like he was hundreds of years old. The other was how a number of the people involved were not dressed right. The old man was in a purple suit made of what looked like velvet and had a long white beard. Another had on a kilt and a T-shirt with a striped tie. Even at eight Harry noticed these oddities and those weird people. When he returned to school, the teacher was gone and no one knew why or where she went.

Harry had planned for a long time to run away and now was the time. Vernon was at work, Petunia was out shopping and Dudley was with his gang. Everything Harry owned was in one pocket; in the other was food he liberated from the kitchen. If anyone were looking out at Pivot Dr, all they would see would be a small child walking with a determined stride down the street. It would be a long time before he would return to Pivot Dr.

/Scene Break/

Later that evening the floe of the Great Albus 'always open for an additional middle name' Dumbledore, at Hogwarts school for magic, announced a caller. "Mrs. Figg how nice of you to check in, how are you?"

"Not worth a farthing, and your little trouble maker has done a runner".

"What! Screamed Dumbledore as he sprang from his majestic chair in his opulent office…back up, I am coming through". Within the hour, the 'Order-of-the-Phoenix' was called and were franticly in search of one Harry James Potter.

/Scene Break/

.

Harry was getting tired; he had been walking and thinking very hard. Where was he going to go and should he just go back to Pivot Dr? No! Never go back but where to go? Passed exhausted from all the walking Harry looked for a place to sit down but stay out of sight in case someone was looking for him. On the other side of the street was a long building with large doors running down one side. Many doors had Lorries parked in front of them, some of the Lorries were already loaded. Harry found one and climbed in to the rear of the huge truck, sat down to rest and promptly fell asleep.

The truck being moved and the doors being closed did not wake Harry. The driver never noticed the little kid as he closed the massive back doors of the Lorrie and drove off to his destination.

.

.

Harry awoke later to the vibrations of the moving truck. The darkness was like his cupboard so caused him no alarm. By the time, the truck was opened Harry had found a hidey-hole in the middle of a pallet load of goods. Harry was determined not to be found and be sent back to Pivot Dr. Surrounded by boxes of goods that were strapped tightly to the pallet, no one notice him, as the pallet was hoisted onto a freighter bound for Singapore. The ship set sail that evening.

.

/Scene Break/

.

The great 'too many names' Dumbledore had started a physical search of the neighborhood and Harry's school but found nothing. The great Albus 'too many names' was in panic mode when he returned to Hogwarts that evening. He foresaw his plans for Harry Potter going up in smoke; one had to have Harry for Harry to sacrifice himself for the greater good. About that time he started to kick himself as he sat down in is throne like chair, the monitoring charms and of course 'THE LOCATOR TRINKET'! While the 'locator trinket' only gave the general area, that would be enough, to find his problem child. Calling for Professor Snape via a Patronus charm and using the floe to get Mungus Fletcher at #12 Grimmauld Place gave Dumbledore the time to make the coordinates for their retrieval of Harry Potter. Severus was given the coordinates for apperating and Mungus was given a return port-key to Harry's location. Albus was feeling greatly pleased with himself until both of his minions returned soaking wet and dripping on his polished wood floors. Both had arrived in the harbor, not on the docks nor on a ship but in the water of the harbor, neither were happy. The 'locator trinket' was deemed faulty after further wet and unproductive trips.

Fawkes was of no use as it was a burning day last Monday. By the time Fawkes was fit all Dumbledore could get was a negative shake of the head from the bird. Fawkes was around too many discussions over Harry Potter and 'The Greater Good' to get involved in something so disgusting.

/Scene Break/

It took over a day at sea before he was found and taken to the captain of the vessel.

"Well what have we here, a stowaway, do you know the punishment for being a stowaway young lad?" the captain was really joking as many captains just threw the stowaway overboard as they were nothing but trouble and a money loss.

"No Sir" Harry replied and chuckled to himself as to how bad could it be. Was he going to make him clean, beat him, hell it could not be as bad as Pivot Dr.

Well it was not as Pivot Dr. but the captain had a real problem. The ship had a schedule and the faster he got to his next port the more money the shipping company made. The quicker they unloaded and brought on fresh cargo and provisions and got underway the more money the shipping company made. To turn around, give the kid back to the right authorities, and fill out the paper work was lost time, time that cost the shipping company money and possibly him his job.

So since he was not going to cast the stowaway overboard and he was not going to loose time, he decided to press on and turn the kid over to the next English speaking port that would not cause him or the kid problems.

Harry was now the official cabin boy for the freighter 'New Horizon'.

The captain did not want to punish the kid but this was not a cruise ship. He set working hours, and even had the crew train the kid as if he was at school, not all of his crew were morons. Now the school hours were seven days a week as was the ships schedule but a normal school it was not. When you have a crew made of many nationalities, customs, and languages, school was odd and diverse. One side effect was Harry lost his English accent. Not that he did not have one but it was a mixture of the crew and his stay on the freighter. Girls were talked about in Harry's presents but as Horney men not as adults.

The Captain did rethink his opinion of his crew a couple of times when reports of people appearing in mid-air and falling into the sea were reported. He did check the locks on the liquor cabinet but no bodies ever turned up and the liquor was still there.

.

/Scene Break/

.

Albus 'I haven't given up hope' Dumbledore had another great plan to obtain control of his wayward Harry Potter, the school letters. The letters were magically produced and addressed from the master book of magical children born in Great Britain. Dumbledore could not make sense of the address, "Harry James Potter, New Horizons, third bunk from the right, In-route". Then the owls just refused to accept the letter for delivery. Little did Dumbledore realize that the owls were not stupid enough to attempt a flight of that length over open waters, what he did remember later was the no-owl spell he had used on Harry Potter. The portraits were smirking at him as he banged his head on his opulent desk. Fawkes just shook his head at the blind single mindedness.

.

/Scene Break/

.

Fate had throw another twist at Harry Potter's life, the freighter never made port in a port the captain felt was civilized and English speaking, but finally it did three years later.

"Harry my lad, we are making port in America and while I would like to not have to do this but I must turn you over to the proper authorities when we dock".

"I understand captain"

"You have been a good cabin boy and all around good lad, and if I could I would just let you stay but I just can not. Now, when you come of age and wish to rejoin the motley crew you will be more than welcomed back. As you are being discharged tomorrow I want to give you your pay before we make land fall".

"Uh…I…didn't…"

"NO, you earned it and I don't want anybody saying that this captain shorted his crew their just due, so here and good luck".

"Thanks Captain, I enjoyed myself and I can not say thank you enough".

Harry just walked off the ship, through the security gates and headed west. He did not think the captain would have notified anyone but he knew it was time. Harry was again walking aimlessly. He felt good thinking that he was walking further and further from England and those torturers. There could never be enough of anything to make him return to that hell hole. Finding a bus station, he hopped a greyhound to get out of New York. The first bus to a smaller U.S. town was to Manchester but Harry got off early and headed to Salem based on a feeling. He had read some things about the town in his reading in the library in England. The library was his safe place in England, so Salem was attractive, when you did not know where to go, head to where you think it is safe.

Again, Harry was wandering ala foot. He made a turn into what he thought was a park but turned out to be a cemetery. Sitting on a bench for a short rest his casual viewing of the place centered on a headstone. Herald John Packwood born 2/6/1980 died 2/6/1980 'may he rest in peace'.

Same initials as mine but no life, maybe he was lucky while I was not. Oh well I had best be sorting out this town and my life.

Well many places were not hiring, some recommended to go to the unemployment office. That office wanted identification. To end the vicious cycle Harry went to the county court house and spent most of what he had left to purchase a copy of his new birth certificate, Harry was now Herald John Packwood born 2/6/1980.

Time was now moving on, as was Harry. From sweeping out stores to washing dishes, he made enough to survive. There was neither time nor money for further education or girls. Work for money, money for food and shelter, no frills, just save for a possible future. For the last six months, he had been working at a high-class garage. The pay was enough for a small apartment and he was the new proud owner of a 1980 Harley-Davidson XLS Roadster 1000cc, 'Ironhead Engine' bored 20 'Over', red with a black bottom, full seat with passenger backrest and built in saddlebags. Herald Packwood's first love. His second love was his martial arts classes followed by a gym workout. It did not seem that three years had passed since stepping off the freighter in New York.

One free day off work, Harry was cruising with his bike when a bookstore caught his eye, well out of the corner of his eye and then it vanished. Well that was enough; Harry pulled a U-turn, parked his bike, and went to check out the area. The bookstore was a bookstore but also an entrance to a shopping district. Upon entry to the bookstore, he spied a gorgeous female with silver blond hair that went to her waist. Approaching, to ask why the front of the store was doing a disappearing act, Harry found all kinds of weirdly dressed people just like the welfare hearings back when he was a kid. The sight and memories long forgotten hit Harry. The shock caused him to stumble.

"Hay, are you alright?" asked the gorgeous female that was now holding Harry steady and directing him to a chair next to her desk.

"Thanks Miss…?"

"Taycitah VanBrucken" she replied.

She took one look at Harry's face and said, "Yes my FATHER saddled me with Taycitah Taflyna VanBrucken, supposed to mean silent and peaceful.

"Glad to meet you Mrs. 'T', I am Herald John Packwood known to my friends as Harry, nice to meet you".

"Yea I guess its Harry and not 'Herald the John', so are you ok there Harry?"

"Only if you explain why the fount of this building keeps flickering in and out and all the weird dressed people," replied Harry.

"Your a squib?" she asked.

"Huh?" replied a confused Harry.

"Which school did you go to?" she asked as she drew out a long stick of wood.

"Never went since I was in primary, why"

"Oh Shit," she gasped. "Look I get off in about ten minutes, why don't you just relax there and we can go get a cup of coffee, I think you need some information".

Well Harry did need some information and Mrs. T provided it after she made the mistake of thinking he was a squib. Why would he not know anything about magic and not carry a wand so he was a Squib, right?

So Squib Herald aka Harry was curious and Mrs. T was happy to provide the information and boy meets girl, boy asks girl out, girl says yes and a romance started. After Mrs. T did a head slap on Harry (THWACK!), Mrs. T became "Tace".

It was hard for Harry to grasp that magic was real but after Tace demonstrated a number of spell Harry got the point via a few hexes.

Tace loved Harry's bike as she explained that she was 'little miss rich girl' and was always at odds with her filthy rich father who was a wizard. That is why she had the job at the bookstore, to piss off her father, as the job was beneath his station. Her mother was a witch and was just like a sister to her in their interaction.

Days turned into months and the two were a close couple. Finally, one Saturday morning Harry woke with silver blond hair spread across his chest, and a smile across his face.

"Morning love" she cooed.

"Yes it is my darling, so does this make us a couple?" asked Harry as this was their first full sexual interaction.

"Well a witch could wish of more, but…"

"Well wish no more, use that wand of yours and summon my pants my dear" smiled Harry.

"Well I would but it is on the night stand next to you, so you give me the wand and I will give you your pants you lazy lover".

Harry turned and grabbed the wand but while turning to give it to Tace, the wand exploded a spell and blew out the doors of the closet. He jumped out of bed to help Tace off the floor. Sitting this gorgeous and nude person on the bed, Harry grabbed his pants and removed the box and while kneeling he asked, "Tace my love, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Tace was shocked, his using her wand made him a wizard not a squib and through this confusion, she heard a question that took a minute to comprehend. She leaped off the bed onto the kneeling Harry screaming "Yes, yes, Yes" and then snogged him until there was no air left in either.

While they were showering and getting dressed Tace started, "First we go to the mall and get you a wand, then we get you started on training to be a first class wizard and then we go see my parents and announce you being my fiancée and…"

"Slow down Tace, we will do all of that, then after we tell your parents you can bury me with my new wand stuck in my heart by your parents I have not met yet," grinned Harry not relishing the meeting with her parents.

Well Tace finally settled down so Harry could make his confession. Harry thought that Tace might leave but at least would be mad at him as he explained he was Harry James Potter and not Herald John Packwood. That he was an English run-away and an illegal hiding in America.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Chapter 2-Did you know

.

Then it was Tace who tried to make Harry deaf, "THE HARRY POTTER" she screamed.

"Huh?" was Harry's reply.

Tace explained but it made no sense to Harry. I, he was so famous why was he allowed to be beaten, hid away and kept in the dark. No not allowed, they wanted it to be that way. Harry remembered the old man in the velvet suit and long white beard and all the oddly dressed people like here. They were responsible for his treatment in England. The wizard world of England wanted him to be beaten and starved there was no love there. Not to worry he had no intention of going back, he had a life here.

Tace did not care, Harry was hers and it was now time to do her duty. Like all wives, or soon to be wives, they are sure that their spouse is substandard in dress, company kept and other important areas. Therefore, the first stop was to be new clothes, which Harry stopped, no money. That was not to stop a determined female, so it was off to Gringotts branch U.S.A.; the goblins did stop her cold for a few minutes.

It was a little stone building. Nice white stone but not like you would think of as a bank. Harry was shocked when he first saw his first goblin but he felt you have to deal with what you got, he probably looked strange to them also.

The teller was the first goblin that day to have a moment to restart his normal routine behind a desk, "Yes, can we help you?"

"We would like an inheritance test done on him and a check if he has any moneys in your English branch" Tace had taken charge.

"The name please"

"Harry James Potter" whispered Harry

The goblin looked, did a double take and ran out of the room. Harry and Tace just looked at each other with blank stares.

The original goblin returned with an older goblin, and two heavily armed warriors.

"This had better not be an attempt at fraud of the goblin nation young wizard, as we look down harshly on such attempts"

"Ah, Sir… all I know is what I was told was my name and that I have provided to you, but I would like to know anything about myself, as I understand, that is what the inheritance test is for".

"Follow me humans"

Well the mood and attitudes change very quickly after the test. Tace and Harry were asked to wait a few minutes; the goblins provided refreshments while they waited.

A new and very old goblin entered the room with an entourage of goblins. The entourage each carried boxes or books. The older goblin went to the head of the table and bowed which Harry returned, and said, "I am Ragnok head of Goblin Banking Lord Potter. You almost missed 'the boat' as you humans say".

"Sorry, Sir, but I have no idea what you are trying to convey. I ran away from a house of torture at the age of ten and have been out of England since. I am only here at the command of my girl as I want nothing to do with England and its weirdos. The only information I have of that time was beatings and was "Freak get back in the cupboard", so I am at your command" replied Harry

The fun began and so did the paper work. The second that Harry signed the first piece of paper, they give it to one of the entourage who put down a small box, grabbed the paperwork, and raced out of the office.

They explained that Harry was a few hours from loosing all his money, his title and lands. The goblins were ecstatic that Harry had returned to stop the looting of his vaults by the ministry of magic. The explanation of everything took hours; Harry received the rings of Lord Potter and Gryffindor. When he put them on they merged together and started to glow but soon faded. They gave him his total worth, Harry fell out of his chair and Tace fainted. Another two boxes were given to Harry which contained pictures, documents and his English muggle birth certificate.

"I beg your pardon as I have no idea how to address you but I would like you to just call me Harry unless it's otherwise required. Why have you never tried to contact me before? I would also like to inquire if with all these galleons, could the currency be transferred here? However from the total, I do not wish to cause financial problems with the Goblin nation".

"Just call me Ragnok, and this is RipBlade, transfer is something I will need to explain. First, someone has put a no owl spell on you. This means that no owl can deliver you, Gringotts registered all the spells on you when you entered this bank."

Ragnok did advised that Harry should effect the change to America. The galleons never left the original vault but the status changed from an English vault under English law to an American Vault and under American law. While Goblin law was the only guiding law for the vaults, their status could be a problem. As an example if the English passed a law, acceptable to the goblins, that deatheater vaults would be confiscated by the English Ministry for magic an American vault was exempt, even if you were a deatheater. Moving the gold would never cause any problems but would cost transfer fees. RipBlade opened a dollar account with a credit card for both dollars and galleon transactions in the name of Packwood and wife. Potter was to be unknown at this branch in America.

Harry inquired if the goblins could get his immigration status fixed and made a U.S citizen with the name of Packwood. Another of the entourage was off and Harry was told that he would have his 'green card' before he left today. In addition, when he and Tace got married to send a copy of the document to Gringotts Salem and the goblin would run the paperwork through and get him his American citizenship and passports (Both English and American for him and Tace). Tutors were set up to train Harry on the use of magic and a small library was given so he could study for this training.

"Harry you have had a busy day, here is that 'Green card' so you are legally here in America. Now I took the liberty of bringing from your vault a couple of items".

Yea a couple of items, Tace had a field day collecting jewelry that would look good, go with her wedding dress (yet to be picked out)…

"Stop", I said just take the two boxes it all yours anyway and you can model it all later for me", I smirked. She did by shrinking all the jewelry boxes and putting them in her purse.

We finally departed the bank but I still was feeling strange. Not the strange to find out one was very rich or a Lord but a feeling of strangeness. A feeling like I was changing into something else, but what, or would I like the change?

.

. Tace was tired by days end but off on another path dragging Harry along

. "Take me to my parent's house," she demanded of Harry.

Harry could only guess what the first impression was as the Hells Angles on a Harley roared up the drive of the Mansion. The place was impressive, as it must have cost a fortune. The house elf opened the door in time for the whirlwind Tace to charge in dragging Harry. She charged into the sitting room where her parents were sitting. "This is Harry my fiancé, we are getting married in a few days, and he will be staying in my room. See you in the morning at breakfast and we will explain. She dragged Harry along. All Harry could do is smile and wave as he was dragged out of the room. The dragging stopped after she pushed him onto the bed and when she fell backward onto the bed, she had only one word, "Finally".

Breakfast came early that morning, as it was a late night orgy and a fearful morning for Harry, the parents awaited. It did not turn out too bad, but it took both Harry and Tace father some time to unwind Tace. She had a list at least two miles long that she wanted to get done today at the latest.

"Hi Harry I'm Marie and this is Hal, Taycitah you just hush for a moment and let Harry have a word".

"Nice to meet you two, and I can see that I will need your help with Tace, she is all wound up" grinned Harry.

The list included teachers for Harry, buying a house, wedding dress, buying Harry new clothes, getting a wand, notifying her friends, having Harry quit his job and move out of the apartment and…

"Tayacitah are you not imposing quite a bit on Harry, he does not look like he can afford a house, who's supposed to pay for all this and that is not a decent engagement ring…"

Well Tace put her father in his place by saying, "Oh, yea, here is what Harry gave me to pick out what I liked" as she enlarged and dumped the jewelry out of the boxes onto the table. AND I like my ring!

That went to the need to buy a wand, which led to should Tace tell her parents about the you-know-what (names) that brought up 'Occlumency' and another tutor to be ordered for Harry. The VanBrucken all knew 'Occlumency'. Even here in America "Harry Potter" was a legend, too bad Harry did not know of it or cared, he was now Packwood. To H.J. Packwood Harry Potter was no more. (Somewhere in the ether there were several chuckles not heard by Harry)

Harry only had a job to eat and to put gas in his bike. He did not need an apartment, they decided to stay in the VanBrucken manor so everyone could get acquainted. That sent Marie and Tace out wedding dress hunting.

"So when is the wedding Harry?" asked Hal.

"Don't ask me; ask Tace, she is running this show. All I am happy about is that she said yes".

"Whipped already!"

"Yep" Harry grinned.

Well that finished that day. The next morning after a hardy breakfast and coffee to wake up everyone Tace decided that Harry needed some new things. Tace was off shopping.

Oh Boy did she shop, the first stop was a wand crafter.

Each piece was hand selected one at a time and the wand crafter was pulling his hair out. The wand was only six inches long of Yew and Old oak, the inside lining was basilisk hide and its core was dragons tongue, Nundu heartstring and a phoenix feather, and it was a costly manufacture. When finished it was snow white. The wand crafter did not believe anyone had the power to make the wand work until he lost his back wall. Then he tried and got nada, Tace tried and got a weak 'lumos'.

The day worsened as Harry needed everything new in clothing. A very exhausted H.J. Packwood returned to the Manor.

In all of this confusion Harry got tutors, lots of tutors. The tutors were very pleased at the speed and progress Harry made in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. Without all the other classes a normal school would throw in Harry was learning very quickly.

The wedding was a quiet affair; only a couple hundred people showed up along with politicians, press and gate crashers. Harry wondered what it would be like if the name Potter was used.

Harry and Tace went to the alley to give the marriage certificate to Gringotts before they went on honeymoon. RipBlade appeared and called them to his office. "Harry you had visitors from the local Auror office, English Aurors and the Head of the ICW" They were all looking for a Harry Potter an English minor wanted by their Ministry of Magic".

"There wouldn't be an old duffus with a long white beard in that bunch would there RipBlade?"

"Spot on Harry, one Albus Dumbledore the head of the ICW, and Hogwarts School of Magic".

"Did they give any charges that this Potter guy is wanted for?" I asked.

"No, just a missing minor"

"Well I had better hide out until I reach eighteen or they could put their hooks in me" I mused.

"Not to worry Harry, seventeen is the legal age in the magical community but you have been emancipated, you are considered an adult world wide. So, if you don't break any laws they cannot do anything to you" RipBlade sneered. "We will send the passports via Gringotts OWL. Oh! Just for information, Gringotts is doing an investigation on who leaked information about you and to whom. We have the belief someone is paying off one of our staff".

The honeymoon was a week in Vegas and two weeks in Hawaii. Tace and I returned tanned and happy. Tace got even happier at breakfast two weeks later. I had just put a strip of bacon in my mouth when Tace, who went out to check the mail, ran in, jumped into my lap, sending both of us to the floor. "I won, I won".

"Huh? Won what, how?" I moaned, she was not heavy but she did land a little south of my belly.

"That trip I entered in Vegas that YOU said was a waste of time, I WON!" Tace yelled in my ear.

"Why don't you two get a room and quit playing on the floor?" Marie giggled.

"I WON! It's a trip, all expenses paid, to Germany, France and England" Tace was going to take a while to calm down or we needed to apply a calming draught. Again the feeling of change was bothering me or was it a feeling of being controlled or guided where I did not want to tread.

Tace and Harry decided that the trip would wait for six months until the weather over in Europe was a little less fridge. Only his wife could persuade him to go to England for a trip. Meanwhile, Harry was bombarded with tutors for offensive and defensive dueling. 'Occlumency' was mastered and control over that overpower wand was achieved. Transfiguration was a bitch, as the tutor demanded not only that rocks be transfigured into walls but also intricate designer walls, lions that roared and snakes that hissed with the proper hair or scales for the animal. The good thing about all this training was to be able to shrink the motorcycle and with a lightweight charm put it one's pocket. Harry had finally been able to cast a spell without blowing up the area. Harry was not really that good but put a lot of power in his magic to make up for his lack of experience. Harry felt the tutors were just doing the minimum to get him to pass his future testing. The bookwork was a bitch but he still absorbed the material. If it was not for his martial arts and gym time Harry felt he would not have made it through all the other training. A black belt was something to be proud of.

Gringotts scheduled testing for Harry and passing his NEWT's, with straight 'A's' in the four mandatory subjects, he was now a wizard. With all the money in the vaults, Harry was not interested in further study to obtain Sorcerer or Mage distinction. Being an average wizard was more than he was last year. Just Harry with Tace and the motorcycle was the way to go. Now off to Europe for vacation and afterwards decide what to do with his time and all that money.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-What a vacation

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything (and that is a sad fact of my life).

Harry was going to have to rearrange his "love of his life" outlook. Tace of course became number one but was the bike going to remain high on the list now that they were married. Would she allow a sidecar for the kids? Anyway, Harry got Gringotts to get international insurance, plates and drivers license for Harry. The bike was shipped to Frankfurt AM for pick-up when they arrived at the airport.

Tace's father fangled an upgrade to first class on Lufthansa rather that a basic flight on Eastern airlines tourist class. We picked up the bike and headed to the hotel that was provided on the tour. Tace hated the pomp and ceremony associated with her fathers money and I was used to living on a bunk on a freighter so the hotel was just fine although quite plain. We went with the tour when we felt like it or unshrinking the bike we wandered. Germany was fantastic; there was alcohol and food all over the place and not just two buns slapped on a piece of meat. Some time they had to take the tour bus because Harry was a little tipsy and you could get in trouble for drunk driving, although you had to work at it in Germany. One such stop was Ruedesheim am Rhein. While the tourists were checking out some monks that made beir we tried the caves that were establishments in the ground. The Riesling was good but the Spatlese was better while the Auslese was more to our taste. The hilarious thing about the whole time was the American tourists, they drank, yes they drank the Liebfraumilch as if it was the greatest, while it really is but a white cooking wine. Harry got a little tipsy that day, he thought it might have been the schnapps.

France has some nice places to see and to troll through the museums. Harry and Tace missed the wine from Germany; the French were like the American wine, vinegar, but that is personal taste I guess. The food was just not there unless you went to the classy restaurant that had the classy price tags attached but that is a chartered tour for you. That is also where we were introduced to the 'Turkey Trots' after a fine meal at a ridicules price but then we did order sea food with the steaks.

Then there was English food, do they boil everything? I dare say it must be an insult to the food to use spices, they provide tons of food at each setting but it was bland.

Entering each country the tour guide, who had to be a squib, he handed out brochures to the magical passengers, some of the sights only the magical could see. There was the Leakey Cauldron, which was the entrance to Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley (not recommended). Then there was Harry Potters last living address, #4 Pivot Drive, Harry froze.

Tace had been the one who had read about Harry Potter in the books and the Dailey Profit. Therefore, she recommended that he wear a hat at all time. So, one baseball cap was installed with a 'sticking charm' for good measure, to cover the scar. Removing the crash helmet and reinstalling the cap was a pain but she thought it necessary.

Harry motored up to #4 Pivot Drive to find a burnt out hulk of a house. The property was warded so only magical folks could see the place. From the sign in front, it appears that the Deatheaters had found and eliminated the house and the Dursleys. Shrugging his shoulders, they went to Diagon alley to look around.

"Harry are you alright, with the Dursley dead and all?"

"Tace, I could care less about the Dursleys it was the cupboard under the stairs that I was worried about reliving but as you saw it is gone, so no big deal. I have told you many times that the people of this country have sown their hate. I hope this is the last time I see the place."

So, they strolled into Diagon alley with the bike in Harry's pocket reminding him to use a cooling charm on the lining as the muffler was still hot. Harry had his arm around Tace as they strolled by 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions' when things heated up besides the muffler in his pocket. In America, no one was interested in some jerk called Lord Voltemort or his band of jolly deatheaters. In real life, he had returned just after some tournament and was raising hell thru out England. Fate decided to spice up life for Harry as twenty deatheaters proceeded Lord Voltimort down the street. They were here for a little fun by destroying and killing. They proceeded down past Gambol & Japes and headed straight for Harry and Tace. To make things more interesting the Great Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore had just left the Leakey Cauldron heading towards Gringotts and just in time to see a very interesting sight.

Dumbledore saw a young man in a baseball cap and an extremely pretty woman draw their wands and fire spells and down the street. The two were returning the curses from the deatheaters. Dumbledore hurried towards them when he saw Voltimort advancing behind his deatheaters Bellatrix was leading the pack cackling madly and throwing killing cursed left and right. Dumbledore staggered when he saw the young man do a spell and saw five deatheaters just drop to the ground unconscious. The young woman was no slouch in charms and transfiguration; she had lions and tigers charging down the street while conjuring marble walls for the Avada Kadavra curses. When the marble wall exploded the young man transfigured the pieces into plastic balls, banished them at the enemy, causing another couple of deatheaters to be knocked out . Such power Dumbledore had not seen even from his own wand. Especial when Bellatrix flew over his head encased in what looked like glass. She was screaming bloody murder until she slammed into a stone wall. An emergency port-key must have activated as she disappeared.

"Ah, a worth opponent" hissed Voltemort as he sent an A-K at the young man.

Dumbledore was awe struck; weather it by the conjured wall, the power of the spells or the resulting curse he needed time to decide. The young mans wall could be a piece from some museum of Greek art, but then he fired off a curse that stuck Voldemort's shield. While the shield held it blasted, yes, the only way to describe it was blasted; it blasted Voltimort and his shield from Gringotts to the 'Second-hand robe shop', which was next to 'Olivanders'. Voltimort activated a port key and vanished with the remaining deatheaters. Dumbledore again started towards the young couple only to see a dozen Aurors 'apperate' into the alley with wands drawn. Dumbledore then stumbled again as two of the Aurors attacked the two youngsters with no result. Dumbledore could discern one spell was a 'stunner' but the other spells appeared to be bludgeoning curses. Dumbledore's stumble was because at point blank range, the young male's shield protecting him and his girlfriend, it held without even a ripple in the shield. Aurors did not fire weak spells. Then the young man points to his ball cap and appears to be laughing. At some point another arrival brought Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE and some serious yelling at the Aurors.

"What the hell do you idiots need, retraining, you are firing on two young people dressed in jeans not deatheater robes and masks. Get down the street and do you job and clean up this mess. Sorry about that kids its stressful times. I will need for you to come to my office and make a statement…"

Dumbledore had to talk to the young man; this could be a great asset to the Order. As he got closer, he could swear he knew the young man. Amelia I need to talk to this young man, I…"

Harry pointed at his ball cap, as he had done to the Aurors and which caused a chuckle from Madam Bones. The cap was white with large red letters, which read, "DO NOT DISTURB".

"Harry my boy, you have finally…."

"I am not your boy…Who is this lunatic old man, unless he is with your police department please tell him to take a hike" Harry forcefully stated as both he and Tace showed their American passports.

"Do not give me any trouble, you are Harry Potter and you will be coming with me…"

Dumbledore grabbed for the passport but found himself on the ground with a sore rump and arm. (It appeared that wizards were not up on the art that was signified by a black belt)

"Madam if he attacks me or my wife again I will be forced to hurt him" stated Harry as they turned to follow Madam Bones. Dumbledore however was not one to give up easily. He sprang up behind Harry and grabbed the bill of his cap in an attempt to remove it. The sticking charm proved its worth while Dumbledore learned how to fly without a broom.

Madam Bones had only been nodding but now she was now laughing and shaking her head. She finally stopped giggling by the time they reached her office. The passing workers did a double take at seeing the stern Madam Bones giggling.

Taking the passports and confirming that the kids were Mr. and Mrs. Packwood of the Americas, she then took their statements.

"Madam Bones will that old pervert be able to obtain our names and addresses?" asked Tace.

"I am afraid he can as he is the head of our legislative government. He has been trying to find Harry Potter for years now. He is getting more and more obsessed with finding the child who voluntarily walked away for an abusive house. I am sorry I never found out about it until after Potter was long gone. I may be wrong but the child is probable long dead".

Harry had not missed identifying on old man in a purple velvet suit many years ago with this pushy old man. This Dumbledore character would be forever associated with one boot cupboard under the stairs and the Dursleys.

At that moment, the door was flung open and Dumbledore and Minister Fudge charged into the room. Dumbledore was claiming Harry Potter due to his being his magical guardian and Fudge claiming that Harry was a fraud impersonating Harry Potter. Madam Bones was yelling this was not Harry Potter when Dumbledore grabbed Harry's cap to remove it and show the scar. The cap did not come off because of the sticking charm but Dumbledore found himself blasted out the door and smashing into the far wall. Tace was not happy and looked for a reason to blast him again. Women were always the most vicious of the species.

Then Fudge started about attacking the big muck-wimp or some such claim only to find Harry's wand in his nose and Madam Bones still yelling. "Listen you pompous oaf, I have seen their pass ports and this is Mr. and Mrs. Packwood of the Americas. Your big muck-it-up just attacked them and they reacted in self-defense, so SHUT UP! , before I arrest the lot of you". What no one noticed was part of the "Greater Good" being attached to Harry via a tracking charm and a spell used to remove a 'no owl' charm.

"Who is this fat loud mouth Madam bones?" asked Harry

"That Mr. Packwood is our illustrious Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge" Amelia replied.

"Well your Fudgeness I would recommend you keep you and yours out of my way as I have had enough of your loving and friendly country…"

Any further rant by anyone in the room was cut off as a person rushed into the room stating that a mob was outside the building waiting to see Harry Potter.

Amelia and a half-dozen Aurors escorted Harry and Tace out of the Leakey Cauldron. The escort was because they were followed by everyone in the alley who wanted a piece of the Boy-Who-Lived, it appeared that Dumdum had run his mouth and now the public was going crazy. The news media and photographers were shouting questions and the flash of cameras was almost blinding.

As Harry was unshrinking the bike and as he fired it up, he thought, I am an adult, I do not need them or their shit, all I have from England is that I was beaten and locked in a boot cupboard. The next thing their going to want me to do is save them from that other idiot, no way. Harry and Tace drove to Heathrow and got the first flight back to America, to hell with England, the tour they got was enough to last a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Home sweet home, where is that?

The OWL started coming from all types of idiots. They were all addressed to Harry Potter and Owl's normally delivered unless…

Harry was in Salem Gringotts the next morning.

"RipBlade do you have an island in the middle of nowhere I can buy?"

"Well young Harry we do, but you do know you own one already"

"No I did not, how do I see it," asked an impatient Harry.

"Let me check", RipBlade pushed a button and after a few words of gobbledygook to the responding goblin he raced out returning five minutes later.

"Just tap your Potter ring and say 'potter's hide-a-way' and you will be their, tap and say 'return' and you will return to where you left from.

"RipBlade, is there a way that all the owls addressed to me as Harry Potter can be stopped?"

"Yes there is but would it be better, if we diverted them to Gringotts, for a small fee we could sort them and only forward the important ones to you?"

"Thanks a million RipBlade", and Harry went to collect Tace after being made free from Owl deliveries.

The island was delightful, remote and had two house elves. Harry returned to Gringotts.

"RipBlade I need you to throw every ward you can at that island including an OWL ward. The only OWL that I want in is yours and the VanBrucken OWL and if I don't bring the person in they can not get in, err give Tace a port key for the place or she will kill me".

The island was great, a huge house with ten bedrooms, white sandy beaches and a boat in a boathouse. The weather was fantastic and wards even kept predatory fish away from the island.

It wasn't long before the boredom started, a person needed to be doing something so we returned to the VanBrucken manor a few months later, just in time for the attack. The Fates must love Harry Potter, Harry mused. (There was chuckling in the ether)

/Scene Break/

Marie and Hal were discussing Harry's problem while Tace snuggled into Harry on the couch. They had just returned from the island a few days previously. The alarms started howling throughout the Manor.

"Do not react Harry, just sit there as everything is already been taken care of. It will take missiles or bombs to get through these wards and then they would have to face ten pissed off house elves. We have ten very loyal and dedicated house elves to defend our family so whoever it is I hope they brought backup". As a 'ping' went off Hal explained that the government has been notified of the attack. When a sizzle sounded Hal gave an 'oh dear'. "I hope they have a good burial policy". He seemed to be enjoying this attempted break in.

Tace was having a devil of a time trying to keep Harry from jumping up and racing into the thick of things every time there was a sizzle.. It got especially bad when the sound of gunfire erupted from the front yard.

"Ah the Aurors have arrived", chuckled Hal.

When a whistle sounded and Hal said, "Let's go see what happened and if it's safe to drop the wards". It was safe, there were about twenty deatheaters laying dead on the lawn and about fifty Aurors milling about. The Americas magic parliament was not happy being invaded by trash, problems were now rolling down hill towards England.

While England's magical community hid from the muggle world and lived a hundred years behind the muggles in their thoughts and acceptance of muggle things. The government of America was not closed off as England. The muggle government and magical government worked very closely. It was common to see a boom box on the shoulder of a student in the middle of the magical alley or a cell phone at the Ministry of magic. TVs were common in magical houses. England thought this impossible; America just made it work or applied the technology. England got a double blast of trouble, one magical one mundane over the invasion as it was being called.

The American representatives were screaming at the ICW over the attack but the head muck-wimp was delaying and deferring all attempts to bring England to task. Dumbledork and his Fudgeness were playing with fire and appeared not to care.

Harry had a more pressing problem Tace and he were bored. This boredom would leave both in a mind to accept a very unusual offer. A Gringotts OWL flew in and presented a letter to Harry…

.

.

Mr. Packwood

I wish to introduce myself as Croaker, just Croaker. I asked to contact you and was referred by Madam Amelia Bones DMLE. I work for the Department of Mysteries England. We are not under the Ministry control and are independent research Department.

Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are in hot pursuit of Harry Potter. I believe they both wish to terminate Lord Potter in their own style. There is too much to be discussed in a letter but I would like you to be assured that I have contacted Ragnok for his council.

After you're contacting Ragnok to verify my credibility I invite you for a lunch. I would find it convenient on 13 Feb, at 11:30, in the Bewitched, Essex Street, Salem MA. Your lovely wife is cordially welcomed at that time.

Yours Cordially

Croaker

MOM, Dept of Mysteries

.

.

Harry did contact Ragnok and was at the luncheon with Tace.

"Mr. and Mrs. Packwood I am pleased to see you could come, I assume you checked with Ragnok?"

"Yes Mr. Croaker we talked with Ragnok and he convinced us you know for sure my real identity, so were does this take us" replied Harry.

"It's just Croaker and let's just take a seat and order, we can discuss this quietly over lunch. I have a prophecy to explain, and an offer to make you to disrupt and cause mayhem as any good son of a Marauder can.

The lunch was not enough time to explain so they adjourned to VanBrucken manor and talked until late into the night. A large part of lunch was occupied by the explanation of who the Marauders were.

"I do not believe in prophecies," exclaimed Tace.

"Neither do we in this case, but these things get to become self fulfilling nor was that scar the start of the idiocy. Now you have both Dumbledore and Voldemort believing it is true so argument is futile. They will come for you or your wife to force you to full fill the prophecy".

"So what are you proposing we do, I assume you are not telling us to run" asked Harry. I am also not happy with the idea of taking lives. You did hear that all those Deatheaters in Diagon alley were knocked out and not one was killed.

"In a condensed version we would have you fixed up to become a sorcerer or mage, sooner or later you are going back to England to clean up the mess as a lord of our government or a pawn of our combatants. Both Albus and Riddle will come for you eventually because of the prophecy. We have plans to assist you; it will be dangerous, informative and exciting".

"Being a sorcerer or a mage takes years of training and not to mention the academics that must be obtained…"Harry started.

Crocker cut off Harry by stating that all of this would be explained, if they accept, but it would be done at the Department of Magic, Nevada. He further stated that by August 15 Harry would be able to start as a professor of DADA at Hogwarts on September 1. Crocker was doing his cloak and dagger stuff thinking this would be a great undercover activity thus flushing out Voldemort at the same time isolating Dumbledore. There was of course messing with Minister Fudge which brought a smile to his thinking.

Harry, Tace and Crocker port-keyed out to Nevada three days later, to area 51, the American Department of Mysteries.

/Scene Break/

Why cannot things just be normal for me? I get here and they want to do a medical before they start and find that I have dark magic surrounding my scar. Crocker and the doctors call it a Horicrux and did a full explanation of some unbelievable crap. I know freighters, bikes etc but they have to come up with some mumbo-jumbo star trek stuff. Then they do something I cannot relate to besides the target on my back and then make the mumbo-jumbo star trek plus.

Tace is having a fit, as I was to have some weird stuff done to me to cure this cursed scar. They were going to put me to sleep, oh, not regular sleep, oh no, 'presto magic' sleep that would imprint advanced dueling and combat techniques from some dead super dude. Meanwhile they were throwing in a dictionary of spells and curses. Then they were going to use pin pointed chemotherapy to eliminate the dark magic and cosmetic surgery to remove the scar. A little skin graft and comedic surgery and the scar is gone. Presto, American muggle magic with a magical twist, one HJ Packwood super DADA mage. While under this hypnotic deep sleep for the chemo, they threw in more, The 'Rules of Hogwarts' which were worse than 'Hogwarts the History'. Funny thing it all seemed to work even if I didn't get more muscles or super natural abilities. What they didn't tell me was who the super dude was or if he was so good he died in his sleep.

Now if I did not have enough of a headache from all of this they started training with a P-88 Walter semi automatic pistol. So while half my head is looking like a mummy, Tace is out shooting me on the range and I get Auras popping up at odd times to insure I have practice with all this imbedded advanced training by trying to kick my ass (which they did very often). Tace started to insist on me wearing a ball cap, she thought it was cute. Rule one; never argue with your wife. The cap did somewhat cover the bandages and it soon become a habit and it made Tace happy.

Tace and I get a badge and international gun license besides my new look. We are now American Aurors and British Hit Wizards assigned to MOM England. My application to teach at Hogwarts has been approved, as if Dumbledore would miss the opportunity to get his hands on Mr. Packwood. A complete listing and background of Hogwarts personnel was provided and several people appeared to be of interest. The headmaster or the leader of the light was described as manipulative and uninterested in doing anything drastic to the enemy. Snape was listed as a spy for Dumbledore but a deatheater either past or present or both. My job was to keep England from falling, yea right. Hogwarts was just a base of operations. I still think this is to make me a viable target and draw all the attention which usually means the bad guys.

Then they dropped the bomb,

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL SOON APPEAR….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD AND THE MANIPUTLATOR KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NONE CAN LIVE WHILE OTHERS SURVIVE….BEWARE OF THE MANIPULATOR'S WEBS…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."

Boredom was suddenly gone from our lives but I really wasn't worried about saving England, I had more of keeping Tace and myself safe on my mind. Tace never-the-less was still bouncing up and down with excitement when we left America. She was going to be training under the foremost transfiguration instructor alive.

/Scene Break/

On August 15, Tace and I port keyed to 'The Three Broomsticks' and floe'd into Hogwarts for the staff meeting prior to the start of school.. Dumbledore started the second we arrived into his office.

"Ah, Harry Potter at last..."

I turned to the other professors and stated, "Colleges, I am Harold John Packwood and this is my wife. I prefer to be called Harry and my wife likes Tace. It appears your headmaster has been in the sun too long as he has some delusion that I am Harry Potter…"

"Ah, but you are Harry Potter" the Headmaster tried some smooth guilt talk. "I was disappointed that you left your protected house given your mothers sacrifice. You left your relatives to die a most horrible death so you could go to Gringotts against my expressed wishes as your guardian..."

"You really are a piece of work, but no cigar, that line would only possibly work on Harry Potter and you hired H.J. Packwood your a..."

"I would know you anywhere you are just as arrogant as your father…" Snape was starting his stick, which was new to Harry but unpleasant nonetheless.

"Since I have only heard of your reputation, you must be "bat man" the one that's poorly filling the potion position," I sneered as I interrupted his monologue.

"That's Professor Snape Mr. Potter" twinkled the headmaster.

"That not what I have heard about Snape and if you continue to be senile I will have to call some one to come pick you up, its Packwood, you know the Packwood you hired to teach DADA".

"Now Harry you will have to come clean and admit who you are sooner or later…"

"Fine, your senile, or your delusional either way don't try and send all your nasty bad guys after me by calling me Potter. AND, if you try to give me a scar I will curse your bits off" I growled and removed my ball cap that says 'Never Fake a Sarcasm' and pointed to my forehead. "See no scar, no Potter, no interest, you demented old fool. "Albus, Mr. Packwood doesn't have a scar why do you still want to call him Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"He's Potter all right, he just has a disillusion charm on his scar" sneered Snape. He however made a drastic mistake, withdrew his wand, and pointed it toward Harry.

"Expelliarmus" was heard and Snape flew backwards with a bone crunching sound as he collided with the stone wall while his wand flew into Harry's hand..

"Filius could you call Poppy and Minerva could you escort Mr. Potter and his wife to their quarters" said a calm Dumbledore as he popped another lemon drop.

Later, heading down the corridor to the staff quarters.

"Is he that demented all the time? Tace asked.

"I think Albus has been under a strain for a long time. He has been upset that he lost Harry Potter and that has been a great many years ago".

"Oh, could you make sure I get the DADA syllabus for Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"I'll have an elf drop it off shortly. Might I ask why you are here teaching, I would have thought that as an American you would want a post in America," asked McGonagall.

"Boredom, shear boredom" answered Tace. "My family is well off and Harold has more than enough but what can you do with money if you have nothing to do?"

"So, here are your quarters, if you need anything just call Dips and she will sort it out. Oh, there are four other staff you have not met yet and I thought I might warn you. There is Argus Filch the caretaker, he is a squib and quite grumpy. Hermione Wesley is my assistant in transfiguration; you will find her quite smart but a bit demanding. Her husband Ronald is the flying instructor. If you are not a Quittage enthusiast you will find him solely focused on the game. Rubeus Hagrid is the Professor for magical creatures but he is away on an errand for the headmaster. A replacement has not been selected as of yet. So, we will see you at dinner and welcome to Hogwarts.

In their new quarters was a cherry desk and on that desk was a letter from Croaker. He wished to see them the next day at Gringotts to meet some of the staff at the Ministry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Easier said than done

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Tace got introduced to Hermione Weasley in a double team effort by the headmaster". Harry started wearing ball caps around Hogwarts to piss off the facility as Professors just didn't do such things. Each ball cap had a different saying and made the wife happy.

Hermione was rattling along in a prophetical mode all about Hogwarts and what she thought was interesting. She started with her first year and how some kid called Neville, her and Ron had gone on some adventure causing Neville to die by a three-headed dog. How her second year was marred by the disappearance of Ron's younger sister and the Professors having to eliminate some psycho that had appeared in the school out of no where. The only interesting part was over the Tri-Wizard tournament when Voldemort returned with the death of two of the contestants. "You know that that ball cap it inappropriate here at Hogwarts" she continued. "I will be available in about a half hour to begin you tour of Hogwarts and…"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley a but Harold and I have an appointment this morning. Could we get a rain-check on the tour of Hogwarts?"

"What kind of appointment could you have, you just got to England yesterday" queried Hermione.

"The personnel type at Gringotts" replied Harry.

"Probable withdrawing some money from the Potter vaults Hermione" said the headmaster from down the table.

"You lot don't give up do you, should I send you some mental health specialists while we are in town?" I pointed to my cap which seemed to really confuse the head dork 'My Wife makes me Wear Pink'.

"You can not talk to the Headmaster like that, he deserves respect," chided Hermione.

"I think Harold just did and Dumdum deserves a mental evaluation with his fixation over my husband it's like he is trying to gain control or something. Then again he may bat for the other team and a pedophile." growled Tace.

Before any replies were forth coming she continued. "You would think he would be more worried about that article in the paper about Americas restrictions on Brittain due to the invasion, he is the big Muck-wimp or whatever isn't he?"

Ron Weasley entered the conversation with an insult, which was either his not thinking or plain stupidity, "I wouldn't worry about the old senile duff-us, you will need to worry about He-who-must-not-be-named, he'll be buggering you before you can…"

"Ronald Weasley, language" chided Hermione.

Harry and Tace departed before the conversation could digress further. Arriving at the Leakey Caldron, they headed to Gringotts to meet Croaker and floe to the Ministry. They were only delayed getting to the ministry by a couple of interruptions. The couple of interruptions were eleven deatheaters who exited the alley between Flourish & Blott's and the stationery shop, let by Bellatrix. She was cackling and throwing curses at everything, while screaming about wee baby Potter. She paused when she realized that her lover half was now resembling a horse but the long ears said other wise, her wand was now a large carrot. She was shrieking and cursing before she port-keyed out of the street. The deatheaters only made two mistakes, one they showed up in Diagon Alley to apparently capture Harry Potter alive. The second was to bunch up which was their last mistake. The deatheaters fired off many curses at the wall of marble that Tace erected. They were expecting the wall to crumble not to head at them at an incredible speed. Four deatheaters became fatally impressed with the wall of stone. The next five did not have a strong shield and they evaporated into a fine mist from a concussion curse from an adrenalin high Harry. The last deatheater could only watch a cutting curse until it removed his head, the new DADA professor did not take deatheater prisoners anymore. Harry proceeded to empty his stomach, this was his first time killing.

"Ah Harold, I see you had to take some time for you personnel pleasure. I was planning to start with a discussion with Madam Bones… Ah here she is now," grinned Croaker.

"Mr. Packwood, why do you always have problems walking around Diagon Alley" Madam Bones hopefully was kidding.

"Well Madam it must be my good looks as I keep attracting them like students to butter beer. I must admit I am not cut out for this killing".

"By the way dear what was that transformation on that crazy screaming woman?" Tace asked.

"Now don't nit pick love, I was distracted in the middle of the transformation" Harry replied.

"Transformation?" asked Amelia.

"Yes my love was only half finished transforming the bitch into a jack-ass"

After Madam Bones and Croaker collected written statements and finished a mini-tour of the Department of Mysteries, Harry made an observation to Croaker. "I have a feeling that those deatheaters were waiting for us, as in they were told we were coming. The insane jackass was on about wee baby Potter". This was filed away for later as there was no direct proof. Harry and Tace returned to Hogwarts to work on lesson plans for Harry's classes.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore was plotting to gain control of Harry Potter. He could not find a suitable plan that would work. Those plans that had a possibility of working had no back-up plans. That would leave him in worse condition than he was now if they failed. How did Harry dare refuse to meet his end as the prophecy predicted? Harry was to die and Voltemort would follow at the hands of the great Albus Dumbledore. It was for the greater good after all. "Well I will just have to activate one of my older plans, let's see which broom closets Miss Brown is in and let her know the good news".

With a smile on his face, he headed to Gringotts to obtain a copy of the paperwork. With Miss Brown parents dead from an attack on their home Albus was sure, she did not know of his inspired plan. Harry Potter would meet his destiny. Then he would notify Miss Brown of the good news as a surviving spouse. Under an 'imperious curse' or a 'loyalty potion', yes, that could work. As he popped another lemon drop in his mouth he reminded himself to stop and pick up another case and have Severus add that excellent elixir to the sweets. Severus was such a nice boy.

/Scene Break/

Three weeks later…

"He really should get his head out of his posterior. He may be right about you being Harry Potter but he has no proof. All the proof is you are really H.J Packwood and did you hear that Hermione Weasley. Talk about an obsessive compulsive. She is the noseyest busybody and 'no' is not a word she understands. Oh and that husband of hers, did anyone introduce him to a knife and fork. I have never seen anyone eat pudding with his hands".

"Easy dear, we have only been here a while and you are already…"

"Don't you start with me Harold John Packwood, these people are unbelievable, if it wasn't for Minerva helping me with my transfiguration studies I would have left this asylum after two days here. AND! I am not even going to tell you how difficult it is with the loco-parentis calling you Harry Potter in front of the students."

"I tell you what, let's head down for dinner and since tomorrow being Saturday, let me take you to Hogsmeade. The kids tell me that they have a shop called Honeydukes and the chocolate is out of this world".

"Alright Harry it's a date, so what happened in your class today, the students are all whispering about some great attack?"

As they strolled down to the Great Hall with Harry snuggled up tight to his wife, Harry explained the commotion that had happened in his seventh year class. "Well you know that Ron Weasley's little piece of side action what's her name, oh, Mandy Brown. Well she is not that little in real life, and has that broom closet reputation? Someone accidently knocked her books off her desk to the floor. Well you know how she wears her robes open and how she leaves the top buttons of her blouse undone. Apparently, she doesn't wear a bra..."

"And someone got a peek?" giggled Tace.

"Well sort of. When she bent over to pick up her books this kid Creevey…"

"Oh the one with the camera, he didn't take a picture did he?" giggled Tace.

"Yep, that's when it got interesting. Dennis' flash went off; Mandy went off by firing a 'Bat- Boogy' Hex at Dennis. Dennis dodged or Mandy's Hex was off target, anyhow it hit Crabbe which pissed off the Slytherins…"

"Crabbe? Isn't he one of the ones that had to repeat seventh year?'

"Yes Crabbe and Goyle, they are as dense as a rock, I don't know why their parents don't just pull them out, they will never pass their courses and they have been set back a couple of times so far. Anyhow, the flash goes off, Mandy fires off the Hex, Crabbe gets hit and Slytherin starts firing curses at Gryffindor students".

"Oh that must have been fun, how many got hurt?"

"Only Crabbe had to go to the hospital. I erected a shield between the two houses and disarmed the lot of them. Half the class is in detention with Filch".

"Ah, Mr. Potter and his lovely wife…"

"Don't start you old goat, I have already sent for the men in the white coats for you" growled Harry. This left a blank look on Dumbledore's face, so much for knowing muggle sayings.

Students in the hall were not missing the exchange from the head table. The rumor mill was at full strength and some students were placing bets on if Harry was a Potter or a Packwood. Side bets were at high odds on who would be first to get cursed. The Dailey Profit had already reported on the "American with the deadly wand". Subsequent editions were already into "Harry Potter or Not?"

Thankfully Snape was absent from the table as he had for the majority of the week. The big question was what he would do when he did show up. The rumor mill had heard of the recent hospitalization of Snape, again at the hands of their new DADA professor.

"So, how are you going to spend your weekend," queried Hermione.

"Harold is going to take me someplace called Honeydukes this Saturday…" Ron cut off Tace. "Pest, speets, mumble, sputter, cough!"

"Sorry there Ron I don't speak Quittage or is that food you're spitting all over the table a new means of communication?" asked Harry.

"You know you should be wearing your instructor robes and that T-shirt is incendiary" stated the know-it-all".

"I don't know it kind of sets the tempo" giggled Tace, "Besides the bell to end school hours has already rung".

The T-shirt read "Molde-shorts 0, Packwoods 1, in bright red letters.

The conversation degenerated from that point on, Harry and Tace soon left the teachers table and retired for the night.

/Scene Break/

Late the next morning after showing how they loved each other and a stimulating bath with a great deal of bath oils Harry and Tace headed to Hogsmeade village. Breakfast was at 'The Three Broomsticks' followed by a leisurely stroll down the street. They saw Honeydukes but never got to enter as about twenty deatheaters poured out of the alleys between Zonkos and Gladrags. Those unlucky to be caught on the street either made it to safety or got caught with the 'Avada Kedavra' curses.

Regardless of how good you are, or how fast, on a street lined with buildings and facing twenty killers firing lethal curses, you normally die. Harry hardly got a chance to fire a curse at the deatheaters; he and Tace were too busy erecting stonewalls to stop the 'A-K' curses directed at them. A few deatheaters had been accidently sent to hell while many were out cold. Both Packwood's were tiring at performing all the magic when suddenly it all stopped. Voldemort was strolling down the street.

"Ah my adversary from Diagon Alley, I hope you are having a good day. I the great Lord Voldemort shall make this a quick death so as to not ruin your day" Voldemort had strolled to within twenty feet of Harry and Tace as Harry mumbled, "OH! Shit".

"Well if it isn't Tom Marvolo Riddle the usurper of the Slytherin title (Croaker had provided Harry with much information over Riddle). Voldemort was ready to launch into one of his speeches of being the biggest, baddish, unbeatable… 'Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack, click, click, click, Tace had emptied the P-88 Walter with 9mm hollow point bullets on target, dead center on Voldemort's body, the now very dead body of Voldemort. Four curses later and Harry had ended the majority of the deatheaters present, a few escaped. The Auras found Harry leaning against the nearest building puking his guts out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Who is Who and Who is on first

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything (and that is a sad fact of my life that increases daily).

To try to describe the madness that followed could only be attempted by a mad man or Dumbledore. Harry and Tace stood in the street, a street that was basically destroyed. All around the street and in front of the two were corpses, blood and gore. Into this mess 'apperated' most of the Aurors in the country, along with Croaker and Madam Bones. Shortly followed the Dailey Profits Rita Skeeter and her camera men, followed by Dumbledore and 'The order of the Phoenix' and many of the town people. If Voldemort was not already dead he would have been trampled to death. Harry grabbed Tace and 'apperated' to the ministry. That is where Madam Bones and Croaker found them sitting outside the office of the DMLE. Their arms were wrapped around each and whispering quietly with one another.

"We thought that you would want to have a word so we left the mad house to you," groaned Harry.

"Yes, well come into my office and lets get the statements out of the way" chuckled the normally stern Amelia.

"It is still a mad house in Hogsmeade but we have Voldemort's body in the cooler down stairs" stated Amelia.

"Just as long as he is confirmed dead and a stake of holly might be appropriate. I hope this is the end of this; I cannot take much more of this killing. Tace how do you hold up, does not all this killing bothers you?"

"Sorry Harry but daddy always took me hunting animals and these things are below animals, I'm kind of use to blood and death" Tace replied in a low voice. I will admit I am not feeling the best but it will pass.

"So how are you two…?" Dumbledore cut off Croaker by charging into the office demanding that Voldemort body be thrown through the 'veil' immediately.

Harry and Tace departed to Gringotts as they had had enough fun for the day.

"Yes Master Teller I am Mr. Packwood is it possible to contact RipBlade from here?"

"Hello Mr. Packwood, would you join me in my office?" When they turned to see who spoke they saw all the Goblins bowing and there stood Ragnok.

"It would be our pleasure," replied Harry with a short bow, a lot of the public in Gringotts was now watching this unusual activity. Most wizards only saw a teller and were never escorted into offices by ranking Goblins.

After entering the Banking Goblins office Ragnok provided a lot of information, much of which was disturbing. While they were enjoying the island and its seclusion an Azkaban prisoner escaped by the name of Sirius Black. Not too long afterwards, he was killed but had been finally declared innocent of all charges. Now that Harry was back in Gringotts, he could establish a date for the will to be read, as he was an heir to part of the fortune.

Ragnok explained about what Black had been accused of and whom it turned out was the real culprit. The Black family history was described as it affected Harry and how Sirius was his godfather. The briefing went down hill from that point.

"It appears that Dumbledore was directing the operation that got Black killed; that Dumbledore was dipping into the Black estate for money he was not due". Ragnok continued. "I am happy to say that we had found the culprit that allowed the money to be taken and who told Dumbledore that Mr. Packwood was indeed Lord Potter. The Goblin in Dumbledore's pocket has been disposed of in accordance with Goblin laws". Harry wondered where they put all the pieces.

"And you only wanted to find some property you own here in England" grinned Tace.

"Lady Potter if I may be so bold but I would suggest you put off seeking property until after the will reading. I say this to you both, there is paper work that you must be here to sign after the will is read. In addition, after the will is read your actions will affect many people who were aligned with Voldemort. To that end, you once asked if we would be physically moving your vaults' out of England. At that time, I stated no but with all that has happened we have moved the contents of your vaults to America. This will not affect you at all and of course you trust vault will be available to you here at any time. We believe that England is no longer safe and are moving all our largest accounts first. To our regret, we must side with Dumbledore, Voldemort will return. Further, the ministry is becoming as much a problem as Voldemort was; they are trying to confiscate all the vaults of the deatheaters you killed. However a lot of those were 'end of line' houses and you get, through right of conquest, their vaults and properties, the ministry will keep trying to get those vaults. We will insure the Ministry gets those vaults as soon as there monitary contents are moved to America".

"Thanks Ragnok, you have never steered us wrong so as you say after the will reading, how is this Monday at 10:00 sound to the Goblin Bank?" asked Harry.

"The time is set and we will arrange everything. There is however something that I have been putting off until last. I am sure you will not like this. You are not our only customer, and while this is not an excuse, it is part of the reason. Something surface recently. Our late Goblin hid a marriage contract between you and a Miss Mandy Brown. It was completed with her late parents and your guardian. It was dated a number of years ago and had an effective date of marriage with or without consummation.

"Let me guess, one Albus 'too many name' Dumbledore?" growled Harry.

"I'll kill the…"

Ragnok cut off Tace "I would wait until after the will reading to effect any actions against him.

"You have something planned, but from the smile on your face we will find out after the will reading?" asked Harry.

"Or during" grinned Ragnok. "I would not worry about the marriage contract as he was never your guardian. As to what happens at the will reading, I am prohibited by law to say more. If you become pushed to find quarters just tap your Potter ring and say "Potter Manor". I would not recommend that as the wards are down, the place is not totally safe even with the elves, it has been a long time since anyone has lived there".

"Thanks Ragnok if you are finished we would like to borrow one of your OWLs and we will bid you a good day. I want to tell Dumbledore that we will not be returning to the castle until Tuesday morning for classes".

/Scene Break/

After a comfortable stay in the Leakey Cauldron they awoke to find a letter on the night stand. Harry ran a wand over the letter and it turned blue indicating a port key. Had not the letter contained the Hogwarts seal they may have been tempted to open the letter without checking. Instead they took it down to Knockturn Alley and the 'Shrunken Heads' store. Buying two heads, attaching the letter and magically opening the letter the heads disappeared along with the letter.

"Was that an attempt to stop us from attending the will reading or something else?" mused Tace.

"The will most probably, don't forget the money he has been taking. I just wish we could be there when he checks the cell or wherever that port-key took the heads to"

"Think he will think he made an error in his port-key design when he sees the heads? Tace chuckled.

"Well never a dull moment, we best get a move on, no insulting the Goblins by being late" Harry grumbled.

They wandered up Knockturn alley and entered Gringotts where they were escorted to a room for the will reading. There were a number of females in the room, and two males besides Dumbledore and Harry. One of the males looked like he could be from skid row while the blond head poof looked and sounded to be an arrogant loud mouth. One of the females was with the poof and was probably his mother, the two other females looked to be mother and daughter.

Ragnok entered the room, Harry stood, and gave a bow which was returned, Dumbledore appeared startled by these actions but cover up quickly. Madam Bones entered "My apologies Lord Ragnok but I was delayed by some extraordinary stupidity on some individual's behalf..."

"So lets get this underway as there is a lot of paperwork to be accomplished" Ragnok appeared not to be interested.

"As Chief Warlock I demand that this will be voided as when it was made the individual was a criminal and as the representative of the ministry I hereby claim the estate of Lord Black" Dumbledore was on a role, it was nice that he would soon get the bums rush.

"Dumbledore what are you on about, I am the ministry's representative here and I know of no claim pending against Lord Blacks estate" Amelia did a very menacing glare at Dumbledore.

"Well if that is the case you have no business here Chief Warlock, so you may leave" Ragnok stated as if bored.

Dumbledore did not know when to quit and had to be forcibly removed from the room while in the middle of his pontificating. The will was then read.

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, declare this to be my last will and testament. I was hoping that you might be reading this after my body was discovered in bed with two young witches at the ripe old age of one hundred and ten, and I had simply forgot to make changes to this will. If Harry James Potter has not been found or not here at this time I wish to leave the monies and properties to the Tonks family. If indeed Harry Potter is present then I hereby leave Harry James Potter all of the Black family possessions and declare him to be my rightful heir as head of House Black, and I welcome you back to the Black family Harry.

I have indicated several other beneficiaries in my will, and I leave it up to your discretion when they are to be carried out, along with any additional requests or instructions you would like to make . The first set of papers is your immediate emancipation if you are not currently and adult. My only other recommendation is to get your bones out of this country.

To Remus Lupin, the last surviving Marauder I leave three hundred thousand Galleons. Remus get a life, you now have the Galleons and cannot give them back. My only advice is to take the money and leave this country ASAP.

To my niece Nymphadora Tonks, who can no longer do anything about my use of her first name, I leave two hundred thousand Galleons and hereby restore her family back to their rightful branch on the Black family. I also recommend that your family depart this country ASAP.

To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave twenty thousand Galleons under the condition that she renounce Voldemort under oath and never take the Dark Mark. Additionally, if she renounces her marriage to Lucius Malfoy I request that the new Lord Black annul her marriage and reclaim the bride price for breach of contract, Lucius has already taken the dark mark. If she takes this offer, I authorize an additional one hundred thousand Galleons and the title to the beach property in France. I hereby leave the right to reject or deny this request to the new Lord Black.

To all the Death Eaters still alive, you are hereby kicked out of House Black, that includes Bella Lestrange, their marriage contract is hereby voided and the bride price must be returned.

To Draco Malfoy, while I am sorely tempted to simply leave you a Knut. It would not be fair to your mother for me to offer her a way out of the life she has found herself in and not provide the same for her son. Renounce the Dark Lord and never take up the Dark Mark, and you will be left the same amount as your mother to be held in trust until you come of age. A sworn wizard oath must be taken to this effect to be able to collect the Galleons.

Signed,

Sirius Orion Black

Former Head of House Black

Well the blond poof goes hyper, starts demanding, and is dragged out by the Goblin Guards.

"Lord Black" called Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yes Lady Malfoy".

"Are you willing to approve what Siri said in his will?"

"I have never known the man, except as a baby, so what he wants…. I have no reason to reject it".

Ragnok hand over a paper which Harry signed it to approve the wills declaration and restoring her to the House of Black. She then leaped on Harry hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh you have made me so happy to get away from that beast. You do know what you have done do you not?"

"Huh" was the reply from Harry as he was totally lost.

"You have reclaimed the bride price, you now own everything he calls his, his house, his vault, he will be bankrupted by your actions" she was almost dancing and raced over to her sister for a long chat.

Ragnok handed another piece of paper for signing, Harry now owned Malfoy Manor, and it contents. Harry and Tace were surprised that this included twenty house elves.

"Ragnok could you ward the Malfoy place after Narcissa Black removes her belonging. Oh and have the House elves start on Potter Manor, I would like it restored. Oh and could the Goblins throw every ward you can think on it, access to me, you and Tace only until my head clears enough to think. I however am going to do like you are and Lord Black recommended, sell all properties except Potter Manor and get all the money I have to America."

"No problems Lord Black but you will have to stop at the manor tonight to bond with the elves. I am sure they will have a bedroom ready by then. I'll have one of my people there to help and once the elves are bonded you can pick out which ones you want to deal with Gringotts, no sense in you running in here for every little thing. One warning you have made some serious enemies here in England so as you Americans say 'watch your back'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Here comes the bride, there goes the groom

After Port keying to Potter Manor…

"Master Harry Potter Sir what can poor Dobby do's for you's the savior of elves of Malfoy Manor?"

That started the bonding with the elves Harry was generally ready for a mental break down before it was over. Harry had Tace's family elves as a basic standard these elves were ecstatic if not mental about being away from the Malfoy's, serving Ivan the Terrible would have brought joy to them.

The celebration over Voltimort's death in the magical world was now in full swing throughout the British isles. Harry had been able to avoid being recognized in the beginning plus the Goblins had been able to protect Harry and Tace from the people at the will reading. After sending an owl, with a message that they would return to the school Tuesday, they then had Potter Manor to renovate via the elves.

Dobby became the head elf by-election of his peers. Harry established a 'Never Self Punish' rule for the elves. Dobby demanded to be Harry's personal elf while Anne was assigned to Tace.

Dobby got two elves to be runners to Gringotts. The first was a general runner to get money and pick up messages. The next elf sent to Gringotts to find a huge piece of property, in America to start a Potter manor and to build a town for the elves to live close by Potter Manor America.

Dobby assigned elves to located all Black and Potter properties and to find other elves that might be about before the properties were sold. They found a few more elves, Harry ended up with seventy-five additional elves. They all had been isolated since Harry's grandparents had died and were also pushing mental when it came to Harry. The next project was to find enough work to make them happy.

"Master Harry" called Tipsy as she popped in front of Harry. "They be having parties and largely parties runsoning over the death of 'You-know-hoos'. Theres beens a near hysterical to locate yous Master Harry Potter Sir".

Harry dreaded returning to Hogwarts and facing everyone and how would he explain everything and his reasons for the name cover up.

There was one large diversion to their return, Harry never got to see Dumbledore again. Before they returned to Hogwarts Dumbledore was poisoned via his candies by Snape. There was a nation wide hunt for the slimy git and a larger memorial service for Dumbledore.

Harry had kept his island but still wanted a place in the states. There presented another problem. Salem area was too crowded to buy land in that size Harry wanted, but so was everywhere else. The sneaky Goblins came up with a plan which Harry thought was totally illegal but could not help but laugh.

They found the ideal land in Nevada. Well the government owns mostly all of Nevada so it was more than fitting to getting some returned to the public. It was like homesteading, you got the property on a hundred year lease. Your rent is making property improvement each year, therefore you get to live there as if you owned it. The Goblins twist was after all the paper work was done they put up a 'Fidelius Charm and the many square miles of land disappeared. Between the Goblins and the elves the buildings were up in a flash followed by more wards. A couple of bribes later and the government paperwork got lost. It was a sorry practice but it was the way business was done around the world, seize the moment.

Both Manors had exactly the same floor plan and were only a 'floe' away from one another. You could only marvel at what the elves could do with miles of sand. If it was left to the government there would be a shortage of sand within months. Now there was a manor and luscious grounds and a lot of happy elves.

"Harry Potter Sirs, Dobby has been asks to asks that yous allow us to have babies. I'ys be not asking buts as head elf theys be makin me Sir".

"You elves are going to be the straw that broke the camels back, of course you guys can have all you can handle, that is as long as you keep your excellent work standards" Harry was feeling a headache coming again. With their way of thinking and their enthusiasm, Harry thought he may be up to his knees in baby elves in a few days, but dared not to ask further.

Harry had been reading up on Voldemort, from his original demise to his reappearance. Harry had the feeling that the last of Voldemort was not in the cards. Meanwhile the public was celebrating the end of the Dark Lord so no one paid attention. Dead bodies were being stolen throughout the London area.

Harry and Tace were being kept busy. There was the building of the property in America and the selling of propertys in England. "Dam Tace if we kill many more of these deatheaters we are going to own all of England".

"Sorry they are dead? No! I thought not. Just keep in mind they have no use for the propertys. Its not like you are throwing orfans and widows into the street".

"Yes, but it still bothers me"

/Scene Break/

Harry really enjoyed teaching and Tace was trying for a masters in Transfiguration. Then there were the mandatory parties or ball that Lord Potter Black, the vanquisher of the evil lord. One Ministry Ball got Amelia Bones of the DMLE to invite Harry and Tace to a dine-in where Harry got to meet Susan Bones. Another Ball got the introduction to Daphne Greengrass. Why they were still single was confusing as both were very beautiful. Susan had grown from a plump girl to a stunning young lady while Daphne was always stunning. The problem was English tradition. Harry had two titles and only one wife, so both young women parents were seeking the open position of Lady Black for their daughters. Unfortunately, America magical community was the same in this respect. Harry's worries were he had more than those two titles and if he had to have a wife for each title, OH SHIT!

A happy conclusion was not in the cards for Harry and Tace. Within an couple of weeks of Tace offing Voldemort, they were having breakfast in the Great Hall when Ron came charging in and yelling. "I will revenge the Dark Lord, he will return in all his glory…"

There were many students in the Hall but only a few teachers were sitting at the head table. Ron fired an 'Avada Kedavra' at Harry… Crack, Crack, Crack.

For some reason most deatheaters were prone to run their mouths before doing anything. This gave most people a chance to react and Tace had with her gun and Harry had his spell. Lucky that Hermione was not in the Hall to see it, Ron had one shot through the heart and two shots effectively exploding his head. Ron's curse was lucky to hit the wall. Ron and the bullets continued into the great oak doors of the Hall, he of course was quite dead. The DMLE arrived and in their investigation, they found Ron had the dark mark on his arm.

Harry had just about come to the conclusion that he was useless, slow and incompetent. The summer vacation was coming and word was that Voltimort had returned. Well they did expect it with the Horicux and all. The Dailey Profit had pictures of the destruction and the dark mark floating over the carnage. Harry came to these thoughts while reading the Dailey Profit article of the return of Voltimort. Tace was reading over his arm as they strolled in the corridor leading to their quarters. They never saw what was happening until it was too late. Crab from one end and Goyle from the other end of the corridor rushed towards them. When Crab got close, they were finally notice but it was to late. Crab and Goyle both exploded. That was the last thing Harry saw as his world went black.

/Scene Break/

The room was white, the doors were white, the furniture was white and Harry was dressed in white. He sat in a white plush chair as the door opened admitting a cloaked figure dressed in black.

"Good to see you again Harry, well actually not but welcome back" the dark figure said in a not unpleasant voice.

"Where am I, who are you, what happened, where is Tace…?" rambled Harry.

"Just like always" the laugh was not comforting. "I am death and you are in the waiting room as usual. Tace has moved on and will not be joining us again".

After a long moment, Harry asked, "So I am dead?" Harry had so many emotions going on but right now, fear was prevalent.

"Yes and no, for all purposes you are dead but there is my pet project, you".

"So I have been here before." Harry asked incredulously.

Laughing Death replied, "I have lost count of the times you have died and that is before you got to Hogwarts. That Uncle of yours has done you in with a poker, his hands, poison, his car, and even starved you to death. Then in later years there was Quirrell and a dragon".

"But why me?"

"Yes your memory has always been wiped by the council before they sent you back". Death sat down across from Harry and started an explanation.

"The first time Fates had a destiny for you but your Uncle stamped paid on it by killing you. The Fates then requested that I send you back to the same demension but again your Uncle killed you and stopped your destiny but apparently not. Well that meddling got me interested, why keep sending you back. Then unbelievably Fates counsel appeared to give up on their plan for you and turned you over to me personally with the instructions 'keep sending him back to a new dimension, do not send him on'. I do not know how long this will last. I will not delve into our intrigue with you but this meddling has me interested and I will keep sending you back, this has too much intrigue. You however will go back to Hogwarts and somehow deal with your own batch of meddlers.

"So you will be sending me back again, with Tace, right?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Sorry you will go back alone, your Tace had her destiny and that has been fulfilled. She has moved on as the Fates have planned and no you are not going anywhere but back." Death replied. I will give you this; it would tear her apart if she had to choose where she is as coming back to you. Don't put her in that position your choice is to move on.

"What possible use is my returning?" queried Harry.

"This is difficult to explain, you are a plodder, regardless of the obstacles you keep plodding along. You may never be told what you have accomplished but there appears to be something in you that causes trouble. That trouble causes change..."

"What possible CHANGE did I do this last time, Tace is dead, I'm dead and Voltimort is back killing people" Harry was getting into a Harry rant.

"See that's even harder to explain but one small fact is you and Tace proved that Voltimort and his Deatheaters can be killed. He will find that there are a lot of people who have lost relatives and loved ones who now own guns. It's hard to rule the world if you and your minions can't show your face in public. Right now I have a land slide business in my other office because of you.

"Now we go on to my new plan" Harry could almost feel Deaths grin under the hood.

"Harry everything is basically remaining the same and yet some are going to change(Like that was helpful thought Harry). What you did before may not work or even be a factor so you must continue in your plodding(I feel like a horse being led to slaughter, muses Harry). Even I, Death could not change some things nor am I fully in Fates confidence so look out for the spin of the wicket. You Harry will still be Lord Potter Black; there are four major changes. First, everyone will think of Harry Potter as the recently found 'Boy-who-live'. Secondly, that this time you will remember everything that happened this last time around as well as the memories from that dimension. Thirdly Harry you are not a Horicrux in this dimension and fourthly you are not to believe in prophesies, just beware other people do. OH! we also implanted the ability and the knowledge of full wand-less magic. Sorry about the scar, it's for show, can't have Harry Potter without the scar".

"Will all the people be the same, like Ron was a Deatheater and…"

"That will be for you to find out" was the last thing that Harry heard as he spun away and woke up in his bedroom in Potter Manor America. Harry checked the date and uttered his normal response "OH SHIT" it was September 1 and he needed to be at platform 9 and ¾.

"DOBBY!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Who's who, when?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but hopefully the enjoyment of the reader.

Harry really hated the 'floe' but you could not have the elves 'popping' you around the world as it could be very dangerous. Most of the supplies for Hogwarts had been picked up earlier by the elves. The big problem was a wand he got at Olivanders which was the holly and phoenix feather wand, it was not in his possession. To solve the problem Harry conjured a look alike wand that was nothing but a piece of wood. His original Yew and Old oak white wand was left in the Manor so not to draw attention. The 'floe' from America dumped Harry at the Manor in England. Dobby had his trunk packed so Harry grabbed it, shrunk it and 'floe'd' to 9 and 3/4s just in time to leap onto the train as it started to leave the station

Of course being late meant finding a compartment that someone else had staked claim to so Harry wandered a bit. One compartment had only two girls in it so recognizing Daphne Greengrass from…. Yes, where, when, dam this was confusing, where was the simple life?

"Hi, do you mind if I join you all the compartments seem to be full" Harry asked.

"Oh he is a cutie, yes join us?" purred a dark haired girl who turned out to be Tracy Davis.

"Harry is my name and being cute is my plan" which got both girls laughing.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, which houses do you belong too, and I don't remember seeing you around Hogwarts, asked the stunning silver blond.

"First time here, starting sixth year and I know nothing about houses" Harry replied knowing that if they did not know 'The Harry Potter" then this was his first appearance.

And so the talk continued explaining about Hogwarts and the house system. Harry told them private tutors in America but left out his last name. His hair covered his scar and with that, everyone acted normal until the red headed boob ripped open the door and started asking if the "slimy snakes" had seen Harry Potter as he was supposed to be on the train.

When Ron left with insults flying, Daphne said, "Oh, don't tell me you are 'The Harry Potter'.

"The one and only, now aren't you depressed with that information" chuckled Harry.

Harry opened his trunk and got out his ball cap, which surprised him that they were there, and put it on while Tracy was asking a question a second.

"Sorry Tracy but most of that information is either private or hurtful to bring up. Why don't you just think of me as another Slytherin boy looking for a hot date?"

That got a snort out of Daphne, "You are supposed to be the "Boy-Who-Lived", the defeator of "You-Know-Who" and light as the driven snow" what would you want with us dark Slytherins?"

Harry was not really a six-year student, his body might be but not his mind or experience from his life. "Well what I would like from Slytherins like you two?" Harry quickly raised both eyebrows at the same time to indicate sexual attraction or acknowledgement of a rude joke.

Tracy seemed to miss the point but Daphne did not, "Well I might just take you up on that thought sometime".

The banter was interrupted by the door sliding open and Hermione entering, "Daphne have you seen Ron he seems to have gotten lost".

"He went that-a-ways" Harry quipped and pointing down the hallway.

That started Hermione in the, who are you, what house etc, etc. The same old Hermione but Harry was not in the mood and just pointed to his hat which said "Do not Disturb". She left the compartment in a huff. The small talk continued and covered different people of Hogwarts such as Draco Malfoy and Hermione. Hermione turned out to part of a study group of Tracy and Daphne.

"Can males join your study group?" bantered Harry.

"Only if they are good with their wand-work" fired back Daphne. Tracy looked like she was in shock over how the two were exchanging words. Hell she was the one who was the one who made comments like that. Harry later found out that he had started on the right foot with the Ice Queen of Slytherin'. She had definitely gotten Harry's attention. Harry had used his Occulency to lockbox all of his hurt over loosing Tace. He just hoped that there was a next great adventure, but now he had a new life to live and hopefully not get killed again.

While Harry was waiting for the first years sorting, he sat at the Slytherin table and thought while he waited sorting. All ready something was off about Ron Weasley, how did he know that Harry Potter was on the train? Further why did he care, he had never met Harry Potter in this lifetime. Another anomaly was that there was a female red-head at the Gryffindor table. It appears that she did not die in this time line in the chamber of secrets.

"Harry Potter" called Professor McGonagall.

When the hat was lowered on to Harry head, "Could you drop your mental shield I need to check on some things. Don't worry is all classified what I see…"OH SHIT".

"That's my line Hat!" Harry joked.

"Sent here by Death, Master Duelist, wand-less capabilities and Mage level training, who or what are you?"

"Lord Harry Potter Black Mr. Hat, nice to meet you" Harry chuckled.

"Names Abe and don't ask for the full schmaltz I hate my name".

"Seems I have a destiny or a wish from Death himself, so you got any words of wisdom?"

"Well just watch out for the head schmuck, he's about manipulative and I think he wants his hooks in the Boy-Who-Lived". Abe started laughing as if he had heard a good joke. "Oh is the Goy (non Yiddish) in for a Tsuris (BIG troubles, misery type), any who what house you want into?"

"Well which house would cause others the most "A Klog is mir" (Woe is me). Harry had spent some time in the German and Yiddish communities and would have to talk to the hat about his heritage later.

The Great Hall did a double take and the Headmasters jaw hit his chest, "Oy Vey, Slytherin".

After the meal the fun started. "Excuse me Professor McGonagall" Harry called.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I need my quarters assigned…"

"You are quartered in Slytherin; I suggest you follow Professor Snape…" Mcgonagall was cut off by the arrival of the Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Is there a problem Professor?" asked Dumbledore.

"No problem Headmaster I was just asking for your deputy for the assignment of my private quarters"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you are assigned quarters in the Slytherin dormitory like all other students…"

"That's your first mistake of two Headmasters, one is I am Lord Potter and two, I am authorized private quarters", Harry was not going to be pushed.

The headmaster did try to push but was drawing the attention of the teachers and some of the older students.

"I am afraid that you are mistaken Mr. Potter…" the headmaster started to assert his majestic importance but was pushed back.

"I am seldom mistaken Headmaster. I informed you that I am called Lord Potter and since you seem to refuse me private quarters I will obtain quarter outside of Hogwarts"

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that Mr. Potter…"

Cutting off the Headmaster Harry gave him what the Dursley's use to call the old 'One Two' verbally, "Have it as you will but not with me, I will leave you at this time and will be informing the board of governors of your flagrant violation of Hogwarts rules, Good evening Headmaster.

"Professor Mcgonagall, please owl me the proper withdrawal forms as I feel that the atmosphere at this institution is to say the least distasteful. Have a good evening." Professor.

"DOBBY!" and Lord Harry Potter made his exit with style.

"Headmaster I hate to inform you who you just pissed off but I recognized the elf and his name. That elf was Malfoy's old elf and if you remember, Lord Black destroyed Malfoy. If that was indeed Lord Potter Black I think you just stepped into it knee deep" said Snape as only Snape could sneer.

"Severus, he is now a Black which means the dark side, the hat just put him in Slytherin another dark side indicator, we now have another Tom Riddle in the making".

"Albus, you lost the kid years ago and now you just ran him off, Merlin what are you thinking. Are you senile enough to forget the rules, of course he is authorized private quarters as a lord. Morgana protect us." Mcgonagall turned and stomped off to her office to owl the documents to Lord Potter Black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -Getting to know you

Dobby 'popped' Harry to Potter Manor England where Harry had a couple of drinks, wrote a letter and took the time while soaking in the bath to think on things. Ron looked like trouble, Dumbledore was a problem, Mcgonagall was looking honest but Hermione was a question mark. Greengrass and Davis looked delectable.

Harry did make an appointment with the board of governors and they were falling over themselves to get "The-Boy-Who-Lived" to agree to return to Hogwarts. They personally accompanied Harry to Hogwarts and insured he received quarters twice as large as was normally assigned. The bowing and scrapping was only for Harry, Dumbledore got a lot of yelling and threats. Unpacking his trunk in his new quarters Harry found a surprise. In a hidden compartment was his P-88 and a thousand rounds of ammo with all his hats. Harry had sat for a while with tears leaking from his eyes as he held the gun and hats. He missed Tace and what she meant to him.

/Scene Break/

Professor Snape was Slytherins Head of House and the Potion Professor; in all cases, he was a looser. He may be a master in Potion but a looser in teaching and personality. Harry could see that for some reason Snape was only keeping his temper because Harry was in Slytherin. There was no reason to trust Snape.

Potions was a joke, Ron again played a central role. He got hell from Snape for being stupid at potions and Malfoy was always chunking something in Ron's or Longbottom's caldron to cause all kinds of mayhem. The blame was usually aimed at Harry's even when no one could miss that it was Draco. The sad part was the evil Ron displayed in his responses to his injustices. In the great hall, Ron was still eating with his hands, which reminded Harry of Tace, which made him again sad. What was the real mystery was with all the vitriol that Ron gave the 'snakes', would he end up a deatheater in this life.

/Scene Break/

Ah, the study group, well it was for learning but Harry actually taught more than he learned. The study group was Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and Harry. Harry was in heaven; well hopefully Death put him there in the end. However, he was in heaven here and now surrounded by super gorgeous girls. As with girls everywhere, they took advantage and the study group turned more to offence and defensive spells and curses taught by Harry. They wanted protection from the other students like Draco as well as Voldemort and Harry was the teacher. None the less Harry's dreams at night would definitely get him a NC-17 rating if even allowed in a theatre.

/Scene Break/

Harry was dreading Gringotts and the mess that could be waiting. Two names, multi Lord titles, and multi vaults. Ripblade dragged Harry into Ragnok's office. "And here Lord Potter are your passports and credit cards". The surprise was they were the documents for Harry Potter and H.J. Packwood. The Goblins knew and responded as they did before Harry died. "Death was nice enough to send a message to us concerning you. We have sold all of your properties except for his two Manors and the island; all of those have of course been hidden" stated Ragnok.

Harry had the Goblins upgrade his properties with a few more of the lethal variety wards. They had in fact physically shifted all his vaults to America; no gold was stored in England. Harry did a happy dance when the Goblins handed him his shrunk motorcycle.

The Black vaults were also moved to America, which had been sustainably increased from the deatheaters that had been liquidated, as well as the vaults confiscated by right of conquest. (It seemed that in the magical world when Harry killed a deatheater the property of that deatheater belonged to the winner as in an Honor Duel). Harry let the Goblins decide if family was involved how much property he let them keep and how much of a stipend each got per month.

"Lord Potter Black, we have found many dark items in these vaults and per your instructions we destroyed them if the Dark magic could not be removed. One such item was a little gold cup in one of the vaults another was a locket in one of your properties. These were once property of the founders however we had to destroy them due to evil dark magic which we could not remove" RipBlade added.

"Yes our smelting ovens have a tendency to melt down just about everything" grinned Ragnok.

Harry thought it best not to think what all the Goblins melted in their ovens.

The new information was that the Goblins were taking Harry move seriously and were relocating themselves and their gold as much as possible while still keeping the branch in England open.

/Scene Break/

The violence started soon after Harry returned to Hogwarts. Entering the Slytherin common room in search of Daphne, he ran into Draco.

"Hay Scar-Head we have had enough of your swaggering and not showing proper respect. We are going to hold a house court and teach you your place in our society" pounced out Draco. Avery, Nott, Crab and Goyle stood with Draco.

"Well lets discuss your standing" Harry started in a monotone. "You mother has run off, you have been kicked out of House Black and your father is bankrupt. Somehow, my standing as a Lord with money stands higher than a bankrupt no titled snot". That was enough to have Draco snap and draw his wand, which caused the other morons to draw theirs.

A little while later, but not much later.

"Excuse me Professor Snape" Harry was being exceedingly polite.

"Yes Potter?"

"There has been a slight altercation in our common room. I think that you and Madam Pomfrey should look into the results." Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"What have you done Potter?" sneered Snape.

"It was a slight disagreement over heritage and standing. Well like everyone says in our house "Whatever happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin" and they are defiantly in the house common room" Harry's pan face was slipping.

While Snape could have healed the broken bones and bruises, he had brought Madam Pomfrey to the common room and she had levitated them to the Hospital wing, which brought the Headmaster. Snape had already read enough of the dunderhead's memories to show that Potter had not drawn his wand but beat the crap out of the five with his bare hands.

Dumbledore also took to reading memories to take Potter down a few pegs for using magic to injure students as he now considered Potter to be a Dark Lord in training. To his dismay, Potter had not used his wand to punish the five. He was going to have to give something to get Potter back under his control. Maybe releasing 'the' prophesy would scare him into relying on the great leader of the light Albus Dumbledore and have Harry returning to the light side.

/Scene Break/

While Dumbledore was plotting, a Hogsmeade weekend had started and Harry had invited his study group to join him for shopping and dinner of which he would be paying. Even pureblood's did not have many galleons to throw around as a six year student. Harry was not going to mention girls' obsession with shopping. They all agreed so after breakfast in the great hall Harry escorted the five most beautiful girls to Hogsmeade village. After a few hours of shopping for clothes and books, Tracy split off the group. The other girls confided with Harry that they though she had a boyfriend she was going to meet. Harry was fine with her going after she spent quite a few Galleons of his money; Harry was having fun and had enough money for a hundred lifetimes. Besides how many boys his age got to have so many gorgeous girls hang around him.

The only down side of this dimension besides Dumbledore was Draco and Ron both were pure blood bigots. To stop the harassment of Hermione (mundane) and Tracy (half-blood) Harry had to put the girls under Potter house protection. That announcement in the great hall started many rumors.

"Hay Scar-head you starting your own harem?

"Sorry glamour boy my harem would be of gorgeous girls not you, Crab and Goyle, so you're definitely not invited". Draco was not taking well being embarrassed by Harry.

/Scene Break/

After one dull potion class, "Potter you need to report to the Headmaster after dinner tonight" ordered Snape.

"Might I ask what I have done wrong Professor".

"What am I a mind reader Potter?"

"Well the rules state that only if the Head of House is unable to resolve the problem will the student be referred to the Headmaster, what problem is there Professor?"

"Don't blather rules at me Potter just report as you have been told" growled Snape.

"Right Professor all good fun" Harry was happy that something was happening and that he might learn something of what Harry was not sure. Do this or do that, yes, otherwise he never got told squat.

After dinner, Harry trudged up to the gargoyle that stood guard to the Headmaster office and requested entrance. He got nothing but silence so he shrugged his shoulders and headed to the library to join the study group, it was not his fault they did not give him the password. About half and hour later a student delivered a letter to Harry which gave the password so Harry again trudged to the headmasters office.

"Ah Harry it's so nice to see you, we have some serious thing to discuss today"

"I have asked you before Headmaster to address me by my title; you have breached etiquette by assuming familiar use of my name without my permission"

"Of course Lord Potter, a lemon drop perhaps?"

"No thank you Headmaster, could we get to why you requested my presence".

"Well yes, you see there was this prophesy made that effects you most dramatically" the headmaster was hamming it up as he took out a pensive and displayed a memory. The prophesy basically stated that Harry must kill Voltimort or he kills Harry. To the utter confusion of the headmaster, Harry left his office shaking his head and laughing aloud. The prophesy Dumbledore showed Harry was different than last time. Now it only stated it was Harry against Voldemort and that left two possibilities. Harry felt that the old manipulator was at it again and change the prophesy for his own greater good. Again he was probably lied to or misinformed for some purpose.

The next day the headmaster directed Harry to his office but Harry baulked and asked if this was about the mumbo jumbo of the dumb prophesy.

"Mr. Potter please do not discuss things of this magnitude in public"

When I laughed and recited it as I heard it in his office I though he would have a heart attack. "Further headmaster you are again reminded to not use the familiar when addressing me; to you I am Lord Potter. If you are unable to fathom this idea I may have to bring it to the attention of the ministry for your censure."

Within minutes several owls were sent from Hogwarts to several parents associated with Voltimort.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—Who will meet Death

Well time was racing along. Harry and the study group was becoming something that was the talk of Hogwarts and the envy of most male studying there. Not only was the group doing odd things to Hogwarts little world but was the envy of many of the students. Every morning the group was sprawled on the front lawn doing calisthenics and stretches, which followed up, by a run around the lake. Then there was the close contact not to mention the pecks to Harry's cheek every other minute by the girls. It was not uncommon to see a girl sitting on Harry's left, right and on his lap with another laying over his back with her head on his shoulder and her arms turning pages on a book in his hands. Well all the girls were there, except Tracy who was missing, often as not.

Harry entertaining the girls in his common room was the envy of a lot of the students. Those that were invited in told of a large common room and three bedrooms. The master bedroom was said to have a queen size bed and a sliding glass doors to a large balcony. The bathroom was the envy of all the dorm occupants.

/Scene Break/

The Christmas break caused some problems as each girl wanted Harry at their house for Christmas.

"Well ladies I have come up with the idea that you all are invited to Potter Manor and you can bring parents, siblings, guests or all three. Your fun will be deciding weather to spend Christmas in the snow at Potter Manor England or in the warm sun at Potter Manor America".

The girls all convinced their parents to be allowed to go, the parents however were coming along to maintain proper decorum. The sun won so everyone headed to Nevada and the large pool out back..

/Scene Break/

Voltimort raised his ugly head on the Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. Voltimort sent a lot of deatheaters, two trolls and several dementors. Voltimort was not happy none of his forces came back.

FLASHBACK:

Tracy and Hermione had begged off going to Hogsmeade. Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, and Harry made up the group that entered the 'The Three Broomsticks' for breakfast before attacking Hogsmeade on a shopping spree. All the girls needed new swimsuits etc, etc. They sat in a booth in the huge room opposite the front door.

'KA-BOOM' announced the Deatheaters along with the sudden exploding door and wall.

Half a dozen Deatheaters charged in firing "Avada Kadavra" and other lethal curses. Harry and the girls would normally have died like many in the room if not for a large stone wall suddenly appearing in front of the Deatheaters. In that instant, the girls looked at Harry who was just starting to draw his phony wand. The exploding stone wall got them all to start firing spells at the deatheaters who went down quickly with so many people firing spells at them.

There were more Deatheaters to replace those seconds later, many more. Many patrons were making a mad dash for the rear exit as the deatheaters pored into the front opening. Those left in the room had the opportunity if they were paying attention to see the second wave of Deatheaters drop dead and a host of specters rising from the earth to claim the victim's spirits leaving only their empty husks. Death it appeared had gifted wand-less magic knowledge but was also sending specters to pickup those that Harry killed. The Trolls were the hardest to put down. Luckily the only pictures that the news media got was Harry blasting the Trolls into chunks and his 'patronus' exploding the accompanying dementors, all pictures showed him with his wand.

The four did not escape a trip to Madam Pomfrey. All had received minor cuts from spells, curses and flying pieces of things exploding near them in the battle. Hannah had the worst injury, which was a nasty cut on her thigh. Harry became something that was avoided after the battle or from the pictures the media had obtained. While all the girls still had their study group, only Susan and Daphne would accompany Harry anywhere outside of Hogwarts. Tracy had hooked up with a Slytherin boy, Hermione had hooked up with Ron Weasley, but Hannah was terrified of being hurt again and stayed away from trips. Harry himself did not escape as he had nightmares for weeks over those he had killed. Harry still was not happy with any of this, well except the girls of course.

END FLASHBACK:

Christmas was a free-for-all, parents, kids, house elves all enjoyed the Christmas summer weather. Well for the English Nevada winter was like summer. They flew, swam and just had a carefree time. The upside was the almost nude girls in less swimwear than Harry had ever seen. There is a bikini but the eye overload of a string bikini's that close did not leave much to the imagination. Some of the parents were in Victorian suits but most were not happy with their daughter's choice of swimwear. Harry was not the only one that was having stress when some of the girls asked "Harry could you do my back with the sun tan lotion?" It had been ages since he had been with Tace.

The only down side was Ron Weasley who was there as Hermione's boyfriend. Not that his manners had improved only his jealousy increased. He did not take to the manor or the cost of the presents he received nor to the life he did not own. He finally exploded and was dragged off by Hermione. Why he came with Hermione to a house full of Slytherins without his family was discussed more than once within the group.

Alas, the vacation was soon over and everyone returned to his or her lives. Susan, Daphne and Harry were becoming inseparable.

Returning to Hogwarts was a real joy, this was the safest place in the magical world was it not?

They were not back a week when:

"Hay "Scarhead", a present from the Dark Lord" Draco cast 'Diffindo' at Harry's back. The problem was both his arms were encased with Susan and Daphne's arms.

Harry first thought was all the deatheater stupid enough to insult before acting? Harry was already dragging the girls forward and downward so when the curse was finally cast it only severed some of his unmanageable hair. That still was too close.

"Get down" screamed Harry. The curse continued and struck a student further down the hall that wasn't moving fast enough. Harry tried to roll to his back so to fire curses at his attackers.

Draco cast 'Sectumsempra' Harry's 'Protego Shield' sprang to life in a wand-less cast. The curse rebounded on Draco. He ducked and the curse chewed a large gouge in the wall behind him. Nott cast 'Diffindo', again the curse missed Harry but hit another students taking off her arm.

"Expelliarmus' 'Petrificus Totalus' 'Expelliarmus' 'Incarcerpous' Draco and Nott did not see Professor McGonagall racing up behind them and ending their attempt at killing. She had hurled the spells faster than he thought possible, it didn't seem to fit her day-to-day persona.

An 'Expecto Patronum' patronus had Madam Pomfrey on the scene in minutes.

The school was overrun with rumors,threats and retaliation days later. The school as a whole could care less if Slytherin killed each other off but there were others that were hurt besides Slytherin snakes. The first 'Diffindo' only cut the thigh of a Hufflepuff but the girl whose arm was cut off was in Griffendore, many were out for blood. Madam Pomfrey had repaired all the damage but yet the teachers and Dumbledore allowed retaliations to continue.

Whatever Dumbledore thought or did was not a solution and not informing Harry was a further mistake. Harry had let Susan and Daphne spend the night in his quarters (in the guest rooms perverts) so when they entered for breakfast they had not expected to find Draco at the Slytherin table along with Nott. Harry, Daphne and Susan reached for their wands but Draco, Nott and Avery had their wands out already and were waiting on them.

Draco and his two accomplice screamed 'Avada Kedavra'. Harry realized his first mistake by pulling the teachers table into the first A-K as it splintered and showered flaming splinters at Harry and the two girls. Harry's second mistake was summoning one of the shields made of metal to block the other two curses. The angle of the shield was enough to cause at least one of the A-Ks to bounce off into the Ravenclaw table; three students would never attend another class at Hogwarts.

This took seconds, some students still had their spoons half way to their mouths. Seeing some of their fellow student's die of the A-K was upsetting but what followed was traumatic, terrifying, and caused many to loose their breakfast. Harry lost his after becoming further feared at Hogwarts. Harry screamed "You fucking bloody bastard".

Later he was queried weather he was referring to Draco or the headmaster. What people saw was Harry raising his arm at the three Slytherin? Harry appeared to magically grab two and lift them into the air. At this point, the Headmaster fired several spells at Harry, which just seemed to bounce off Harry. Harry had his arm extended seemingly suspending the two in mid air. His holding them was confirmed when Harry closed his hand as if squeezing. Draco and Nott screamed and then a bone-crushing crunch was heard. They soon fell to the floor making a squishing sound like jelly in a rubber balloon. Specters rose from the floor and took the two spirits and departed. Avery had missed out on the big squeeze but was in custody before he was able to move. Fear is a strange animal, Avery who had been sitting on the other side of the table from the now dead two, Avery had a face to face introduction to a horrible death and was now having to face that horror, it could have been him. He lost bladder control and soiled himself before passing out.

Harry turned to the Headmaster, "You bloody bastard, you let those vermin stay in this school after what they did yesterday?" after throwing up Harry fainted into the arms of Daphne and Susan.

Harry awoke to find himself lying on his bed with both girls lying on either side of him. "You know if you girls keep staying around me like this we may have to make that permanent" Harry bantered. "Only if you make the closets bigger, all our wardrobes will not fit," replied Daphne. Susan demanded more dressers for her unmentionables. They all broke out laughing. That lasted until there was a knock at the door.

"Auntie, oh it's so good to see you, we are not in trouble are we?" asked Susan.

"No dear, can we all come in, we need to talk to you three," Amelia Bone the head of the DMLE asked.

"No please," replied Harry "Dobby".

"Yes Lord Harry Potter Black Sir"

"Dobby could you get us some tea, coffee and some brandy and cakes"

"Yes Sir Lord Harry Sir," POP!

"Harry you know Lord Greengrass, and I am Amelia Bones head of the DMLE, these ladies are Dowager Longbottom, and Madam Mountebanks of the board of governors. The other two are Auras Tonks and Shacklebot.

"Err" was all Harry could come up with.

"Dumbledore has been suspended awaiting a hearing over not expelling those three yesterday. Professor Mcgonagall is now temporary headmistress. I have talked to enough witness that we can call your actions self defense. I would like to talk to you over a couple of things and so does Lord Greengrass. First I would like to ask what spell or curse you used on those two?" queered Amelia.

"Ah, uh, don't know, I just wanted to squeeze the hell out of them and it happened, I really was angry. They were trying to hurt me and the girls here and well, I just got really angry and then when I tried to block the A-Ks the table was exploding and hurting other students, shit!"

"I wouldn't worry about what you did, in fact you probably save a lot of kids lives. There is no telling what those curses would or could have done without you blocking them. Hell a few splinters is not much compared to getting an unforgivable in the face" Lord Greengrass stressed.

Everyone left leaving Amelia and Lord Greengrass. Harry was now in real trouble.

"Lord Potter as head of house Bones I am requesting a marriage contract between our houses" stated Amelia.

"I Lord Greengrass ask of House Black a marriage contract for my daughter Daphne as well".

"Ah, err, oh, err" was as long string on nonsense coming from a dazed Harry.

"Harry don't you like us? Susan asked.

"Oh he likes us, he is in shock, remember he was muggle raised, he needs a kick in the bottom and an explanation" laughed Daphne.

"Err, isn't marriage supposed to be between one man and one woman who love each other? Harry choked. Sputtering on, "I mean are we not supposed to date and have marriage proposals and parental consent?"

"Yes cutie but you are in the magical world, those two adults are only interested in their house line being continued and not in our love" giggled Susan. "You have open Lordships and they are having first attempt. I will have to have two sons to make them happy, one for house Potter and one for house Bones".

"Right" asserted Daphne "As long as we get along they don't care but I think you care for us more than just getting alone, right sweet lips?"

"Err, uhgggg! Oh Shit!"

Daphne leaned over, gave Harry a burning kiss on the lips, and then told Susan to do the same.

After Susan ran out of air and broke the kiss Daphne asked, "So which one do you like the most?"

"N..n..no I like you both I could never choose between you two, I..I..you know?" stuttered Harry.

"So do you wish us to have the Goblins make up the marriage contracts?" asked Amelia with a large smirk.

"Yes of course, both, oh Merlin, I am going to be in such trouble" groaned a dazed Harry.

"No that's pleasure", chuckled Daphne.

Suddenly Harry seemed to come to life or his senses. "Ok, you all have your way but you must know that I have no plans to remain in England except for visiting. Furthermore, I am not going to face Voltimort's army by myself. I will not try to defend England by my myself. Both your families are welcome to come and live with us in America and I suggest you get the Goblins to move your vaults to America, England is not safe for us or our money" raved Harry. "I myself have moved all my vaults except my trust vault".

/Scene Break/

"Smart move and a good strategic choice Lord Potter Black" smiled Ragnok.

"Huh? Was Harry's intelligent reply.

"You are approaching the age where it is unsafe to have an open Lordship without at least a betrothed for the position. You should start getting marriage contracts by the hundreds in the near future and that is just the nice people. I'm sure some of your classmates will soon be receiving love potions and be practicing compulsion charms" Ragnok stated.

"Oh Shit!" was all that Harry could respond with.

"Yes Harry you have made two very good choices, both are considered nice looking I am told. Lady Greengrass is from a very influential family with money. Lady Bones is quite well off and politically connected through Madam Bones. Yes over all you have done well. Hopefully no one will learn of your other open Lordships or titles" Ragnok added.

"Oh Shit! Was all Harry could say?

/Scene Break/

Harry was surprised three days later, the marriage contracts were done and signed and both girls were at the front door stating that they were moving in.

"What? I mean you're what about your parents?

"Cool it Harry, we are now your betroth and we are like your wives now, the parents will work out the wedding ceremonies. You got us, we got you and they will put together a wedding that they think will impress the magical community, give me a kiss and shut up."

"Yes dears"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11—Enough is Enough!

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything (and that continues to be a fact of my life).

About three days after the contracts were signed and certified by the Goblins Harry and his two betrothed were sitting in the great hall having breakfast. The great doors were thrown open and twenty Auras stormed into the hall and had Harry in magical suppression handcuffs before Harry silverware hit the table.

"What is the meaning of this" shouted McGonagall over the other shouts throughout the hall.

"By order of Minister Fudge and the Wizzgemott Harry James Potter is arrested for the murder of Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

"Madam Bones of the DMLE cleared Mr. Potter of all blame in that incident" retorted the Headmistress.

"Madam Bones has been fired for malfeasance of office and Lucius Malfoy has been installed as head of the DMLE.

Harry was dragged off and put into a holding cell at the Ministry. His requests and then demands for an attorney were ignored and the next morning at nine o'clock he was slammed into the chair in court room 10 and secured there with chains.

One look around the court room gave Harry mixed emotions. On one hand he wanted to be afraid that he was here with no support from anyone in the room. Then there was the Wizzgemott, it was packed with every Deatheater that Harry knew and then probably more. It was clear that this was a kangaroo court and any requests on Harry's part would be a waste of breath. They would snap his wand, put him in Azkaban and then sooner or later Voltimort would stroll in and finish off a Dementor ruined Harry. So Harry made a decision and smiled.

"What are you smiling about" demanded Fudge. Harry just kept smiling and gave Fudge the finger.

A few minutes later, Court Room 10…

"The new head of the DMLE, Lucius Malfoy, read the charges and asked how Harry pleaded. He got a smile and the finger.

Harry was just down right surprised that these idiots still thought he had killed these two with a wand; the magical community was just stupid. If it was hard to believe in wand-less magic then you just didn't believe it to be true. Ergo Harry had to have used a wand. Far be it for Harry to try and correct them as they only had one verdict in mind and that was Azkaban.

What surprised Harry was how far they went to convict him, they did a check on his wand for prior spells and it showed the wand had been used for an A-K. That was telling, a conjured piece of wood was now a readable wand?. Harry just shook his head and smiled, with an occasional finger thrown in. While the magical suppression handcuffs suppressed the use of magic Harry had already pick pocketed a key from one of the Auras. A simple stumble getting into the lift with a touch of Goblin magic and Harry was halfway free; let's see if they got him to Azkaban.

With no surprise the Wizzgemott said guilty with a sentence of life in Azkaban. Fudge joyfully snapped the imitation wand with relish. The Auras dragged him out of the court room.

The door to the court room opened a few seconds later to a room full of Wizzgemott members congratulating themselves and with the knowledge that the Dark lord would be happy with them. That was quickly dispelled at the sight of a smiling and waving Harry Potter standing in the doorway. Harry was not waving high, he was casting wand-less spells, it just looked like he was waving hello. First at Fudge, whose face and ears now resembled a jack-ass, and the other spells were general diarrhea and flagellant spells with enhanced magic. The Deatheaters were of course throwing curses but they bounced off Harry's shield and ricocheted around the room. Now while dodging or diving out of the way of ratcheting curses and having bowel movements is not a pleasant afternoon's activity. The adjourning Wizzgemott passed a large number of incapacitated Auras as they raced for the nearest WC which all seemed to be locked.

Harry stepped out of the floe at Potter Manor America to the open arms of his two betrothed girls and their parents. England was in turmoil.

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" cried Susan.

"Easy girls it is passed our help or intervention, the Ministry is in Deatheater control and Voltimort is running amuck killing muggles. I don't think this will go unnoticed by the Queens government" Harry answered remorsefully.

Harry was right. It didn't take long before Voltimort learned that a wand is no defense against a Harrier Jet firing rockets or helicopters throwing lead at hundreds of rounds per second. This did not concern Harry for long when one morning soon after arriving at Potter Manor he picked up his yew and oak wand. The second he touched it he disappeared.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Harry, the council has issued a recall order on you and elected me to explain what is happening" Death moaned.

"Then I will be going back?"

"No that is part of what is wrong and part of your recall. Have a seat, I'll have tea and some snacks delivered and give you the bad news" Death was not a happy person but he seemed to be down more than last time.

"The council has decided that they have screwed up and you have become a central figure in their plans in the many different dimensions. Your last dimension has totally exploded into a planet civil war and the council thinks that this will spread to the rest of the dimensions. See each dimension is different but very similar. This you will find out in the near future as they appear very happy with you".

"Look you may like it but death is something that I have had enough of, just let me pass on, hell cannot be that bad" Harry was not happy.

"Sorry but that door is forever barred for you. Harry had a super 'Harry Rant'. You and your council can take a flying F…, I don't care, I just start getting a life and possibly some sex and you ass-holes louse it all up. Further, what about the lives of people I leave behind…"

Death just cut off his rant by saying, "You are also not going to like what we do to you next".

"What's that? Harry asked anger now bordering on fear.

"When you enter the next dimension the person there, you, will stop being them and meld with you" Death replied.

"But…"

"Sorry Harry but they will cease to exist with or without your going, only you can help that dimension. Further, this will not be easy as while you will be yourself with all your memories, you be them in age and with memories for a period of time. You do remember why and when you left Pivot drive?"

"Oh Shit!

"So, go with the flow, you are still young and will arrive at a younger age. Just remember you cannot know everything, do everything or never make mistakes. Just follow what you think is right or what you want to do, Fate can only guide you so far and Destiny can only screw up your life so much, enjoy life". Death was turning into a philosopher.

/Scene Break/

Albus 'I'm always looking for more middle names' Dumbledore sat in his headmaster office behind his massive desk with the feeling of contentment. His plan was working smoothly. All the silver instruments on the fire-place were puffing, twirling and emitting puffs of smoke. This indicated that his drone was reinforcing the blood wards at Pivot drive, that Harry Potter his drone, was still alive but in a weakened state in his magic. In a few years, this depressed, manipulated child would die for the 'Greater Good'. The Philosophers' Stone in the first year proved a useful test on the end goal Dumbledore had. Harry Potter has proven to be a weak wizard with minimal training even with help. Second year was not part of the plan but had worked out well enough for the 'Greater Good', and the future death of Harry Potter. "This summer Harry would not be allowed to be rescued by the Weasleys and by the time school restarted the boy would be begging me to save him. Ah! Only three more years and Harry would die just before he made seventeen. His wealth and status would be kept from him until he was long gone" Dumbledore mussed aloud, "and as his guardian and administrator all that wealth will be mine".

Yes, the headmaster at Hogwarts was a very content bastard. Now if he could only get his hands on the Basilisk carcass in the chamber of secrets.

There were only a few flies in his ointment. Hermione Granger was sure to report on Harry but she was now more interested in her studies and top of the school position to keep track of Harry Potter. The same was with Ronald Weasley; he was into Quittage and Quittage only so he had no time to run interference for the Headmaster. They were also awakening to the opposite sex. Then there was Harry's constant birthday dream there at Pivot Drive.

An unhappy Harry Potter was just finished weeding the garden. The summer was half over, only a few weeks to go; he had not been rescued from this hellhole like previous years. That Harry Potter flared in a bight light for a few seconds and the new Harry Potter was struggling with almost too many memories of two combined lives. Harry remained on his knees for a long time sorting out his brain, memories and feelings of anger. There was definitely going to be a change in this dimension.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—My OH! MY

NOTE: Things from now on should get a bit racey. What I think is not going to be much help to you so I will just remind you that this story is Rated M.

"Sob, Sob" emanated from the tool shed behind #4 Pivot Drive.

"Well I need to put away my tools so lets see if I can find another way to get into trouble" I mussed and headed into the tool shed.

There in the shed was a fifteen/sixteen year old girl crying.

"Hay, what's wrong" I asked.

Then came a tale of Dudley becoming more of a terror in the area. Dudley had lured her up to his room with Fags and a new computer game. He then proceeded to try and rape her.

"It's Ok now…what's your name?"

"Marie" she replied.

With a bit of kind words and sympathy she ended up crying on my shoulder before she departed.

Dudley had picked up new ways to be a dangerous ass. Marie admitted that she slept around but at her whims not by rape. Dudley was last seen hugging his bits in a fetal position on the floor of his room. My old self from this dimension wished he knew what it was like to be kissed, or loved. Further than that was far from his minds ability to imagine. Even at Hogwarts the PlayGirl magazines, he had only got a glimpse of them and I never entered the conversations over girls with his dorm mates. He definitely did not want to embarrass myself because big mouth Ron would sure to slip up and blab that he was a virgin and completely ignorant about sex to everybody in the Great Hall. This dimension Harry was fifteen for crying out loud. My new self from another dimension had other reactions right now and denying them was physically painful and mentally difficult. For crying out load I am a male and I have thoughts even if I would never act, but they were still disturbing. That night I had weird dreams and a lot of tossing and turning. Tace, Daphne, Susan and nightmares pervaded the night, Why Me, again?

The next afternoon Marie surprised me by being in the shed as I returned the hedge clippers. She further surprised the old me but showing me all the finer points of what happened after kissing. That was my first enjoyable shock in this dimension, there came quite a few more. Marie knew many girls that Molly Weasley would call "scarlet women" but I was in paradise as a steady parade of young girls found the tool shed through out the summer. I used my other self capabilities to try and provide a good time for all. I asked one day. "WHY?"

"Boy you are dense," Marie answered while giggling. First, you are a nice person, I mean really nice. You are so innocent in all the right places and you never push us. Second, have you not notice what you have there between your legs. You put all the other boys to shame and give us girls what we like. The two combinations are just too much in this world of male slobs and bullies".

Well I had a large smile on my face for the rest of the summer; it got to be super to enter the shed during the day or maybe at night and find a girl or two waiting. The Dersleys would not be caught dead in the shed so it was almost a safe haven. I lost count of the number of girls but I was one happy teenager. "The stud, of Little Whinging, Surrey", I was delighted at being something other than a freak of #4 Pivot Drive which was my current status. Then again it wasn't. Man this demension hopping was confusing!

The smile fell as I entered the Hogwarts express on the 1st of September. I had spent part of the summer with sexy, loving, cuddling girls and now I looked at my friends. Hermione started on me as soon as she walked into the compartment. Who, what, where, were just depressing from a self centered girl. Ron was too busy scarping up the free snack I had bought and was bitching about something. I left the compartment looking for another compartment when I heard a call.

"Harry over here"

I entered the compartment and found three lovely girls, one looked familiar.

"Hi Harry, how's the big stud doing today" the familiar girl said.

I was standing there with my jaw hanging open; I had seen her all right, in the shed.

J''' J'''Janet? I stuttered.

"Got it in one, I was just telling the girls about your…."

"Ah, Janet, I not sure that is something we need to discuss around Hogwarts" I was very flustered and probably turning bright red.

"Your right lets step across the hall and visit the loo and you can update me on what I have definitely missed"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me across the hall to the loo and after locking the door raised a silencing charm, and demanded satisfaction as she used the sink for support. That was all I needed to inspire a howling success.

Returning to the compartment had Janet smiling like the Cheshire cat and me red as a beet. Janet filled me in on what was actually happening in Little Whinging with the younger set. Dudley's gang was not the only gang in the area and the girls were in danger all the time so they decided to open their own club. They started a house of ill repute and hired a couple of older boys as protection. Janet said many of "Harry's girls" were in the club. That piece of information started a whisper campaign around Hogwarts with the female population, Janet was not the only girl in the compartment. Right now, I had a minor problem, Hermione showed up.

"Harry, why are you sitting with these girls and not Ron and I?"

"Harry is being a good boy and showing us girls how it's done" Janet purred.

"What are you going on about?" demanded Hermione.

"Oh girls, little miss know it all must have missed the birds and bees talk" giggled Janet.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth and blushed red; she took what was said as it was implied. She ran off without another word.

The headmaster had Harry in his office soon after the welcoming feast. "Harry my boy what's this I hear about you and a compartment full of girls and ignoring you two best friends"

"Oh I didn't know I was restricted with whom I sit, besides where I must stay over the summer. Other than from you're placing me in Pivot Dr. I was sure you did not care about me".

"You know Harry that the wards keep you safe and it is always safer if you don't wander off with people you don't know".

"Well Headmaster, rest assured, I know the girls quite well and they are not death eaters in the making, is that all you need to know?"

"Yes Harry, it's your safety and well being that I am concerned about. I understand your anger Harry, but you have also to understand what I have done was because I wanted to spare you the knowledge of your tragic past. I wanted also to keep you away of people who would only use you for your fame and their personal gain, while others would not hesitate to hurt you for what you did in Godrec Hollow"

As I left, I said to myself, yea, I am really safe at Pivot drive. Besides did I ever believe that load of crap? Somewhere in the back of my mind a yes was heard.

School was not that bad, classes were only four hours a day with some days with one or no classes. I had always gotten up early to make breakfast for the Dersleys. Since I started Hogwarts, I usually avoided the shower room; I was not one to be in a room with naked boys. I got up early and used that time to run around the lake and do some other exercises. I then showered in the Quittage showers, changed clothes and went to breakfast. It was very late in the evening when I hit the empty showers in the dorm. Another plus was that a lot of the boys only showered once a week which never set right with my nose. Well one morning I needed Nevile and entered the boy's showers and was a bit embarrassed for them. I now knew what the girls were all a-gaga about, what little dinkies.

Sex was great and I was getting a lot of it between classes, after classes and in some cases in the library while studying. Nobody had told me there was a limit on what a guy was supposed to be able to do and not do so I just pressed on. I had never had any thought of girls before Tace. This also got me in the habit of showering multiple times a day, girls liked nice smelling guys. There was a little problem, I had never been given the talk in all my lives and a little piece of information was missing from my knowledge. A royal 'oh shit' piece of information. I just thought girls took care of those kind of things.

By the time, it got around to Hermione it was to late. By the time Madam Pomfrey got around to her little talk, it was too late. Dumbledore never said anything nor did the Dersleys, so as summer was ending the dragon dung hit the fan. It never occurred to me. The parents relied on the school and the school was run by Dumbledore, so nothing was said about age limits or contraceptives. Dumbledore's monitors and core binders only affected magic, sex was magic only in the mystical sense. The number of pregnant girls at Hogwarts was astronomical. Parents and the public were out for blood, Harry's blood and Dumbledore was in desperate need to protect his drone. With Howlers from the public, posturing from the ministry and parents banging at the front gates forced Dumbledore to send Harry to the Dursley's for Harry's safety. Yea that will work. That was the last of Dumbledore's great plans for Harry as Dumbledore was in it deep.

Dumbledore made a port-key that dumped Harry on the front door step of #4 Pivot Drive. To say the Dursleys were happy to see Harry was an understatement. It seemed that all the parents of Little Whinging, Surrey were suing the Dursleys for acts committed on his property with their girls. Vernon expressed his thoughts by use of a fireplace poker. He hit Harry Potter the second he walked in the front door. He apparently wanted Harry to enjoy it so he dumped Harry on Harry's bed out of sight.

/Scene Break/

All I can say is that first whack with the fireplace poker was quick and while it hurt like hell, I was out immediately. Now all I have to do is figure why I am sitting in a squishy chair and who the three hooded things who are sitting at that table. I mean they do not show in inch of flesh from under their robes they are so covered up. They do look a lot like my birthday dream visitor. I also wondered why I am not currently a large lump of hamburger as Vernon was not one to stop after one strike.

"Err, hello!" I croaked.

The one in the middle had the intimidating voice, "We are the council and we are here to judge you for you short comings" this sounded like Death's voice to Harry.

The one on right, he seemed to choke.

The one on deaths left hand seemed to be unable to control herself and started laughing as she covered her face with her hands (If she had a face or hands).

That caused the person on the right to break out laughing and pounded his fists on the table (assuming he had fists).

"Oh come on you guys how am I going to scare the shit out of him with you two clowns yuck'ing it up?" Death growled.

The one on deaths right hand, "Your just jealous, he got half of the muggles and magicals he knew pregnant".

"We agreed to do this right so shut it Destiny" growled Death.

"I just find it hilarious with all their planning, hating and scheming they never taught a teenager a simple contraceptive charm".

I guess Tace was ahead of me on that front thought Harry.

"Fate, why don't you clue him in right now so we don't forget with all dragon dung we have to wade through", Death was not finding this at all funny.

Fate then rose and showed Harry the wand movement and the words, all the while giggling. Destiny zapped me with a spell and told me it was Occulency ability and to hit the library to find out how to use it. Death then began to explain in a most Snape like manor. Riddle had Horcruxes, the Dursley's had their hate, Dumbledore had his plans, and Harry was to end up dead. Death was not happy not getting the full Riddle and wanted all of him bad. Fate was not happy with Dumbledore plans and Destiny stated he had other plans for Harry. Destiny and Fate were also pissed with all the people running around deciding Harry's choices, which was their job.

This makes me feel better? Is there anyone who is not trying to control or minipulate me?

They told Harry that they had the following alternative, that Harry would be returned to the same dimension... They were not going to take back the effects of the potion, which had side effects. Harry was also not to get hyper over the girls getting pregnant.

"What potions are you talking about," I asked as I understood the words but am still confused.

"Now as for the potion! Do you not remember late at night each year on your birthday having a dream of drinking a drink?" asked Destiny.

"But that was only a dream!" I said in not believing as one of my old life memories surfaced...

"No it was not, it was our stabilizing your core for the year. Those blood wards do not work on anything but your magical core. With the binders on your core and combined with the blood wards you would have been drained dead if not for the potion".

"Well I thank you for that, it was the best present I ever got each year, it was cold and sweet" I reminisced with the other persons memories.

Destiny again broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh Merlin, you are dense some times. Part of your present is the side effects. To put it simply it also make you more personable to the opposite sex and your libido and magic powers were raised "WAY" above normal. You will not need any more of the potion for your core but you will not loose the side effects. Now on to your core, you were meant to be strong magically but the binders only made your core stronger, bound but stronger. Get to Gringotts and get those binders off.

Harry thought that there was a 'memo' about binders...

/Scene Break/

Harry awakens in a painful fog due to the fire poker blow, one part of his brain says 'to another day of misery, to be hit, to work and still having the pain of loosing Sirius'. No that's not right I have to get up, get dressed and make the jailers breakfast, not right, dam my head hurts, still not right, come on and un-fog brain. Vernon is yelling.

Oh! Shit! I gasp as Vernon rushes in to my room, he's really mad.

Vernon grabs me and he hits me super hard, the pain starts to hurt badly in multiple places but suddenly it is gone. The last thing Harry hears is breaking glass.

Harry had blacked out, while his body was thrown and crashes thought the window. With a sickening thump, it hits the ground, falling from the second story of the house on #4 Pivot Drive.

/Scene Break/

Nymphadora Tonks (you had better call me Tonks or else) is under Moody's invisible cloak out side of #4 Pivot Dr. The neighborhood is waking up; neighbors are out getting their milk, leaving to go to work and a few just walking in front of Pivot drive. Suddenly there is a loud crash and dozens of people look up to the sound. Screams fill the air. They see a young person among'st the glass flying out of a second story window and hitting the ground, hard. Some rush to help the injured boy, but others just stare and walk to the boy, he could not survive the fall and all that glass and blood. Tonks is stunned, there are too many people around to just grab Harry and leave, yes tell Dumbledore, but it appears there is no hurry, surely, the Boy-who-lived does not any more. Tonks 'apperates' to a predetermined secluded spot and sends a Patronus to Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg.

Tonks then returns to the order's rondivue spot, the sounds of sirens fill the air. Police and ambulances along with the fire brigade arrive; they put Harry in an ambulance and are gone as fast as they can. Dumbledore arrives invisibly and finds Tonks. Tonks (still under the invisibility cloak) fills in the Leader of the light and they edge closer to hear what looks to be big trouble for the 'greater good' and the Magical world.

"Ok folks, the show is over, any one who witnessed this please remain for a few minutes please. Everybody else move along", directs Officer O'Kelly from the local office of the constabulary. "Ok, now any body that saw what happened, when the window broke, come over here please, everybody else please go over to those officers. They will take your name and address and will contact you later if a need arises, thank you". Very few witness approach Officer O'Kelly, three in fact.

"Sir, what is your name and address?"

I'm Mr. Prentice, #6 Pivot Dr, next door neighbors, if you can call these people neighbors."

How's that Mr. Prentice?" interjected Officer O'Kelly

"Four people live in that house; the wife is so nosey and a gossip we have to keep our blinds closed full time or she is off telling tales, the husband is a loud blow hard and we can hear him sometime in our house with our windows closed. Their son is the terror of the neighborhood, what he does not beat up he destroys. Now the kid that came out that window is supposed to go to some school for the criminally insane, but to tell you the truth all we can say is he is polite, quiet and is always working around their house", said Prentice as if he was getting allot off his chest.

"So what did you see and how?"

"Well I was in my back yard, dog's morning thing you know, anyway, I was just waiting there and when my eyes passed over that window this boy comes flying out and hits the ground hard".

Officer O'Kelly scratches his head and asks, "So, the boy dove head first out of the window?

"No officer he came out back first"

"You're sure"?

"Yes officer".

"Anything come out of the window first?"

"No sir, just the boy, and backwards, odd way to jump isn't it?"

"Well thank you Mr. Prentice we WILL be keeping in touch".

"Now madam, your name and address"?

I'm Mrs. James and I live in # 5 across the street, and I was just going out to pick up the milk when the window exploded and the boy just fell, is he dead"?

I'm not sure madam, but did the boy come out head first, or come out backwards".

"Backwards officer! He must have flown five feet out before dropping like a rock".

"Thank you Mrs. James we WILL be keeping in touch".

"And you sir?"

"Oh! I am George Wilson and I live down the street at #56. I was just out for a stroll and I hear glass breaking and see glass, and the kid and the fall, poor kid probably could not have survived the fall but with all of those glass shards sticking in him, well, tough way to go, but its still odd".

"How's that Mr. Wilson?"

"You know thinking on it what was odd was the kid didn't move"

"Move, Sir?"

"Yes, you know flailing arms and legs, he didn't move, it was like a dummy was thrown out and fell no movement. He came out back first and landed on his back".

"Thank you Mr. Wilson, we WILL be keeping in touch with you, and don't forget the "no movement" part when you make a written statement".

"Jones, over here, leave the other officers to take the statements, I want you with me, and bring a tape recorder".

Knocking on #4 pivot drive officer O'Kelly is not a happy officer. This smelled bad and after twenty years on the force his 'nose' could pick up those things that were off by a little bit, this was off by one hell of a lot.

The officers knock on the front door of #4 Pivot Dr. and a large man answered the door.

"Mr. Dursley?"

"Yeah, I'm Vernon Dursley".

"I'm Officer O'Kelly and this is Officer Jones, we have a few questions about this morning incident, I must also advise you that you have the right not to incriminate yourself and have a lawyer present, this interview is being recorded".

"I don't know anything about what that freak did this morning, and what is the crap about lawyers?"

"Is the boy your son Mr. Dursley?"

"I'm not related to that freak, he's my wife's sister's kid, and she's dead with the rest of the freak family".

"So Mr. Dursley where were you when this all happened?"

"I was waiting with my wife and son at the breakfast table waiting on breakfast".

"Mr. Dursley may Officer Jones and I please come in, I have a few questions I need to ask".

"Well if you must". Vernon led the officers to the living room where Mrs. Dursley and her son sat.

"Mrs. Dursley, we have a few questions about this morning incident, I must also advise you that you have the right not to incriminate yourself and have a lawyer present, this interview is being recorded".

Can you add to what your husband has said about this morning's incident, I must also advise your son that this interview is being recorded?"

"No, we were all sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast when we heard the window break".

"Is there anyone else in the house, or was there anyone else in the house when this happened?"

"No officer", replied Vernon.

"Ah, you stated that you were all sitting at the table waiting for breakfast, who was going to provide that breakfast Mr. Dursley?"

"Why the freak, he has to pay for his room and board some how!"

"Could you please show us his room please?"

The officers headed up stairs and when passing Dudley's room. Officer O'Kelly quizzed Vernon. "Who has this room?"

"Oh that's my son's room".

"Nice stuff in there", Jones stated.

"Well he is our son you know!"

The officers did notice the locks on the door and a cat flap that had been installed.

When the officers entered Harry's room after Vernon, the officers looked around and with a nod to each other. They had seen better cells in prison than this room. All the furniture looked broken and unusable. It was evident that someone had done some taping to keep the furniture together and the broken window indicated that the kid had exited from this room. They headed down the stairs. Officer O'Kelly just had a thought when he saw the locks on the cupboard under the stairs; he popped it open and turned on the Dursleys.

"Mr. Vernon Dudley you are under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder, Mrs. Dudley you are also arrested for contributing to and accomplice in child abuse, I must advise you of your rights to not incriminate yourself".

"But what about Dudley", wailed Petunia?

"Your son will be put in child protective service until this affair has been completed".

"But it was a suicide attempt", wailed Vernon.

Officer Jones chokes, "suicide", you mean jumping out a window backwards with so much force that you break a window, go out 5 feet before you fall, end up on your back and have a face that's smashed in, 'Not very likely. That kid was thrown out".

/SceneBreak/

Dumbledore heads to the nearest hospital, to get Harry and head to Madam Pumfrey's hospital ward, his tracking charms on Harry's clothes are showing him where to retrieve the wayward child. He cannot have this, Harry must stay under his guidance but alive until the 'great plan' is implemented. There at the Hospital he can take Harry and obliviate the staff. There should only be a few people around, besides Muggles are easily 'obliviated'. The tracking charm leads him to Harry's clothes but they are lying on the floor of an ambulance. Changing his appearance Dumbledore passes through the entrance to find the muggles are running around, he finds there is no Harry. The hospital is in turmoil, somewhere between the accident and the hospital Harry disappeared from the ambulance. The doctor on board remembers they put Harry in the ambulance but nothing after removing Harry's clothes to get to the treatment of their patient. It is not especially important the doctor was stating that while Harry was alive when put in the ambulance, the doctor felt the patient would never make it to the hospital. In all effect, Harry was dead, but for the life of the doctor, he could not recall what happened after some treatment for blood loss. Probing the doctor's mind Dumbledore finds that the doctor's memory is clear up to a point then it is blank, someone has beaten him to Harry Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13—Oh say can you see

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything.

NOTE: Things from now on should get a bit racy. What I think is not going to be much help to you so I will just remind you that this story is Rated M.

Harry slowly awakens, and then the pain hits. Dam I knew that things were too good to last Harry grimaced. I am sore on top of real hurt. Ouch!, I got to remember not to turn my head, dam that hurt, memo to brain, moving is not a real option if pain is this bad. The room was softly lit by a source Harry cannot see. The walls appeared to be made of crystals so everything has light, as the crystals reflect the light around the room. Wait, why is this room so clear, and where are my glasses? Ok brain another problem, Ahh, funny this bed is only about a foot above the smooth floor. OK, stop; regroup brain, think, and the last thing I remember is Vernon hitting me. This is not Madam Pomfrey's hospital and is definitely not Hogwarts. Oh well! Maybe this is like a stop over and I get to join my parents, but god I hurt, I DO NOT want to go if it hurt like this.

I feel movement and turn my head. OWAAH! Not a good move, that hurts, brain what was the last memo. What the hell, that is a goblin with a flask, well it is not heaven, I hope it is not hell.

"Sir, what happened, where am I?" Nice croak I have developed.

"I am Hurtlip, I am a healer in the Goblin world, you must drink this, and it will stop the pain and let you sleep".

Harry thinks yea right but wait that was not English I just heard, that was Gobbledygook? While I start to protest, the flask is already on my lips and the Goblins poured the liquid, it's either drink or drown. I do not know or nor do I care; I have just about had enough of this life. Do this, do that, not allowed, make everyone happy. Is there anything for me, or what I want out of this life? Death did say I didn't have an option didn't he? I swallow and find it actually tastes better than at Hogwarts, I hope Madam Pomfrey's is jealous. As the pain ebbs I am fall into a sleep that I hope is peaceful, I wish I could dream of beautiful girls but I guess it's not….

I wake on a couch in front of a fire, a Goblin I do not recognize enters with food and drink tells me Ragnok will be with me shortly and I should eat. Well if the potion was not poison, I have no pain, no glasses, ha, roaring fire, comfortable, so what is there to loose, I eat and it is good. More potions come, but they actually do not taste that bad, now I know Madam Pomfrey's will be mad if she finds out.

Later a goblin enters its Ragnok as in the other dimensions, I stand and bow, Ragnok bows and says, Nice to meet you Lord Potter or should I call you Mr. Packwood. Now that stopped me in my tracks.

Ragnok tells me a story and it is not a bedtime story.

Goblins have their own magic-seers-and magical objects. Wizards are never to know anything about Goblins, Goblin seers, Goblin magic, hell Goblin anything. Somewhere while Harry was falling out a window on pivot drive the Goblin nation was awoken to seers making predictions, not one but all and all the same prediction. People of power including the king of Goblins were receiving dreams-all the same. Several of the Goblins magical objects were glowing, all the same, WARNING. Several wizard vaults of ancient bloodlines have sent parchments to the Goblins notifying that they would seal to all even the Goblins.

Certain things were to be done **NOW**! However it was told, everything-everyone- screamed,

"SAVE HARRY POTTER".

"Since your blood was on file, due to your vaults, your location was found and Goblin retrieval squad was dispatched, you were retrieved, you should have died. While we pride ourselves on our medicine and on our magic, you should have died. You were so close that perhaps you did die. Goblin medicine is not that omnificent but we tried, you survived. With your surprised survival and the predictions, we would be fools not to give you every thing we can. Lord Potter, Goblins are not fools. We did everything to save you and used our talents to enhance you, i.e. eyesight, learning capability enhancement, reflexes and Goblin magic. Before you were a friend but still a wizard you have progressed beyond that point. You did notice all those potions, only some were for your heath, many were enhancing potions and I shall mention several rites were also performed on your behalf. I must tell you that some of the potions to save your life will have some side effects; one of the potions will make you sterile for the next five years. All the prophecies stated that if we failed to save you and protect you the Goblin nation would be no more, also a visit by Death in my private apartment definitely convinced me, so what do you need?..."

He needs? I need?" I think my head is going to explode. Which dimension am I in? What is the same or what is different? All the gold shipped to the states, Potter Manors, I had best deal with every thing as the Harry of this dimension, everything is crazy enough as it is.

"Ragnok Sir; first call me Harry, please. (My old self says nothing has ever been explained until he went to Hogwarts and even then not much) Second, I have no idea that is going on; I do however thank you for your help and all assistance given. Sir, to be honest I know nothing and if you ask around people will probably tell you I know less than that. I am curious what did Death explain to you, no one in my life has been forthcoming with me, I always am left in the dark"

Ragnok looked to me as if he is confused. How was he to know, I was not much more than a trained mushroom in this dimension yet from my old life, oh this was getting more and more confusing. "Has not your magical guardian explained your birthrights? Has no one taken you to your family vaults when you turned 11 years old?"

When I responded no, not in this life, Ragnok smiled even wider, but if that were a smile, I would hate to see a snarl. He handed me a folder and stated, "Here is the worth of the Galleons in the Potter's main vault.

I open the folder and see many numbers, in many columns. Looking down at the bottom the word "TOTAL" shows a number with so many zeros behind it and ending in the word billions, I am glad I am sitting down this life is a little different.

"Harry I have a lot of surprises in store for you, that is but one. My explaining to you Goblin law, wizard law, and international agreements would make our day very dull indeed. We have upgraded your knowledge of Goblin magic while you were being medically helped all you will have to do is practice and that you will receive. The vaults of your families will do more instruction as well as through the rings that you will receive but that is wizard information. However someone has royally screwed up and to say the least and made our day. We will be running a complete audit on your finances, something is not right. Since laws have been broken we will see how many and to what extent" (Somewhere Fate's counsel members were laughing, hate was envisioning the rolling of heads via Goblin axes).

Harry was informed that under all laws that when a person is the 'Head of House' (and turns 11 years of age), that they must be informed and given access to their vaults. The magic of the 'Vaults' decide who was worthy and Head of a House. Therefore, the Goblins informed Harry and the vaults did the rest. Nice way of doing things in this dimension.

So as required in the magic world all vaults were awaiting his inspection, and Harry did. The minute Harry put on the Potter Head of House ring the Gryffindor vault demanded attention, followed by the Evans vault. The Black vault lay quiet, as the will was not yet read. Seeing all of the vaults crying for attention, the Goblins asked questions, prepare paperwork, and prepared Harry, Ragnok was so happy that Harry thought he would break out in song and dance any second, kind of reminded Harry of Dobby. The down side was all the practical practice, Goblin magic was not easy. Harry spends hours dodging, casting spells and being treated in the infirmary when he was to slow to dodge or block. The unique thing the goblins taught was 'fading' a goblin/elf way of apperating. Wizard means of stopping it were nonexistent.

The difference between Goblin and Wizard magic was strange. Goblins specialized in digging, smelting, and metallurgy. Wizards seemed to be able to do anything with a wand but in certain areas not as well as the Goblins.

Harry had as head of house been emancipated which made him an adult under international law. Harry thought that it was nice that his magical guardian had not been forth coming with that and other facts. When he found out that Dumbledore was that guardian Harry could not have been more pissed. On the upside Harry was ecstatic as Death had given Ragnok a box which contained Harry's American (under the name Packwood) and English passports (under the name of Harry Potter and one under Evans), his hew and oak wand and his motorcycle (in a shrunken state of course).

All the wills were read, rings for all the houses are given to Harry and they accept him as the Head of House. As head of dozens of families Harry spends days in his vaults, Money was of no further interest, no one would try to count that high so why should he try. Besides finding many books, parchments, they explain many things; the rings magically instilled what he is and what he should be as that "Head of House" for that Lordship. Some vaults had magical tables or stands, that once they were touched, he learned protocols of purebloods, Wizengamot laws, and other races and beings that affected that particular house, now that he was now that "Head of House". These things were of more value to Harry than all his education to date. There were so many titles and vaults that Harry just flat lost count. While Harry was elated, he was also pissed but right now, he had nowhere to vent. Kicking a vault or its contents was painful and kicking a Goblin probably would be worse so Harry continued to learn and wait. There was one thing Harry demanded, that under no condition should all his titles and 'head of house' titles be released. No one could maintain that many wives and live and the sheer number of marriage contracts would be mind boggling. Just the management of these houses took and army of Goblins and house elves.

/Scene Break/

"Ragnok I'm running out of fingers".

"Not to worry Harry this ring will remain invisible to everyone unless you wish it to be seen, just like your other rings. It will help protect you even at school. Touching your wand will produce a Goblin Golem that will produce just enough force to overcome most threats, and NO! Not Voldemort! Just common dangers! Here is a parchment that tells what it will accomplish and what you must do to make it work. As with your entire set of rings only you can remove them".

Man oh man, what a headache! I was the proverbial mushroom the other day and now I am being stuffed with years of knowledge over night. (Oh! a joke! a stuffed mushroom). I think I have to evaluate why some people have kept this from me and why. I cannot understand why all this knowledge was being keep from me; this should help me in any endeavor? HOWEVER, I will find out why, who, that is my immediate goal, and may Morgana have mercy on their souls. I suspect my not so legal guardian the great Fumble-up.

The Goblins give me a secure wallet that only I can use and it is attached to my vaults allowing English currency and Galleons to be instantly withdrawn or deposited. I found it funny that I can receive items from or send items to Gringotts. I wanted to run out and buy the world, but, for what? While I could buy anything it just did not feel comfortable, while I could buy a new car where would I put it, I do not have a house to put it into or in front of. Even if I buy a house and the house was furnished what would I do alone with all that space, show it off to Ron and Hermione, which would take about five minutes, no money is for fun. I am laughing to myself, when ever do I get to have some fun? Besides why would I want to do anything for Ron and Hermione? They are no fun!

/Scene Break/

The Goblins start a training program for Harry, which took his mind off many subjects except the training. Two weeks are spent training on curses, knives and swords in real time. AND training it was, of Goblin protected magic and wizard magic and of some 'Elves' magic, much rare and protected for centuries but if it means the survival of the race it was provided. Harry Potter was trained in it and about it, Goblin survival demanded it, prophecies did not lie. The Goblin's version of a 'time turner' was a room and when in use the Goblins sealed off a good portion of Gringotts for Harry, all for training one day of real time was a month of room time. Harry knew that that must have cost the Goblins money and with their thoughts of money, Harry knew this was very important and he applied himself.

In other words with the Goblins and the vaults, well they worked his tail off.

I have eaten well and put on weight, most in muscle and upper body mass. I still cannot imagine ever fitting into Dudley's clothes but they hang on me better.

In all the medical testing and repair they found blocks on my magical core (which they removed). The next time I used my wand I blew the core completely out of the phoenix wand. The old Harry would be upset but my yew and oak spends most of it time in my trunk. Having two wands was illegal and I did not want to bump heads with the Ministry just yet. The phoenix wand is for show, my magic is wand-less.

/Scene Break/

Not receiving my school letter I enter Diagon Alley under my invisibility cloak, I know most of the books I need. While the Goblins tell me that I have already exceeded my OWL, and NEWT levels but if you are in Hogwarts you had better have that year's book on potions, or else.

Luckily, I have no need to Goblin 'fade' into Diagon alley as Gringotts is there. I wander to Flourish and Blotts under my cloak, the Goblins had gotten into Pivot drive and retrieved all my belongings. All too few! Not that that was that big deal, # 4 was empty as all of the Dersleys they were in some sort of jail.

I see Ron talking to Dean and sneak up on them to surprise them but I get the surprise. Ron sounds like a broken record.

"I tell you Dean all that crap about Harry was just that crap. Hell, if it weren't for me he would have died a long time ago. Hell I did half of those things and he got all the credit".

"Ron, are you sure he is dead?"

Ron laughs and spits out, "Do you think that attention getting idiot would be gone this long? Hell, he would have shown up along time ago just to get his name back in the Dailey Profit".

"If you say so", Dean shrugged.

Well brain make a memo, confirm the ditching of Ron as a friend, but maybe that's why I didn't get a Hogwarts letter, everyone thinks I'm dead. Well! Something to think about later, maybe I should just head off to Hawaii and celebrate. Oh! Well, let us get me over to Glad Rags and get some robe and stuff. Oh hell! There is Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley talking. Well let us see what has dragged Dumbledore down here to Diagon Alley. I leave a little present for Ron in the way of a silent spell; he will have the old saying 'ants in his pants' in about five minutes. I then sneak up behind Dumbledore as he can see through invisibility cloaks. I slide into an alley where I still can hear them talking but not be seen by Dumbledore.

"Albus are you sure he is alive?"

"Yes Molly, but his being gone all summer has bothered me. If he shows up at the Burrow make sure you keep him there. Use Ginny to give him the eye, whatever is necessary. I need to reinforce some the magical restraints I have implanted in him. They must be getting weak, as they would normally make him get in touch with us. We can still go ahead with the plan. We will still need Ginny to marry him before I get him to walk to his death with Voltimort. I just cannot believe that the little shit is hiding from us. We must get him back by any means".

"Albus, Ginny is smitten with Harry and I agree we need to get him married to her before he dies, but Ginny is still to shy, she wants him, but, well I guess I could brew up a love potion once he is at the Burrow."

"Do what you must Molly, you always were fantastic with potions. I have Severus brewing a loyalty potion to have on standby for when he returns.".

"Albus, they are too young to be married under the law, how are we going to swing that?"

"Just get him under your control Molly; I will take care of the rest. If I must I will have him married at wand point. So, keep in touch Molly; I must get back to prepare for September the 1st".

Before Dumbledore can leave, Hermione rushes up. "Headmaster, headmaster any word about Harry?"

"No, Hermione I am afraid no word".

"Headmasters, please don't take this the wrong way, but you know I tell you everything Harry says but can't you put a spell on him to tell more? I know he is hiding his thoughts from me, he hasn't written all summer. If you could have him tell me more, I can tell you immediately".

"Not to bad of an idea Hermione, let me see what I can come up with. I will give you some bottles of loyalty potion you can give him on September 1st. Well ladies I bid you farewell until next time".

Dumbledore left leaving me with another memo, 'F-k the whole lot of them'. I am so pissed off right now Hawaii looks better and better. I have no reason Death and the council want to save this lot of losers. Shit just let me get out of here and I will do my shopping later tomorrow, no body that I know should be in Diagon alley. I can buy clothes for Hawaii. That seems fair, brain take a memo, buy clothes and books about Hawaii tomorrow.

/Scene Break/

I am soooo comfortable and warm, why must I get out of bed. Oh! 'Memo', go get books on Hawaii and you need some ginger root to finish that potion you have been working on, clothes, and robes that fit from Glad Rags. A nice hot shower is up first and clothes that finally fit..."YES!"

Later and under the invisibility cloak, I head down to the potions store. My, my, it is a Slytherin's day out! They are all over the place. I take off the cloak and enter the shop and there is Daphne Greengrass aka the 'Ice Queen'. I manage my usual suave and debonair speech and utter, "Err, Hi", she doesn't know me in this dimension. She gives me the Ice Queen face of non-interest and finishes her business. So much for the boy who-lived rep, appears she is not interested in the savior of the wizard world, but god she is beautiful. With waist length silver hair and electric blue eyes, 'Memo', stop being that shallow, she is gorgeous, yes, but she is not interested so move along and don't be a jerk. The other life is that I have my roots for the potion, Glad Rags will send the new robes and muggle clothing over later, I slip on the invisibility cloak and head to the bookstore. I wonder what the wizard bookshop has on Hawaii. Well I am here, tucking the cloak away and I get inside. Finding the right section and wow there is a book on Hawaii..."YES"! With my nose buried in the book, my feet take me to the counter while I am reading… 'This is interesting'.

Two people with their noses in interesting books and not looking both come around the end of a book shelve. The inevitable happens and they run into each other, both falling on their backsides.

"Dam that smarts, Oh, Hell", I scramble to my feet and extend my hand to help who ever I just knocked down. I really am shy and but I like to think I am a gentleman and the rings support my actions." I say, I am terribly sorry, I just wasn't looking..."

"You know Potter; I must stop running into you accidentally".

"I hope that she is using that as a double meaning like before and I laugh and say "good one" she starts to smile but at that time she accepts my hand and as we touch... an electric tingle causes us to retract our hands.

She rises by herself and says, "what the hell was that, are you doing that? As she removes her leather gloves to inspect her hand I shrug and say "honestly, I have no idea; I would never do anything to such a lovely lady (where did that come from).

"Potter are you trying to become cute?"

"NO", I say, "I am just Harry and I have always been cute".

I walk away and think that maybe Hawaii has a nice quiet island with nobody on it. I cannot seem to find any humans that want me for any nice reasons or for myself.

Harry leaves the shop and while he is only ten feet away from the shop, he hears 'Pops'". Suddenly there is a whole bunch of Deatheaters in the street and firing random A-Ks. This bunch looks to be about fifty death eaters. Harry raises his shield as one of the A-Ks goes threw the shield, just misses Harry and explodes a part of the wall behind him. They are not after Harry but just random destruction and terror. Harry does a series of spells at the death eaters but again is fired upon with the A-Ks but this time there are three headed at him. They will pass threw his shield without any delay so Harry Goblin 'fades' across the street to miss the spells.

"This is crap", grumbles Harry. Harry starts waving his wand for show and raises anti-apperating and anti-port-key wards. Harry smiles and as his wand-less magic appears to work well enough as Deatheaters fall dead from a blue spell, the yellow spell wounds more and an orange spell cuts others in half. Finally, there are only ten death eaters standing, Harry has forced them into a corner near Eeyops Owl Emporium, Harry transfigures a cage and enlarges it and then the ten suddenly find themselves enclosed with their wands removed. Harry stuns the ten with ease, which surprises Harry it was all too easy.

It appears I have lost my being upset at killing Deatheaters, thought Harry, my stomach is just fine.

For any one now looking for Harry they will find no Harry, if they knew he was there originally, he is now gone.

Hurtlip awakes Harry the next morning. "Harry we are sorry to say that there has been more prophesies made and you will need to return to school".

"I'm sorry Hurtlip but I will not return there, I am headed to Hawaii".

"The prophesy says you will return to school or maybe forced to return to school. We will not force you but I thought you ought to know".

"Thanks Hurtlip, you lot have been really good to me and I would normally do what you want but not to school if I can help it"

Harry made a mistake the next day by going into Knockturn alley in search of a book shop he had heard was located in the alley. Harry was always on alert for trouble; there always was a Deatheater around when you did not need them. The street was full of normal looking people who just appeared to be shopping well normal for Knockturn Alley. They entered stores; they looked in shop windows, just the normal day-to-day shoppers. The really weird people supposedly came out after dark.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of Harry starting him just long enough for the entire street of shoppers to fire numerous stunning spells. The KFC club was out in force. Harry was now out 'cold turkey'.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-So you have what?

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything.

NOTE: Things will start from racy and hit a higher gear in the next few chapters. What I think is not going to be much help to you so I will just remind you that this story is Rated M.

When Harry is revived, Dumdum is asking questions, as do the others. Harry decided to remain silent and act like a spoiled dumb brat. All Harry knew was that at this moment he was angry enough to explode all over these idiots.

Dumdum got one hell of a headache trying to use 'Legilimency' on Harry. If they wanted him anywhere they could carry him, he was not going to say a word to his captors. Harry smiled as Dumdum again tries to use 'Legilimency' on him again but was diverted into a series of memories over beatings from Vernon and Dudley. His protective shield just slid the mind probe to what Harry wished them to view like his recipe for beef bourguignon.

"Stay out of my head old man before you get hurt!" I yelled.

They then tried the 'veritaserum 'but got them a bunch of stupid things Harry had to memorize while in his muggle schools like the Magna Charta. The Goblins had given Harry many powers yet to be revealed to these clowns and his rings helped a great deal with poisons and veritaserum. Harry had to make some real decisions. Do I blow this place up with Goblin magic, kick some ass and leave or do I just 'fade' away. Well actually I am having a blast, this much fun I have not had since I gave the Wizengemot the 'turkey trots'.

Actually, in a perverse way Harry was having fun. He got to thumb his nose at Dumdum and crowd, and watch the so called 'Order of the KFC' getting no information. All they got was his middle finger. They had taken away his wand and wallet from him but his rings were still there as they were invisible so no one noticed them. Harry had not forgotten about the special Goblin ring. Unfortunately, by the time Harry was going to use the Goblin ring Dumdum had put a necklace on Harry, which could not be removed by Harry and prevented him from using magic(So they thought). Well Harry was now getting to the point of wanting to get revenge out of his tormentors. He thought that even with the necklace he could do Goblin magic but decided to hang around to cause as much Marauders mayhem as he could besides where else was he needed?. This was reinforced when good old Snape tried his mind rape again but ended up running out of the room screaming as if the devil himself was chasing him. Harry had reversed the probe and given Snape a new meaning of 'Bugger Me' to Snape's list of unhappy memories. Harry made his decision, stay and make sure everyone's life was a living hell. So far he had not given away being emancipated, or being a lord they just thought him a dumb kid.

Since there was no longer protection at #4 Pivot Dr. they decided on a great privilege to be bestowed on Harry. Once more, he is privileged to go to the Burrow and the Wesley's for his protection from the great leader of the light mandamus enlightenment of "The Greater Good". Where is the blood protection there at the Burrow? Harry could feel the anti-apperating wards as they arrived humming in the background. Oh well, let them think the have me under control.

/Scene Break

The first run in was with Mrs. Wesley.

"Harry dear, you must go to bed now, its getting late", Molly is being pushy again but Harry ignored her.

"Young man I am talking to you!"

"I don't think so, that is not talking Mrs. Wesley, that's demanding and I will do what I want when I want too" Harry growled, "Further more just shut your gob I am not your slave even in this prison nor have I asked to be here".

"Don't you give me any lip young man" says Mrs. Wesley as she grabs Harry's arm and try's to drag him off the chair.

Harry spins away and calmly says, "You touch me again Mrs. Wesley and I will hurt you, you are not anything to me any more, I am just a prisoner here, but this prisoner has teeth, so why don't you go and mix up some more potions that I won't take". She had been putting potions in just about everything Harry was to eat, but Harry had been able to work around them, thank goodness for the fruit orchard behind the house and his rings.

"Harry James Potter how dare you speak to an adult in such a manor" she screamed, charged and attempted to attach her hands onto Harry. Big mistake, her fat mass is physically hurled across the room, landing on her overly large posterior (necklace or not, the martial arts are mean). She whipped out her wand but found it in two pieces (so much for too much weight on a frail object or did Harry do that with unintentional magic?) and after a gasp and an "AGgha" she fled from the room. Not bad, Harry had not yet to try the Goblin ring; he was keeping that in reserve.

A few minutes later Dumdum and her reappear and a lot of talking down to Harry. Harry just walked across the room, folded his arms across his chest, and gave them a nasty stare. Molly was screeching and Dumdum was trying his grandfather approach but it ended when she tried to drag Harry off, well the electric shocks were, just shocking. Dumdum finally gave up since all he could get out of Harry was silence and Harry's middle finger.

/Scene Break/

Mrs. Wesley tried to assign chores but she only got the middle finger. Then she brought in wizards with wands to force Harry. The imperious failed and they could not use any dangerous curses if they wanted him to live and fight Voldemort. Yes, the stinging hexes' got him out to feed the chickens but when they blinked, all they had was Harry feeding a yard full of dead chickens. The Burrow ate a lot of chicken soup for the next weeks. Those that had used hex spells on Harry ended up with all types of itches, boils, or other irritating problems which they blamed on the Twins.

Mrs. Wesley and the 'KFC' avoided physically dealing with Harry from then on but there were all the others attempts and the other people actions. Too bad the necklace or the goblin ring could not keep the entire clan Wesley away. Ron was too stupid to stay away and Ginny was a constant drag on silence and personnel space. She especially was curious why all the girls she knew were trying to find Harry and invite him to their bed. Something else being kept from him?

Ron was the second run in. "Hay Mate, why so pissed off, want a play some chess?"

"No, I want you to stay away from me, friends like you I definitely do not need," responded Harry.

"Hay what's got in to you? You are my best mate!

"Does", "I tell you Seamus all that crap about Harry was just that crap. Hell, if it were not for me he would have died a long time ago. Hell, I did half of those things and he got the credit. Harry doesn't make a move without consulting me for advice," Harry asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Harry, I'm...

"Ron! Just leave me alone you lying just makes you look stupider, I don't want to talk to you ever again, got it?"

"Yea the great half-blood Harry Potter is now too good for the pure blood people and you had better stay away from Hermione, she's my property".

"Boy, Draco Malfoy the second, I hope you told Hermione that she is your property…"

Ron tried to sucker punch Harry but Harry was expecting something like this and ducked under Ron's swinging at Harry's face. Harry hit Ron with all his might in the stomach, Ron went down like a sack of dung and groaned. As Harry left the room, he thought he heard someone who sounded like MadEye chuckling under his invisibility cloak.

/Scene Break/

Two important things happen in the next week before Harry is again escorted somewhere he has no desire to be. . . Dumblebastard made sure that an order member was around Harry at all times unless he was asleep in his room. Harry had refused to remain in the same room with Ron so he had gotten the twins room as they were living over their shop in the alley. Originally, Mrs. Wesley was not going to stand for Harry not staying with Ron but Ron's room was made a real mess when she turned her back. Not just bedding but the beds dresser, windows, walls, roof, trunks, everything trashed. Well they all had wands and Harry did not, so they attempted to tie Harry up with ropes and then chains. They were going to control him; the restraints just seemed to fall off all the time no mater how hard they tried to keep him confined. A little Goblin mining spell took care of solid rock so a little chain was not much to cut. Locking him in a room all day just guaranteed the destruction of that room with loud noises and busted walls and windows. Therefore, in the end he was given his own room. Even then, the steel bars on the window just melted away when his jailers turned their backs. Goblin magic was not blocked by the necklace.

Harry thought that this provided more confusion in their lives. Harry just made sure he never did magic in front of anyone and was always saying that he believe it was the 'Nargels' that were doing all the damage.. Harry was not doing magic, it just sort of happened like accidental magic, and there was the necklace, right. The mayhem of course did not stop but everyone was at a loss as how Harry was doing magic without a wand and with the magic suppressing necklace around his neck.

The mayhem was nothing spectacular but things like the pot of stew for the evening meal exploding. This was not a small deal if you coincided the pot was large enough to hold and feed everyone especially Ron the stomach. If Harry could not eat because of the love potions, he could not see why anyone else should. Secondly he did it as a mystery for the simpleminded. In the middle of summer, the Burrow was one cold place for some reason, fireplaces would not stay lit, and there always seemed to be drafts everywhere. Well except for Harry's room, which was always toasty, like on a sunny beach warm?

/Scene Break/

Harry's big surprise was with Hermione's encounter. MadEye had taken the two younger over to the Lovegood's for the evening. After the house had settled down to a dull roar, Hermione snuck into Harry's room.

"I need to talk Harry, and I want your help," whispered Hermione.

"Its no use Hermione, I know everything I say will be going to Fumble-up, so you might as well just go".

"Well my telling Dumbledore is for your own good but that not why I am here". It is a long story but we have loads of time. Madeye, Ginny and Ron will not be back from the Lovegood's until around midnight. Dingle is the other order member on guard tonight but since it's so cold he and Molly are drinking coffee in the kitchen". Hermione sat next to Harry on the bed, flicked her wand at the door and started her tale while she started twirling Harry's hair between her fingers.

"What are you up to Hermione?"

Hermione shocked Harry that night in many ways. At first it was the mean streak she demonstrated in voice and actions. She really was vindictive yet calculating almost evil in her planning. Hermione knew of the plot to get Ginny and Harry married, to get his money and have Harry dead. She wanted in on the deal by marriage or blackmail. Harry meant nothing to her as she figured Fumble-up or Voltimort would win over Harry. There was one little fly in her honey pot and that was Ron. Oh! She would marry him but while he was making like he cared for her, she knew of how he thought he owned her. What really pissed her off was he was bonking Luna and was probably at it right now with Ginny as a lookout. For that, she was not going to give Ron her virginity.

I really thought that Ron would have a very short honeymoon, I hope he had a good burial policy.

Well Harry was never one to think the way everyone around him did, so whether he was just green or to noble his brain was still catching up when Hermione stood up. She opened her robes and they fell to the floor. She stood their in only her knickers until she pushed Harry back onto the bed and fell on top of him. She was snogging the hell out of Harry as she ripped his clothes off. Slow he might be but he did help with the garments. Harry was surprised in that she really was a virgin. She must have enjoyed herself the first time because she requested a repeat twice more. She then slipped out of Harry's room without so much as a thank you, but the grin on Harry's face indicated that he didn't mind very much.

/Scene Break/

The only way they could stop Harry's mayhem in the Burrow was to drag Harry for a visit to Luna Lovegood. After a while this turned into a daily activity to get him out of the Burrow. Harry did notice the hum of the anti-apperation wards here as well and the mysterious appearing footprints which told of the KFC members under invisibility cloaks. Whether it was the Burrow or the Lovegood's Harry stayed because the more they tried to control him the less control they seemed to have and the more mayhem they got. Just as if magic all the footprints seemed to find holes in the ground or tree branches which made them fall or have their invisibility cloaks' removed or dislodged. Harry was having fun; he even got some of his minders tripped into the lake, as if by magic.

Another important thing Harry learned was that all the lands from the Burrow to and through the Lovegood's had been magical lands since before ever and Merlin. This was important because while they went swimming in a small lake within the forest, Harry found a ring with his foot in the murky water and mud. Harry was beginning to believe that his entire life was destined to collect rings that were ending up on his fingers. The important thing was that Harry put the ring on his pinkie finger. This was to keep it safe since he could not swim and was neck deep in water at the time. Well he seriously could not even dog paddle, his pinkie was the only finger free, and the ring was fairly small. Well magical lands since Merlin and now a magical ring found and it of course immediately shrunk to fit Harry's pinkie.

After getting out of the lake and sitting on the blanket, Ginny asked, "Harry, why are you playing with your finger?"

"Trying to get this stupid ring off that I found today" Harry pulled and pulled with no results.

"What ring?" asked Luna.

"This one" Harry almost shoved the ring in Luna's face, as he was so frustrated.

"Harry are you sure you don't have a 'Humpfargel' infestation? There is no ring on your hand" Luna mused.

When Ginny chimed in that there was no ring, which was the last straw, Harry stormed off. He was not in for jokes right now; the stupid ring was plainly on his hand and it would not come off, further if Ginny got anymore flirtey with him he would wake up with her in his bed. So far his bedroom was the only place and time, he was alone. She kept dropping hints about Dean, who Harry thought was a jerk, and she kept flirting with Harry. At least Harry thought a girl that hung over someone's shoulder was in close contact. Further putting her hand on his leg while she sat so close an ant couldn't pass between them and batting her eyes so much it caused a breeze was flirting. What was all this about to make him jealous or was it a come on? Yes, she was nicely shaped, and Harry had more than one thought of those nice breasts but that was a long time ago. Originally she was Ron's sister but now, well all the girls were looking nice to Harry these days. Right now, all Harry wanted to do is get away from this insanity. When it came to Ginny, Harry was not interested. She did not know that half the school knew about "The broom closet' incident, but Harry did and that's all that counted.

That evening there was a knock on Harry's bedroom door. It was Mr. Wesley, Harry was expecting the worst but Mr. Wesley just entered, turned his back on Harry, drew his wand and put up a silencing charm on the room. Putting away his wand, he turned and faced Harry.

"Harry I came to apologize for me and my family and ask you if you know what is going on".

"I'm sorry for any problems I am causing here but I really don't know what is going on either Mr. Wesley. I do know Dumbledork is determined to control me even if he has to lock me in a cage for the rest of my life. Ron has just let his jealousy over rule whatever common sense he had. I hope you know by now that Molly is pumping my food full of love potions for Ginny," replied Harry.

"I do not like what is going on but I am stuck, I AM going to have a word with my family about how you are being treated. I am sorry but I am between my job in the ministry, Dumbledore and my family. I am in a cage like you, any wrong move and I am in big trouble."

The conversation went on with both wishing they could help the other but in the end Harry tried to assure Mr. Wesley not to fret too much, there really was not much anyone could do just yet. Harry was also not sure if Mr. Wesley knew about the potion incident the other day. That was one event he did not really want known by many people.

I may have been confused about Ginny but I think that was cured when she was caught in the broom closet with that Hufflepuff impaled in her. What Ginny and her mother pulled the other morning was just too much.

Flashback:

The dream I was having was fantastic, I was lying on a beach and a fantastically shaped girl was making love to me while I laid back and enjoyed her. She was bouncing on me as the palms of my hands caress her. It was all so real of a dream but as my brain seemed to unfuzz about that time… …..my eyes popped open and saw Ginny just as she collapsed on my chest. I got a whiff of a sickly sweet aroma on her breath, and as I rolled her off me, my arm hit a small flask, which was empty. As I notice an odd, taste in my mouth…BANG, the door bursts open and Molly Wesley is running her mouth about marriage, pregnancy, and fertility potions. She was not happy when I gave her the finger and said "Sue Me". As best as I can figure it out was I was drugged and the sweet smell was a love potion, what all else was mixed in was anyone's guess. The comment about fertility potions and pregnancy was enough for even a dummy like me to figure out what they were trying. Harry chuckled as he remembered what the Goblin had said and it was not everyday you got free sex. However it appears that the rings are not fool-proof they got a potion in me.

Harry had to endure Dumdum, he showed up shortly thereafter with his eyes twinkling.

"Harry you must do the right thing for Ginny's sake, she loves you and is pregnant, marriage is your only decent thing to do".

As if she is pregnant, it is not from me so I give him the finger, sat and hummed a muggle tune that I remember. The Goblins said sterile for five years not five weeks. Ginny's brothers were next but Harry could not be touched as a shield formed around him. He was also dangerous to manhandle to the brothers regret, martial arts was fun.

/Scene Break/

Some stinking life and day after tomorrow it is the Express back to the Head controller and his minions, yea just more of what I need. I wonder if the necklace comes off at Hogwart. Well there are some funny things. What are they going to do about me not having any clothes or books for school? Better yet when I tell them I cannot do magic because I do not have a working wand. Still better, what if I refuse to go to class, what are they going to do me? I am immune to imperious curse, I have a mind shield and the rings tell me if there are potions in my food. I just wish that Goblin prophecy did not say I would return to school, dam it all.

Why? Harry asks himself, why am I letting them do this? I think I will just pull a little surprise on the whole lot of them, what would they do control me? Would they put me in a cage? I have let the Goblins know I'm safe via Hedwick and I can 'Goblin fade', even if they have all these anti wards up everywhere. Dam it I want some revenge. Yea let's give them another taste of not controlling Harry Potter, better yet not knowing where he is just before school starts. Yes, let them control the image of Harry Potter when I am not available again before I head off to school. A good disappearance should have 'the turkey club' running around in circles; maybe give Dumbledork a stroke, upset the ministry….YES!

Harry did not 'Goblin Fade' out of the Burrow while they thought him asleep; he just climbed out the window and walked away. Finally, he grabbed a cab and then a train to London and finally getting a Muggle hotel room for the night. They had taken his wand, money wallet and left him with only his clothes on his back but they forgot to check the old standby, muggle credit card and money in his trainer, compliments of the Goblins.

The next morning a few blocks from the Leakey Cauldron Harry is heading to Gringotts, to remove this necklace and then to Platform 9 3/4. Harry continues his thoughts of where to 'fade' into Gringotts and avoid the 'Turkey club' that many stunners hurt. Harry decided that a little walk and maybe a stop at McDonalds would not hurt before he enters the magical alley. Weather deep in thought or just not paying attention Harry never saw it coming.

'SCREECH'.

A Mercedes trucks last attempt to gain control locking its breaks as it jumps the curb and hits a kid on the sidewalk breaking a necklace free, but not doing much good to the kid named Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15-Happy days are here

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything.

~ represents mind speaking

Harry was feeling bad; the light was hurting his right eye as he felt bandages on the rest of his head, face and half his body. Afraid to open his eye Harry started to account for the rest of his body. He also realized that there were two male and one female in the room wherever he was. Harry listened in.

"Well it looks like he is doing fine physically but we will have to see what mental problems he will have"

"What should I look for?" the female asked.

"Well full or partial amnesia, that was one hell of a traumatic experience, he may want to forget that or everything or just pieces of his life," said the other male in a deeper voice.

"Well he surely is something, coming in stable and dying in the operating room , then that stuff that happened in the operating room that is so hush, hush" the female gushed.

"Yes that was something according to the staff that was there, but it must have been something as no one attending will say one word of what really happened", the first male said.

"You don't think it was like that case in America, do you?" gossiped the female.

"No half of that American staff died, this just put the fear of god into our people and no one got injured", said the male with the deep voice.

"He is going to be limping and bent over for the rest of his life, there is only so much we could do with the tendons, it's his mental well being we need to worry about," commented the other male.

Harry groaned at that moment and many people showed up to do all sort of medical things, which made Harry, realize he was in a Muggle hospital.

Harry's brain was working a mile a minute, Muggle hospital meant no one magic knew where he was, he, or they would certainly have come for him, amnesia? Died? If the magic community is not coming for me did my magical signature change? Another mess, all the answers will be in the magical community and that is the last place I ever want to be.

"Hello there son, how are you feeling" asked the male in a white doctors coat.

Harry was still thinking but he could see the doctor clearly through his right eye at least that was the same. "Ok, I think, thanks doc."

"Well let me just ask you a few questions and then you can catch up on some sleep. What's your name?"

"Harry Evans", Harry lied, even the magical community was not that stupid, and they would certainly be checking even the muggle hospitals for "Harry Potter".

"And your date of birth?"

"Err", was all Harry could get out as he was not thinking fast enough but covered quickly by saying a lie, "I don't remember I do know I just had my eighteenth birth day but I just can't remember my date".

"Easy there Harry, it normal and it will come to you, so next of kin?"

"Sorry Doc but I think I am an orphan and I don't know of any relatives but I am not sure".

"Well that will do for the time being, we will make you born on the seventh day eighth month and eighteen years ago, we will change all this after you remember, but right now sleep".

Harry later surmised that at that second the nurse injected something is his intravenous drip, as he went out like a light.

/Scene Break/

To say that the magical world was in trauma would put it mildly; the minister was being threatened with a vote of no confidence that is if the general population did not lynch him first. Dumdum as headmaster did not get away either, especially after it leaked out that he had control of Harry in many ways; everyone knew the minister leaked it. How could their hero and savior be gone, missing, kidnapped or great horrors, dead? Funny that last Dailey Profit was portraying Harry as the scum of the earth now he was a national treasure that was lost. It only showed how little the real world paid attention the ranting of the Dailey Profit. Ron, Hermione, and the Wesley's did get off lighter but not much, "why don't you know where he was, what he was doing, why don't you know you're his friends besides he was at the Wesley's". This was with Voldemort gone and no Deatheaters around, what would they do if Volde returned or was currently terrorizing the countryside? For some reason the Goblins were quiet and had no information on Harry, (well they knew he said he was fine the last time he owl'ed).

/Scene Break/

Somewhere a group of beings or things where laughing it up. They were content in their thoughts of all knowing supremacy. They had maneuvered events around and were enjoying the personal touch at causing aggravation and pain. Normally they only did the big picture but were now reveling in effecting the small people's lives. They had not realized it yet, as they believed, their plans are beyond infallible, kind of like a mortal named Dumbledore. They had just alleviated themselves of a little annoyance better called 'their little problem' and were celebrating that she was out of their hair. They had calmed the Goblins with another prophesy; they however had unleashed problems even they did not recognize, yet.

/Scene Break/

Time was boring but Harry was basically happy, he was alive and NO ONE from the magical community showed up. Harry was now conscious eight hours a day and was beginning therapy mentally and physically. While he needed the physical therapy most of the mental was an act. They had run his name and fingerprints and come up wanting. What really shook Harry was that he not only was unconscious for six months but when they took off the bandages on his head, WOW! Harry Potter was gone, the scar had been removed and he had a total facial reconstruction… since they had no pictures to go by they did the best that they could in putting his face together. Harry was happy, it was new but nice and no scars, his eye sight had been fixed so no more glasses, well there were no glasses as the lorry would have smashed them if he had them, nothing was saved except Harry. Harry was still expecting Hedwick or an owl or Faux to show up of course followed by Dumbledore but for some unknown reason, nothing.

There was at least one other problem Harry was working on besides everything. Harry had no inclination to return to the magical community but there was one question that nagged at him and Harry was afraid he needed an answer. One day in the hospital when he was still weak and unable to move much, he did magic. Was he still traceable? While not underage in the magical community due to his emancipation, he still had done magic in a muggle area, so where were the Aurors or Dumbledore. The magic scared him, about it being traced as well as how he had done what he did. He was thirsty and the pitcher was just by his bed. When he reached for it he found it was just out of his reach and he thought "dam I am thirsty, god for a glass of cool water" the pitcher lifted, poured water into the glass and the glass came to his hand. Wand-less and silent magic was a known to Harry but this was far from a simple 'accio', this was intended magic, which was unknown to Harry, just think it and it happens?

Harry was still hobbled and having to use a walker, what was funny is that the National Health insurance went to work, he was disabled, ill, homeless and broke and they fixed it.

While it was only 90 pounds a week, they provided a flat, which was over a library. The town was small it was the hospital that was important, so not much in the way of low-income housing. They had provided allot including documents identifying him as Harry Evans, born eighteen plus years ago. There was just the problem of not enough money to pay for everything, there were the utilities and the flat and of course, one had to eat.

Harry had been transferred to the hospital in High Kelling as soon as he was stable and could be moved. High Kelling was on the coast of England across from Holland and a few miles from London. It a very small village and was known best for the hospital that treated cases such as Harry's. They had also provided some clothes which were not much, jeans, t-shirt, boxers and a sweatshirt with a hood and that is how Harry arrived at his new flat. The new Harry Evans nee Lord Potter was now on the loose and unaware that shortly the magical community would find themselves in further kayos.

Harry had just tried to sit down when 'tap, tap, tap'. There was Hedwick at the window. Harry hobbled over and opened the window, Hedwick flew in and said in Harry's mind, ~"Watcha Harry, it about time you got off your tired ass, I've gotten tired hanging around waiting for you to get out of that stupid hospital".

"Hedwick?"

~"No Marilyn Monroe and what's with the new face?" Harry collapsed on the couch.

"Hedwick, why have I not seen you sooner?"

~"Fumble-it-up has had everyone looking for you and they have been following me as best they can, so I lost them today, besides what would those muggles in the hospital do to an owl in their hospital? OH! Harry you better call that crazy elf of yours as he is going to upset your apple cart if you don't shut him up, that or he will really go around the twist".

~"Hedwick I don't understand" mind linked a dazed Harry.

~"Have the crazy elf explain; right now I want a nice scratch from my bonded familiar and what no owl treats? I've been hiding from all your friends and living off the land, you had better get your ass in gear and provide proper living and eating conditions Harry my love, I miss the bacon strips the most"Hedwick soon departed to hunt but left a question in Harry's head, 'bonded', mind-talking OWL? A familiar was a familiar but bonded, and how suddenly was he able to hear Hedwick in his head? Had this been like this always? Had there somehow been a block removed because of the accident?

Harry complied with Hedwick's demands, he called the only elf that could possibly be attached to him in this dimension, 'Dobby'. POP

Dobby popped in and attaching himself to Harry's leg and went into a rant of how great Harry was and how glad Dobby was to have his favorite person back. Dobby is finally calmed down to a normal 'Dobby' enthusiasm which is like he is on 'crack' and the elf starts telling of many things, of course all at once.

Dobby tells that he had to punish himself as Dumbledore ordered him to find Harry but even though Hogwarts was in charge of him he still was still Harry's elf and he lied. Faux had refused Dummy's request to bring Harry to Dummy. That was because Dumbledore was frantic to find Harry before Harry had a chance to go to the will reading this Saturday, that Dumbledore wanted to stop Harry from attending so he could take over the 'Black' accounts. Dobby was frantic that Draco would get to become the 'Head of Black House' if Harry was not there and that Dobby was going to make a mistake as he was not bonded to Harry and the world was ending. Dobby had not wanted to go to Harry until he was called because everyone was watching him including the other elves and he had to pull ten tracking charms off himself today before coming.

"OK Dobby, no more punishing yourself, you did really great. By the way can you keep where I am a secret?" asked Harry.

"No Harry Potter Sir, we is not bonded and they can make me if they ask the right ways"

"And if we were bonded?'

"Then Dobby can keep all of Harry Potter secrets and defend Harry Potter, Sir". There was that word 'bond' again; Harry needed to find a magical library. After a few more questions Harry found out there was no Potter Manor and seventy five elves in this dimension.

This 'bonding' was kind of like ET the movie, and a little elf blackmail on Dobby's part to insure he got bonded. After touching of middle fingers and saying Dobby wanted to bond and Harry accepting it was done, the fun part was changing Hedwick's color from white to black.

~"Like hell you will", was echoing in Harry's head and a glamour was imposed on a pissed off Hedwick. Hedwick was too conspicuous as a white bird but probably not as a black owl. Harry still wanted to practice this 'intent' magic because it was appearing like magic, all Harry had to do was think of what he wanted to happen and point and it was done. So far only minor thing were happening, so a practice area needed to be looked for, then advance spell and curses could be tried. The problem was Harry did not know of many advanced curses; he was never trained or allowed access to wizard type books or training, only goblin training. Then there was the question, was a spell need for intent magic or was knowing the spell without thinking it required? Harry was better off than before but there were still problems. Was the strange magic because of what the Goblins provided? Harry was tempted to use a strong or dangerous spell to see what would happen. If he tried wand-less 'intent' magic and blew out the side of the building could he fix it without alerting the Ministry? Harry was still trying to understand all the anomalies like hearing Hedwick but there were more pressing matters. Why me, AGAIN?

(The council was cracking up! Harry did not need to know the spells, he just needed to think of what he wished to do and it would happen. The council was insuring that Harry was being upgraded slowly but surely. They were ALL adding to Harry's abilities, bit by bit, they would soon realize with 'the sum of the total', they had blown it again, in their individual plotting.)

/Scene Break/

"Dobby", pop.

Yes Master Harry, Sir.

"Please Dobby remember its only Harry, no master, no sir, ok?"

"Yes Sir Harry Potter"

"DOBBY! Work on it, if you say Potter in public we all could be in trouble."

"Any-who, I need you to visit my vault and get some Galleons and convert most of it into Pounds".

"Dobby can do, but needs letter with drop of blood for Goblins"

Harry wrote a letter and put some blood on it for the Goblins. Harry wrote another letter and had Hedwick take it to Gringotts with quite a few questions and some very serious requests; also, he put a few drops of blood on the letter (the Goblins were into the blood thing for identification). The biggest question is why Sirius will was delayed for so long and why now, was this another trick of Fumble-it-up to get Harry to show up?

Also there seems to be a difference in this time line, the events are not like always, thought Harry.

Meanwhile a limping Harry headed downstairs to see if he could use the library while the rest of the world went to hell (he hoped) it was Monday and a holiday, some government agencies were closed but luckily not this library.

Harry thought that Fate or Destiny where probably working overtime just to keep Harry Potter's life interesting if not complicated, therefore no soon did Harry enter the library that he noticed a sign 'This section for Wizards ONLY!' (Harry would be surprised to find out that Fate and Destiny where working to keep his life interesting.)

Approaching the pretty girl at the counter Harry again presented himself as a man of the world, "err, uh, err?" as he pointed at the sign.

She laughed, "Yes the only magical library section in quite a few miles, only magical people can see the sign and the entrance there, help yourself and see me to check out any books you like" she whispered.

Harry saw a few books on spells, bonds and curses that he liked. Later, after some serious perusing of the magical library he proceeded back to the counter to the very pretty girl.

"Oh! I see you are into some advance reading, just tap your wand here, but don't let the Muggles see, and these are checked out for the month".

"Err"

"Oh you are the chatty one are you not?" she laughed which sounded musical to Harry's ears.

"I don't have a wand, Miss" Harry stuttered.

"Oh! I'm sorry, just put you name and address on this card and we will file it with the Muggle check out list, and don't feel bad I'm a squib also, and that's Beatrice Wymaker".

"Err, I, yes, thank you Miss" Dam back to being a squib in people's eyes.

Harry filled out the card and fled. Harry was confused; I mean 'err' was not, I mean I am not that flummoxed with girls. She was a long silver blond haired, blue eyed beautiful specimen and what a body, Grrr, was the only thing that could pass for the way I am thinking, I don't need this, not now (Fate's council was ecstatic as they had other ideas for Harry Evans).

Dobby had returned and shortly Hedwick glided in, "Thank Morgana for money" mumbled Harry.

Hedwick had a letter from the Goblins and it was interesting, he would have a visitor within the hour from the Goblins, based on where and when this letter was opened, nice trick that!

When the Goblin appeared and bowed, Harry groaned, stood and bowed saying, "May your sword be covered with your enemy's blood and drip rubies in your hands" The Goblin replied in turn.

"You may call me Bladehook".

Harry replied with "You may call me Harry"

Your request is my pleasure to assist you, as my appearance indicates, what exactly do you need, Lord Potter? Bladehook asked.

"I have been led to believe that there is a will reading Saturday that I should attend. The wards on Gringotts I can get around but I would appreciate a way into Gringotts and a way out so no one sees me. I am not familiar with where the reading will take place and my 'fading' in might cause some problems so a port-key would be the best answer. I also need protection while there. I would of course pay for all services provided from my vault," Harry declared.

"That is not unusual", replied Bladehook.

"I have the feeling that I will be accosted or possibly cursed or spelled at this reading and I would appreciate guards to insure no one touches me at this meeting," said a disillusioned Harry.

"Again the request is acceptable especially with your standing in the Goblin community, any thing else?"

"Along with the port key in and out, I need that my face not be exposed under any circumstances. I further need a new money wallet as mine was take".

"Again not unacceptable for a price" replied Bladehook who was grinning."Then we have an acceptable agreement?" asked Harry.

"Yes, your port key will arrive shortly, it will be a round trip key, the pass word will be 'Losers Legions' the Goblin grinned and disappeared.

'Dobby', POP

"Yes Master Potter Sir"

"Dobby, it is imperative that you call me Harry and only Harry, I ask you please, but if I must I will make it an order".

"Yes Master Harry"

"Good, Dobby, you make me proud, now can you go to Madam Pomfrey and request potions for my bones and restorative potions and not tell who they are for?"

"Yes Master Harry", POP

Harry then read his books and after awhile Dobby arrived with potions and stated, "Madam Pomfrey said for Harry Potter to take these in the order of the numbers on the flasks, and she said good luck. Harry Potter sir, please, poor Dobby did not tell your name or …"

"NO, Dobby, you I trust and its just that Madam Pomfrey is smart, and I believe there are no problems, however a nice lunch would be nice, for two I think".

"Yes Master Harry, POP, POP

"Your lunch, Sir".

"Well just don't stand there, sit down and join me".

That took another bit of time to get Dobby to calm down and sit as an equal. Harry did not know that there was a 'BOND' in bond magic. First, there were many different bonds, marriage bonds, Familiar bonds, soul bonds, oath bonds etc. When things were done in a specific bond, or by certain actions completed or thought made for the bond, well they caused some very unusual results in how 'Bonds' reacted or behaved. The bonded Familiars got the extended lifespan to match their partners...but they die or go insane along with them too, it's the way it worked. Unbeknownst to Harry he had started a chain reaction that would cause huge consequences in Harry's multiple bonds and in his life as a wizard but of course, the council did not let Harry in on the game so how would Harry know. Again Harry found all his rings were not infallible in providing information.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16-Its time for the Tango

The potions of course tasted like "shite" but they worked and soon Harry discarded his walker and felt that he was again himself, but knew he was more than the old Harry, he just wished he had time and place to find out how much more. He felt super that he could perform a 'glamour' charm without a wand. This way he was able to switch between H. Potter, H. Packwood and H. Evans but he would need to get a wand before he drew to much attention. Doing magic without a wand would attract attention and that is not what Harry wanted. First he got Dobby to pop over to Hurtlip and retrieve his truck and his white wand. Then the thought hit him, if Potter had a white wand why was Packwood and Evans with a white wand. Sheesh, now I have to have the wands even if I do it all without a wand. What a life!

Harry had spent days reading the books and decided that it was time to return them and possibly get new ones. He headed down stairs and entered the library and found Beatrice behind the desk. Dam she is eye catching and just too beautiful. Harry was in the process of turning in the books but before he could say a word, Beatrice said 'Why it's Mister Err, how are you doing, I see the limp is gone".

Harry blushed and again seemed to fumble for words. As Harry gave the books to Beatrice their hands brushed and a shiver ran down Harry arm. Harry took a look at Beatrice and again sort of shuttered, she was really beautiful, long silver hair to her waist, blue electric eyes and a body to drool over. BUT he was Harry and that was the trouble and even as a muggle he was known as the 'freak' and some how he was lost in those eyes, dam she is beautiful. Harry ran for it, he was now good at running, how could he face anything like her, he was definitely confused and effected. All the girls that Harry had been with had picked him up or attacked him so Harry was a little short of social interaction. Besides how could he involve someone in his acquaintance with Death, Deatheaters and his dangerous life in general?

That night he dreamed of those eyes and Beatrice the goddess of his dreams…"Oh, Harry, she said breathlessly, don't stop, I never want this to end". He was just caressing around her navel and starting up to her chest when he awoke. Dam, as nice as the dream was he realized that anyone even remotely connected to him was a Volde target (when he returned) and here he was hiding from all of it and everyone else. He knew in his heart it would not work, the prophecy was enough to make him sick. No, it was probably a bunch of nonsense but if it was thought true no one was safe, dam this life, dam this world, and dam the life of Harry Potter, if the death eaters did not get him DumbleBastard and his crowd would. AND that was just in this dimension.

Harry was cursing his life as a teenager; he was lusting on every good-looking girl he saw. He knew he was not a pervert but there were some girls he would love to hold and snog the hell out of. Waking in the morning was hard as was he.

Saturday arrived and so the words 'Losers Legions' were spoken and Harry arrived in a room that was for the rich, it dripped of riches and splendor. Finally, Ragnok showed up and escorted him to a room that was plain and business like. Harry was hooded so no one could see his face and if they did his Harry Potter 'glamour' would confuse them. He was seated in the corner of the room with two Goblin warriors stationed on either side. Soon Ragnok approached and asked for blood from him as was the Goblin ways. Harry was upset already with the waiting but finally the large door to the right opened and people started to enter, the Wesley's, Dumbledore, Hermione, Moody, Remus and a lady with pink hair that Harry was not familiar with, but that was off set with Draco and his mother entering as if being royalty personified.

"And who are you stranger, I see a Harry Potter glamour charm but I am unable to see beneath it which is very odd for me" growled Madeye.

"Why Harry Potter, who else would the Goblins let in?" Harry chuckled, "Constant Vigilance, Madeye, Constant Vigilance.

Madeye was to smart to start anything here in Gringotts but Harry was worried about some of the others.

All hell broke loose as Sirius spoke via an enchanted globe and read his will, especially when he left everything to Harry Potter. Draco immediately came unglued and threatened violence to the Goblins and half the world and was finally forcibly removed kicking and screaming like a little girl.

Then Dumbledore tried his bull and was told to sit down and shut up, but he continued and stated that if everything was left to Harry Potter then Harry must be there for the reading or every thing was confiscated for the Ministry. Harry at that time stood up and stated "I am Harry Potter and I by right accept any and all responsibilities of the House of Black". Well at that time bedlam occurred Dumbledore tried to grab and 'apperate' with Harry, the Weasley's charged towards him for assorted reasons and the Goblins had to restored order with a lot of stunning, knocks to the head and other body parts, especially Dumbledore's. Anyone using magic in Gringotts other than the Goblins usually ended up dead.

Sirius had awarded a lot of Galleons to the Weasley children (Ron and Ginny),Hermione and Dumbledore for helping Harry but they went crazy when as the new 'Lord Black' negated the awarding except for the amount left to (Head of House Wesley) Author Wesley which Harry doubled the amount. Author had always been nice to Harry even when he was held captive at the Burrow. The new Lord Black also recommended Arthur check in at St. Mungo for potions in his body. The new 'Lord Black' was Harry Potter! Harry got a listing of his properties and the amount in all of his vaults but just barely as his body was in demand again by many there, they were like people possessed, and they all wanted Harry Potter.

Harry rose and started to depart but said, "So I guess this happy family of friends and relations can go home and lament over how you treated Harry Potter, I personally am leaving and will not be seen for a few hundred years so enjoy" Harry cheekily said.

"Oh! Big important Harry Potter, off showing how little everyone is and how important he is" was Ron's mantra.

Hermione was something about disrespecting the Headmaster while Molly was screaming about him making Ginny a scarlet woman.

The twins were laughing on each other's shoulder while Remus just sat with his jaw hanging open.

Dumbledork had something to say, "You are required by law to attend Hogwarts until you have completed your NEWT's, so I expect to see you on September the first or I will have the Aura's arrest and bring you".

Ah! The meddling old goat interferes again, I see you again used your authority to try and inflict your will on me. Well if the law is such I will attend your pathetic school and as such I will obey the law as written. Beware of my wrath ass hole or receive my challenge to a righteous ass kicking. "Oh! In addition, make sure my quarters are available, no not the room in Gryffindor where your spies await, my private quarters for me and my wife, make them accommodating Dumdum, private access of course. Harry of course had no wife but at least he could put more confusion in the game everyone was playing. As the heir to Gryffindor, he was authorized private living quarters anyhow and with a pretend wife he might keep away marriage contracts, especially Ginny Wesley.

About this time, Dumdum attempted to again approach, grab or just get his hands on Harry. Molly, Hermione, Ron all joined in but the Goblins did a mass pile on them. Ron, Molly and Hermione were all upset and screaming various things with a dozen Goblins sitting on them while Dumdum was on his knees with a Goblin sword pressed against his neck. The Goblins escorted Harry to an antechamber where it could be heard, 'Losers Legions' and Harry Potter was again, gone.

The next morning Harry was reviewing his estate when he noticed an apartment listed and got to London ASAP.

"Why you mangy Dog!" huffed Harry. Sirius was a dog in many ways and had his little hide away in Muggle London, an apartment overlooking Hyde Park, it you could call this an apartment. The place had, Double bed, plus double sofa bed, Oak flooring throughout, Armchair, sofa and coffee table, Stylish kitchenette area including, microwave/oven, ceramic nobs, fridge freezer and all necessary kitchen utensils for four people. Modern bathroom with power shower with a clear glass stall, heated towel rail and all required equipment, 40-inch Plasma screen television, Central heating, internet access, iron and ironing board, built-in wardrobe the works. This was very luxurious living.

He then had Dobby to stock the place and had all the miscellaneous items taken care of such as electricity etc for a muggle apartment.

If Harry could have heard Fate's counsel he would have never continued, they were laughing so hard with tears running, well actually they were laughing hard, and there was a new 'Harry game' afoot. It was too bad that the council did not realize that they were deep in a game of micromanagement and with many puppeteers' things go wrong very quickly.

After moving into Sirius apartment with the help of Dobby a letter arrived via muggle post. Sirius had the flat registered under the name Sirius O Black. Hermione was a muggle and a researcher and it did not take much to track down an apartment in the muggle world. Hermione swore she would not tell anyone where he is if she could visit and she wanted more Ron revenge with Harry. Well it was a sort of blackmail but Harry agreed but if she told anyone, where his hideaway was he would never speak to her ever again. Harry was interested how she knew he was here at this apartment. A few days later Hedwick returned with a note from Hermione that she would not tell anyone and visit in a week or so. Harry was very curious what was going on with Hermione and her love life with Ron or if there was one yet. He thought she was one that could be moderately safe with which to have contact. Well he would try his sex life right now was not that hot.

Harry just got a bunch of DVDs and did justice to the TV. A couple of days of just enjoying life, DVD's and walks in the park were just fantastic. When suddenly Ginny popped into his living room. Harry was glad he just gotten back from the local pub and still had his Harry Potter 'glamour' on.

"Ah! Ginny hi, err, how did you find me?" Harry was agape.

"Oh Hermione told me, Hermione was in a huff and is going to go to Dumbledore when she can but right now Dumbledore is over at the ICW for the next two weeks and no one can contact him. She dead proud how she found the apartment and then traced down that someone had turned on the utilities. Her letter to you was to insure you would be here in a week when Dumbledore gets back".

"So what brings you here besides warning me?"

Before Ginny could answer Hedwick showed up and linked to Harry,

~"Watcha Harry, I got a message for you from 'Fates' better half, she says that 'Bond' laws ARE going to be bent for you in your life and not to panic, "THAT'S ALL FOKES" and Hedwick beat a hasty retreat?

"DAM!" Harry grumbled, "What the hell does that mean?"

Then the shit hit the fan, Ginny explained that she was in deep undying love for Dean Thomas but he and she had a HUGE problem. While Harry was not interested, she raved on that Dean was mentally in St Mungo every weekend for 24/2 for psychological treatment. It seems that he could not get it up if his life depended on it and here was Ginny crying on his shoulder about how much she loved Dean. So finally, she left leaving a large wet spot on his shoulder and somehow he had agreed to see her for dinner this Saturday. This was not in Harry's mind of what he wanted to do with his time, baby-sitting someone else's girl. With his 'glamour' as 'The-boy-who-lived', he was the life of the pubs in the area. Every Bloke wanted to buy him a pint and every witch wanted to bed him. There were however the never ending and continuing dreams of the blond haired girl in a library. So not very much was happening in Harry sex life.

Well two days later Saturday arrived, well Saturday evening and they had a nice dinner. She went on and on over how Dean and her had agreed too many things but they had the undying love so it all was good or was working out and she could even if he could not. Harry had no idea what she was babbling about but tried to be a good listener but still only listened to about half of what she said. When they returned to the apartment all emotional hell erupted. Ginny literally jumped Harry and well she was the one that was forcing the issue and Harry was just a horny male. Well Ginny was apparently not far behind on hormones. She literal tore Harry's clothes off and she was out of hers quickly. Harry did notice and help her remove those tiny red lacy bra and panties that he had heard about from the screaming from Mrs. Wesley while he was at the Burrow. Well Ginny being a scarlet woman did match in with the red frilly things. All the clothing dropped right there in the living room with the assistance of Harry and Ginny, before the two made a very erotic slither into the bedroom. Again horny is great to say but Ginny provide a new meaning to the word. Harry had lost count if one was counting and he was just exploding again into a screaming Ginny once again when the door burst open.

/Scene Break/

Mrs. Wesley notice that Ginny was not at the Burrow and was never one to take no for an answer and she was dam sure she was going to get her daughter back and beat that scarlet tramp until she was not a scarlet tramp. Apparently, she got Ron, Hermione cornered, and Hermione broke and told her that Ginny had gone to meet someone. Well that that produced a lot of screaming and brow beating and Hermione finally gave in and gave the address to Mrs. Wesley. Now if Mrs. Wesley wasn't so pissed and pig-headed determined to get that address and only had the one thing on her mind she should have asked who's address it was, and then notified the KFC, but she was Molly Wesley. She directly 'apperated' to the address and found herself in a living room with clothes scattered all over the place. Her eyes caught the red lacy bra and panties and her mind went into overdrive, she was going to get her daughter and give that Dean ass a few hexes to his nether region.

She threw open the door and froze, there was Harry Potter, Harry Potter thrusting full-bore into her daughter and Ginny was screaming in ecstasy. (Fate, Destiny and their council were howling with laughter. "Wait" howled Fate, "The next prank is going to kill you guys)

Harry was startled but as he rolled off Ginny to curse the intruder and saw Molly Wesley take one-step into the room, she froze and said "Auhffffee".

"Harry, Ginny Aufffee, Ughhagg" and she apperated away, Ginny suddenly grabbed her wand and 'apperated', leaving Harry on the bed. At first he thought how happy he was being finished, or how it would have felt if he was not finished and she 'apperated', that attachment could hurt, pulled along like that. If Ginny and sex meant Molly popping in all the time, Harry made a memo as he got dressed. Further to get, the hell out of here before "The KFC" club arrives. Dam it, this WAS a great apartment.

The next day he had Hedwick take a letter to the Goblins to ward the place with only Harry being able to enter from now on and to change Sirius name off all the properties. Hermione was now on the permanent no friend list along with the rest.

Monday morning Harry got out of bed reluctantly there in his old flat, and did the shower etc stuff. He was about to ask Dobby, who was not around for some reason, to make breakfast. As he moved around there was a knock on the door. Harry opens the front door, there was Beatrice, and she was dressed to kill. God she was beautiful.

"Err"

"You know I love that from you, are you going to invite me in or do I stand here in the cold hallway, Mr. err?"

"Err, yes please"

"You really have a sliver tongue Mister Harry Evans".

She reached out and tapped Harry's cheek and there was that shiver again.

'Dobby'

POP,

"Breakfast for three, please".

Yes Master Harry, Sir.

"OH! A house elf, how nice, how did you get one as a squib, I thought that you had to have magic to own one"

"Oh! Dobby, he is my friend and companion"

"You really are full of surprises Mr. err"

"Beatrice why are you here?"

"You tell me Harry, I just have this compelling urge to, well to touch you and DAM you are nice to look at and I don't normally throw myself at boys' feet but 'shite'! I have never been under the "Imperious" curse but I sure feel like I am now and that's why I am in your company right now, I am just compelled to be here."

Again, she touched Harry's face and as Harry grabbed her hand the shiver left and the thought that if he let loose of her hand his entire world would end.

Holding his hand and tilting her head up to look at him. Suddenly he felt a need to lean closer and slowly lowered his head until their lips were inches apart. That was all the incentive Bea needed, as she pulled him closer, her lips melting into his. It was an awkward first kiss, but it still felt right. Until they felt an electric charge knocking them to the floor.

~"Hay you bags of shivering water, don't you recognize a 'soul bond' when you fall over one?" Hedwig shouted in Harry's brain.

"Who was that asked Beatrice, and what's a soul bond?"

"Oh! Double shit" said Harry.

"Uh, who or what was that Harry?"

Harry and Beatrice sat and discussed the 'bond' and what they were experiencing when Harry told Beatrice to run, to hide, to forget him, that it was dangerous to even thing of him. She just giggled and snuggled close to him. "Bea, I cannot tell you to leave, to run and hide, I just don't have the will power. I have fallen for you, but you must know if you have the will you need to run, there is always trouble in my next second of existence and to say 'never a dull moment' is far from the truth, you can die just holding my hand.

"So I die, kiss me before I …" The next think Harry realized that he was trailing kisses down her breast to her abdomen, stopping at her bellybutton to give it serious attention before moving on to her nether region. Harry found no objection to his fascination with her more interesting areas and moving up her neck eliciting a searing kiss.

The kiss was just the beginning for their lust and for the 'bond', that was forming; they were now each others future unto them selves

Somewhere in the ether, there was giggling and chuckling as if something had been accomplished, at least in the minds of the council.

Harry was still in shock at the turn of events; he was in lusts, in love and dam well having problems controlling himself. Harry's problem was constantly popping up and god she was willing and so beautiful. If he could, he would grab her and just melt with her into one warm lump of delectable something.

/Scene Break/

"Bea, here is a few Pounds, I need you to go and buy a sweat shirt and a hood like I have or at least close, you must accompany me to see how complex my life is but you must remain hidden and never expose your face. You can not be associated with the face of Harry Potter, there is just too much risk. If you find masks in your search buy, two or a bunch and I will…

"Harry are you willing to let me go for a minute for me to go shopping?"

"Err"

"Right Mr., Err, I know just the place, kiss me and let's go".

Well the kiss almost stopped the shopping but they finally headed off to Bea's shopping place with Harry's hand firmly in hers. They bought only the essentials and sweats with hoods that matched for both and a case of Florentine masks with feathers. Harry thought this would be a nice touch since he was insanely in lust and Venetians were noted for romance, that all was mixed in and maybe he was a pervert and he was now babbling and loving it. Harry did however put a number of charms on the hoods and masks; they could not be disturbed or removed except by themselves.

After returning to the flat Harry Evans aka, Mr. Err explained everything from being Harry Potter to Volde, the Prophecy, everyone controlling him and his running away and hopefully never to return. Forget the lust and wanting her, this had to sound very insane and Harry knew she would bolt for the nearest exit. She did not bolt but even in the haze, that Harry was in there was something about her that did not seem normal but lust wins in most cases and it left his mind for more pressing matters, pressing her to the sheets as much as possible.

Somehow, the two could not separate. They ended up in the bed for the evening, insanely together trying to become one being. While the 'bond' was satisfied, as were Bea and Harry, it was something that they wanted to practice with each other as two hormonal driven teens. That a future together existed was a foregone conclusion or was it just there in their minds but practice makes perfect. They practiced and practiced the night long, the next morning Bea dragged Harry kicking and moaning to her parent's house a couple of mile from the flat. It was just far away enough for Harry to dig out his bike for a nice ride. Harry and Bea maintained skin contact for almost two weeks. After the bonding had been completed neither really cared, what fun was there to being separated?

/Scene Break/

Bella and Hank Wymaker were nice people and after a few visits, they were just like family. Bella was the witch and was introduced to Harry Evans and told about the bond. They lived in the muggle life style as Hank was not to be left out but could never be included in the magical world. He knew all about magic and all but, you can never fit in if you cannot see entrances or building or force yourself through muggle repelling charms. Those two were a bit too giggly for Harry's liking, great people but way to giggly, especially every time they look in Harry's direction, like they had a secret about him.

Harry fell in love with the Harley motorcycle in Hank's garage. Hank had 'out grown it' as he liked to put it and after seeing Harry's eyes light up. With the Hanks help and the National Health Service's identification paper work Harry went down and got a license (with Hank's help, he had an old friend of his working there). Hanks laugh was irritatingly familiar but Harry really could not place it, just a nagging thought that also got pushed away to later. Bea was thrilled to death and drug Harry down town (using Harry's bike) to buy all those nice thinks for her 'Hells Angel' and how cute he looked in his leather jacket and bike boots. Harry not only had a new face, no scar, as for his old 'messy hair' it was long gone. His hair was long, straight and usually worn in a ponytail, to Bea's delight. Bea's motorcycle clothing made Harry 'Horney' and just the thought of her wrapped around him on the bike well wow. The bike had a humongous sidecar but it was easily detached for Bea to ride behind Harry. They loved the bike and riding with the wind in their faces. When not riding it, Harry would reattached the sidecar and shrink them down where they rested either in his pocket or in Bea's purse.

Time passed without notice to the two teens while they enjoyed trips to local hotspots or just cruising the local areas, they were together. With the bike everything seemed to be in the local area.

Harry had all new documents, which included a passport, driver license etc, so he made, well suggested to Bea to do the same, which she did. Harry was smart enough never to tell a girl, only suggest and watch them bubble with their happiness with their man. Harry finally was happy in his life.

(Fates council was howling with mirth. "He really is slow isn't he? Can't see the trees because the forest is in the way" Fate slapped Destiny up the back of his head, "He's in love you moron".)

Harry tried to explain about everything about each individual, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron etc and how they interacted with Harry and how even he was not sure who to trust nor even who to talk with. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione had betrayed his trust but there was more to it. The next morning Bea was more than satisfied with the answers and Harry was happy to show her how she was satisfied, repeatedly. It did seem that practice was making them perfect. Harry finally figured out that he was in love, deep, deep love.

/Scene Break/

"Yes Harry we did confirm that the Wizengamot had passed a law that stated that all English were required to stay in school and complete their NEWT's, The Goblin lawyers confirmed.

"Does completing the NEWT's meant satisfactorily or just doing the NEWTs? Harry asked.

"Now that is an interesting question, but from what we interpret a satisfactory score was not specified in the law", replied the lawyer.

"BINGO, hello headmaster your ass is mine" yelled Harry and directed his Lawyer to file for accelerated NEWT testing. Harry also confirmed the bonding with Bea and made out will, just in case. They then proceeded to buy Bea all the robes etc that one would need in a magical school.

Bea wanted answers but right now more sex, right NOW; Harry gave what were adequate answers but not complete and forth coming, although sex was complete and forth coming and turned out to be…

"YES HARRY!"

As Harry and Bea relaxed in their flat in High Kelling who cared for anything else when in love or in lust, only that your partner was there and willing, so did anything matter, not really. Just being in contact with Bea was more than enough for Harry and they did spend a lot of time talking and holding hands.

"Harry my love, I just have to ask and I am not complaining at all, but I am curious beyond words".

"Anything my pet" cooed Harry.

"The girls that I talk to are always complaining that their boyfriends don't have any long distance capabilities. You have kept me more than satisfied numerous times in the last couple of hours and yet you seem ready yet again, like I said no complains other than being a bit sore. Do you have some special secret you would like to share"?

"Err, I never talk to the guys about stuff like that, and I have never had anyone talk to me about the birds and the bees and well I really don't have an answer for you". Harry trying to change the subject before he turned completely red, so he asked about her job and she said 'up theirs', I have you and the world can 'kiss my ass' my love. That was enough for Harry but again he remained her of the dangers.

"And Bea, I am the only one that was going to kiss that part of you so get use to it".

Eventually they would have their faces all over the papers most likely with slander and death could soon follow. Bea did another "up theirs". Then Harry started explaining about Hogwarts and he suggested that she never leave Harry's side unless she was securely in their quarters at Hogwarts.

"Please don't eat or drink any thing not provided by me or Dobby, from what I have seen there is going to be potions flying all over the place and we definitely don't want to be caught up in that".

"The books say that we are protected by the bond from love potions and mind probes" quoted Bea.

"My you are sounding like someone else I know, no you are correct but I worry what other things that they can come up with, they really want to control me and I just don't want you to get hurt, I love you to much Bea".

They would have to keep the masks on at all times, well not in their quarters but everywhere else. Harry kept trying to enforce the dangers to Bea and Bea just told him to shut up and use that extremely hard broomstick he was currently displaying to their best advantage.

Therefore, instead of looking for a Muggle job Harry was out hiring Goblin lawyers, security teams and researching the rules, and laws of Hogwarts. There were some obscure laws over 'the bond' and with a library beneath the flat; plenty of books on the subject were available. Bonds were common with familiars, with married couples after extended time but their bond was a soul bond and very rare. Further study showed that anyone trying to break up that bond physically or mentally was in for a big shock and possibly a deadly one, magic apparently put to much effort in soul bonds to let them be messed with. The other bonds also had penalties but the soul bond was the most serious. There was that statement from Hedwick about the bending of the bond that of course put the proverbial works in total confusion, as the books said nothing of bending the rules.

Bea was another anomaly. For being a squib, she was quite knowledgeable in all areas of magic and acted as if she had been trained in a magical school for years. Squibs did not go to magical schools and it marveled Harry how she knew many things, like the ingredients for a potion, muggle schools did not teach potions. It was probably from her mother that she learned all those things still, that confused Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Off we go a'schooling

Prior to school opening Harry 'Floe' called Professor Mcgonagall and asked for permission to show his wife around Hogwarts to get her familiarized with every thing.

"What do you mean wife?" the stern McGonagall demanded.

"Sorry Professor but you had best talk to Fumble-it-up as not only do I have a wife but am also a Lord and demanded private quarters, he was notified days ago, sorry you are just finding out"

"Well I will defiantly have a word with the headmaster about this, thank you Harry, but what is with the mask?"

"Well Professor lets just say I have had an accident and don't want to scare everyone and my wife will wear one to protect her identity from all the bad guys and girls, she is not magical and can't defend herself. Oh! And I would appreciate if you didn't spread that around, Please" Harry replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes you may come whenever you like, and I will see you on the 1st if not sooner. Oh! Your private quarters will be on the top floor of Gryffindor House and the password will be 'Harry' until you change it"

Harry and Bea walked in from Hogsmeade village and toured the castle. Thankfully everyone either was gone on vacation or was preparing for the 1st, or in their classroom so no problem meetings occurred. Finally Harry was trying to be romantic and had Bea and himself walking around the lake. However, Mr. Err got a little frisky which generated a playful shove from Bea. Harry's foot snagged something and he fell, ass over teakettle into the lake. While this would not normally be a problem, there was always Harry's luck. First, this area of the lake had a sudden drop off the shore, so the water was deep and quick, not knowing how to swim, Harry sank like a rock.

Harry flayed around like an idiot but suddenly realized he was breathing under water but as Harry was calming down he realized that part of his panic was Bea screaming in his head.

~Bea! Calm down, I'll be up in just a minute and explain everything, I am perfectly safe (well as safe as Harry Potter ever is).

That ring he never could get off was glowing and seemed to pull Harry in a certain direction. That direction was a cave and upon entering it, with Bea screaming in his head all the way, he found steps that lead up to a cavern of air and torches. This was almost like the chamber of secrets but it was empty except for a podium with a book on it. It was old and looked like if you touched it, it would disintegrate. Harry read only a few lines and he knew he must have this book but it would not leave the podium. Therefore, Harry started reading it and it was like he couldn't stop, actually he couldn't stop. He wanted to come back later and do this but the book wanted him and he felt somewhat odd, and Bea's screaming to come to her was now just a distant voice. When Harry finished the book to the last page, well it was at the last page so he assumed he had read it. Bea was still yelling in his head so he headed back. Bea was not happy, she said….

"That was the twenty scariest minutes of my life; I don't care if you can breathe under water…..."

After a long kiss, "If it felt like twenty minutes it really wasn't that bad and I know I must have been down there an hour or more".

"No Harry, I kept looking at my watch as I was trying to panic and kill you at the same time it was about nineteen or twenty minutes".

Harry stopped when he looked at his new waterproof watch he got from Bea but it not only showed time off by hours but the date had advanced two days. Some thing was definitely off and so was the ring, it had disappeared as in gone. With the mind link both were now stunted with the variability's and none of it made any sense. All Harry could say was he was reading that strange book but could not say what it said. The next bit of magic he performed however would surprise Harry.

Bea was upset and Harry thought it would be nice to give her a present that allowed her to calm down but would be nice looking on her. Without thinking, not only wand-less-ly but with unconscious power, Harry had never even though of a spell, he just thought that it would be nice and there it was. Alchemy not thought did metals and Harry had thought of a nice gold chain with locket would look fabulous on Bea and there it was. This stopped the discussion, metals were almost impossible to conjure, but there it was and it did not disappear, it appeared and was permanent studded with emeralds and diamonds. The question as to how Harry had been able to breath underwater was long forgotten and a new series of questions arose.

/Scene Break/

On September first Harry and Bea entered the Hogwarts Express, and there were problems or fun it was how one looked at it. Harry and Bea had grabbed a compartment at the end of the train and were shortly joined by Hermione, Ron and Neville. Ron was there only because he had a break in his Quittage career. Ron was still going to school but they had brokered a deal that he would be released from NEWT training at Hogwarts any time a practice or game was called. Ron had his slot with the Cannons and should have been happy. Harry was not that disappointed, as he had not received any offers. Ron was Ron and he had not lost his jealousies or tendencies to display them. But Harry chuckled to himself, a loosing team hiring another looser.

The first question was how anyone knew who they were because both Harry and Bea were cloaked and wearing their Florentine masks. The answer was Hermione, she had guessed after searching all the other compartments. Well the masks were a bit obvious that some one was hiding. Harry was not happy with Ron and Hermione joining them.

Susan Bones entered just as Harry was starting a rant, "And what are you two traitorous things up to, surly you don't think I forgot or forgive" growled Harry

They should have realized that Harry was through with them and had told them so multiple times. Nonetheless, they were there and Harry had linked to Bea to just ignore them.

"Hi Nev, Susan, how was you vacation?" queried Harry as he switched to a more friendly mode.

Harry and Bea were having a blast delivering answers that both Nev's and Susan's questions confusing and upset the other two people in the compartment.

"So what did you do over the last couple of months" quizzed Nev.

Bea answered, "Why I have been shagging Harry senseless".

This caused blushes and disapproval from Hermione with smiles from Ron.

"Yes, well, you have been studying haven't you Harry?" asked Susan "You have been away from school for a long time.

"Why yes" Harry responded, I have been studying every inch of this young woman.

"Where have you been? Asked Hermione, which Harry and Bea ignored.

"So this is new Nev, your new girlfriend?" smiled Harry.

This got a blush from Nev and a smile from Susan.

Nev thought his question would be change the subject when he asked if Bea was a Quittage supporter.

Bea answered, "as long as Harry keeps in the right position, I am a fan of ridding Harry's broom, on or off the field of play".

Both linked and shouted, "Let the playing begin!"

Even Ron got the message Harry had a …. However, for some reason the word wife or girl friend did not register with Ron. If all you played was exploding snaps, chess, and used women as a thing to goggle at and nothing else, Ron had a mindset.

I made a mistake however with one of the many questions that were being exchanged with Nev and Susan. Bea was asked what subjects she would be taking. I said something to the effect that she would not be going to any magical classes.

Ron of course opens his mouth without engaging his mind, at the wrong time, at the wrong place to describe it the wrong way. His slow brain kicked in with no idea of a wife or girl friend as proper terminology.

"So Harry you got a muggle to shag, wish I was that lucky, how's it feel to bugger …"

With a wave of Harry's hand Ron disappeared. Hermione went directly into, raving, huffing and puffing. While running her mouth on and about using magic and that it was not allowed, etc, etc. Guess who showed up to assist in mouthing it up?

Draco and his two brain dead followers, Crab and Goyle slithered in.

"Well Potty more muggles and half bloods to fu…"

Harry did a finger wave and a whole lot of things happened instantly.

Professor McGonagall was upset when the Hogwarts express arrived. First Hermione was nude and spread-eagled and magically stuck on the inside of the prefect's car, Draco was on the engine roasting his bits. Ron was nude with Crab and Goyle in compromising positions on top of one of the cars. They remained that way on top of the last car until everyone got a view and departed for the school. Ron's professional quittage career would suffer over these type incidents, but who could clue in Ron 'the jealous git'.

So far, no one had seen what was under the hoods and masks, which was going to be the next fun exchange or encounter. This was well expected but not how it came about nor how soon.

Harry took out the bike, unshrinking it and fired it up. Bea hopped on and wrapped around Harry. They took off in a roar and with flying gravel speed to Hogwarts castle. The speed past the plodding carriages and speed to the castle. The front doors were open, in expectation of the students' arrival, so Harry roared up the steps and into the Great Hall. No one was there because it would be another bit of time before the carriages could make the slow ride to the castle. Harry shrunk the bike and put it in his pocket not noticing the blood spots on the front wheel. On the front steps of the Castle, just as you enter, a rat was not quick enough and was squashed flat and quite dead. No one notice the silver paw on the now unimportant road kill.

As the students and teachers arrived in the Great Hall, every one noticed the two hooded figures sitting at the end of Gryffindor table. One could see that they were only there for the food and each other. It was as if they did not notice anyone else. The sorting took place and Dumdum made his announcement over some game called the Tri-wizard tournament and an age restriction bla, bla, bla… Then the Great Leader of the light decided to take action.

"I believe that the two hooded people should remove their masks", explained Dumdum. (Dumdum apparently did not hear giggling from Fates council, they had been giggling ever since 'Hate' had pushed the rat, to Deaths delight, in front of Harry's bike).

What was surprising within the Great Hall was the answer, "Up yours ass hole you have no right to ask".

"I am the Headmaster and you will comply at this very instant Mr. Potter".

While that was being digested in the great hall one of the hooded figures stood and said, "You Fumble-it-up are a bane on the wizard world and need to leave people alone. Do you understand, 'Ass Hole'? You passed a law just to make me, Harry Potter come here, well I am here to fail my NEWT's and leave. I will only be attending classes if I feel like it and to see how much trouble I can cause YOU, so in the vernacular dummy, 'stick it'.

Well that got everyone's attention, while Snape was running his mouth about the arrogant Brat and Professor McGonagall was expressing her disdain for such disrespect, the Great leader of the light whipped out his wand and for the 'greater good' attempted to cast a spell.

Now what Dumdum was going to do ran as the rumor prime for days afterwards. Some students thought he was going to remove the masks, some thought he was going to A-K them, while others thought Dumdum was going to expel them. Whatever the real reason was and is still a mystery. What the Hall saw was the male hooded figure waved his hand as if in dismissal and the great Albus Dumbledore, who went flying across the room and slammed into the far wall.

"When the great leader of the light wakes up let him know I will be happy to receive my expulsion from Hogwarts. Though that would not fit in with the 'greater good', so I will not hold my breath," said Harry in a loud voice in-between laughing.

The hooded figure bowed to the other hooded figure and as they joined hands and 'apperated' out of the great hall. That is what appeared to have happened as they departure but it was 'fading' and done totally silent. As a whole it was the only way to travel.

"You can't 'apperate' in Hogwarts", was screeched by some one over the now noisy great hall.

"Minnie, what's going on, I've never seen such disrespect, and Albie being throw across the room like an incompetent first year. Harry is going to be in so much trouble and will probably be in detention forever", gushed Professor Sprout to Professor McGonagall.

"While I don't agree with his actions or his comments PomPom, but I really don't see anyone doing anything to him. He was forced to be here by Albus's law and what if he does not go to detention or go to classes. How can Albie do anything if he cannot even expel him? No Albus has made his bed and on this one I'm afraid he will have to lie in it," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Oh! I just thought, what Severus is going to do, this will just have him exploding" giggled Professor Sprout. McGonagall turn to look at Snape and in a very un-McGonagall manner, smiled as she looked at Severus.

"That PomPom may be the least of Severus's problems if what I just saw holds true," giggled Professor McGonagall.

The two hooded figures arrived at their quarter and were laughing like insane people, they had just 'pranked' the great headmaster, next was going to be who? Who cared, they laughed. They kissed and made passionate love, they were improving in technique, as was the strength of the bond.

Madam Pomfrey was none to happy having to fix the broken bones in a very mad and fuming Headmaster.

The next morning the Dailey Profit:

LEADER OF THE LIGHT

KOed

BY THE- BOY- WHO- LIVED

By: Rita Skeeter

Last night at the arrival feast Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (see page 3 for biographical information) attempted to do some magic on two masked individuals reported to be 'The-boy-who-lived' (see pages 2-4-5 for further information and photographs) and a female who is unknown at this time, but apparently a student of Hogwarts and very close to Harry Potter. (See page 6 on florin-teen masks). As reported to this reporter 'The-Boy-Who-lived' sent his headmaster flying into a far wall. This reporter asks where 'The-Boy-who-lived' got such power to send the powerful 'leader of the light' flying and left in an unconscious pile. Was there dark magic involved? Why did the Headmaster of Hogwarts attack students? A close friend of Mr. Potter reported that he had ill used his sister and broken a marriage contract to be with (as his friend said) that "mudblood whore". This reporter feels that an investigation by the Ministry and the Board of Governors is seriously needed.

Rita Skeeter

Later that morning the two hooded lovers headed to double potions with Severus Snape. You could always learn something from a class so Harry was going to attend. Bea was heading out to enjoy a little sunshine once Harry was in class. The students were amassing in the hallway as the door was locked.

The first exchange was almost classic sneer. Snape arrived and immediately made a comment on Harry's stupidity and the female of the hooded said;

"Sniveles, I hear you have been one upped by Sirius Black and James Potter your entire life and you have the Gaul to tell me that Harry has a problem with potions, I hear you have a bigger problem with Harry Potter being more than you, your the one with the problem 'Deatheater'.

"That will be 100 points and detention for a week"

The two masked figures started laughing uproariously and the female gave Snape the finger and giggled, "Fuck off idiot".

Snape must have thought he was better than the Dumdum as he said "How dare you!" drew his wand with his patented sneer and aimed at Bea. Bea raised her hand as Harry had instructed her to do when situations like this arose.

Snape disappeared and the two hooded figures walked calmly out of the hall arm in arm. The students heard Harry saying, "That was fun". Snape was later found without his wand, on top of a large tree, covered in fruit and fruit juices, in the forbidden forest, surrounded by fruit bats and other substances. The year had just started at Hogwarts but more problems were being generated for Harry Potter.

That night was the big night for the school; the champions were to be chosen for the Tri-wizard Tournament. As Harry and Bea walked to their seats via the head table Harry threw Snape's wand on the table in front of the headmaster and said loudly for the entire hall to hear.

"The next person who draws their wand to injure me or mine dies. That wand belongs to your Deatheater pal; put a leash on him, right now he's hanging out with a bunch of his pals".

Fumble-it-up stood reaching for his wand but the Goblet of fire activating interrupted his intent. He was thus diverted in his actions as the three champions were being chosen and the hall was abuzz when a fourth name popped out of the goblet, 'Harry Potter'.

If you could say that Bea was mad and had she any magical ability as a squib, she would have hexed the entire school. By now, the school had confirmed that he was Harry Potter but he still did not raise his hood nor take off his mask.

"Oh look, the golden boy has tried to be important by entering the tournament. Too bad the half-blood has no chance and his mud blood girlfriend will …..."

Bea raised her arm and Pansy Parkinson disappeared from the Slytherin table with a pop. She was later found trying to sneak back to the Slytherin dorm. She was naked and her entire body was flashing different colors thus making it impossible to hide.

Harry felt more and more, 'piss on the entire universe'. Now he was in some stupid contest by someone else's direction. As soon as he had taken his NEWT's they were finished. He would disappear and let Dumdum and his Fudgness pretend that they were great leaders of the era.

The Goblet however was a magical contract; Harry could not ignore it and he was now royally stuck with magic to the tournament and Hogwarts.

"Is this more of your meddling old man? If you have not begun to realize I am no longer under your manipulating control. This tournament will be no different regardless what you think you have planned. Furthermore, I have no idea what you planed for Voldimort because when Voldendorken returns he's all yours".

/Scene Break/

So it continued, everyone wanted to know who was behind the other mask, one was Harry Potter but who was the other, it was still a mystery. It really did not matter, rumors in Hogwarts was part of the life style, the more outlandish the better. Harry apparently had impressed many of the girls by being Harry Potter or being entered into the tournament. The results were females throwing themselves at Harry in the most devious ways. Bea was not happy but with her around every minute, she kept Harry from getting into trouble. Harry would never do anything that was not known by Bea due to the bond. However, when the girls came up to Harry with their blouses half-unbuttoned or their school skirts so short their knickers were showing, well even Professor McGonagall had to get evolved. Some of the girls were not wearing bra or knickers. Girls with short skirts dropping thing in front of Harry so he got either breasts or their bits shoved under his nose, well it has always worked throughout history why not now?

One rumor was for sure, if she raised her hand you had better not be there, she just did things that no one had ever seen or dreamed of and she never use a wand (Harry did the magic wand-less-ly and wordlessly). It was just 'pranking' the school and establishes an air of mystery and power; no one knew she was a squib (except Professor McGonagall) and after all those magical feats, it discrediting Ron and Hermione tales of her being a muggle. Rumors as to being at school and not in class developed into even more speculations.

FLASHBACK:

The fear and rumors were because: "What have we here" sneered the leader of a group of Slytherins. They had six and she was thought to be alone, and the Slytherins lost big time. The story was that the six found the hooded female alone and tried to do something, suddenly, the rumors say, all six were devastated when the hooded one raised her arm and said something and all hell broke loose. The six never made it to the hospital, it 'was said', but the rumor was, that all six suddenly evaporated, not disappeared, evaporated. No one really questioned it as the hooded Harry was definitely something to be avoided and the female was just plain dangerous. There was things emanating from him that caused great damage to things around where he stood if he got upset. She was still a mystery and notoriously dangerous. So the rumors continued and were confirmed so they said.

One would think that most idiots would refrain from attacking Harry and his wife but intelligence was not given out in large quantities in the magical world. Nott for some reason unbeknown to most everyone decided to attack Harry's back one day at breakfast in the great hall. A shout from Bea over the link saved the day. The sickly yellow curse just bounced off Harry's shield and ricochet off the floor straight into Crookshanks. Nott soon was hit by a wave of Harry's hand and was found dangling off the Astronomy tower an hour later by two love birds out for a snog.

"Hermione is not going to like that" whispered Harry. Hermione had not yet arrived for breakfast but when she did Harry made sure he was elsewhere. The cat's four legs were straight out and not pointed downward and its hair was sticking out like it had been electrified, oh and it was quite dead.

/Screne Break/

Then there was Dumdum. He finally cornered Harry. "Harry my boy; do you know anything about the six students that disappeared?"

"Of course, they attacked my wife and suffered all the way to hell if I am not mistaken" Harry smirked.

"No, this is nothing to joke about, no one has seen them and their parents are in need of help finding them" Dumdum twinkled.

"Well I suggest that you do the 'greater good' and tell the parents that they probably deserved all that they got for, as the rumors say, attacking a girl in the halls of Hogwarts. Oh and what have you done to punish Nott, that was a seriously dangerous curse he used, not to mention he killed a familiar?"

"I'm sure he was just upset and I'm sure he had no real harmful intentions. It is for the greater good that we forgive and lead misguided soles toward the 'light side", prognosticated the Headmaster. "It is important that you forgive others for their mistakes, lest you risk becoming like them." Fumble-up declared.

"What? Are you demented, they kill, rape and destroy and you want them to have another chance?" gasped Harry.

"There is no hope without redemption," Fumble-up asserted.

"Well I have news for you ass-hole, the next time Draco or any of his Deatheater friends attack me I will take extreme pleasure in slicing off each limb and as they drain out I will feed them there own man-hood for the rapes and murders they have caused", Harry gave the best Snape sneer he could muster.

"Then you are truly lost and I must stop the next dark lord from rising" Fumble-up whipped out his wand and fired a blasting curse that would not only kill but also obliterate the target.

Harry waved his hand as if dismissing, when in reality he was using a mini-shield like the old gladiators of Rome used. Instead of a metal shield, it was a magical shield. The curse bounced off and left a meter hole in the wall.

"You, hypocritical, Alzheimer, old fool".

"Good night!" Harry 'faded' leaving the Headmaster standing alone in the corridor.

While the school as a whole left Harry and Bea alone there was always comic relief with Ron and his 'run mouth before thinking'. Some times, it was just Hermione whacking him on the back of his head for some crass remark, if he was lucky. Numerous times Ron found himself nude and sitting in one of the Quittage hoops. This type of magic was not in the course curriculum. What had happened was that Harry had become a power house of energy and all that was required was his thinking, Harry had no idea how, it just happened and when those six attempted to hurt his Bea, Harry lost it. On a normal day, he was with her but that day he had to make a quick trip and when she yelled via the link that the six were attacking, Harry responded and they cease to exist. It could not be said that they were not warned. The Hogwarts rumor mill made what was seen to have happen into a great duel with horrible injuries to the attackers and missing body parts. No one realized that the female could not cause a breeze with magic but most ran when she raised her arm thanks to Harry.

Draco had started passing out badges stating "Support Cedrick the real Hogwarts champion" and when touched stated "Potter Stinks".

Well if that was allowed…Harry did a little work on his mask and hood so that it now flashed "Drake-poo is a poof".

As in the movies, the great leader of the light arose, "Mr. Potter you WILL remove your masks and that writing while you are in Hogwarts".

Harry in turn said, "We have been through this before idiot or don't you remember, up yours Dumdum.

It was a three-pronged attack, Snape on their far right, Dumdum straight on and Dumdum's friend the Auror Moody on the far left. This was not a friendly duel or a duel to stun they were out for blood which made Harry really pissed because it put Bea in danger. Harry pointed his finger straight up and a sparkling and shimmering sphere surrounded Harry and Bea which caused Moody's 'bludgeoning' hex to ricochet into the 'house points containers', rubies of multi color spilled onto the Great Halls floor. Snape fired his favorite "Sectumsempra" which also careened off into the Great Hall's wall chipping it considerably. Fumble-up must have thought that he could get through the shield with his great powers and fired a 'Reducto" which also bounced off and back at him, destroying the headmaster's chair.

"It's my turn", Harry's arms went horizontally and pointed to Moody and Snape simultaneously and an 'expulso' type spell hit them with such force that it hurled them into the far walls knocking both unconscious and breaking a few bones. Harry thought of Remus's old spell 'Waddiwasi' and banished the rubies at Fumble-up. The Great Dumdum pulled a table in front of himself and blocked the rubies, but in doing so blocked his view. Harry then fired three spells quickly which went thru the table and blasted Dumdum and stuck him to the far wall, further it stripping him of his clothes.

The Great Hall was dead silent except for the retching noises; the Headmaster was very old and wrinkled.

Professor McGonagall had just rushed into the hall when Harry said in a commanding voice "Professor McGonagall when was it authorized to attack students and did the great Fumbler and 'leader of the incompetent' not understand the word ricochet in a hall full of students. I demand 'Floe' access immediately".

Well the Goblin lawyers were notified and Harry notified the DMLE at the ministry to come pick up some idiots that had just attack him. Well of course the Floe's at Hogwarts were very active and it wasn't long before Goblins, Fudge, Aurors, Ministry heads, Board of governors, and lawyers were all taking statements and causing general confusion.

Harry and Bea sat quietly at the end of the table until Dumdum, Snape and Moody were healed and hauled off. There was a feeling that a lot of the people wanted to haul Harry off, but with Goblins, Goblin lawyers talking of law suits and with testimony from all the eye witnesses. Well since they were kids, and all things being taken into consideration, it still looked like they reluctantly left without Harry in tow. Now the question was to be controlled you have to be alive or were all those curses really aimed at Bea?

"Harry? What is your fascination with stripping off the clothes of the people you attack? I mean Ron is bad enough but Dumbledork, Eweeeuu! Bea looked a little green.

/Scene Break/

As things go, come and time passes. Bea got to watch the human garbage disposal and the insufferable know-it-all kept trying to know what was going on, with who and why and usually just got pissed and huffed away. Well Hermione huffed away and Ron kept his mouth running. Harry would have hit him most times if Ron were not normally walking away when making his nasty comments.

Somehow the 'sneak attackers' (as they were being called)got out of going to Azkaban and were back in the school. Fumble-up, Moody and Snape returned. There were enough restraining orders and spell so they did not even talk to Harry. Much of the school tried to avoid the 'sneak attackers' least they be the next target. Somehow trust in them was not very large given most of the school had been present at the attack.

"Harry! Oi Harry, wait up!" puffed Susan Bones as she ran to catch up with Harry and Bea.

"What's up Susan" smiled Harry. The smile was something reactive as Susan normally attracted boy's attention if she was running. For their age, Susan had a set of breasts that drew boys' attention but when she ran, well it could induce boys into walking into walls or tripping on anything even their own feet.

"Boy you really stirred up the caldron, a lot of the school is now on your side at least the rumors are running in your favor".

"Sorry Susan but to be honest we don't really care what they think anymore".

"Yea well I don't blame you; anyhow, my Aunt wanted me to let you know she did everything she could to put Dumbledore and company in Azkaban but being the big muck-muck he got them all off and to tell you the truth Auntie is pissed over the using those type spells on students."

"Thanks, and thank your aunt for the nice thoughts," replied Harry.

/Scene Break/

Being in the tournament and not caring precluded Harry from having to attend classes so he and Bea did morning runs and read a lot in the library or long romantic walks into Hogsmeade. The powers to-be tried to stop the Hogsmeade trips but Hogwarts rules said that they were that adults could go anytime they were not in detention or in classes, so those attempts fell thru. Harry got to purchase more trunks and shrunk them down and put them in his master trunk.

"You know dear, I am amazed at the lengths that everyone is going through to control you, but I think you are handling them very responsibly. How about pranking the entire school, can you do an 'A-K' that large?" asked Bea with a straight face.

"Now love, do I get the impression you are not happy here and with all these lovely people?" quipped Harry.

"You have that right dear, can't they figure out that no means NO?"

"Only, in the higher learning centers of our society, which it appears, we are not in one" laughed Harry.

/Scene Break/

Draco was constant fun, Harry only let Draco start one of his rants before Harry would wave his finger and Draco would disappear and could be found nude and stuck to some tower wall or ceiling. Bea wanted in on the action so Harry allowed her to look as if she were doing it to Draco. Draco became completely irate with her hand movements. Bea put her thumb under her nose and waggled the other four fingers and Draco would disappear. The hand movements was known to the muggle born was simple, kiss-my-ass, well it was magic in the end. It took a while for the muggle meaning to get back to Draco.

The twins tried once to do a prank on the masked duo and it doubly backfired. First instead of Harry and Bea changing color and having green hair on top of their hood (everyone knew you couldn't remove those hoods, a lot of people had tried). It first back fired by suddenly everyone in Gryffindore common room ended up with green hair but they also lost their robes. It was surprising how little some wore under their robes. Secondly McGonagall knew those two and went right for them and demanded answers. While they started to say that they did try to prank…McGonagall cut them off and gave them detention. Harry thought it was so great that a few days later, he did the prank on the Slytherins, which further pissed off Professor McGonagall, but if you looked quickly and just then, a twitch of a smile from the lips could be seen from the stern matron. Their hair however was Wesley red.

Draco was fun to play with; he was so incompetent and so weak in spell casting that it was fun to have him 'disappear' every time he started one of his rants or attacks. Nott on the other hand was just dangerous with his spells or curses. While Harry had it under control, collateral damage was getting to become serious. Spells that missed Harry had in some cases careened down the passageways, bounced around off the walls, or blasting into suits of armor. So far, the innocent were only grazed by the curses but eventually someone was going to get badly hurt. Fumble-up and by extension Snape would do nothing and that had Professor McGonagall fuming around the halls and more specifically at Fumble-up. Some of her rants at Dumdum were classic in their vitriol.

The official wand weigh in ceremony was fun, Rita Skeeter was almost wetting her undee's with two hooded and masked students especial one being "The Harry Potter" and a mystery woman. The next to last thing she said for a long time was when she introduced herself, Harry just said, "The Rita Skeeter of the Dailey Profit?".

"Why yes she replied" Harry raised his hand and blasted her across the room into Fumble-up and the Minister. She screamed the entire way before there was a loud 'SPLAT".

~And that was for...?

~If your going to get bad press make sure you get in your two cents, smerked Harry.

Olivander was nice and asked;

"Might I do a harmless spell on you Mr. Potter, it will just show the effects of the Wand-less Magic you are doing and possibly the power levels".

"No go ahead it's refreshing for some one to ask me for something and not demand it, yes please go ahead".

Mr. Olivander did his spell and a chart appeared next to Harry with all kinds of colored squiggly lines and graphs and numbers.

"Oh dear, did you know Mr. Potter that you have had a suppression spell put on your magical core, and oh dear at 80% suppression. I can see some left over traces and oh dear oh dear the spell caster was your own Dumbledore. That was not legal, no not legal at all".

Harry plucked a card out of thin air and handed it to Mr. Olivander. "Sir it would do me a great service if you were to contact the people on this card with the information you have just gathered".

Mr. Olivander read the card and said, "Yes Mr. Potter I believe I will, not legal, not legal at all". He walked away mumbling to himself.

/Scene Break/

Time flew and it was now time for the first task and again there was an attempt to separate Harry and Bea, while the bond would allow the two to go alone neither wanted or would allow their separation. The powers to be were saying that she was not authorized to help in the task. The rulebook was finally drug out and as a basic principle he was not authorized help. They lost over being accompanied, as magic would judge if unauthorized help was given. Harry had drawn the Hungarian Horntail and was the last to enter the arena holding Bea's hand.

"Well this looks interesting My Lady, shall we get comfortable?" Harry said as he conjured a love seat out of thin air, the crowds were silent. The Horntail was not, it roared and was spitting smoke and flames as it tried to break the unbreakable magic chain around its leg that keeps it in the arena.

"Accio" thought Harry. He figured it was worth a shot. Nothing happened as expected, so he sat down next to Bea. They planned to remain there until someone called time; he had attempted to complete the task.

The dragon let out a roar, well to most it was a roar but to Harry it said, "Get you grimy human asses away from my young".

There were not a lot of people that noticed when Harry uttered some hissing that got the Dragons attention. "Oh great Dragon, I am sorry they dragged you and yours half way around the world to participate in a stupid contest which endangers your young. If you look closely, there is an egg, which is not yours that they are forcing me to obtain. I do not wish to threaten you or yours, and if you notice that, I brought my mate with me to show we come with no ill intentions". Harry's back up plan was to 'fade' like the wind if things went pear shape.

The Dragon roared but Harry heard "Just a moment speaker, there are stories of friends among your people that have helped ours. Let me look at what I see". The dragon looked and let out a roar that shook the stadium. Friend you are correct, if I may I will give you this sick joke on me and mine". The screams that came from the stadium were deafening whenThe dragon leaned over and picked up the golden egg and approached. Harry who had weakened the chains causing them to snap. The dragon gently laid the egg into Bea's lap, which now had the stands in total silence.

"Might I suggest you grab your four eggs and escape to safety before the idiots try to control you?" hissed Harry.

"You will not be forgotten speaker, thank you" the dragon scoped up her eggs into her mouth and departed into the sky.

~"That was nice of you Harry," Bea giggled.

Well the powers in charge and judges were not happy with yells of cheating and, and, and... Seems that there were all kinds of spells and charms to prevent magic from obtaining the egg, you had to physically get it. Then again, they should realize eventually, nothing is normal with Harry Potter. Harry had long ago given up trying to figure it out, the book under the water was the key even if he couldn't remember a thing about it but that had to be what was the root of all Harry's power and spell increases. Well perhaps?

The stupid judges were arguing, arguing, and insisted that Harry enter the hospital tent and await their decision. The champions in the Hospital tent all had some type of burns, cuts or scratches but Harry's lack of them which started conversations, which got around to their masks. They were polite questions but Fleur Delacour was some how interested more than the others were. She explained, "Please its just 'Veela curiosity', but I am dying to know if the mask hides a handsome prince or an ugly ogre".

They all laughed when Bea said, "Actually it's a handsome Ogre".

After a while, Harry just left the tent, the judges could argue on their own time. Later students and teachers had a conniption when Harry entered the Great Hall with Bea on his arm, tossed the egg on the teachers table and asked Professor McGonagall, "Professor why don't you have someone melt this down for the gold and apply it to the schools funding".

"Mr. Potter you have to figure out the clue and take appropriate action, and you must have the egg to do that", McGonagall always had that stern look on her face.

"With all due respect I really don't give a fig. I've been coerced into this school, coerced into this tournament which I didn't enter and I will be darned if I will waste my time playing the old farts games, melt it down or do what you will with it madam" This banter was interrupted by the shout of 'Aveda Kadava' and the green light sped towards Bea.

Even with the student body present in the Great Hall the rumors grew and grew until Harry had become a God throwing lightning bolts. (This had Fates council in stitches and pounding on their meeting table in laughter)

What really happened was that Harry magically directed the golden ball into the curse causing a fair size explosion. While simultaneously, erecting a shield with his left to protect Bea and those seated at the teachers table from scraps of metal from the egg. In one fluid motion, he bought his hands together pointing his index fingers at Nott and Nott vanished. Harry turned and casually walked arm and arm to their table with Bea. The stares of the students followed them within the Great Hall. No one has found Nott since that day and speculation runs amok whenever his name is mentioned, another Hogwarts legion had been formed.

The head of the DMLE as a dozen Aurors charged into the great hall wands at the ready.

"Who fired the 'A-K'?" Amelia Bones demanded.

"Amelia, I think we should take this to my office for discussion…"

"Dumbledore, answer my question or shut up".

"Now Amelia we shouldn't…"

"Proudfoot, Savage, if he can't keep his yob shut arrest him. Anybody here see what happened?" demanded the Head of the DMLE.

While the whole hall raised their hands, Harry spoke up. "I eliminated the 'A-K' caster Madam Bones".

"OK, come with me Mr. Potter, Rufus you Williamson and Robards start taking statements. Tonks your with me and where is the nearest unused class room.

Many questions later Amelia was satisfied it was self-defense and she and the Aurors departed.

Dumdum was right there to demand Harry to come to his office but only got two fingers, as Harry, and Bea 'faded' away.

/Scene Break/

The night before the second task a messenger was sent to Bea from Professor McGonagall to report immediately to her office alone.

Harry knocked on the Professors door and both entered. There behind the desk was Professor McGonagall but off to the side were Snape and Fumble-it-up.

"You were told to come alone Miss", Snape snarled.

"You have no authority over me jerk I am not a student in this asylum" Bea spit.

"None the less you will come with me," Fumble-up ordered.

"Not very likely" Harry tossed at him.

"That goes for me also there guano man" Bea added and was giggling as she remembered what the fruit bats had left for and on Snape.

"Harry I have nothing to do with these two berks, and I warn them here and now I will not sit idly by for the kidnapping of guests in this school" growled Professor McGonagall.

"This is for the tournament and what must be done, take her Severus" Fumble-up ordered.

Well about the time that Snevelis attempted to lay his greasy hands on Bea, he was blasted with a force that knocked him violently against the far wall and into unconsciousness. The cracking and popping indicated the breaking of more than one bone. Dumbledore drew his wand at the same time causing another white bolt of lightning to hit him in the top of his head which rendered him unconscious and flung him into a wall violently…

"Harry you shouldn't be doing something that violent to these idiots" McGonagall chastised.

"Professor you must believe me, I did not do that, nor cast any spell or curse and I assure you Bea did not either".

"Oh! My lord" groaned McGonagall, "Your bonded aren't you? It makes sense and those two berks have no idea what they were messing with, let me call Madam Pomfrey they must be seriously hurt. I've never seen a bond react quite like that though".

Madam Pomfrey 'floe's' in and was told that the two were attempting to split or attack a bonded pair and got zapped with the magic from the bond.

"Well it serve the duffer's well, didn't they know what they were getting into"? Madam Pomfrey's chuckled. "If it had been any other type bond they could have gotten away with it".

"Poppy? What do you mean by other type of bond? asked Professor McGonagall.

"Only a soul bond reacts like that, it's a wonder these two are not dead. Magic's' decides how it reacts but when that type of bond thinks its being split and if foul play is decided, well a soul bond can be deadly," answered Madam Pomfrey.

"Actually I don't think that they knew, know or cared, but please could you two keep this quiet, there are enough problems in this world and the Skeeter bitch is just one of them," pleaded Harry.

"Language Harry" was heard simultaneously from all the tharee ladies.

"They will not bother you for a couple of days with all the broken bones, have a great night Minnie", chuckled Madam Pomfrey.

After an admonishment for language, both agreed to keep what happened as quiet as possible. As Harry and Bea went to their quarters, Madam Pomfrey had levitated both Snape and Dumdum and was heading for the infirmary with the two duffers bobbing behind her.

At Hogwarts, words spoken in public were usually ignored but secrets always spread like wild fire, the two were not even in the Hospital wing before House common rooms were abuzz with more rumors of lightning strikes from Bea or was it Harry. McGonagall was only saved by hiding behind her desk and Madam Pomfrey had taken pieces of the Headmaster and Snape to the hospital wing.

Hermione and Ron were verbally on Harry's case. While Ron spit food, Hermione ranted over disrespect, violation of the rules and how dare he attack the Headmaster, etc, etc.

While Harry just ignored the whole thing and while Bea thought it was funny, there was a bunch of people who took exception. (So it is agreed they need to be dealt with. The council agreed).

/Scene Break/

As the champions lined upon the water's edge, Bagman announced that what was stolen from them was at the bottom of the lake and they had an hour to retrieve it.

While the other three dove into the lake, Harry conjured two plush chairs, walked over to the edge of the lake and yelled… "You guys had better cough up what you stole or I might get mad" after a few seconds Harry joined Bea and sat down and in a loud voice said, "Well all the rules say is that the Champion had to try his best and since I can't breath under water I did my best". Harry hoped that this was true now that the ring had disappeared, he could not transform and regardless of any magic he could perform or islands owned, Harry could not swim. An hour later Fleur was brought to the surface and Harry and Bea tried to calm her but it was her little sister they had kidnapped. Fleur was animate that her father, the head of the French magical police would be fuming because Merpeople killed Veela or tried to. It was in their nature as the two races were at war with each other. There were a few groans from the crowd as it appeared that Fumble-it-up had boo-booed again.

Dobby brought coffee and Harry watched as each champion brought his or her hostage to the surface. Harry hostage was his firebolt and if that was his most prized possession what was Bea? There were new rumers floating about a divorce before dinner. So as the sheep, err students of Hogwarts whispered and conjectured, life went on. Of course most didn't know the story of not being able to get Bea, so it just caused more confusion. Fleur hustled her little sister off fuming all the way in French. Cedrick cut up and bruised had saved her, but had to kill a couple of Mermen in the process.

At the great feast that evening there were two banged up looking people sitting at the teachers table. Normally the headmaster made all announcements of importance but this time Professor McGonagall did, as the Headmaster looked like he couldn't if he tried, Snape looked even worse.

"I am happy to announce that just the day before we all go home for our break there will be a ball for fifth years and up, younger years will have appropriate parties in their home rooms. Therefore, everybody get your partners, we will have representatives from Gladrags, and Madam Malkin's so you may order your robes to this formal ball. Thank you".

Harry turned to Bea and asked, "Will you be so kind as to accompany me to the ball my love?"

"Yes, my love".

The next day at breakfast Harry turned to Bea and said, "lets go shopping dear its time for new robes". Harry stood and Bea put her hand on Harry's arm and they disappeared. Shortly following their departure a shout echoed in the Hall, "You can't 'apperate' at Hogwarts it in Hogwarts the History". That was followed by another shout, "Shut up Hermione". If anyone was watching there was a smile on Dumdums face.

Appearing in an alley next to Twilfitt and Tatting's which was 'THE" high class tailoring shop, Harry and Bea took off the hoods and Harry applied 'glamour' charms on each so they looked like different people. Harry would be happy one day that he did not have to put this much time and energy into hiding their real appearance.

Harry got to Gringotts and filled on of his new trunks with galleons and a few pounds of Mithril. Harry re-srunk the trunk and put it into his master trunk. He was not going to get caught short of cash or wealth.

/Scene Break/

"Bea give me a break we have been at this for hours, I mean a robe is a robe and these all are nice robes" Harry groaned. The next comment shut him up as he was learning self-preservation.

"Don't you want me to look my best at the Ball?"

"Yes dear" Harry knew when not to get smart or dumb.

The robes and everything else Bea bought would be delivered in a few days and with a little "glamour" and their masks, the Ball should be theirs to enjoy.

Harry 'apperated' (at least that's what people called it) back to the Great Hall only to find Fudge, Amelia Bones the head of DMLE and a whole pile of Aurors awaiting their arrival.

"See I told you Amelia, I think arrest and identification is in order" smiled Dumdum.

"Mr. Potter are you aware it is against the law to 'apperate' without a license and a license cannot be obtained until you are seventeen years of age? asked Madam Bones

"Quit wasting time, just arrest the miscreant" ordered Dumdum.

"Dumbledore do not tell me how to do my job," growled Madam Bones. It was obvious that she was not happy with Dumbledore and not just over that statement.

"Yes Madam Bones I am quite aware of the law and what you just asked me, however I might point out that I have never 'apperated' as I do not know how" Harry thought it wise to leave out the words "in this dimension".

"Oh! Come off of it we all know you are an arrogant liar Potter", spit Snape.

"Shut the ignorant bastard up or put him in a cell", growled Madam Bones.

"Does it not take a wand to 'apperate' Madam Bones?" asked Harry in as submissive tone as he could muster.

"Yes Mr. Potter, 'apperating' without a wand is impossible," answered Madam Bones in a curious manner.

"Well Madam Bones my wand was taken last year by a group of duffus people run by the Headmaster and it has not been returned, you might ask the Professors here if they have seen me with a wand when I left, they can't because it was stolen in Knockturn Alley before I was kidnapped and held against my will at the Wesley's. I guess the leader of the light is not too observant or law-abiding. Also I might ask if 'apperating' is traceable, if it is please trace my arrival here, I think you will be surprised, in fact if you permit I will 'move' over to the other side of the room so you may see it in action and can do what you must".

"Twiddle twaddle, arrest the miscreant and lets be done here, I have an important meeting to attend" huffed Fudge.

"Well just toddle on off there Minister and let me do my job, so far I have a feeling we have just begun to find out what has been going on" scowled Madam Bones.

"This is all conjecture and redirections, Madam Bones arrest Harry Potter! He will escape if you don't stun him immediately", Dumbledore was yelling by now.

"Headmaster if you attempt to tell me my job one more time it will be you who is arrested, you still have not been cleared for attacking this minor and your actions at this time are indicating you have something against this minor, not to mention the allegations just made against you, so SHUT UP!" It was clear the Madam Bones was just a little pissed off.

"Shack, contact, no that won't work, Hogwarts blocks most everything including 'apperating'" (The council was again laughing the obvious was not seen. It was well known you could not 'apperate' on the Hogwarts grounds.)

"Might I recommend the 'shrieking shack' it is in the open and Madam Hopkirk should be able to register magic and the other office should be able to trace 'apperating' in the area," suggested Harry.

"Madam Bones face lit up with almost a smile, "yes an excellent idea Mr. Potter, Shack your with me, the rest stay here, Mr. Potter we will meet you at the 'shrieking shack'.

Madam Bones with 'Shack' walked out toward the shrieking shack. 'Well as you can't 'apperate' at Hogwarts and Harry wanted to be polite and not to be seen as escaping accompanied the two with Bea. When they arrived, Harry approached Amelia.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Please call me Harry and this is Bea"

"Ok, Harry I got to admit you are twisting the tail of that old goat, but have you been telling me the truth?"

"Yes Madam Bones, my wand was taken by Dumbledore and I have not legally replaced it, and I don't know what I do but as 'apperating' is defined, I am not 'apperating'.

"Well we are here, "Shack" notify the appropriated offices, and I want to know who is' apperating' here and what magic being done in this area!"

"Right Boss" the Aura said and pulled out a round ball looking device and started talking into it and finally he says, "Were live".

"Ok, Harry do your thing over to that tree then I will follow" directed Madam Bones.

Harry extends his arm to Bea, she lays a hand on his arm and Harry and her disappear absolutely silently and reappear by the tree, Madam Bones 'apperated' with a 'pop' to Harry."

"Ok, back to 'Shack' please" and Madam Bones followed.

"Shack?"

"Only recorded 'apperation' is your magic signature, Madam", Shack answered.

"Now I want you to do some magic" requests Madam Bones.

"Oh! Madam Bones just for the record, I am Lord Potter and I think that makes me an adult so my magic shouldn't count as underage magic" snickered Harry.

Harry looks around and sees a dead tree over by the "shrieking shack' and levitates it up in the air and then point his other hand towards it and it explodes into dust, seeing a large rock he conjures it into a lion and then back to a rock and then blasts the rock into nothing.

"Well that will register I would think" Madam Bones is now laughing, which seems to shock 'Shack'.

"The round ball in 'Shack's' hand glows and 'Shack' reports, "The Ministry says they have been monitoring for the last ten minutes so any time you are ready".

"Are both offices reporting no large disturbance, no 'apperating' other than my magical signature?" queries Madam Bones.

"That is correct Boss, just yours"

Now 'Shack' is looking shocked at Madam Bones who has the biggest grin on her face.

"Harry please call me Amelia, you have made me one happy official, you have embarrassed that old fraud , AGAIN, if what I hear is true you must tell me how you do it one day", Amelia chuckles and giggles through these statements. Well let's get back and give the old goat the bad news, Oh and nice wand-less magic, that's something that doesn't register at the Ministry as so few can do it".

"Err, Amelia why don't you lay your hand on my arm and grab 'Shack's' robe and Bea as usual, there is no need to walk when a grand entrance is proper".

"Oh I like the way you do business there Harry", Amelia almost laughed aloud.

Bea has one arm, Amelia the other and as soon as Amelia grabs 'Shack's' robe Harry

'Harry 'faded' into the great hall with a huge smile.

"False alarm guys, pack it up and head home, no laws have been broken that I know of unless maybe false reporting" Amelia smiles.

"What!" was yelled by both Dumbum, Snape and some think Granger did also.

"He just 'apperated' you all into this Hall" Dumbledore yelled.

"Look you old goat, the kid is clean and I would ask you how, one, he is 'apperating' without a wand, two, does not register on our equipment at the ministry and three, normal wizards can't side along. A powerful witch or wizard can side along maybe one and maybe in your case two. Harry just did three 'side along', no one can 'apperated' with three people. So you're the super brain you figure it out but I and my troops are heading home, no laws are being broken as been written by the Wizengamot".

~"Lets give him the salute he deserves" Harry and Bea comely walked by the teachers table and simultaneously gave the 'Great Leader of the Light", 'the finger'. Harry unshrinking the motor bike departed in a roar and a pealing of tires with Bea on the back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Having a ball and beyond

Note: Thanks for the hints,tips, etc. Whatever one could call this mass of words, this activity is adictive. After pounding a keyboard all day it marvals me how many words (or how few) I get in print. Thanks again for your words.

The day had arrived and Bea was stressed and had kicked Harry out of the bedroom while she made herself into what Harry was unsure of, she was gorgeous all the time and if she wore his worn-out jersey she still would be the most beautiful girl at the ball. But hours later she allowed him to take a shower and five minutes later Harry was dressed and ready to go. It took another ten minutes to get her out the door because she had to check to make sure everything was just so on him. sheesh!

While it took a lot of talking and pleading Harry finally got Bea to use a 'glamour' that made her hair look long and fire red, the mask hid the face. Harry had the same problem but the 'glamour' made his hair look like before, short and spiky. (The council was again laughing and howling, "What a bloody coincidence, Merlin they must be smiling, they look like his parents")

The ball was great for Harry and Bea because they ignored everyone and had eyes only for themselves. Hermione showed up with the champion Krum, while Ron was out playing Quittage, Draco came with Pansy but while they tried to look royal and important they failed. The one down side to the ball was some one some how slipped a love potion into Harry's drink. As soon as he picked it up his "Head of House" ring vibrated and Harry vanished the whole thing.

~ "Be warned Bea let me check everything we need to eat or drink, ok gorgeous?

The next morning Dobby got the trunks and headed to the flat which Harry now paid for after closing all of the welfare benefits. They rode the train and if they had not learned yet they soon regretted the ride. Hermione it appeared had a set of stones that would make a marble statue happy, she was pumping for information, and she had to be pimping for Dumbledore because nobody needs that kind of information. Finally Harry and Bea just got up and left to find a new compartment, at least Nev and Luna behaved as humans should, but then came the non human Draco and sons. Harry hoped Draco enjoyed riding up front on the cowcatcher while his sons got excellent seating on top of the last car. Things just got better upon arrival at Kings Cross.

~"Darling don't look now but it appears we have a gathering of 'The Turkey Club'" said Harry.

~"Hay don't you guys insult the avian society", linked Hedwick.

~"Oh that reminds me we need to do the 'glamour' on a certain bird I know", mused Bea

~"Hay I'm not standing for this crap, I was born white and I like white".

~"Would you rather that because you remained white that the head turkey shows up and puts us all in cages?" wondered Harry

~"Ok you made your point, I'll sneak in tonight late and you can do your mumbo jumbo, bet you're going to be glad to ditch the masks'. Harry did a little mumbo jumbo and put a no track charm on Hedwick before they departed.

~"Oh! look some more just crept out of the wood works, soon as we are out side Hedwick hit the air stream and make sure your not followed, I can't believe they really think that they are going to follow us anywhere. I got rid of all the tracking charms on the luggage, Hedwick and us ... Why those sneaky shits, someone just tried to lock a tracing charm on you", complained Harry.

"Well My Lady we are clear and here is the 'apparition' point for out going, so your hand my fair lady"

"Aw you don't want the rest of me, just my hand"

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Awhile my love"

Harry 'faded' to an alley of no importance other to do the last minute tracking charm check, remove their masks and robes and Harry 'faded' to their flat.

"You know those people are passing around tracking charms like candy, they hit us twice just before we 'faded'.

"Dobby", POP

Harry was going to order up some lunch when Bea asked "Dobby can you be tracked".

"Dam there's a tracking charm on him," growled Harry.

Before Dobby could remove the tracking charm Harry had him pop around England to throw them off and return after he removed the charm. POP

About two hours later, POP

"They be following, they get there a bout's twenty minutes after I does, but they be chasing themselves in a little bit, I puts the charm on a muggle taxi".

Laughing Dobby made dinner, the three enjoy talking, and of course, Dobby is complimented on his cooking. Harry is planning to get a TV's along with all the attachments, along with cell phones, they might as well get used to living like a Muggle because Harry is not going to stay where losers and death eaters want him. Harry missed Potter Manor in this dimension.

Bea and Harry went shopping on the Harley, and the world was good and at least two people are enjoying themselves. Harry bought TV's, DVD's, surround sound units, cell phones, and all the contracts etc and told them to deliver the next afternoon. The flat is small and while they could live in a mansion the flat is theirs and better living quarters can be gotten later after school is done. The entire flat ended looking like an electronics shop. TV, stereo, surround sound etc in all the rooms, even to some extended to the bathroom. They talk late into the night about many things including moving out of England, they decided that Volde could have the place. They finally doze off after a huge amount of groping and some very stimulating sex, sleep soon followed.

'BAM', the bedroom door is kicked open and wand light illuminates the bedroom. Harry is taken by surprise. While he does not need a wand, it does take a second or two too fully understand what is happening when you are dead asleep. As Harry and Bea pop to a sitting position in the bed, Harry's eyes start accepting the light and his brain starts to engage. Remus and the pink haired Aura stand in the doorway. Harry stops a milli-second before unleashing a dangerous series of curses as he hears.

"Finite Incantatem, that's not Harry, Harry looks like James and Harry's girl has red hair, we got it wrong". They point their wands, yelled "Obliviate" and POP, they 'apperated'.

Harry raised a shield in time and the spells dissipated harmlessly into the shield.

"Now that was interesting," Harry mused.

"If this is how you take your vacations you had better get a stronger door, I do not like being awoken in my own bed in the middle of the night especially with us being starker's", Bea really is not a happy camper.

They had talked about putting up ward etc, but that was like prison and a lot of time identified that magical people lived there and wards could be broken. No stealth was required so Harry would get some muggle alarm system in the morning, they could do with a motorcycle ride and maybe stop by Bea's parents, and that they did. By afternoon Harry and Bea were fully involved with wires, delivery people and alarm installation.

The holidays were happy and care free, except when they had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up money or Christmas gifts. Harry and Bea donned their masks and hoods and 'Harry 'faded' into Diagon Alley. The 'Cold Turkey Club' was out in full force. Dobby was picking up the parcels and taking them to the flat, they even had a 'glamour' on Dobby but he was picking up tracking charms faster and faster, even some of the gifts had some. A little sooner than Harry expected reinforcements arrived.

"Well isn't it Sniveles himself, where is Dumbeldork?" asked Bea.

"You aren't going to get away this time Potter; even you can't take on everyone, TAKE HIM!"

Well that last part was a lifesaver, when Snape yelled "TAKE HIM" a lot of civilians in the Alley saw who yelled and the two kids who were targeted. When Snape who always dressed in black fired a spell at the two kids in funny masks the civilians got the hell under cover but in their gut knew that the kid did not have a chance, there had to be thirty people firing at the kids. Harry's shield went up and while dozens of spells rained down on Harry and Bea the shield not only held but reflected the curses. Looking back Harry and Bea thought it was pretty in a way. The curses were yellow, white, pink, orange and just all kinds of colors flying into the shield and ricocheted around the street with sparks, smoke and flames. Those civilians that were brave or stupid poked up their heads to look and saw one kid pointing his finger and adults were falling, dozens hit the ground and stayed there. The sheep were happy that some one could stand up to these criminals but were not going to get involved. Suddenly there were DMLE Aurors all over the place, someone with half a brain had probably Floe'd them. Those 'KFC' members that were still standing 'apperated' away to escape and report to Dumdum. The rest were 'cold turkeys' on the ground.

"Well Harry, funny meeting you here, you responsible for all the people lying on the ground?" Amelia demanded, but was trying to suppress a grin at the same time.

"Madam Bones you got to see this" one of the Aurors shouted.

"My, My, aren't we in trouble" said Amelia, "Ok I want statements from the civilians, I want these two on the ground in my office, don't wake them I'll take care of them and put the rest in cells and then wake them when I say to, come on, MOVE!"

"Say Harry would you consider becoming an Auror, I definitely need someone who can take down, let's see about twenty, none are injured and you don't have a scratch. Yes I think I could offer you a promotion almost the same day" Amelia did not look like she was joking. "Let's head to my office I want you to see something and you can give me your statement at that time".

The ministry was just around the corner and since Harry really did not know where he was headed so they walked there. As they entered the office in the corner were two individuals, one Harry recognized immediate by her bubble gum colored hair, the Auror that had invaded their sleep. The found out her name was Tonks (do not use my first name or I will kill you). Amelia woke the two stunned Aurors and flayed them with her tongue and demanded a report, a full report on her desk and then she would see if they had a job after that.

"Two Aurors in the 'Cold Turkey club', as an Auror they should be embarrassed to be taken down that easy. I should have known some of my Aurors would surcome to Dumblefore's 'Greater Good'. That is my problem, now let me get some information and then we can take a full report. So Bea how many did you take down as a guess of course".

"None"

"Harry what's going on here, I don't like being lied to" Amelia growled.

"Err"

"Mr. Err has returned" laughed Bea, "Harry took them all down, and I'm a squib".

Amelia sat back in her chair and just shook her head. Squibs, masks, wand-less magic, hit wizard qualified and taking down Aurors not to mention the rest. What's going on, if it's not illegal I give you my word it goes no further that here, I'll even give a wizard oath if you wish."

"No your word is good enough; the masks are to hide who we are. In the magical world we are recognized by the hoods and masks as Harry Potter and Girl friend, no one will recognize us if we walked down the street without the masks and hoods. So without the masks and hoods in the muggle or magical world I am nobody if I do not say "I'm Harry Potter". So without the masks on we are safe as long as the two of us are not ever connected to Harry Potter.

"Harry, your face is plastered all over the wizard world, how could you..."

"Amelia there was an accident, I do not even resemble the boy who lived any more I even have a new and legal name in the muggle world".

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, and you must be a very brave girl, oh dear" mumbled Amelia

~"She thinks I got horribly disfigured", chuckled Harry.

~"Well let her keep that thought, if any one reads her mind or whatever they will look for Frankenstein and not Mr. Gorgeous" purred Bea.

The statements were taken and by then the statements of the civilians were also in, so Harry got to say goodbye while a lot of the 'Cold Turkey Club' got lodging until court time. Amelia figured Dumdum would give them time served and a small fine and kick them loose. Harry and Bea did the rest of their shopping at Harrods, to hell with the magical community.

/Scene Break/

Christmas was spent with Bea's family, but they opted to sleep at the flat. The one big downer was one day Harry had to be honest with them and tell them that there was a great possibility that Volde was coming back and they needed to prepare. Like maybe move out of country. Hank pulled out a Colt 45 and said that it was illegal but it was better to be judged in court by twelve than carried in a coffin by six, then there was that laugh that bothered Harry, Bella said she would talk with him about the gun.

Unfortunately, the break was over and it was back to the Hogwarts and all the nice little kiddies.

/Scene Break/

Train Compartment, Hogwarts Exspress:

The first to show was Ron who had a three-day break from Quittage he was accompanied with Hermione.

I sat there and watched Hermione slip a potion in my tea. I almost missed it happening, I could understand it from Ginny or Ron yes, but not Hermione. Without anyone noticing I put it into 'statis' so I could ship it via Hedwick to Amelia for analyzing and appropriate legal action. Hermione was again nude and stuck to the prefect's cars wall.

Ron made such a fuss being caught spiking Bea's tea, no-matter he joined Hermione stuck to the other wall in the perfects car face first.

Next was Draco but this time throwing curses, so he got the front of the Engine and nude, he could pick bugs out of his teeth later? Crab and Goyle got the last car again this time nude, which should scare the students. Why these people were not smart enough or scared enough, Harry could demand or perform death sentences under magical law for attacking a Lord and Heir to a Noble and Ancient House. While maybe not yet as Lord Potter but for sure as Lord Black either way Harry could only shake his head.

Nev and Susan jointed them later and just after we made a fresh batch of Earl Gray, the first batch not thought safe. Ginny joined them and dammit if she didn't try and slip me a love potion, that also got put into 'statis' and she got nude on another wall of the prefects cabin. The white Hedwick got the vials of what ever, properly labeled with a note to Amelia and off she flew.

I know I am being forced to change dimension but is there a script that everyone must follow? If there no other course than that laid out for us? Like mindless sheep these people keep trudging along on stupid and illogical paths. What about me...

~You trying to solve the problems of the universe? You already have bumped into Death, Destiny and Fate what more of a definition of life do you want? Bea linked.

~Yes dear, just wondering if we are all stupid electrons arking across someones brain.

~Well you will have to wait to find out, we have arrived, so get your school robe on dear.

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall was not happy over all the stuck to different places, nude students. She was having a yelling session.

"You just can not be doing this Harry; it's bad enough you used magic to stick them all over the train but nude? This just cannot be tolerated or condoned I'm afraid that I am going..."

Amelia 'apperated' onto the train platform, followed by a number of her Aurors.

"Lord Potter, I see you are deep in the middle again but it's nice to see you anyway, Professor McGonagall, I am afraid I have warrants for the arrest of Ginny Wesley, Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley. Amelia got the students and left saying she would return when she had the information on what was what.

"Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to explain what you are deep into?" questioned a steaming Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor but they attempted to slip Bea and myself some kind of potions, I can only guess what they were until the DMLE analyses them".

"Oh dear, Molly is going to have a fit, oh dear, oh dear, the bond could kill them" mumbled McGonagall as she turned and headed towards the castle.

When Harry and Bea sat down for dinner, Dobby had just delivered safe food for them when Fred and George Wesley joined Harry.

"What's going on Harry-kins?" said either Fred or George.

"I don't have much in the way of information it just a rash all of a sudden, everyone trying to slip me potions in my drinks. Ginny slipped what I think was a love potion, Hermione did but I haven't a clue what it was, knowing Hermione it wasn't a love potion," groused Harry. Ron is the same with Bea's tea.

"Well mom is dam smart with potions and it looks like it rubbed off on Ginny, but aren't love potions NEWT level, hell Ginny has even done OWL's and Ron doesn't have the brains ", said either Fred or George.

"I'll let you guys know as soon as I am told anything, sorry about everything" said Harry

That evening McGonagall called Harry to her office and there sat Amelia with a story.

"It can't be proved now because Molly came in like the charge of the light brigade and Author with a lawyer, Hermione has kept her mouth shut but Ron apparently doesn't know how. Ron has been suspended from professional Quittage for an unknown amount of time but it was not known for what. So the deal is the old goat is in it up to his wading boots. I cannot prove it but Dumbunny told them to do it, now the vial from Ginny is a love potion, so that is serious Azkaban time, Hermione's is half truth serum and half imperious, again serious Azkaban time. Ah, sorry Harry but Bea's was a love potion also and we both know it was not you who was the intended for the receiving of the affection.

~"HARRY! SIT! DOWN! NOW!" Bea linked to Harry. "Don't say or do anything that I will regret."

"Don't hold your breath though, remember that they have to be tried in front of old Dumbunny and he will let them off, he has to or they could tip the caldron that he was involved. So have fun and don't drink the water" finished Amelia.

"Oh!" growled Harry. Amelia since you are here, Professor McGonagall you have to talk to that stupid Draco, he is getting serious with his curses and if he keeps it up, I may have to hurt him. Up to now he has just been an amusing nuisance, but if it is escalated, I will hurt him I have warned him enough. In fact I have just about had it with warning people and their ignoring my warnings".

"Fine Harry I will talk to them and Professor Snape, neither of you should have to worry about safely attending school " but Professor McGonagall didn't think talking would be of much good, this was going to get ugly and she hoped that everyone would walk away alive.

Time flew and suddenly it was that dreaded time.

/Scene Break/

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were of course freed of all charges.

The task is…?

"A STUPID MAZE" screamed Harry "Not a chance, go fish you fools, what idiot dreamed up this bit of tom foolery"?

And so the day arrived and the maze was ready and so was Harry, he produced a squishy love seat and he and Bea sat down at the entrance to the Maze. Harry was last in the ratings and points so he would enter the maze last. Yes, he would enter last some time after the winner was crowned if he was lucky. Going to be a thrilling night Harry and the spectators have to watch the maze grow and no one knew what was going on inside, super exciting. NOT!

Harry was so far behind in points that he had to wait for half and hour after the last contestant entered before he was authorized to enter. What was probably half an hour but seemed like an eternity later, Moody came hobbling up on his wooden leg with the tri-wizard cup.

"Well Potter you win, all the other champions are disabled and unable to continue so here is your cup". Harry did not catch that Moody was wearing gloves as the cup was thrust at him. When he touched the handle, it was a stupid port key.

Harry saw what looked like a Deatheater carrying something wrapped up and a cauldron with a flame burning underneath it. The Deatheater flung a curse at Harry but he ducked and blasted the idiot, he and the bundle flew backward exposing what was the ugliest thing Harry had ever seen, he wanted to step on it like a bug.

A fairly large snake tried to attack but Harry blasted it to bits and Harry 'faded' back to Bea. Sure as hell there was Moody laying his hands on Bea, Harry saw red, and then they all saw Moody red, Moody no longer had a Head.

There was a crowd of idiots that demanded answers; people were grabbing for him, some trying to take him somewhere and even some asking Harry why he had just entered Moody into the headless hunt. Of course there was Fumble-up and Snape and having enough Harry yelled "ENOUGH" and the crowd of people around Harry and Bea were flung back twenty feet. Harry grabbed Bea and 'faded' back to the graveyard.

"Sorry dear but there was something that I wanted to step on, really ugly thing but apparently were too late. Looks like some one used some kind of ritual; I hope Volde isn't back…"

"Oh Shit!"

Spells started flying but these were not stunners or incapacitating curses. These curses were meant to hurt, cut and kill. Volde was back and his gruesome losers did their best to kill, maim, and other wise make Harry's life miserable or terminate it. Their number dwindled as many of them now joined Moody in the headless hunt club or just laid around in pieces.

"So Harry you have grown since I last saw you, I think its time that I finished what I started a few years back"

Volde rant stopped there as Harry unleashed a bludgeoning curse to end all bludgeoning curses followed with a cutting curse, Volde was blown across the graveyard and was literally cut in halve, but some how 'apperated' out with both pieces while a scream like something released from hell, it echoed throughout the graveyard in a most eerie way.

What Harry did not know that another of Volde's horcrux' just got activated as the one in Volde died from the curse Harry used. It died the same way the one in Harry's scar did when Harry died on the operating table. As it left Harry's body it was screaming as only the dying can and scared the operating room personnel into abject fear and silence.

Harry 'faded' both himself and Bea back to the maze. "Hay your Fudgness and you too Fumble-up, let me be the first to announce that Voldeshorts is back. You jack asses made this happen from a manipulating old goat to a corrupt minister. You will find some more Deatheater and Voltemort want-a-bee's in the grave yard in Little Hampton, enjoy picking up the pieces suckers"

At that Harry 'faded' both to their quarters and a long soak in the bathtub.

"You definitely lead an interesting life there Mr. Err, what are you planning for an encore?"

"Don't tempt fate my dear, he is a bastard of bastard for me. He always finds a new wrinkle to trip me up. Why don't you and I stay here for the next couple of days while everyone fights over me and/or who will rule over me in my fight against Volde?"

(There in the ether was a shriek and some laughter, "How dare he refer to me as a he, I am a gorgeous woman am I not?" A "yes dear" was heard among the laughter of Fates council.)

Meanwhile back at the tub-

"Watch, they will be demanding that I finish this war immediately, without their help of course, that is if they believe he is back. There is a good chance that they will put their collective head in the sand and by the time they find out he's back they will then go to the 'get Harry Potter to do him in'. Mean while Fudge and Dumdum will be maneuvering to take control of me 'the boy who lived' in their crusade to be the shining light or most important ass hole. This is why I have fought so hard to maintain my muggle standing and our anonymity, they can't find us if they don't know what we look like or what we are called."

"Yes dear and please calm down and relax in the nice bubbles. Here let me wash that and make it all better".

That took care of the rest of the night and way after the sun came up. They had breakfast in their room and finally fell asleep wrapped in each others arms".

Three days later Harry and Bea enter the Great Hall just as they were sitting down Draco goes off and ruins the day, "You killed my father you bastard, die, Avada Kedavra".

There was no where to dodge, nor time, Bea was going to die, so Harry concentrated, he brought up the strongest shield he could and it worked, the curse rebounded on Draco killing him. Again another anomaly, the killing curse was not stoppable but Harry's shield did just that, whoops!

Harry stood at this time and said, "I Lord Potter do claim House Malfoy by right of conquest" there was a flash of light and Harry held out his arm and said "If you will My Lady".

"Of course kind sir, where is our chariot taking us at this early hour?"

"Gringotts My Lady and they 'faded' from the Great Hall.

At Gringotts Harry asked for Bladehook and they were soon down to business.

"Tell her that she is mine to do with as I please. If she wishes I can whore her out to some muggle or she can take my offer. If she accepts get her out to whatever country she wants to go to and tell her to stay their, if I don't here from her she will not hear from me". After an enjoyable cart ride Harry had another extended trunk full of Galleons a few more pounds of Mithril, thanks to the Malfoy vaults.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Who, did what, were are they

Returning back to Hogwarts, "Harry what was all that about?" Bea queried.

"Sorry to say but the dumb shit Draco was the last of his line. His father is apparently dead, probably one of that group I topped off in the graveyard. Draco could have controlled all the money and been someone but he decided to 'A-K' you, so I claimed his house, his money and his mother and wives. That makes me head of house Malfoy as such I could whore out all the females and be within my right as the conqueror of said house. What I did was stop Volde from getting his hands on any of the Malfoy money. I offer that sickening idea or whoring out of Mrs. Malfoy to her or she could go to another country, with a lot of money, if she just didn't bother us ever again, she took the latter".

After Amelia yelled at him for leaving after killing someone, she gave him a wink. Then she handed the Dailey Profit to Harry and there is was Fudge declaring the Harry was a loon and Dumdum crazy for not expelling Harry. Harry handed the paper to Bea and said, "Told you so".

The lawyer got the NEWT's testing advanced to the earliest possible date and Harry attended every test, he put down his name and circled one answer and handed in his paper and left. After the last test, Harry Potter disappeared two years early than normal.

Well no one cared Harry had failed his NEWT's, the world was still turning and quiet, well almost no one cared. Dumblefore tried to get to Harry by passing laws but it did no good the Goblins said that Harry Potter had set up accounts and authorizations and he would periodically withdraw funds, but to find him, they had no idea where he was or they were not telling.

Then that one fateful day Voltimort invaded the department of mysteries for a prophecy said to contain information regarding him and Harry Potter. Well he killed many people but failed to get the prophecy. With Harry Potter gone and Volde back, the public demanded that 'prophesy' be read. So one Fudgness with 'unspeakables' retrieved the prophesy and everyone had a big event covered by WWN radio and the papers. They thought that when the public found out that only Harry Potter could defeat He-who-must-not-be-named that the public would find and demand Harry kill Volde. Oh! The embarrassment when 'The Prophesy' was opened and Harry's voice rang out.

"Hay Dumbledore and you too your Fudginess how does it feel forcing me Harry Potter to escape into hiding to escape your manipulations. Now you have to face the public, do tell them that Harry Potter is not coming back and they have to fight Voltimort and it is your entire fault. By the way didn't you think it was too easy to get this when only Moldyshorts or I could pick it up?" At that time, a loud raspberry was heard ending the prophecy.

Well there was an outcry as the microphone was on and WWN broadcasted the entire prophesy. When do politicians or people with superior intelligence listen to the masses, its just not done? Soon the magical public was hiding from Volde and his death eaters as they killed and raped. While Harry and Bea were still hiding from the magical community they never stopped visiting Diagon alley or Hogsmeade they just did not have to put on their masks.

On one such day while in Hogsmeade they ran head on into both. Harry and Bea had just picked up some chocolate for Bella at Honeydukes and were heading to Scrivenshafts for some quills when about thirty death eaters appeared in front of Gladrags. Harry and Bea had their masks on in an instant showing "the masked duo" (Harry Potter and Girl friend).The Deatheaters led by Belatrix appeared to be on a terror mission and not aware of Harry standing in the deserted street. It was not much of a fight, Harry let loose a 'bludgeoning' type curse, a 'ribbon cutting' type curse, and 'blue ditty' which caused blood and pieces flying all over the street and stores. Not much damage was done to the buildings as the curses traveled through the deatheaters and down the street before dissipating, a couple of injured death eaters 'apperated' away, the rest were all over the place in pieces, except for Belatrix Lestrange.

How the Turkey club found out Harry was there he was never sure but they started appearing behind him and Bea, down by The Three Broomsticks. One of the idiots let off a 'stunner' at Bea and Harry retaliated in kind. Harry's 'ditty' put down about ten, into slumberland, of the twenty that were appearing into the street, Harry and Bea 'faded' to the flat.

"Harry what are those spells that you let loose on those people today?"

"I call them "ditty spells", replied Harry between kisses.

"Ok Mr. Err, what are "ditty spells" or am I going to have to drag it out of you".

"Sorry dear, "ditty spells" are spells that I have no idea what they are, I think I want to cut and there is a "ditty", I want to explode there is a "ditty".

"AND what in the hell did you do to Lestrange?"

"Oh! Don't know really, it's something I am working on, I didn't use much power so it should disappear in a couple of hours", smirked Harry.

"That looked like solid glass, won't she be dead in a couple of hours?"

"I hope not, its kind of a stasis glass, puts whoever is in it in a stasis. I am working on making it permanent without killing its occupant. She was a good one to test it on".

"Harry! Sometimes I really think I should not ask", Bea groused.

"Yes dear", Harry replied but instead of more kisses he got pelted with the pillow from the couch, again and again.

While the Muggle world was a happy place for Harry there were always snags, one apparently was Hank, Bella understood and just laughed but Hank was adamant. When were Bea and Harry going to get married? Harry kept stating that Bea was Lady Potter Black and married but Hank kept up about living in sin in the Muggle world. So a few weeks later one Harry Evans married a Beatrice Wymaker. It was a small and quiet affair but it gave Harry an excuse to take Bea on a honeymoon. Bea was just over the moon and framed a copy of the marriage license to be hung over their bed, a second copy she kept in her purse. France was decided upon and after some minor paperwork problems; they were on their way via the ferry to France.

France had their magical area so the honeymooners got a hotel room, which was very plush along with the price. The language was an irritant but Gringotts bank had a branch in France and it was soon located, so off they went. Who knew Harry and Bea Evans in France so no masks and no 'glamour' just the plain old two of them. They forgot that the ICW was in France. Harry's luck again prevailed, who but the head of the ICW came in and was in line behind Harry, Dumbledore and a group of politicians that is who. When it was Harry's turn, he politely asked if the Goblin spoke English, of course a sneer and yes, he spoke many languages.

"I have this problem, there is someone behind me that I do not want to know or be around etc, and how can I get money from my vault in London without shouting my name all over the place". The Goblin looked behind Harry and sneered even more, "Put a drop of blood here and I can help you".

The Goblin took one look at the parchment, pushed it in a slot and suddenly a Goblin raced out of nearby corridor, bowed and asked that the two follow him. They entered a room and the Goblin behind the desk said, "Lord Black, Lady Black, it is a pleasure, I see even here in France it seems you cannot shake your nemesis".

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Dumbledore is a problem for me, and you are Sir?"

"SharBlade. So what can we do for you Lord Black?

"Well SharBlade to start with please its just Harry, and I was wondering how I could get some money from my London Vault as the hotel is a touch pricey and this wallet only does English money".

"Not a problem Harry, however we do have a new service it's a money wallet that you can withdraw or deposit any type currency from it, also small items such as correspondence, for a small service charge of course and one can be provide for you lovely wife also".

Harry thanked SharBlade, they received the wallets and as they walked out Dumdum was still waiting in line but was looking curiously at Harry.

Harry and Bea did the French sightseeing thing, enjoyed, and treasured sitting at the little tables on the sidewalk cafes, just two unknown tourists. They did the croissants and Pernod drinks but found the tea to weak and the coffee to strong. Then one day three weeks into enjoyable honeymoon Harry's luck struck again. While sitting at a little café Bea was telling Harry that they just had to visit Amsterdam on their way home when a blond girl they recognized approached their table.

"Your English aren't you," asked Fleur Delacour.

"Err"

"Yes we are, this is Harry Evans and I am Bea Evans and we are on our honeymoon, you are?

"Sorry, I'm Fleur Delacour and I heard you talking and well between being curious I felt that I knew you, but that is stupid of me. See I was over in England for a few months and you look young enough to be in school or just out and I was at Hogwarts and I do not remember see either of you there. Sorry it is quite foolish of me".

The moment was interrupted when an older woman and Fleur's younger sister joined them.

There was no conversation or introduction because a dozen Deatheaters popped in and started firing curses; their primary target was the Delacours. Harry reflex was good as usual, up came a shield of shining gold and several 'ditty' curses later a dozen death eaters lay on the ground, many of them dead. Then came the French Aurors (whatever they called themselves) and Harry just sat down and shook his head.

~Bea what did I ever do to deserve this, I can't even give you a nice honeymoon with out some jerk making nasty".

~"Harry it's a nice honeymoon and we will play dumb and talk a little and be back in the hotel in just a little bit" Bea linked but she was unknowingly wrong.

"Madam Delacour are you alright"? A French Auror asked.

"Yes Henry, a port key to the Chateaux pleases".

"Yes Madam Delacour, the activation code is 'home'.

"Tell my husband if he has any questions where we will be and that we have company".

"Yes Madam Delacour"

Harry and Bea were literally dragged along by Madam Delacour and were defiantly out of rhythm when they arrived at her Chateaux with Fleur and the little girl; the place was dripping money and class. While Madam Delacour hustled Gabriel off to her 'servante' (baby sitter) leaving Fleur Delacour who turned to Bea.

"I don't think he is a handsome Ogre at all, are you Harry Potter without the mask?"

"Err"

"Don't worry you secret is safe with me, not many will question the man who saved the Director of Aurors family," Fleur laughed.

The older lady returned and said "Thank you Sir for saving my family"

"Err"

"Mr. Err likes to be called Harry and I'm his wife Bea Evans, please to meet you".

"Call me Marie, please"

"Harry I'm afraid its just France but you are definitely English and when Papa gets here they will ask that you prove who you are and your right to be in France" Fleur cringed.

Harry laughed and pulled out his driver's license and Passport with the stamp entering France, Bea did the same. This brought a questioning look from Fleur but Harry did not think she was fooled, if she was at Hogwarts she saw Harry Potter use wandless magic and that was not a common occurrence among wizards.

Andre Delacour was a no nonsense police officer and after checking the documents and a quick statement he thanked Harry for saving his family and had his elves retrieved Harry's and Bea's stuff from the hotel and insisted that they stay at Chateaux Delacour for as long as they liked and to return as often as they liked. During the next week, the two families became good friends. It appeared that Volde was expanding his influence into France and Andre was not letting that happened, so Volde resorted as usual, to kill them all. Harry felt bad about lying to friends that were trustworthy and admitted to Andre and Marie that he was indeed Harry Potter about a week into their stay. Harry learned a lot of what was transpiring politically and nationally. Andre one day was talking with Bea when she mentioned she was a squib. Andre developed a frown but suddenly his face lit up and he demanded both Harry and Bea's passports and he disappeared for the rest of the day.

Later that evening Andre arrived back at the Chateaux and asked if Harry and Bea could stay for another week and when he received a yes he handed over their passports, two wooden boxes, and two licenses.

"Harry, Bea, open the boxes, look but don't touch" Andre said very seriously.

Upon opening, the boxes both had their jaws drop in shock.

"That is a Walther P-99, 9 mm, with 10 round magazines, ammunition will be provided later, the license is an international license, and you may carry and use these weapons in any country recognized by the ICW which includes England and France, muggle and wizard areas are covered with the licenses. The next week will be classes and the firing of these weapons. The ammunition we will provide and is covered with your licenses is the most nastiest that will operate in the weapon, happy death eater hunting. I couldn't let Bea walk around in so much danger and not be able to protect herself and maybe you can use this tool, wizards just don't relate to muggle technology".

The training was comprehensive and both felt confident and deadly with the weapons but neither was looking for trouble. Since when does trouble ever need not to find Harry Potter? Andre wanted to show and introduce Harry and Bea around so the Aurors didn't mistake them for the enemy, Harry's luck was at full strength in that while walking down the hall to Andre's offices, there was no way to avoid him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans I would like to introduce you to Albus Dumbledore he is the head of the ICW and Headmaster of Hogwarts England". Dumdum went right to work on them.

"I don't seem too recall your attending Hogwarts Mr. Evans?

"Sorry, English but educated in the States, never did lose the accent with English parents", lied Harry.

"And you Mrs. Evans I don't remember you in school either".

"American educated, in fact that's where I met the rascal" Bea smirked.

"Yes I saw you two at Gringotts the other day, I must say you received the royal treatment which is very unusual for the Goblins" Dumdum slipped in the question.

"Well yes that would be my fathers doing, big into guns in the States and France, Walther you know, and the Goblins love businesses and money there of", Bea exaggerated.

"Yep, I'm the poor slob that married into money, no title worst luck" Harry threw in.

"Well this is England and we should be able to buy some Muggle title, nice to be know as Duke and Duchess of something, daddy's got the money to buy that and maybe a castle somewhere".

"Well nice meeting you Mr. Mrs. Evans but I have a meeting, have a nice trip" Dumbledore was almost running as he left.

No sooner than they turned the corner than Andre almost fell over laughing. "You two put on a real show, like two rich American kids trying to be important in English society, it's a wonder that he didn't try to mind read you two.

"Oh he did, but the bond let us seem to him just as we said we were, rich want-a-be snobs," Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Well from the frying pan into the fire, Harry and Bea returned to England and after settling in decided on a nice stroll down Diagon alley and maybe a chat with the twins. They had begun to relax after their time in France and act as normal people. They said hello to Tom and just as they got to Quality Quidditch Supplies a series of POP's showed two death eaters had arrived far down the street. So donning the masks Harry Potter was now in Diagon Alley. Two 'POPs' more brought Amelia and two Aurors. She was not happy.

What are you two doing wandering around down here, do you want to get killed, do you see anyone on the street, this is now a death eater no mans' zone…. Harry pointed down the street and the five headed towards the deatheaters.

Well they had not gotten further than Flourish and Blott's when there were POP's everywhere and so many death eaters that one couldn't count. Harry's shield covered the five. Harry let loose a real strong bludgeoning type curse down the street towards Gringotts. It ripped through shields like tissue paper and splattered the store fronts and street with body pieces and blood. Harry repeated the curse down the other end of the street with the same results. A few curses bounced off the shield before the remainder of death eaters left. However, there standing in the street was Volde. Harry didn't even wait for the usual "I'm the greatest" to start and fired a cutting type curse at Volde, a number of things happened almost at the same time, Volde's shield collapsed, Harry's cutting curse continued on and lopped off Volde's wand arm and the sound of bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Volde disappeared and Bea was cursing, "Dammit to hell, I still had four rounds left".

POP

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Amelia.

POP,POP,POP, Aurors were arriving everywhere on the street, a couple got sick at the gore.

"Bag that arm and wand, get the medics down here, I will be in my office, bring the arm"

Harry grabbed Amelia and Bea, then 'faded' to Amelia's office

"Dam it your not supposed to be able to do that this place is warded and what the hell are you doing with a gun and….." Amelia quit yelling and sank into her chair. "I think I am having a mental break down, we can't make a dent in catching these idiots and in walks super dude and Annie Oakley and you take out an entire street of bad guys, this has to be a hallucination. Ok, lets start with the masked gunman; you do realize you are in big trouble in England for even having that thing?"

~Well what do you think?

~I could try to bluff it out but they will be able to trace the name Evans, Dam Harry we never thought of this.

~It's alright Bea lets trust her.

~Ok, why not.

"Amelia we are going to trust you with a lot, all we want is for you not to tell anyone some things so they can't come after us, if you do we will leave the country and disappear FOREVER" Harry stated.

"Fine as long as is not illegal it stays here".

"You know Bea is a squib but you don't know is that a lot of funny stuff has happened to me and it takes some explanation.

Bea will you please take off your mask and hood for Amelia".

"Wait your not Harry Potters girl, she has red hair" Bea hands Amelia her gun license.

"Oh hell, Annie Oakley is an international agent?" groaned Amelia

"Now the shocker" Harry removed his mask and hood and handed over his license.

"Your not Harry Potter, who are you" demanded Amelia.

The story took an hour, not counting putting back the disguise for the delivery of Vole's arm and wand to fully convince Amelia of Harry's life as Harry Evans. Then more time to convince the immediate destruction of the arm and wand before Volde got them back.

Then the laughing started, two identities, Volde's arm, and Bea stitching exploding rounds from his private's to his chin, all that screaming,

"Oh I bet that hurt" Amelia was screaming with laughter, which was followed by both Evan's laughter.

Amelia sobered up when it was mentioned that Snape would be busy patching up Volde.

"Is that old goat still playing games I wish I could get my hands on solid information that Snape knows where Volde is and that Dumbeldore knows it and still lets a death eater teach at the school. I..."

"I can not prove it but Dumbeldore and Snivelis have admitted it to me on many occasions", stated Harry.

"Amelia, you all right" asked Bea.

"Look you left school early by advancing your testing date right, and you told Dumbeldore that as Harry Evans you went to the states for schooling, what if I obtain school records that Harry Evans never completed his NEWT's, Dumbeldore passed a law all underage wizards and witches must attend school until they complete their NEWT's. I get my spy and sooner or later Volde is going to attack the school to get to Dumbeldore not to mention Dumbeldore and his club running all over trying to find Harry Potter" Amelia was talking and planning aloud at the same time.

"Do you mean I get another shot at him and all the people that make me happy? We still get married quarters and Bea you never said you were magical".

"I don't know Harry, but why not, we can leave any time we want to, ok, lets try it."smiled Bea

"I need to get a wand, I can't be doing wand less magic, it would be an obvious give away"

"Down in Knockturn Alley there is an illegal wand maker who owes me a few favors his shop is by the 'junk shop' he does good work," Amelia suggested

/Scene Break/

There was no need to visit a wand maker as Harry's white wand made its début with Harry Evans, American transfer student.

And so September 1st arrived, paperwork was sent to Hogwarts identified a Harry Evans and his muggle wife to attend for NEWT's as described by English law as their education in the United States did not require this to graduate. So they pressed on to 9 ¾ and then onto the Hogwarts Express, they grabbed a compartment expecting nothing usual. Yea right!

About an hour into the trip the door was opened and Ron and Hermione showed their faces and without a by your leave start by trying to impress the new students.

"Ron and I are the Head Boy and Girl and we expect…..."

Harry and Bea are laughing so hard that their eyes are watering.

"I don't see what's funny …" Started Hermione

"YOU expect, you two are nothing to us and yet YOU exspect, it's just so hilarious, 'what you expect' is just too much." laughed Harry and Bea.

"Well for disrespect we are docking you 10 point each" Hermione huffed.

"Oh please make it a hundred," laughed Bea.

"Ok, you two need to be taught your place, it's a hundred each" Ron snarled

"A real asshole, you want to make it a thousand. Better yet, before you make it more, I'll give you a kick in the ass to earn them" roared Harry, "No, better yet, JUST GET OUT!"

"That will be detention for a week with Filch, for both of you, cleaning toilets," yelled Hermione.

"Not even possible you stupid bint, now get out" Harry was not giggling now as he approached at them to kick them out physically, however before Harry could get physical Ron and Hermione huffed and left.

They were hardly off the train when here comes the 'Head Girl' pointing them out to no other than Sniveles Snape.

"What's this I hear you disrespecting "The Head Girl" sneered Snape.

"No respect for her at all, that's for sure and disrespect is in the eyes of the beholder and it is richly deserved, you got a problem with that ass hole?" Harry sneered at Snape

"That will be a week's detention with me", sneered Snape; this appeared to make Hermione very happy.

"Well you can start any time without me because I won't be there, you ignorant greasy Burk" Harry smirked right back.

"Well you will come with me I'm sure the Headmaster can fix your attitude" Snape grabbed Harry's arm. That was a mistake as he found himself flying ten feet in the air and into the station house stonewalls.

"You attempt to lay a hand or wand on me or my wife and you die, you hear that low life and that goes for the stupid head girl and the other red-headed dummy".

As usual, the dummies never learn and Snape withdrew his wand, which flew into Harry hand as he stunned Snape, Harry had made sure everyone saw his wand. Hermione tried to draw her wand but could not find it. She started to run her mouth but found that someone had put a silencing spell on her.

Harry had made a production of wand use as he levitated Snape and had him bobbing behind Harry and Bea as they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry still had used wandless magic as habits are hard to break, but the wand was in plain sight as if being used.

The Great Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore was smiling in the Great Hall expecting a great year for the students under his great and magnificent leadership. Smiling and preening as a bird and running over his opening speech and presentation when he noticed the Great Hall doors opening. The students were entering in an abnormal fashion as if something was behind them that they wanted no part of.

Harry entered the hall and headed to the teacher's table. "Are you the guy that's responsible for this insane asylum?"

"I am Headmaster of Hogwarts and…"

"Well you had better get some of these jerks straighten out, here is Grease's wand (Harry tossed it on the table) he tried to use it on me at the station, he tries it again on me or my wife he is toast, he's currently stunned and laying on the front steps. This all started because some idiot passed a law over NEWT's and got me here and then that dumb bitch of a head girl tried to deduct house point when I don't have a house. Then they said something about disrespecting her because we were laughing at her and reds stupidity. Here is the bint's wand. Then the stupid bint tried to assess 100 points from my wife who does even attend this asylum. Oh! And since they were trying to assess 100 points, means it immediately goes to my head of house for assessment when ever you idiots pick one that is".

"We do NOT use that sort of language in this school," Dumbeldore pompously emphasized.

"Well you may not but I do so get use to it stupid", Harry spit the words out.

"Well I doubt that you will have that problem as you are no longer a student here as you as this minute expelled" Dumdum was twinkling

"Can't do that Dumbledork you don't have the power, you see its English law that I must attend, so live with it, oh and since I am here for NEWT's ONLY, where are our private quarters?"

"We don't have private quarters we have student dormitories that are shared"

"Wrong dummy, guess you didn't get the message, see I got a wife and we are bonded so its private quarters, and I would suggest you and the rest of this cuckoo house look up bonded laws, death is so messy.

"Well first you must be sorted" Dumdum said

"Well just dump me in Hufflepuff…."

"No! You must be sorted; now let us get on with it.

Harry sat down on the stool and the hat was put on his head, "OH! DEAR! Potter, everyone in the world is looking for you"

"Look Abe I have had enough of this place already, sort me in Hufflepuff and keep your mouth shut to everyone at this school about who I am, do you hear"

"But…"

"Do you know what incineration is, because if you open that trap you will find out really quick".

"HUFFLEPUFF"

After what seemed like hours and several mind probes later the Headmaster and Potion master had sever headaches and the Evans family were escorted to their private quarters.

Harry did a sweep and found charms on their personal stuff, everything was loaded with tracking charms and listening charms.

The next morning at breakfast Harry again stood and let Dumbeldore have it.

"Hay Head Burk, I found listening and recording charms all over my rooms, who are the perverts in this school? I also removed about twenty listening charms, I am warning the next uninvited person or pervert entering my quarter, they will be in for shocking time if they live that long".

About that time, Snape stormed into the hall and Harry announces, "Well here comes the greasy pervert now", Snape had pink hair that stood straight up. Taking exception to being called the greasy pervert or knowing Harry was responsible Snape again made for his wand. Dumbeldore got him unstuck from the wall a couple of hours later.

Now these exchanges did not go unnoticed by the students. Most of course, keep their heads down and snickered. Only certain factions either objected or did not take pleasure from the exchanges. Several Slytherin Owls were dispatched with in the hour.

Harry attended all the classes to see if there was anything to learn. Snape was a potion master so he should be able to provide some help or at least exposure. Harry was powerful but he knows he was no Einstein. DADA was at the end of the day and there was a toad looking woman who gave him detention within the first ten minutes of the class. The course text was a joke and when Harry asked about where was the practical, he was given detention, directly after the class he only said, "You have got to be kidding no way can you pass without practical training".

Her name was Umbitch (well not really but everyone started using it) when she pull out a blood quill and told Harry to write, Harry laughed and started to walk out of the class with the quill, he had signed enough with the Goblins to know what it was. It was a class 'A' law violation, 'A' for Azkaban. Harry 'faded' to Amelia's office just as a series of curses were hurled at his back by Umbitch.

Amelia and Harry 'faded' back to Hogwarts while several Aurors 'Flo'ed' in. They searched Umbitch's office and found a few very nasty things. Truth serum was administered and she was carted off.

Harry should learn that some times it is better to say nothing and keep one's big mouth shut. Harry had made a comment. "Her course criteria were the pits, hell I could do a better job getting students to pass than she could with that stupid book of hers".

Two days later the board of governors decided to try a new idea, especially since they could not find another instructor to take a jinxed post. The new idea was to have the most qualified student as an instructor, guess whose papers said O+ highest in 100 year at this academy in the States. Funny thing, Harry never remembered attending that school in the United States; he had been set up. It ended up being fun, Harry started a dueling club and it was the hit of the school. Of course, with no assigned homework the students loved Harry. Funny how much studying was done anyhow and on the students own time, it is not fun to be blasted across the floor by a student that did do some study on spells and curses.

Well it was fair play, listening devices for listening devices, except Harry's was a bit better, and they were all over the Headmasters office. Harry had gotten access as a teacher with their weekly meetings in the Headmasters office. The turkey club met there also as it seemed that the new Lord Black would not allow the "KFC" access to #12 Grimmwalt place and had warded it off from entry.

The Turkey club was at a loss as to where Potter was, Remus was still grumbling that the first stop Dobby made was that building but she did not have red hair and he would recognize Harry anywhere mumble, mumble.

Snape's reporting as a spy was hilarious, Snape was pumping potions in Volde but a lot was to no avail. The arm was cut with a dark spell and would not return properly and the holes from exploding bullets left a lot of Volde in hurt. Volde ended up replacing his arm with a silver artificial arm as he had done with Wormtail's hand. There were discussions if Harry Potter had turned into the next dark lord. They were seriously discussing how they were going to eliminate this new dark lord called Harry Potter.

Harry and Bea were always carrying their mask, robe and hood, which were now the trademark of Harry Potter and sidekick Annie Oakley. It seems that Amelia had mentioned the nickname during an Auror meeting and it had spread like wild-fire. Even in the Aurors there were witches and wizards with a muggle background.

/Scene Break/

On the next weekend Harry, Bea and the students went to Hogsmeade Village. Bea was pestering Harry to take her to Madam Puddifoot's teahouse.

"Harry all I hear is it's really nice and cozy and I just want to see it, if you don't like it we can leave".

Harry was telling her that divorce was an option to the teahouse. As in real life wife wins, husband looses, it is the law written somewhere. They were only going to look in the window Bea insisted, yea right. Harry would rather fight death eaters, and well, he got his wish.

As they strolled down the street towards the teahouse death eater were popping in behind Zonkos, Gladrags and Scrivenshafts it looked like they were going to storm all through the alleys between the buildings and hit the main street with deadly force. Further complicate things; there was a group of trolls being herded by some Deatheaters from the forbidden forest. So like in all the movies the 'masked duo' slipped into the deserted alley besides the teahouse and donned their disguises. The supper hero Annie Oakley and Harry Potter AKA Mr. Err opened fire, Bea with a gun in each hand and Harry with wand-less magic erupting from both hands. Not to mention shields popping up with intent magic any time a curse got any way close to Bea.

One enjoyable recollection was hitting Bella with a multi-colored ditty. Mr. Err struck again as she was glued to a wall totally starkers. She was screaming like and insane woman, but then again she is/was.

Panic, confusion, and fear encased Voldemort's army like a tightening noose. Deatheaters were exploding or being cut into pieces at an alarming rate. Death eaters began firing wildly at everything around them as Harry 'faded' Bea and himself into and out of the middle of the Deatheaters dispensing Union Jack spells and gunfire. This created a lethal crossfire that killed dozens of their fellow Deatheaters. The lumbering twelve-foot tolls were an easy target and once hit with one of Harry's Red, White and Blue spells they exploded into two foot pieces of odorous meat and showed blood everywhere. Harry cleaved his way through their ranks ripping, and slicing flesh, bones and sinew in a sickening display of blood and gore. Bea actually got to reload again. It wasn't long before the Aurors arrived and joined in the battle forcing the remaining deatheaters to leave; Harry had left a mess as usual. The light display was next to awesome. Lights of different colors had been crisscrossing each other and displays of showering sparks were everywhere the curses hit, usually on Harry's shield or on Deatheaters.

/Scene Break/

Amelia wanted them in her office, leaving Shack and crew to clean up the mess and take statements. The three of them 'faded' to Amelia' office where they removed their disguises and were calmly sipping tea when 'Shack' reported in.

"Potter really made a mess out there; best count is 75 dead, God knows how many wounded escaped but all death eaters, all with the mark. We guess there were about ten trolls but Mr. Potter did not leave large enough pieces to know for sure. Several of our Auras were sick at the mess and had to be sent back to the Ministry infirmary. Some witnesses stated that Bella Lestrange was glued to a wall nude but we can't confirm that. Although the wall of that building is missing. Oh, hi, Mr. Evans what brings you here?"

Amelia answered, "Susan is just over the moon over DADA and especially the dueling Club, that's what Mr. Evans dropped by to discuss with me". Shack left.

"School stuff is always boring and talk of my niece also helps get rid of them when I want to be alone. And before you get mad yes Bella escaped a little while back, we are still investigating. Wish I could give you a medal, but that isn't going to keep your identity safe, but you did save a lot of kids today, thanks".

"Well before Mr. Err says something I will 'err' and we will see you later" they 'faded'. As if Dobby knew they were coming the bath was prepared and the two soaked and played. Fondling soon followed and the two retired to the bed for a long night of happiness and raging hormones.

/Scene Break/

Listening devices picked up disturbing information, Dumdum and the Turkey club was going to stop the murdering of all the death eaters by stopping Harry Potter just as Volde wanted to do. Everyone's first priority was getting Harry Potter. On the home front, Ron and Hermione had decided to tackle Harry Evans, why the absurdity of him teaching was appalling to Ron's standards. So with petitions and letters they attacked. It did not help that Harry had stopped them abusing their positions on several occasions; the abuse was on other students and was bordering on illegal. Not a lot of students signed the petition and the letters were ignored by the school board and the ministry. They then went on a personal attacks but as usual, Ron went too far.

In a loud voice, Hermione said, "Ron isn't it just pathetic to be a squib like her, I mean being able to know and be totally incompetent".

I know Hermione and she wasn't even a good shag".

Harry just turned, pointed, and said, "For insulting my wife, Duel, to the death, no contact".

"Mr. Evans, duels to the death are only allowed in war, there is protocol you know," chanted Dumdum, smiling with that stupid twinkle in his eyes.

"I also warned you and this school that to mess with me or my wife was to wish for death, this fool said "she was not even a good shag" which indicates she has and with this looser. This has violated the bond by saying so. I have demanded satisfaction; the bond will demand nothing less. As it is in magic, the bond always takes care of unfaithful bond members and their abusers. Learn the laws; I am sure there is something in the library that can help you Professor Twinkles". Turning back to Ron, "Select your second fool, mine is my wife, AND for you bitch, what arrogance is it for a Muggle born to talk down to people, that would only make you a Malfoy twin. Just beware little Miss Muggle of what you do or say, it may be your last action. Ask your law-book at the head table, with all his twinkling if there are still laws that call for up to death of Muggles who insult true Lords of Ancient houses and their wives".

~Love settle down you are getting very close to exposing us. It is not worth it.

~Sorry love but you are worth it, but you are right I will shut up.

/Scene Break/

Well a lot of research was accomplished in a very short order and many people had to eat their words, actions or thoughts. The wizard world was very old and many rules or laws had been forgotten. People did not go around and have duels, in fact duels were ancient, what the death eaters were doing was killing, and Aurors were killing to protect. Duels and Bonds went back in history and many rules could be called weird but they were still there and unchangeable. Some of the laws (or effects in some cases) were based on the type bond that had formed. There were marriage bonds, soul bonds, oath bonds, familiar bonds, house elf bonds and it was all magic. Break a rule or law, magic reacted and usually harshly. Dumdum was basically right that duels to the death were wartime activities. Honor duels were not death duels even though some ended that way. Dueling for sport was an offshoot and had rules governing them that were different and had nothing to do with a real duels. Sport dueling used magical spells but did not invoke honor magic or oath magic or duels to the death. They soon learned that the Evans bond could be lethal when messed with. While Harry was pissed at the remark and reacted, he would have taken an apology, but even apologies were different, they had to be meaningful. Mumbling I am sorry would not be considered meaningful by magic, regardless if the offended party accepted it.

Hermione got informed on what could happen if she did not recognize her place in the wizard world. She was as a muggleborn at the bottom of the pecking class of magic. This had nothing to do with blood status as in pure blood but magic passed down generation after generation.

Ron 'The Stupid', never stuck around to find out, he did a runner. Therefore, the different possibilities never had to manifest themselves, magic just did what was due to the circumstances and Ron lost his magic and was now a squib. Every one found out about that when Molly Wesley stormed into the great hall the next day and laid into Dumbeldore with a vengeance and loud screaming. Harry 'faded' Bea and himself to their quarter as he was sure Mrs. Wesley would turn on them but probably with violence and Harry was not wanting to hurt her any more than had already happened. It was a pity that she had that much trust in Dumbeldore and all it did was injure her family with no positive results. That Quittage star and the money that came with it was now gone, you can not fly a broom without magic.

It was all to quiet, what few death eater raids that took place were handled by the ministry. School was school and moved on accordingly, finally the Yule ball and home for Christmas.

Dobby was having a blast; the Turkey club decided that Dobby was close to Potter, so they put tracking charms on Dobby and for Dobby, it became a sport. They figured that eventually Dobby would lead them to Potter. That almost worked the first time but Dobby was enjoying this too much. He would allow a tracking charm to be attached and then he would POP to some place and as they came in, he would leave to another place. The locations were becoming fun also; women's changing rooms, Queen's bedroom, on a ledge that only an elf could stand on, the list was endless. Volde's group got to chase Harry Potter, the mask and hood were easily spotted on the streets of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, which then sent Deatheater to capture or kill him, most never returned. If the Aurors did not have a trap laid for the death eaters Harry and Bea took the Deatheaters lives. Bea was having fun not only being called Annie Oakley but in actually using the guns. Andre had to send a new shipment of ammunition for her as she was using it up so fast.

Bella and Hank were happy to see their daughter and all had a happy and quiet Christmas and New Years.

/Scene Break/

Returning to the castle brought bad news; Volde was on the move again.

~"Hay Bea, how about let's use a tracking charm on Snape and take the war to Volde"?

~"Well if the turkey club can use it on Dobby why not use it on the Headmasters death eater?"

/Scene Break/

The funny thing is that is worked:

~Why that Son-of-a..., he's using my property! Malfoy Manor.

~Take a deep breath dear, the DMLE will be happy to have permission from the owner to enter without a Wizengemott warrant.

Dobby did the reconnaissance as that used to be where he worked and he reported that Volde was using the Master dining room as a Throne room. Dobby laid out the floor plan as to where everyone usually was sitting or standing. Harry and Bea would 'fade' in as a first strike and were to get out quick; Amelia would have the place surrounded and squeeze them.

It was a success and a failure. Harry and Bea 'faded' in and found Volde sitting on a Throne, he was punishing two of his followers; there was no one else in the room. Well Harry fired a 'blue ditty' and a 'pink ditty' that blasted Volde's leg and hip into nothing and Bea emptied both guns in him but Volde port-keyed away. Harry and Bea got out quickly as Amelia crew attacked. Most of Volde's people were out on half a dozen raids so the good guy's side only got a few stragglers.

The listening devices in the old farts office was bringing in some disturbing information. Harry called in Amelia who was given that which had been recorded prior to her arrival. She started recording and monitoring officially. What she heard she could not believe, they were plotting how to get rid of Harry Potter and not by sending him to the Dursley's but to a place where Volde would be sure to find him. Meanwhile, with Dumdums help, Hermione was trying to get rid of Harry Evans and wife via potions.

"Harry, I really don't know how it feels to have so many people wanting you dead, I have a bunch that want me fired or want my job, but dead?" Amelia was astonished. If this was Volde one could understand the hate but Harry was just too nice to be in all these plots.

"You ought to talk to the Dursley's, they may give you a different outlook on how to dislike someone, especially me", Harry chuckled.

They were in Harry and Bea's quarters listening in along with Amelia, when Snape entered the headmaster's office to give his report.

"He's really pissed, he has lost his arm, wand, and a leg and he is just insanely angry at Potter. He is now sporting an artificial hip and leg not to mention his arm. Right now he is working on a ritual that will give him a new body but while he doesn't say, I thing it's going to cost him another Horcurx", Snape reported.

"Severus is there anyway we can set up a meeting of Voldemort and Harry Potter, when one wins I can pop in and finish Voldemort or if Harry winning I can finish off Harry if he's weak enough or get him for killing Voltimort and I'll have him sent to Azkaban" Dumdum said almost talking to himself.

"You're the brains Albus I just try to stay alive".

"Let me see if I can get that interfering bitch Amelia to get Potter to a meeting and you can tell Voldemort, yes I think that will work, thank you Severus I won't keep you from your classes"

Amelia was pissed, Bea had her guns out and Harry was ready to kick Dumdum's ass but they decided to see how this all worked out, maybe they could reverse the whole thing and get Dumdum and Volde in one big net.

Amelia had her Aurors maintain the recording of the Headmasters office for charging Dumbeldore with crimes in the future.

Classes ran and students tried to beat the system, some even tried to learn. Fate filled in another problem for Harry and Bea in the person of Remus Lupin. Harry had no idea that he was in the school but just as Harry and Bea turned a corner there, he was. Everyone froze for a second but Bea was quicker than Harry was.

"Hello, who might you be?" asked Bea

After a quizzical look, Remus said, "It's you two!"

"It's you two what? Sir I must ask you business in Hogwarts as you are not a Professor here while I am and I am not acquainted with you," Harry bluffed.

"You two, when I was tracking that Elf", mumbled Remus

"Sir you are unfamiliar to us and as I am Professor Evans of this institution I must insist on your business here" Harry was on a roll and hoped Remus would not make any connections.

"Oh, friend of Dumbeldore's, just on the way to find him, "Remus mumbled.

"Then we shall escort you to him" Harry had to play this through, while there wasn't any evidence about anything, if he had suspicions and voiced them all hell could break out.

They escorted him to Dumdum and when he recognized Remus as a friend, Harry and Bea made a fast 'fade' to their quarters to listen in on the conversation in the Headmasters office.

"So Remus, how did the Werewolves take to our offers?" Dumdum asked.

"Not well, flat refusal, Ah Albus those two I swear those were the two I found when I was tracking that Elf" Remus said without conviction.

"That was Professor Evans and his wife Bea; I'm sure you're mistaken, ex pats schooled in America".

"Albus is he wearing a 'glamour' charm"?

"Absolutely not, of that I am sure"

"She could be Annie Oakley, she smells of gun oil, and if only he looked like James" Remus was almost talking to himself.

"Remus let me say that she is a Squib, so she probably has cause to use muggle oils for some of her needs as she cannot use magic" Dumdum was confident of her substandard abilities and was blinded to this line of thinking. A Squib, Annie Oakley, Harry Potter's sidekick, balderdash!

Harry and Bea sighed, a big sigh of relief. This game was becoming more complicated but after a short discussion they decided to carry on for a while. Another break was coming up in the schools schedule and France looked very inviting.

/Scene Break/

The Delacour's were if fact extremely happy with having Harry and Bea over. While it was winter in France to the English, it was like summer and they enjoyed the heated swimming pool and the company. Harry also got some inside information, Volde was recruiting big time for mercenaries from France, Germany, and Bulgaria all headed to England.

Amelia informed Harry who let the Delacour's know Volde had a new body.

"Dam, Dam, Dam, isn't he ever going to run out of Horcurx?" groaned Harry on their way back to England.

"We will win my love, I just hope it doesn't take a hundred years, I plan on spending these first hundred years snogging your brains out" Harry concurred and the snogging began.

Bad news awaited their return, Dumbeldore and Snape had approached Amelia with a meeting for Harry Potter. The game was heating up and Amelia was angry beyond words, Dumdum wanted to have the meeting between Potter and Voltimort at 'The Three Broomsticks' in Hogsmeade Village.

"All those innocent people he was putting into danger and he fought like hell to keep it there" Amelia was on a rant.

"So where did you get him to hold the meeting?" asked Harry.

"He finally let it be at 'The Shrieking Shack" the bastard".

"The big question is what is the subject, I mean he doesn't expect me to show up for a chat, does he?" chuckled Harry.

"No this is some great plan to end the war and do in Voldemort but he insists he needs your help for him to defeat Voldemort," Amelia said with disbelief.

"That old ass is lying again, he knows what the prophecy says, how is he going to…its that trap they were talking about and he has some plan to do us both in" groaned Harry.

"So all we have to do is be smarter then they are and we can maybe finish this," Bea said.

"What's this "we shit", I am going alone, and you are not going to get killed by these lunatics".

"Harry, you die I die, the bond remember, so if you are going to go out in a blaze of stupidity I AM going to be there and I WILL go with you" Bea said with determination.

Again, it was futile to argue, it is normally unwise to argue with your wife but with a soul bond and two loaded guns, you could not win, so Harry started to make arrangements with Amelia. With the time and date for his meeting with Dumdum arranged though, Amelia all every one had to do was wait and wait. Harry was smiling as he had an ace up his sleeve and planned to give them the shaft.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Bea arrived a little early; they did not fade in as usual, they used the tunnel under the weeping willow. Dumbeldore may have known about the shaft but Volde did not. They got to the shack but were going to remain in the shaft awaiting the whatever Dumdum had arranged. They were surprised when they peaked in to see Voldemort sitting in a throne like chair as calm as you please. There were also four Deatheaters there, two on each side of Voldemort.

We waited and waited and finally Fumble-up 'apperated' in being fashionably late. Everything started happening at a very quick pace. The Deatheaters started firing Avada Kedavra curses as fast as they could. I felt wards going up like anti-apparitions and anti-portkey but there were more than that and no time to take a count. Voldemort had not moved a muscle when the entire room went up in flames and then the building. I screamed at Bea and we hot footing it out the tunnel, the building was burning at a rate that the air was being sucked into the tunnel like a windstorm. About twenty Deatheaters surrounded the burning building but then Amelia's Aurors arrived and the battle was on. Harry drug Bea out into the open and 'faded' to the action outside of the shrieking shack.

I then put on a 'Sonorus' charm on my throat, "Hay little Tommy Riddle come out and play, I know you have to be here to see your handy work". After a few seconds with no response from Tommy, I again yelled.

"What the great big Voldemort, the muggleborn, scared of a student in school"

What appeared to be the new Voldemort did not have anything to say as he usually did, he came out of nowhere firing 'Avada Kedavra's as fast as he could. He was not to happy when the A-Ks bounced off of Harry's shield and was probably even more pissed when a cutting curse sliced his shoulder to his hip and a lot of his innards were hanging. He must have done something to the wards the Deatheaters, which were still standing, 'apperated' away. There was also the sound of Bang, Bang, Band, Bang, "DAM IT I wasn't finished", from Bea before Volde 'port keyed' from the area. Harry and Bea 'faded' to Amelia's office and removed their hoods and masks.

"It was a trap alright, apparently Volde's old body was propped up to greet who ever came, I'm almost sure he got Dumbeldore, we also got a piece of the new Voldemort's body" said Harry.

"Yes, and did Annie Oakley also get in a good shot tonight?" chuckled Amelia.

Snape needs to be found and questioned" Harry blurted out to Amelia.

Shack entered and reported "We lost two Aurors, six Deatheaters killed and two captured. We found five bodies in 'The Shrieking Shack' one could have been Dumbledore. The Potters apparently were there and took a chunk out of someone and Annie Oakley was in good form".

"Thank you Shack, get a pensive photo of that 'someone' as that's the new body Voldemort waltzing around in and disseminate it to the Aurors. Oh! Put out an alert for Severus Snape," Amelia ordered.

"Yes Madam" Shack said as he departed.

"We need to find Snape, he must have let Volde in on what was going on and if not he will be required to fix up the new addition I gave him," Harry suggested.

"We gave him" Bea huffed. I think I got him in the ass a couple of time before he disappeared'"

Harry 'faded' Bea and Amelia to Hogwarts to inform Professor McGonagall.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-On which continent?

Things settled down and everyone was waiting for another shoe to drop or fates throw of the dice. It came with a request to come to the Headmasters office. Harry and Bea walked in to find Fumble-up, Professor Mcgonagall and Andre Delacour.

~ nice, to be informed that Dumdum is still around messing up things.

"Harry my boy" twinkled Dumdum. "The new minister of France has just popped in to ask us all a favor".

"Congratulations Andre, we hadn't heard, when did this happen? How Flure taking this news," Harry was going as if Hermione was doing the questioning.

"Easy Harry, and hi Bea, I just got elected and I inherited a small problem. The first person I thought of was you with your American schooling…"

Yes well Andre asked me and I agreed that we could arrange a little break while you and Hermione go to the states and deal with it all, being muggles and all", Dumdum twinkles.

"I do not approve of this, its NEWT year and both need to study to do well" McGonagall glared at Dumdum.

"I'm sure the short break will give the two …"

"Not happening Headmaster, Bea comes for sure, and why Hermione? Harry growled

"Now, now, I am sure Andre can explain all to you and I insist Hermione goes, you need to blend in and muggles are who you will be interacting with" Dumdum slimed in with a smile.

Harry linked to Bea to come with him and grumbled

~"Can I kill them all now Bea?

~"Not productive, so not yet Harry lets see what they come up with!

"Andre lets go to my quarters and discuss this before we decide what we will or WON'T do".

"Excellent idea Harry, lead the way", said Andre as he smiled and rose to follow.

The arrived at Harry's quarters and had Dobby bring tea and biscuits and then Andre explained.

/Scene Break/

"We have a very magical female who is the daughter of a very high placed minister (and super influential) in France who we believe is being held captive. We have not been informed of a ransom or any demands but she is a French citizen and her influential father wants her back. She is actually attending a magical school there but without going into a lot of minutia, we believe she is a captive for some reason. Now under normal circumstances we would send Aurors in or whatever but I was just elected and this could lose me all of my ability to accomplish anything besides starting a war with the Americans. So I figured you could go in and scout around with 'Annie Oakley" (he chuckled at this point) and let us know what is going on".

"So what's with Hermione tagging along, they don't know Harry is Harry Potter so why her?" Bea interjected.

"No idea, but it's just some more of Dumbedorks interference" Andre was not happy. "Look we have set up a stupid cover and provided a lot of cover things. Let me explain by saying Mimsy is studying at a wizard school that is hidden under a cover school around Napa California. Now it is close to a lake so you are going to be provided with a boat, it is a 25-foot Glastron and has all the amenities including it is a two bedroom boat. We also have rented a house near by. Now Bea here is more ammo for your guns and here are your passports".

"Why are they black"?" asked Bea

"Well they are _passeport diplomatique(diplomatic passports)_ and NO ONE can stop you or search you without it becoming an international incident. Now what we are asking of you two is to try to locate Mimsy and if you do, you do not have to ask the time of day, you are to slap this portkey on her and activate it by saying "viva la France". We do not care if she is bonking her boyfriend, attached to Deatheaters or even a professor. Attach it and activate it, we will deal with it at the other end; the whole point is to get her. Now once you get there in town you are just two married nationals enroute to do busness in America and with that you will just mingle, go boating, go to the school and nose around to see if there are any magical classes that you can take and infiltrate and find Mimsy".

"What about Hermione? She thinks I'm Harry Evans, what happens if Harry Potter shows up?"

"That's Dumbledorks problem, worst come to worse stun her and call us and we will 'Obliviate" her.

"Dam I hate port keys", Harry grumbled.

"You won't have to worry about that, you will go muggle from Heathrow airport to New York and then to Sacramento international and then your ¾ ton Chevy for towing the boat will be in long time parking. We will get you maps and keys to everything by tomorrow and then the day after you depart. This is because if the Americans ever check then you have legally entered the country; we are more worried of some other villains checking, so we do this by the numbers".

/Scene Break/

Then there was the big yelling contest as Hermione tried to assert she was in charge and was told to keep her mouth shut and to do nothing unless asked for. She argued and was told she had the choice, shut up and do what she was told or Harry would stun her and she could spent the time in a trunk until they returned to England. She still was not convinced until Bea gave her a right cross to the jaw and told her to "shut up".

"You're not in charge of this, Harry is, and if you louse anything up with you big mouth or attitude there is a girl that could die, so what's your choice?" Harry snarled.

Harry and Bea were watching Hermione closely. They had already searched her luggage and found a small bomb. This was getting confusing and they had not even left for the airport.

Hermione shut her trap and stayed that way for most of the trip. The three found the truck and drove about 40 Kilometers to the ranch type house with a large white boat in front. Hermione finally opened her mouth to express dismay that the house did not have a library and that there was not a book in the house. Harry and Bea finally figured out the place, and with the air conditioning finally running, they collapsed in the master bedroom. The next morning they found a freezer in the garage and an icebox in the kitchen fully stocked. In a side closet, they found shelves with all kinds of can goods but were surprised in the third bedroom. It was without a bed but it had three computers and all were connected to the internet, which gave Hermione something to do. Harry checked the package he was given and found the combination to the huge safe and when opened they found a lot of pistols and rifles, the ammo for each was found in a closet close to the safe. On top of each closet in each bedroom and in the hall were MRE's, military rations that could keep them alive for months. All they needed to do was find Minsy.

The next morning Harry fired up the ¾-ton diesel truck and headed for the university. Hermione attacked via the library and Bea tried the academic way, Harry was just Harry and before they knew it, he was demonstrating in fount of their DADA class. At the end of the midday, the professors brought all three to the lunchroom. Harry was not happy; the hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up. Then it happened like in some cheap novel.

Harry realized that in the lunchroom there were none that were young; everyone looked like professors or adults. He whispered to the girls to get behind him, and then all hell broke loose. There were about a fifty people in the dinning hall when everyone drew their wand and attempted to aim at Harry. Harry went into over drive or maybe panicked, the results were somewhat the same. As the spells and curses flew at Harry he just put up a shield with his left hand, which deflected all the curses, all of them. With the look of pity he issued a 'ditty' across the room, just one curse or was it a dark curse, it was in a color of black.

One issuance of a curse by Harry Potter and the whole room seemed to still and then the top half of everyone in front of Harry sort of toppled off of their bottom half. The room remained quiet for a few seconds then the screaming started, it did not last long.

Hermione started, "Oh my god Harry what have you done, what was that curse, you should not have done it, how many people are dead, what..."

"Shut the F..k up Hermione", screamed Bea.

While that quieted Hermione immediately, Harry just lifted both arms and each girl laid their hands on each arm as if preplanned. Harry then started his personnel tour of the university. They comely walked from the top floors and corridors downward until they got to the dungeons. One might have asked why a school had dungeons in this modern age but when they reached the bottom cells, again Harry had to respond.

Several Deatheater-garbed personnel occupied the corridor Harry just sent one 'stunner ditty' and the whole corridor was stilled. After a search of the cells they found Mimsy and Harry brought her out and put her on the side of the corridor. He stacked all the Deatheaters in a pile, put Mimsy on top, and after throwing an object in Mimsy's lap he said "viva la France", and everyone disappeared.

Even those not attached to the port key disappear, they all did- but Harry was now sitting in the dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Which dimension?

"Well done Harry" came a voice in the dark.

"So where am I this time, in the belly of a whale or a basilisk?

"Not at all" said a female voice, "You have surprised us greatly by turning some of the things we planed around".

"HUH!"

"We are fates council and will some one turn on the lights for Harry?"

Even when the lights came on all Harry could see were shimmering beings that looked like miniature geysers of energy sitting at a table; well at least he could see the table.

"Yes Harry you have done well in that dimension but its time to move on to rid another place of evil.

So, I'm dead and I get to move on to where, hell?"

"Oh! Dear, no, you are not dead, you have left your last dimension and are going to move on to a new dimension" another voice said. "Voltimort ran out of Horicruxs and while you didn't notice him he was in that room that you cut everyone in half. The job was well done so its time to move on.

"No, I don't leave Bea she is bonded to me".

"Sorry Harry but Bea may never show again, or maybe she will, dimensions are mirrors of themselves but with differences, you must adapt as you will be sent to many different dimensions and have many different experiences and wives. You do remember what you bird Hedwick said about the bond rules being bent?"

"Bull Shit, send me back to where I belong now or I will curs…."

Harry disappeared.

(The council of Fate and Destiny were again howling, "Think we got him confused already? Wait till we remove the dampening spells on his bonding, he is going to have a harem to make men awed.")

/Scene Break/

Harry is again in #4 Pivot Dr. Vernon has just starting to deliver that painful meat hook to Harry's face just like last time. "Not even!" thinks Harry and he blasts Vernon into the far wall in the hallway.

"This is not going to happen again, I'm out of here", thinks Harry, "I don't care if I change timelines and …"

Harry leaves his room with only the clothes on his back and his wand. Stomping down the stairs he runs into Dudley, well Dudley runs into Harry's foot as Harry gives Dudley's family jewels a soccer kick. Harry again used magic to stick Dudley to the wall next to where Vernon is now stuck. Storming out the front door, he sees Dung emerge from under an invisibility cloak. Dung flew across the front yard and collapsed in the neighbor's front yard. Harry sat on the front porch to do a little thinking. This demension appeared to have Harry living with the Durselys, nope not continuing. An owl from the ministry arrived just before two Aurors arrived to confiscated Harry's wand.

"Here you go boys" Harry tossed his wand to the Auras, "hope you like wasting your time as DumbleDork will most like spring me very shortly".

Harry suddenly realized that he was about twelve or thirteen years old again, probably just after Voltimort's return. He wasn't wrong as Fumble-up was at the Ministry and within an hour Harry had his wand back and was back at the Dudley's. Of course he received the normal are you not sorry for doing that, are you not ashamed, and I am sure you will abide by my twinkley eyes. Harry just smiled and kept his mouth shut as he figured that one of two things would transpire. One Vernon was ready to attack him the second he entered the house or two the occupants of the house had been "Obliviated" and Vernon would attack Harry the second he entered the house.

The second Harry entered the house Vernon bellowed and attacked Harry. Problem was Harry had his wand in hand and blasted Vernon thought the front window along with an 'incarnous' type spell. Harry then transfigured Petunia into a jackass and Dudley into a pig and was sitting on the front porch waiting for the Auras.

Well it took till the next day and Harry was sitting in front of the court which had about half of the Wizzgemott in attendance. Dumbledork's last second arrival was too late as Harry had already stated that he did it and was guilty so they could snap his wand and get it over with.

"Not so fast young man, we want to know how you learned those spells, you are too young to have learned that advanced magic" stated a puffed up Minister of Magic.

"Why of course Voltimort showed me, you don't think I learned that at Hogwarts do you?"

They of course called Harry a liar and Harry gave them the finger about the time that Fumble-up made his dramatic appearance.

"Guilty as charged" was the verdict.

Fumble-up looked like he swallowed a porcupine, while Harry gave them another finger.

Harry then Goblin 'faded' to Gringotts but he never got there.

/Scene Break/

"Not nice Harry," came a voice in the dark. "You can not change things around, we are running this game and you are just a pawn".

"I told you I want Bea back and…"

Harry raised his hand to—well do something, but the everything went still...

"Sorry Harry, you get this dimension and a loused up one it is, that OR I can snap my fingers and you will cease to exist, your choice. Now back to your dimension".

Holly shit I am back in the crystal room, with Goblins, and vaults and rings, just like the other time or is it? The first time Harry passes a mirror, he does a double take, he still has his new face, the one that the muggle hospital gave him, but the scar is back.

One of the first things that Harry noticed that in all this insanity his super new trunk from some last dimension was here, Harry idea was working, whether his idea would pan out in the end was all guess work but Harry needed to try.

(When Harry had left the council and could not hear there was an "OUCH", "dam control that little menace, I was only kidding about snapping my fingers, you know he is too important to the plan". "OUCH")

Well this times its Hawaii or nothing. Let us see this time its invisibility cloak and get a book on Hawaii. This time he was going to finish the book and leave.

Harry is again in Flourish & Blot's after reliving what transpired in the last dimension from Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley.

Two people with their noses in interesting books and not looking both come around the end of a book shelve. The inevitable happens and they run into each other, both falling on their backsides.

Dam that hurts, Oh! Hell", I scramble to my feet and extend my hand to help who ever I just knocked down. I really am supposed to be shy but I like to think I am a gentleman . I say, "I am terribly sorry, I just wasn't looking..."

"You know Potter; I must stop running into you accidentally".

I hope that she is using that as a double meaning and I laugh and say "good one" she starts to smile but at that time she accepts my hand and as we touch... (Electric charge) and we are back on our bums again.

She rises by herself and says, "What the hell was that, are you doing that?'

I shrug and say "honestly, I have no idea; I would never do anything to such a lovely lady (the same as last time I think).

"Potter are you trying to become cute?"

"NO", I say, "I am just Harry; I don't have anything or anyone but I am dam cute aren't I".

Harry leaves the shop and while he is only ten feet away from the shop, he hears 'POPs'". Suddenly there are a whole bunch of death eaters in the street and most firing A-Ks. The 'bunch' was fifty death eaters Harry raised his shield. Harry does a series of spells at the death eaters but again was fired upon with the A-K but this time there are three headed at him."This is crap", yells Harry. Harry start moving his hands and anti-apperating and anti-port keys wards appear along with his golden shield. Harry smiles and as his wand-less hands move and Deatheaters fall dead from a blue spell, followed by a yellow spell while an orange spell cuts others in half. Finally, there are only ten death eaters standing, they had grouped near Eeyops Owl Emporium grouping was always a bad thing to do…"This is BullShit, it is a re-run of last time! NO! Let's see if history changes if I am in a different dimension then lets change the time lines"

"Flagrante Ensanto!" bellowed Harry. The bellowed spell hit all of the Deatheaters first, the second and silent spell lifted all the 'anti-apperating' and 'anti-apperating' spells.

The ten Deathaters did several different things, two brushed against each other and burst into flames. Some grabbed their portkeys and left in flames. Those that stood motionless were spared until someone touched them, they were in living hell as only who knew if there was a counter curse, and the Goblins and Harry were not telling.

For any one now looking for Harry they could find no Harry, if they knew he was there originally, he is now gone. Gone to Knockturn Alley and a trunk shop dealer. Harry wanted more trunks with multi-rooms and a feather-light charms. The visit to Knockturn Alley produced a trunk that only Harry could open by use of his blood. Pushing his thumb on the locking mechanism drew a drop of blood before the trunk opened up to a six-room apartment. That was not the main feature that Harry wanted and got. The trunk could hold litterly tons of stuff and the weight was negligible. The trunk also shrunk to matchbook size and had a 'floe' fireplace. Harry placed his old trunk which was filled with more trunks in this new shiny trunk.

Harry Potter was planning payback and had a very evil grin on his face as he 'faded' home to Gringotts and his vault. One of his trunk was now filled and sealed, filled with gold coins and bars of precious metals Mithril. His trunk had so far followed him when he changed dimensions so why not have his gold available. His vaults had been restricted before so why take the chance.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Ragnok is there awaking me, with my schoolbooks. I have been packed, the trunk has been shrunk, and he has another ring for me.

"Ragnok I'm running out of fingers, I have the Potter, Gryffindore, Evans, Black and how many other rings?"

"Not to worry Harry this will remain invisible to everyone unless you wish it to be seen, just like your other rings. It will help protect you even at school. Touching your wand will produce a Goblin Golem that will produce just enough force to overcome most threats, and NO! Not Volde! Just common dangers, here is a parchment how it works and what you can get from it." Woops no wand, best get one.

"Ragnok, what's this stuff about my school books, I'm heading to Hawaii!"

"Well about that, there have been more prophecies. Sorry, they say you head to school for the next step which of course it doesn't spell out".

I think! "Well there goes my choice in life, again" ( Harry knows this continues to happen as before).

"Well Ragnok the Goblin nation has been up front with me and provided me more in life that anyone has ever done. He has only asked me what I wanted, not what I must do. Further more last time I tried this I ended up at school anyhow 'SO'! I guess it's off to school and a change to the timelines".

They hate me and I'm on a merry-go-round that is always the same, muses Harry. (A couple of rude sounds are heard in Fates counsel and ouch, ouch!)Harry then comes to the realization that he is just not reliving his life but indeed this is another dimension and just then, his mind starts to think, same type dimension, BEA!

Harry 'fades' to an alley close to his old flat. What flat, what library, there is nothing but an empty lot? Harry fades to Bea's parents' house and finds a small meat market. Harry remembers and knows that there is a council, he is trapped here, and he is heart-broken for Bea and his almost life.

/Scene Break/

On September 1st I 'fade' to Hogwarts and enter the building. I timed it to miss the rush but now I must walk into the full hall and now I will be sure to get everyone's attention. As if that is new, but I did miss that boring train ride. Besides all those friends I have or is this dimension different? NOT!

As I enter Hogwarts, someone calls to me.

~"Welcome Lord Gryffindor, I am Lady Hogwart".

Looking around I see no one outside the Great Hall. I am going crazy, as there is no one around. Memo, just do not start talking to yourself in public.

Hogwarts asks,

~ "Will you wish to take Gryffindor quarters as your room or should I prepare a different private room?"

Now this is top class, I have my own room, oh, the happiness.

"Yes Lady Hogwarts, I will take Lord Gryffindor's quarters. Ah! Where are they"?

~"Just before the Fat Lady's portrait, on the landing before there is a picture of a stately Griffin, you quarters are behind the picture. OH! What would you like the password to be?"

"Sanctuary, Thank you Lady Hogwarts..."

~"It is my pleasure Lord Gryffindor, just ask and I will provide, 'oh' You only have to think it and I will hear, otherwise people will think you are barmy talking to yourself".

~"If I might ask one question more Lady Hogwarts?"

~"Of course Lord Gryffindor"

"Why are you now talking to me, you have never done that before, and I have been here in school as Lord Gryffindor, even if it was in a different dimension?"

~"I am sorry Lord Gryffindor but I was directed not to speak with you before now"

Well that is par for the course, strange but its nice to have my own room, I just wish I could shake this strange feeling, it is as if I am getting sick and at the same time empty and all these conversations in my head. Well then maybe, no one can hear me or him or her or us, oh! Bugger! Just drag your bum into the Great Hall and start the fun. That council is changing things just enough to drive me crazy. Never mind, chin up, pip, pip and forward.

As the doors to the great hall swing open Harry Potter enters, the hall erupts in whispers and some shrieks.

"Harry Potter but they said he is dead"

"No I heard someone saw him yesterday".

Hermione rushes to Harry with a hug that stops the breathing and starts asking a question a mile a minute. "How are you, where were you, what did you do, why didn't you tell any one, why were you not on the train?"

After 20 questions with no breaks I say, "Would you just shut up!"

I push her off me and sit down; she joins me and starts again.

I said, "Back off, most of my life is not your business".

Ron says "Big bad boy who lives, Humph", food spreads from his mouth around the table, I stand and say, "Ron if you ever closed that mouth of yours they would declare it a holiday from flying food, stupid remarks and filthy manners".

Leaving I sit at the other end of the table. Professor McGonagall taps me on the shoulder and states the headmaster will see me in his office after eating. I nod, and as I glance over at the Slytherin table, I see two things, Draco with his normal sneer, and the Ice Queen looking my way. Well, sort of in my way, but probably not at me but maybe she is. My, that really is a beautiful girl! Those blue eyes and waist length silver hair. Come on Potter, I think, put you eyes back in your head and resume your pitiful life she doesn't even know you in this dimension. I really do not feel well. I have been through Tri-wizard tournaments, Sirius death, Umbitch and now I wonder what Dumbledore has in store this year. Why would a wonderful girl pay any serious attention to me, the loosing dead? As I eat the presence of Draco graces my indigestion.

"Hay Potty, why not on the train? I missed insulting you, so I thought I would do it now".

I just shake my head and stir my food around my plate; again, I am having fun in this life, oh yes. The people in this dimension appear to be just like in the last but I would best not rely on those ideas. Draco does not leave; since he is the only one paying attention to himself, I ignore him until, "What's wrong 'Potty', couldn't die the right way like you mudblood mother?"

"Morgana, Malfoy, you're pathetic, I've had enough, find a way to stay away from me and especially keep your sewer of a mouth closed, I will not take any more from you, starting right now. You are a pureblood piece of trash that someday someone will turn you into useless pile of dung. You HAVE been warned". Harry said as he turns around to face Draco.

"Defending dead mudbloods…" That was as far as Draco got when there was a pop and Draco was gone. That started the whispering around the hall.

As everyone is now heading to the dorms, I shuffle slowly towards to the headmaster office; I really do NOT need this.

~"Why are you so down Lord Gryffindor?" asks Lady Hogwarts. "You are in charge of yourself here at school and away, you only need to ask for my help," she says softly.

~"I'm not sure anyone can help, everyone is telling what I must do, what were you thinking, where were you? It's really makes me down, but I do appreciate your wanting to help". (I think its kind of nice having a friend in my head).

~Lady Hogwarts forwards a demand towards Harry via the link. "Why are you not telling people what THEY need to do and not listen to them, in many cases you are the Lord, you are the Head of an ancient House, tell THEM, at least tell THEM they have no rights to tell you, you are Lord Gryffindor and they work for you here in this castle".

~"I know and I will, it's just I am tired of confrontations, and I have an unpleasant one in just a few moments. I'm just down and need some happier moments and some sleep."

I reach the gargoyle and realize I do not have the password, but the gargoyle springs aside without my saying a word and I knock on the door. Dumbeldore, with that dam twinkle in his eyes is as usual sitting behind his desk.

"Welcome Harry, lemon drop?"

"No thank you Professor, I'm fine," answered Harry.

"What happened to you over the summer?"

"Nothing of importance" I mumble, I think that roast beef was bad; my body is not liking itself very much. Maybe it is the wizard flu.

Professor McGonagall rushes in and demands, "Mr Potter what did you do to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nothing of importance Professor, he's just hanging around somewhere!"

"Yes I just got him down from the front entrance; he was hanging from one of the Gargoyles!" McGonagall sternly stated."Where did you lear..."

Dumbeldork is not to be deterred," I will be who decides what is important, Harry!"

"No, I don't think so". I say not giving two beans what anyone else thinks any more".

"I am not pleased with your attitude my boy" Dumbledore had lost his twinkle.

"Neither my agenda, school vacation or my perceived attitude is any of the schools business and defiantly none of yours, so are we finished?"

"You know that you can be expelled by me, given detention, restricted your activities", Dumbbell is getting mad.

"I don't think so," I repeat. I get up and head for the door.

"No you don't", Dumbeldore hisses, the door suddenly is locked, "and you will sit down and answer my questions".

"No, I don't think so" I say," I've had enough of you as well with your manipulation, don't call me as I won't be calling you" as I ask via the link for Lady Hogwart to open the door, she complies and I thank her. I give DumDum 'the finger' and I head towards my room. I missed the look that Professor McGonagall was giving Dumdum, it was not nice.

As I drag myself down the nearest hall leading to the stairs feeling like something Crookshanks drug in.

"I'll teach you Potty".

I dive to the left. A 'redactor' curse whizzes by from the rear, I roll to my right and see Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle and someone I do not recognize. I fire several wandless 'expeliarmus' type spells and then I tap my Goblin ring. An 'expeliarmus' spell is fire from behind me. The Goblin Golem spring forth from my ring and proceeds to do a two-step on my attackers. While I would like to enjoy the Golem dance, I have another problem from the rear.

As I spin, my brain says "no one is that bad a castor, that spell missed me by a mile". Further, I recognize the Ice Queen but her wand is now pointed at the floor and I relax.

"Well Potter, it seems that you didn't need my help after all! As she approached, she puts her wand away.

"Where did your little friend disappear to?

I look to see the Golem is gone. Four unconscious Slytherin's lay on the floor looking a little worse for ware. A grin is on my face, little friend, a Golem is little? I smile. I see the Ice Queens lips twitch as if starting a smile but her Ice Queen Persona remained in tact. This starts a full-blown large grin on my face. Where the nerve came from, I do not know.

"Thanks for the help, could I offer you tea and biscuits?" I say with a huge stupid grin on my face. (Is this my chance at forming a relationship again, I wonder)

"And where would that take place in the middle of the night?"

"Ah! My place I say", then realize I have not been to my room, and I just ask her to my room. Oh Shit! This cannot end well.

No need for me to worry, she was slinging verbal ice-covered words at a rate to freeze fire.

"You think that I could enter Gryffindor common room and survive or is this idea of getting me to your room".

"Ah! (As I turned beet red) my mouth is not explaining and my brain is not working well.

"PLEASE, let me explain!"

"First let me explain that I have no intention of attempting to either compromise you nor take advantage of you in any way tonight. My offer was just what I said it was. What I didn't think of is I haven't seen my quarters yet".

"You have lived in Gryffindor for six years and you have never seen your quarters, what are you pulling Potter".

I tried to explain but this was not explainable, brain freeze.

"STOP! I said."

I have an idea! "I will swear a wizard oath that I will not attempt to compromise nor take advantage of you tonight and that I only am inviting you for some tea and biscuits as a thank you. In fact after I swear I will give you my wand and you can point yours at me the whole time. I really would like some time to talk to you, deal?"

"Furthermore I will safely walk you to you common room door when we are done".

Now you ask me what I am doing! A Slytherin, and the Ice Queen, I am going to swear an oath (I mean it) but it would mean I would lose my magic if I violate it, I go to give her my wand, I feel drawn to this lovely Lady.

"Ok Potter, get on with it".

I think, yea, I would like to get it on with you. However I sent a patronus to Madam Pomfrey (to pick up the trash in the hall), I start to do the oath.

"You know I must be crazy but don't swear an oath and what good would holding your wand do, nice wandless magic by the way. If I had not seen you in action I would have never thought you could do that type of magic".

She motioned me forward and we walked. I attempted to explain that I had quarters separate from Gryffindor house and I just got them this very night, sight unseen.

I asked Lady Hogwarts to have tea and biscuits sent up, she assured me a house elf would be waiting in my new room.

"I caught that reference to 'tonight' Potter" she says, her voice was a musical sound to my ears. I notice that twitch on her lovely lips, is she trying to laugh or grimiest.

My how beautiful is her hair and those…!

God she is a beautiful witch, I mused. I whispered "sanctuary" and the portrait swung open. I knew she had heard the password and waited to see if she would say anything. There was no climbing in this passage, it was walk in, and then we froze as the portrait closed. The sitting room was similar to a common room. It was the same size but with thick carpet and wood paneling, the fireplace was huge, squishy leather chairs were here and there and a large leather couch faced the fire. Bookshelves were on one wall and a large cherry wood desk with gold handles on another, a large table and chairs in the middle. The chandelier was massive but what impressive was it appeared to be solid gold with large everlasting candles.

The mood was broken when Dobby popped in and started in as usual "Lord Harry Potter Sir" and Daphne caught it immediately.

"Dobby would you please bring up the tea and biscuits in about 10 minutes, I have to see this place...gheesh. What a pad".

"Yes Lord Harry Potter Sir" and popped out.

"What's with this Lord Potter talk?

"Care to join me exploring or do you wish me to join you in a few minutes? I asked.

"I'm not going to miss the opportunity to not see the rest of this place and what is with the Lord Potter stuff?

I swallowed whatever was stuck in my passage way and I answered.

"What it is, is that I am. And I guess I'm stuck with it, damned I wondered how Dobby knew".

There were three doors leading off the common room. Opening the one on the right was an elegant bedroom fit for the élite. The middle door was the loo, oh and what a loo, the whole thing was in gold inlaid marble, gold fittings and the bath looked as a small swimming pool. Stained glass windows covered the far wall, it was sure to let in the morning light in cascading colors. However, the door on the left was not only a revelation but left the two teens in awe. Not only was there a huge four-poster bed with Gryffindor colors on the hangings, sheets and a feather filled duvets, the carpet looked like you could lose your feet in it, the sliding windows covered the whole wall showing the grounds and the forbidden forest and allowed access to the balcony. The wood panel walls of exquisite woods helped to conceal a walk in closet. The desk was of roller type with gold handles. This was not a room where one lived out of a trunk, this place was aristocratic. The trunk itself would insult the room. I took out my trunk, unshrinking it and planned to unpack later, hiding the trunk in the closet so as not to mar the room we returned to the sitting room.

"Well I must say you definitely go first class Potter".

"Why thank you Miss Greengrass, care to have tea and crumpets, I exaggerated the pomp and mannerisms. Sitting on the table was silver and gold tea setting with an assortment of biscuits, sweets, and cakes and mints. With the pomp and ceremony act, I bowed her to a seat at the head of the table and held her chair for her. I walked towards the other end to sit but she stopped me.

"You can sit here by me I don't bite, (too often she whispered).

I poured the tea and we talked. "I want to thank you for you helping tonight"; she cut me off and said she was of no help and that the Golem did all the work.

"NO! I appreciate the thought and the actions; I have no one that apparently cares, so the thought was well appreciated.

"Well thank you but what about the golden trio, you, Ron and Hermione?"

"Look I am not whining my relatives have beaten me to do everything since I've been aware; Dumbeldork also tells me what to do and when to do it. Hermione has always done the same, its 'what's going on, why did you do that, when are you going to', etc, always controlling. I know you would say they care but it's more than that, it's manipulating, always me to do what they want, never what I wish".

"Oh! Ron is thick as sludge, but he really showed his colors..." I almost said the Tri-wizard tournament, which I'm not sure happened here/ or yet. "He is a jealous git with the manors of a slug. I guess they are my Crabbe and Goy'let". When I looked up, I saw concern. Alternatively, was it that great thing called pity?

She spoke, not unkindly but questioning all the same, "Are you sure, or are you changing?"

"Oh yes, I am changing, you should have heard Ron this summer, and I was out under my invisibility cloak so I would not be recognized. I came up to Ron and Seamus and what Ron was saying, well I would rather have Draco as by best mate. If that was not enough I ran into Molly Wesley and DumDumdork and they were planning my life and death. When I was going and where and how I did not get any information or training. In fact, DumDumdork was making sure that Molly used Ginny, via love potions, to keep me where they had control of me. When Hermione came up, she just joined in with advice on how to make the control better. Yes I am changing but do you blame me for their manipulation. What really hurt was to hear that they were going to have Ginny marry me for my money before I was sent to my death. If you really wish to become ill, I have a pensive in my trunk and can show you. Some friends and family I've got, huh?"

Harry never did get a verbal answer because the Ice Queen put her glove covered left hand over his right, the one holding his teacup. Harry jerked backwards as did the Ice Queen and the teacup went straight up. There was that electric shock/feeling again. Both almost fell off their chairs and tea was spraying around.

The Ice Queen asks what happened, AGAIN. I shrugged, not knowing what to say and the Ice Queen jumps up and departs. I feel my stomach sink into oblivion and the rest of me does NOT feel much better. What happened? I am really making a super impression, as a boob. Since when did I want to make an impression? What is going on? Probably I was just shuffling my feet on the carpet to much. Why Me, AGAIN!

About that time, Hogwarts is giggling.

~"WHAT", demands Harry feeling upset, sick and down right grumpy.

~She giggles some more and says "oh! You will see soon enough, Lord Gryffindor. Harry hears her giggling as she disappears wherever she goes. (Fate's council is also giggling but Harry does not hear them)

Disclaimer: The characters, settings and all things recognizable from the Harry Potter series are the property of JK Rowling, Scholastic/Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros. studios etc. I am not making any money or gain out of this. Further, I do not own anything (and that is a sad fact of my life).


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Snape is a love is he not

The next morning after an exceptional lousy sleep in the most comfortable bed, Harry heads to the great hall for breakfast and to check his schedule for classes.

I feel rotten, while I must eat something I just don't feel up to it and to improve my day here comes my Crab and Goyl'et". Ron is glaring at me, Hermione is puffed up with her hand on her hips demanding were I was last night.

"Really Hermione it's none of you business" growled Harry.

"Well you just can't do what you feel like when you want" huffs Hermione. Ron has piled his plate with food and is shoveling it in. It makes me think of using a plunger to aid his intake.

"No Hermione I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and it is still none of your business!"

Hermione is pissed and Ron looks like he is going to try to say something with his mouth full. I get up and start to leave, Ron then swallows (is that even possible?) and snidely says...

"Don't worry Herms the golden boy thinks he can do anything he wants".

Turning towards me Ron also wants to know where I am going. I pause.

"Ron I am off to my first class before I must remove halved chewed food particle from my person, and yes I can do anything I want whenever I want to, so piss off".

"Mr. Potter what seems to be your problem" the formidable witch of Transfiguration Professor McGonagall was hovering.

"None of you business professor" growled Harry.

"Mr. Potter. Do not take that tone with me".

"Well how about I just sum up my personal opinion by telling you like I have Hermione and Ron. Why don't you mind your own business and quit sticking you noses in mine, in the vernacular 'fuck off'".

"That will be a detention Mr. Potter"

I turn and leave but raise my arm and give the finger to the whole group. It is not going to be a much better day its double potion hours with Snape. Snape has not changed in this dimension; I am not even sitting when his sneer and snide remarks start over my parents, me, but the way I feel I best just keep my remarks to myself.

Draco pitches a flubbed worm at me from across the room."That will be 20 point from you Potter for having a messy station"

Halve way trough the first hour and with steaming, stinking cauldrons, Snape again sneers at me.

"I heard you died over the summer, it is disappointing that you could not stay that way, at least you parents didn't disappoint". Then he asked the final question "By the way where were you this summer?"

I look up and start the game, "It's none of your business".

"30 point from Gryffindor for cheek".

I replied, "Take a 100 points Snevelis, but you will keep you overly large nose out of my business".

"NO Mister Potter that will be 200 points and detention tonight at 9".

I replied, "No, I think not".

I start to stand but the rooms spins and I see black.

/Scene Break/

Awakening AGAIN in the infirmary, only to see the Ice Queen stumble into the room and fall to the floor.

While I still find her beautiful, she does look like hell. I stumble to her to help her, she has just fallen, but when I touch her there is a loud hum in the air and we both fall unconscious to the floor, as the room turns golden around us, we see nothing only blackness.

I awake to giggling,

~"What?" I ask. "Lady Hogwarts?"

~"I told you so!" Giggle, giggle.

Suddenly a very large owl lands on my chest, the letter is from Ragnok and he states that I must come to Gringotts immediately with Lady Gryffindor, Lady Gryffindor? What the hell?

~Giggle, Giggle,

~What is it already, Lady Hogwarts?"

~"Lady Gryffindor is laying in the bed right next to you, giggle, giggle".

While I feel like Crab looks, I go to the Ice Queen's bed and take her hand to wake her. I suddenly feel better and she opens her eyes in shock.

"Look, your going to have to trust me on this", and I 'fade' us both to Gringotts, its nice that Goblin 'fading' is like house elves and can be done at Hogwarts, not like Lady Hogwarts would stop Lord Gryffindor from 'apperating' wizard style.

The Ice Queen is starting a freezing rant as I go to the first teller.

"Would you be so kind and tell Ragnok I'm here". The Ice Queen gasps.

"What already?" I have about gotten to my limit, giggling buildings and gasping Ice Queens, 'Lady Gryffindor', how much is a person supposed to take?

"Your asking for the head of Goblin banking, are you crazy?" She gasps.

Well that ended with more gasps when a Goblin hurries to Harry, bows and states that Ragnok will see Lord Black immediately.

"You see I've got friends in high places", I grin with cheek.

"Lord Black, what..."

Daphne and I are escorted were only Goblins usually are allowed to go.

Ragnok enters and Goblin smiles and expounds. "Welcome Lord Gryffindor and of course your lovely wife Lady Gryffindor" she gasps again.

Memo' to brain, have my parts checked for defects, I'm not sure the day is for real but some of my parts are hearing some unusual things, not to mention all these weird feelings.

"Ragnok, please explain" I plead.

Ragnok waves us to a huge lush chair and casually says.

"Why we believe you have bonded, we will have to check the type, but yes, very rare, but bonded I believe you are". The Ice Queen finally asks a question while shaking her head as if trying to wake up.

"What is the bonding thing you are talking about and why are you calling me Lady Gryffindor, him Lord Black and the House Elf said Lord Potter? Bonding is for old married couples. Gryffindor is one of the founders, what do mean Lady….?"

"Hush Daf, you're babbling. I'm the only one who is supposed to do that," I Whispered.

Why you two are bonding and that makes you two married in the eyes of Goblins and Ministry, because you are bonding. See you only have one soul between you, or at least it will be shortly". It also makes you emancipated also, but Lord Gryffindor, already is as head of house and one of the Founders" Ragnok states with certainty.

I muse, who is babbling now.

"But", the ice queen stutters; "Potter is Lord Potter, why you are calling him Lord Gryffindor?" she gasps.

"Ah! I see", Ragnok, grins. "Well since there is no secrets here any more, Lord Gryffindor is the most respected title followed by other titles by their importance. It is always first for recognition, so Harry is Lord Gryffindor, Lord Potter and then Lord Black".

"He is the head of the three houses?" she gasps.

"Why yes, at least!" smiles Ragnok.

His birth makes him a Potter but if you wish, he could assign you a lesser title? Thus your Lady Gryffindor, as it is most prestigious and you are his first wife.

"And why do you think we are bonded?"

"Well the registry in the ministry has been updated, our files have been so updated and why Lady Gryffindor have you not notice that you have been holding his hand since you arrived here? Constant contact is the first sign of this type of bonding; you will have to have constant skin contact for a few days or a few months. Until the bond is settled, you stay connected. Further, you do not have a marriage bond but a soul bond, very rare. If you separate permanently or even for a few hours you will die, you two are bonded for life". 'Lady Gryffindor'?

The Ice Queen faints. Well this makes for a special day. Maybe I should try for double or nothing tomorrow, thinks Harry. (At this point, the council is cracking up with the hilarity of it all. One could almost hear the crackle of lightning in the air, ouch, ouch, stop, get her wand, ouch)

"Ah, Ragnok, what's this about first wife?"

"Ah! Yes, Harry you are authorized as many as one wife per title. In addition, as many mistresses as you can afford. There is also the possibility of marriage contracts that have been established by prior 'Lords of House'". Of course, there are always possible concubines and slaves, many choices indeed.

"I wonder if it could get any better for me." Harry grimaces in shock. (Oh! yes it can, fate, destiny and the crowd are howling with laughter, then start ducking lightning bolts)

The Ice Queen awakens lying on a hospital bed that is just a foot off the floor; Potter is lying in a bed next to her. Their hands are still in each other's possession.

I do not believe this, I am the Ice Queen of Slytherin, and I shun males with a look. Hell he is nice looking and really sweet, but married?

She released Potter's hand and the loneliness, the despair, the need to be close to Harry makes her grab his hand as if it was her total life's mission.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey race into the infirmary, she had speed to get the headmaster after finding Daphne and Harry.

"I just found the two students passed out on the infirmary floor, I put them to bed. With a cursory check there is no cause for this, I checked both and there appears to be nothing wrong with them, I raced to get you" Madam Pomfrey moans.

Upon entering the infirmary, they find the duo gone.

"But, but", she stutters.

"Now not to worry madam I will have the school searched and they will be found". Dumdums eyes twinkles over his glasses. That always comforts the people around him and he finds it also lets him get his way with things.

However, two hours later two students are still missing and no one knows what happened. Dumbeldork has found that Harry had not slept in his bed since the first night.

Per the report from Hermione, "Headmaster Harry has not been seen in the common room or in his bed since he got here".

"His trunk in not there either", reported Ron.

Hermione continues, "There is something wrong with Harry, he doesn't talk to me like he used to or even like Ron. What is going on? He is acting so rude. Do you think this has anything to do with his attack on Malfoy?"

Dumbeldork directed his faithful servants to report immediately upon Harry's arrival and gave them an eye twinkle. He wondered what had happened to Harry but what had happened to Miss Greengrass was not important. Well I had best to notify her parents that she has left the school. As Dumbbell glides down the hall with an appearance spell applied 'to impress all in his preview', he swore he heard giggling echoing around the walls.

/Scene Break/

Holding hands Lady and Lord descended to the Potter vault for betrothal rings. Engagement and wedding rings were selected for later use. Daphne had to be steadied by Harry as they entered the vault; she had never seen so many Galleons in one place and the Greengrass's were considered a very rich family. Harry unshrinking his trunk had added a few more Galleons to one of his trunks with a conjured shovel. After a short ride Harry enters a fault he has via conquering Deatheaters. While all vaults had been emptied and their gold sent to America more vaults kept showing up thanks to dead Deatheaters. Quit a while later a large portion of those galleons are now secured in Harry's trunk. Later Daphne was fitted with a money wallet and Harry 'fades' them back to his quarters at Hogwarts.

Arriving in quarters, Harry and Daphne sat down and attempted too calmly discuss that which they could not change and would cause tons of problems.

"Never a dull moment around you Potter, how many more surprises must I endure?"

"Look Daf, I am just as confused. I do not know what we can do we will just have to play it as it comes. However, believe me when it comes to surprises you are with the right guy the problem is that they are usually bad surprises".

"Yeh, tell me" Daf moaned. Harry thought and then just shrugged,

"Do you want to die Daf?"

"Like do I have a choice Potter?"

"Actually you do Daf, basically three choices, would you like me to spell them out?"

"Please do LORD!" Daf is apparently just a little put out.

"Well the first is separate and enjoy death. Second we can stay together and be miserable and fight for the next 100 or so years, or my favorite is to stay together and work with this out and try to get along or at least not kill each other".

Harry continued to a not happy Ice Queen.

"Now there are pluses to this arrangement, as a starter you Daf are left-handed and I am right-handed, so while I hold you with my left hand your left hand is free. That allows you to use your wand and eat with a fork, etc, while I have my right hand free for the same".

"How is that such a super thing", Daf huffed.

"Well its kind of going back to the first option, you want to die, your going to be by me for a while and a Death Eater has two targets now and..."

"OK, I get it", Daf flinched.

"Look Daf the Goblins stated that we are just not bonded but compatible and will or are in love. Daf, I do not know what to do. All I have is being manipulated and mostly hated my whole life, any one I love is taken from me. So it's up to you, earlier this summer I wanted to die, but right now I can see a future, do you want a future with me?"

"Look Daf, you are really pretty, I know you are smart and we are really getting attracted to each other like magnets. Nevertheless, I have to say I definitely do not like the feeling of utter despair when we separate, but I think we are going to have to put up with some discomfort some times. Maybe just so we can use the bathroom alone for two minutes. So, I thought maybe we could take this really slow and...Daf interrupts.

"What do you suggest that you hold my hand when I take a pee?"

"No Daf, but taking a two hour bath by yourself is going to literally kill me. I cannot take it and I do not think you could either so we are going to have to forgo some modesty at first. They say that the bond will fix all our problems after awhile but right now, I will promise not to attempt to jump your bones the minute we lie in bed. I say that because, holding hands is going to be a bitch with one of us on the floor and the other is in the bed. Agreed?

"Yes Harry, I, err, umm! Yes Harry?"

"Daf, I know this is probably a boy thing but would you mind me giving you a kiss. You know check out how to begin this relationship, you know it is somewhat hard on a bloke when all of a sudden, I am married to one gorgeous lady and there is...

"Harry, just shut up and kiss me"."Yes Daf". Lips met, soft, sweet, enticing and oh, the promise and the expectations of more, much more. Harry and Daf separated and looked in each other's eyes and saw a future that was much better.

I wanted to tell her just what that one kiss meant to me I tried, but…

~"Giggle, giggle".

~"I told you so", giggled Lady Hogwarts

Harry was about to mentally scream "enough" when Daf asked

~ 'who is giggling?".

"That was Lady Hogwarts, and can you hear her?"

"Yes Harry I hear giggling, 'oh! She said hi and wants to girl talk later"... I just fell back on the couch and groaned, girl talk?

~"Now Harry, I have been here for centuries and you have come to wake me and now you have brought a lovely creature to talk with me also, please be kind".

~"Yes Lady Hogwart, but you can not believe how embarrassing this is for me, two females running around in my head. By the way, Daf I saw you peaking on your last pass in my brain. I have no problems with you looking around but no peeking in closed doors, ok?"

"Yes dear"

"Dobby" called Harry. POP

"Dobby could you go to Miss Greengrass, err Daf's, err to her quarters and pack them up and send them to my quarters?

Yes Lord Harry Potter sir", Dobby will have Winky go and arrange everything Sir. POP

/Scene Break/

After 'the girl' talk was over Harry and Daf had another more informative talk. Harry laid out a lot of what he knew or suspected and Daf gave him advice on money, politics and the current social climate as it fit in to the discussion.

"Daf its dinner time and I think we need to go to dinner and see what kind of trouble I err, we can get into. Ok?"

~"Yes dear" entered his mind~"Oh how nice, talking without mouths. Come My Lady; let's see what kind of trouble exists for us".

Entering the great hall did indeed start the whispers.

~"Daf lets sit at the Slytherin table, I've have enough of my friends for right now".

~"Yes dear, but I don't think you will be welcomed".

No sooner than we sit down at the Slytherin table and Draco starts.

"Potty, you mudblood lover, go sit with your slimy friends and leave our pure blood table".

"Would like to dance with my Golem again Ferret boy?"

"I am going to hurt you Potter", threatened Draco.

"I don't know why anyone would be afraid of you; I've seen Muggles more frightening than you."

Draco ran to the headmaster and whined.

"Mister Potter it is against the intent of the house tables, you will sit at the Gryffindor table and Miss Greengrass will remain at the Slytherin table," demanded the Headmaster.

"I don't think so, Headmaster", Harry stated loud and clear, it was a bogus request. The rules stated that you had to stay at your house table at welcoming and departure feasts.(Harry was exempt as Lord Griffenfor.

A hushed murmur swept across the table at Hogwarts, a student telling the Headmaster, "NO"!

"Mr. Potter you will not remain at the Slither in table"...

"Oh! Well if you wish to be that way!" Harry loudly stated.

~Lady Hogwarts, can you please put a table for six in the corner with Gryffindor, Black, and Potter flags and emblems?

~"Of course Lord Gryffindor", and the table materialized. Harry stood and offered his hand to Daf.

"My Lady, would you be as kind as joining me at our new table?"

"Why yes My Lord, I would be delighted. It's so hard to find refinement these days, so many rude people around and ruining an evening".

As they walked to the new table—Harry gave Daf information vial the link.

~"You had better know what your doing Potter!"

~Trust me My Lady, its time to teach, I hope they are not un-teachable! Oh and not to worry they can't do anything to us.

Snape came unglued; "See Headmaster, see the arrogance that he shows, that's why he will serve another week of detention with me for conjuring a table in disrespect for the school rules".

A very loud sounding voice said, "I don't think so... OH! Snevelis, those house points you deducted from Gryffindor... I am giving myself 300 points based on your lack of manners your being an insufferable git, and you and Dumdum's ignorance of school rules".

The students looked in awe as the rubies fell into the Gryffindor container. Dumbledore was not going to let himself be embarrassed in front of the whole school, he could not do that to himself.

"Miss Greengrass return to the Slytherin table, now!"...

"I don't think so", again strongly carried across the hall.

Gasps were heard, along with eeks and it is possible that Hermione fainted. All because Miss Greengrass, with a smirk on her face, raised her arm and extended her middle finger. Harry smirked also and quietly chuckled and...

~"That is not very Lady like, my Lady".

~"Well in for a Knut in for a Galleon!" she replied.

"Very well Miss Greengrass bellowed Dumbledore, you are expelled from Hogwarts".

Harry knew that Dumbeldork would not want him gone for whatever reason. but Daf? Dumdum figure if Harry wanted something it was not right for Harry to have it, kind of like the Dursley.

Again, "I don't think so" echoed across the hall as the two gave Dumdum the finger.

Students were struck dumb, not only were two students disrespecting the Great War hero and Headmaster, but the boy-who-live-was winning. Dumbledore smiled and stood, "I headmaster of Hogwarts do command Hogwarts to forcibly remove Miss Greengrass from Hogwarts".

"I don't think so", was again heard in the Great Hall.

Snape sprung from the table and charged across the hall, yelling, "you arrogant brat, I will show you how I treat freaks". Now that was the wrong thing to say.

Harry remained seated, pointing to Snape and stated "Severus Snape you are hear by banished from the great hall to the dungeons until you can keep your greasy mouth shut, I Lord Potter so command Hogwart". Snape disappeared in a pop. Dumbledore paled.

"Further Draco, you have been warned to keep your displeasing presents from myself and now mine, you have been warned. Apparently with your limited intelligence you can not find your way out of an unlocked room, so". There was a load POP and Draco disappeared.

Across the hall was silence. Then a whispering started...

"Lord Potter?"

"Did you see what he did?"

"I though only the Headmaster could do that!"

"Did he say Lord Potter"?

Harry spoke, breaking the whispering.

"Headmaster, you have made a number of errors in your life and well as tonight. While you tried to expel Miss Greengrass, Hogwarts doesn't recognize the name, and you cannot expel Lady Gryffindor from Hogwarts, you do not have the power!"

"Did he just say Lady Gryffindor?" came a whisper heard multiple places across the Great hall.

"That's not possible", was heard from another corner of the hall.

~Daf voice echoed in his mind, "Since you are on a role and let the cat out of the bag, we need to get to my parents as quickly as possible".

~"Yes dear, in a moment" linked Harry.

"Mr. Potter you will immediately come to my office", demanded Dumdum. As was almost expected by some of the students, they were not disappointed.

"I don't think so".

"In fact Headmaster, My Lady and I will return in a day or so, at which time you may make an appointment with Lord Potter, ah, at my conveyance I may oblige you. My Griffin portrait will take the message, seventh floor landing".

Dumdum again tried.

"It's against the rule for students to leave Hogwarts without the permission of the Headmaster".

"I think Headmaster you will find that I can. Perhaps it would do you good to update you education by reviewing your own school rules and by-laws. It appears that you are lacking!

The hall watched Harry stand, holding hands with the Ice Queen.

"If you please My Lady" bowed Harry.

"I would be honored My Lord, said Daphne as she curtsied".

With a 'fade' they were gone. While Dumbeldore heard giggling from somewhere. Students whispered making the Hall sound like it was full of snakes.

One voice could clearly be heard over the people whispering. "But you can't 'apperate' from Hogwarts, that impossible, it says so in Hogwarts the history".

The bonding had not been revealed, but a lot of confusion had started. Harry had no idea where the Greengrass estate was so he had only 'faded' to the shrieking shack, to ask Daf for directions to her parent's house.

"Daf I hope that I have not made decisions for you that will cause us any problems, I just…"

"No Harry, so far I am happy and well you haven't heard me complain yet have you? Good! I am happy you linked all that information that you did in the Great Hall and before. I would never have the nerve to do that other wise; I was quite taken aback by your boldness. SO on to my parent's charm and wrath".

Harry 'faded' to the front of the Greengrass estate to avoid going through their house wards. This would be no problems for Daphne or Harry, but Harry wanted to start without problems. There is nothing like a stranger popping in without notice, there was enough with the bonding, and he expected at least shouting at the least. An elf met them at the door and escorted them in to the reception room were Harry awaited the many problems.

In fact, it was not that hard. When the Greengrass's enter the room, they saw their daughter holding hands with a green-eyed boy. They knew that this was a special visit especially since she was sitting in his lap. Within a few minutes, it was clear, bonded, married and there was nothing anyone could do about the bonding.

A formal wedding could be held later, and finding that their daughter was Lady Gryffindor of Lord Gryffindor, Black, Potter was not a social status blow in the least.

Later in the evening, Harry 'faded' them to their quarters, a message was left on the portrait that the Headmaster wanted an appointment that evening. With reluctance they went.

Harry had figured that he might find out a little of what Dumbely was up to and see if Volde was involved someway. Information was information after all. Harry entered holding Daf's hand but when he sat down Daf sat in Harry's lap. They both awaited an explosion. Dumbeldore was all twinkle, kind, and making the grandfatherly image appearance.

Harry finally demanded...

"Will you cut it out and lay out what do you want!"

They got the twinkle and some platitudes, the old shit just kept playing around.

~Support me in this Harry, ok?

~OK love!

Daf casually turned to Harry and said out loud.

"I Lady Gryffindor love you Lord Potter and I think that we should get married. Harry, we are emancipated, have more money than Gringotts, let us just stuff this education crap and take a honeymoon! I think a couple of years of travel buy an island, have the Goblins ward the hell out of it. We could just spend the rest of our live sunning on a beach on our private island. Hell if we need to go somewhere the Goblins have already pledge a squad for your protection and we can afford to hire all kinds of hit wizard. Let's get packed and go".

Harry was half standing when Dumbeldore said "Harry sit down and..."

"I don't think so, let's head out Daf".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Dumbledork tells all, like hell

Dumbely did an about face, he requested Harry to remain in his office. He then told Harry about the Horicuxes, seven even, and Snape and Volde. He told about a cup, a ring, a snake, a diary, a diadem, a locket and the seventh piece in Volde himself. He then went on to recite the prophecy.

~"Why that lying, conceded, manipulating bastard", echoed in Harry mind from Daf, "he left out half of the prophecy

~"Relax Daf let him think we don't know about prophecys and Horcruxes, the island is always a great getaway. Besides he's again lied or is stupid and no one knows of the bond, yet.

As if reading their minds Dumbledore asks "Ah yes, might I inquired Miss Greengrass who Lord Griffendor is, as I may need to contact him".

Ignoring the question and thanking Dumdum for his honesty, Harry and Daphne head to their quarters, I mean tomorrow is Friday and a weekend in Hogsmeade waits.

Of course some serious kissing in that large bathtub was really getting to be fun as clothes were hardly proper, Daphne concurred as they both heard giggling in the background.

While in charms class Harry linked to Daf and asked her to make sure that we start dealing with transfiguration. While each could link to some thinking and of course feelings, total access to each others minds was not possible, at least not yet.

Individual study was still required to learn until a total mind link was accomplished but it was nice to ask each other for help when doing a spell, homework or just reading a book. Each was performing well in all of their classes (so far). Later in the day, during a free period Harry helped Daf converting objects like pebbles and stones into brick walls or a table or anything that was large and available even wild animals.

/Scene Break/

A couple of days later while studying in the library Harry mentally feels one of his locked doors rattling.

~You bored Daf?

~Yes, No, why all the locked doors, your driving me crazy not knowing.

~Daf, I have not been totally honest with you, you see I am really embarrassed about my life before you, and then there is Volde".

~And what have you been hiding Mr. Potter? You know sooner or later, everything is going to be available in your mind for my examination!"

~Now Daf, let me try to explain without making my embarrassment take over and have me run off and hide in a closet".

~Alright Harry, take your time. Just do it, NOW!"

~Ok Daf let me start and I will give it all to you bit by bit. You can learn a lot of it during our visit to Hogsmeade this weekend. I just do not want to shock you into oblivion! You have seen how many closed doors I have in my mind. If I opened some of these doors to you, I think I would not be the one to go insane but you. So PLEASE let's do this bit by bit, Ok with you love?" he hopefully whispered.

~Yes dear, just remember that I love you!

WOW! Where did that come from? Love, some one loves me. Harry Potter the freak?

Harry pops them to the next class while in a daze. After dinner at their private table, they retire to their quarters and Harry starts.

"Daf this summer I think I died".

"WHAT?"

"Daf are you sure you want to see this stuff; I mean my life was so good that I wished for death many times".

"If this is how you start off slow I should be in for a real show.

Harry! Shut up and sends the memories, even if it's bit by bit I want to know!"

Harry pushed what he remembered from dimension hopping to waking up that morning in Pivot Drive, to when everything went blank. From waking up with the Goblins and part of his training, he held back a lot of the training because Harry felt that a lot of what he knows is dark spells and curses; he did not want Daph to become terrified especially of him. He also fudged on all his relationships in various dimensions. Nevertheless, he pressed on...

After Sirus died, Dumbely goes and lays this on me, about me, and this prophecy.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL SOON APPEAR….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD AND THE MANIPUTLATOR KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NONE CAN LIVE WHILE OTHERS SURVIVE….BEWARE OF THE MANIPULATOR'S WEBS…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."

"So Daf you see I could care less if I died; I've been trained that way. The manipulation is enough to make me go Dark Lord on some people and Dumbles never gave me the whole prophecy but what he gave me, well I just wanted to die and end it all."

The Goblins have changed a lot of me, my thoughts and my capacities, I have a lot even I cannot tell you, but I will soon, I am not a super hero but I'm not that weak boy any more. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have never felt so good when we are alone and doing all the nice things we do". Harry wasn't sure were that all came from but knew he meant it. Harry then tried to explain about the dimension shifts and meeting of Destiny and Fates council along with a little of Tace and Bea. Harry marveled that Daf was not running in the opposite direction.

/Scene Break/

The next morning after breakfast they walked to Hogsmeade, arm in arm thinking of each other and their love for each other.

"You know Harry, I am known as the Ice Queen, I never thought that I could feel this much love and especially with a Gryffindore. I felt that most of Gryffindore was like your friend Ron or the know-it-all. I love you Harry".

"Don't feel bad Daf, we all knew Slytherin as Draco types". At that moment, a call for Daphne caused the duo to turn around.

"Oh! Hi Tracy what are you doing today? Well I and Zambini are hanging out together since you pulled a disappearing act, how are you and Mr. Gorgeous doing". As Harry blushes, Blais Zambini exits the bookstore and joins Tracy.

"Hi Daphne how you doing"

"Not bad Blais, you all know Harry?"

~ "Be nice Harry they are really alright and not your idea of Slytherin". "Ok, love".~"Yes dear".

Harry invites all to the Three-Broomsticks for lunch and butterbeirs. They joke around and had fun. Blais was interested if Harry had done that trick to Draco.

"Yea, we heard that McGonagall found Draco finally, he was hung on a flag pole on the East turret, and witnesses say they couldn't really tell but Draco did his pants. Oh, and McGonagall was said to have been smiling?"

Just after Madam Rosemarie delivers the food, Ron and Hermione enter. Ron walks up.

"Why are you with stinking Slytherin's, golden boy?"

"Ron go take a leap in the lake, and quit showing off your bad breath" Harry snorted.

"Harry Potter! It's not nice to say things like that to people", huffs Hermione.

"Hermione I'd advise you to stick your nose in a book and out of my business, and take Ron here with you, he might find out what a book looks like, maybe one on eating etiquette".

"He would more than likely eat the book before he could read it, he can read can't he," laughed Tracy.

That comment sent Ron and Hermione in a huff and out the front door.

Harry then apologizes to the table at large.

"So now that it is evident why they are my ex-friends, might I invite the two to join us at our private table for this evening's dinner?"

Harry and Daphne wander around kissing and well more kissing. Harry purrs, "My new goal in life is to kiss you 24/7 with nothing to interrupt us", Harry blushes.

"Don't you want anything more than just kissing?" Daphne blushes and tells Harry to bring the bath salts that evening, (as if they are ever separated for more than two minutes with the bond)

"Harry, you have to watch out for the Waddlebots if you are going to use bath salts," quips Luna who approaches with Neville. (Harry links to Daphne and explains about Luna and her unique approach to things). Luna laughs at Harry and says...

"With all the nasty things he says about you all the time it serves him right, bad breath, that's a good one!"

"What you been up to Nev?"

"Avoiding Hermione" quips Neville, "She is dead curious about anything or anyone who has anything to say about you. Quite nosey she is."

"Thanks for the heads up guys, how about you both joining me at our table this evening for dinner", offers Harry.

'Of course, as long as its Nargal free", smiles Luna.

Harry and Daphne decided to go to the Animal Menagerie to pick up owl treats.

"Hay Harry, how about I buy you a snake" jokes Daph.

"Thanks any way Daf, but between Volde and his snake, a snake is not top priority at the moment. Hedwick would probable disown me if you did. Oh, you can share Hedwick any time of course, with the bonding Hedwick probably feels that we belong to her anyway".

"Don't you have that backwards Harry?"

"You haven't been around Hedwick have you Daf" laughs Harry.

They wander over to the forest, sit on a log, and kiss a bit, well more than a bit more. Upon a break, they look at the tree stump across from them, well not the tree stump but at the Phoenix on it. It keeps bending its head as if curious but confused. It is a beautiful silver and gold and it appears to have a black crest on its head in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Hello there, can I help you", Harry asks.

The Phoenix hops/flies to where Harry and Daphne sit (close as always) and lands on their legs, Harry's left leg and Daphne's right leg, and stares up at them.

Harry and Daph link sees a picture of confusion; the Phoenix sees two people but only feels one person, a golden, innocent, truly honest soul.

~"Thank you, for that is a nice complement", their bond send to the Phoenix. Harry tells of the bond and the Phoenix trills happily, the link sees the Phoenix wants to join them, and that her name is Hestia.

~"Hestia, you are beautiful and welcomed, but be told before hand, I will most likely have to kill to live in the future, so are you sure about bonding with us?"

Hestia appears sure about this, and when the link is started the golden glow appears again. Hestia flies up on Harry shoulder and is now expecting to see her new home.

Harry, Daphne, and Hestia go back to the owl shop to buy more treats and a stand for Hestia.

Hestia is happy, the link is happy and the Phoenix is either on Harry or Daf's shoulder as they head back. The Phoenix sends images that tell that she just left the nest for the first time and is overjoyed. Phoenix's are not attracted to humans but the pureness emanating from their souls. This is what attracted her and she was ecstatic to find this link and was proud to have joined.

Harry asked if Phoenix's are attracted to pureness etc why Fawkes would be with Dumbely. Hestia was a little sad and said that after a bond that some times the wizard would go bad or off in the wrong direction but the Phoenix is bonded for life and must make the best of it. Hestia knew that this bond had no evil intent so 'protecting' the bond would not go from its "pure at heart" status. Harry thought on the link about why Fawkes seemed to like Harry and Fawkes had brought the sorting hat and the sword of Griffendore. Was he sent or just protecting "pure at Heart" from evil? Everyone seemed interested, but could now ask this of Fawkes later.

That night six people sat at dinner laughing, joking and ignoring the stares from the other tables. Harry had asked Hogwarts to lift the ban on Snape; no one thought Snape had changed but Harry hoped an impression had been made on him.

When Harry's table glanced at the head table one could almost laugh, there was the headmaster who looked like he was arguing with himself and Snape sneering at Harry, Professor McGonagall continually looking from Harry's table to Fumble-up. Professor Flitwick miniature frame was giggling and having difficulties remaining in his chair. The silver and gold Phoenix happily attended which of course brought more attention to the special table. What was special was it was the table of friendship and love. Slytherin had Draco (hate), Gryffindore had Ron (envies'), Ravenclaw had Cho (lust, sorrow), Huffelpuff had Smith (spite, deceit), and then there was the head table (a combination of all).

That night Harry and Daphne kissed, bathed with kisses and roaming hands, and the first night in bed without clothes and more kissing and roving hands.

~"Whoa", Harry and Daphne simultaneously thought, all stop!

~It's talk time, they agreed.

Still entwined ~Umm!-I almost tried something Daf.

~You didn't see me stopping either Harry

~er-umm-er Daf is there a spell or potion we need to take so-er-er...

~Yes there is Harry should I go to Madam Pomfrey in the morning?

~Er-umm-er you say? You're really just chatter box tonight Harry.

~Err-well I'm not err-daf this is just hard.

~Do you mean like you are right now Harry?

~Oh! Come on Daf, I know all about the how-too's but ….

~"Harry do you want to talk about sex?"

"Well I want to do more than talk it Daf, but ghee's, do we want kids? On the other hand, do we want to wait? Do you want to you know Mmmm, or do you want to wait? I just don't want to rush you into something you may not be ready for...Sheesh, here I am talking like I know what's what, help me out here Daf.

~ No we can wait on the kids, at least till after graduation, the rest will happen when it happens, you may want to think when we will do a marriage ceremony, its not necessary but parents and the public will want one even if it's just for show. Right! Now I think you and I need to get some sleep and talk about Mmmm later".

~Aw Daf, Harry whinned but the two snuggled up and drifted off to sweet dreams of futures to come, kisses and cuddling together (the link was still open and the dreams were the same for both).

/Scene Break/

Monday was the next big challenge, double potions with Snape was a real blast, well not for Harry but for Snape. The first thing Snape tried to do, being stupid, was to try to split Harry and Daphne.

"Potter I want you over by Draco and Miss Greengrass you will sit next to Mr. Wesley".

Before Harry could say anything, half the class whispered, but the combined effect was heard and it was very clear...

"I don't think so! (A good part were Slytherin)

Snape was livid but unable to dock points from the entire class with out including Slytherins. Harry did say something.

"That's Lady Gryffindor to you Professor! Furthermore I am either Mr. Potter or Lord Potter I've had enough of your guff".

Snape spun and faced Harry and then things happened almost instantaneously...

Harry felt Snape attack his mind using "legilimens", Daphne screamed aloud as she felt the attack also.

A silver and gold phoenix appeared in the room and a large bat like object exploded across the room and slammed into shelves of potions and the far wall. The bat like object was Snape. He was not moving.

Hestia 'trilled' as she flew around the room.

Harry stood and offered his arm to Daphne and said "My Lady".

"As always Lord Potter" and took his arm.

Daphne took his arm and they 'faded'.. A voice was heard in the room, "You can't 'apperate' in Hogwarts, its in Hogwarts a history."

Another voice responded, "Shut up Hermione".

Harry 'faded' into Dumbbell's office, Hestia appeared next to Fawkes, started trilling along with Fawkes, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout both jumped up and "eeked" before returning to their seats.

"Dumbledore, I will not stand for Snape insulting myself or My Lady Gryffindor anymore! If he so much as puts a toe out of line I will remove your death eater spy in a millisecond," screamed Harry.

Dumbely started "How dare you", but was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! Would you please please explain what you are yelling about so the rest of us can enjoy your tantrum?"

"Today is not the first time he has degraded me or my family, and when I corrected him he attempted mind rape on us using 'legilimens'. That is illegal, mind reading alone is illegal unless the adult being read has giving permission, and I'm sure Hogwarts has a law against use on students".

"You are quite correct Mr. Potter, Albus if you do not restrain you monster I will call the Aurors and have him arrested, we cannot allow such conduct at this school"...Dumbely nods but tries to change the subject...

"I assume the Phoenix is yours"

"Yes sir you know how they are attracted to the pure of heart, I'm sure yours is letting the cat out of the bag about now, oh! Sorry Professor McGonagall."

"No harm Harry" said Professor McGonagall as she chuckled."

~"She's a cat Amigus Daf! God I like this mind link in public".

/Scene Break/

A couple of weeks go by and everything is as it should be, Snape is silent although he keeps his patented sneer. Harry and Daf have impressed their teachers with there knowledge and its applications. (However, Harry's luck is a persistent thing. Fates counsel groans at the sulfur permeating the air, trouble is afoot and they are being bombarded by an irritating problem and lightning strikes, the council is not happy)

/Scene Break/

Professor Anderson is an ex aura and the DADA Professor. Well he was a little surprised to say the least in one of his more inventive classes. Dueling in DADA was normal but it was always disarming (he,he,he,he), stinging, or just mild spells. Everyone thought it was so people didn't end up in the hospital(at least everyday) Duels lasted a minute or two so to this point Harry and Daphne's separation was not a real problem, and if truth be told they could separate for 5 or 10 minute by now but rarely contemplated such actions. Today however, Professor Anderson started by telling the class that today's duels would be using the strongest spell that a student knew.

A familiar voice is heard, "I don't think so".

"What is your problem Mister Potter?"

"Sir I am not here to hurt someone, I am here to learn how to protect myself and stay alive, you are asking for trouble with that request".

"Mr. Potter, get up here on the dueling platform now".

"Yes sir".

Professor Anderson got on the stage and faced Harry.

"Now Mr. Potter I want you to throw the strongest spell you know at me!"

"I don't think so" was the familiar reply.

"Well then Mr. Potter is prepared to enter the hospital, we duel now and I will be using my power to full effect!"

Professor Anderson fired his first spell. Mr. Anderson was not going to use all his power in the bone-breaking spell. He was not going to send Harry to the hospital too hurt but teach him that this was serious business. Unfortunately, he did not tell, Harry.

Harry side-stepped the spell and without a word fired a spell at the Professor. Professor Anderson put up a defensive shield and prepared to fire another spell. However, to the shock of most people present and especially Professor Anderson his shield crumbles as in tissue paper and the Professor was knocked across the room and into the wall.

The nearest student used "Enervate" on Professor Anderson who shook his head and grimaced.

"What the hell was that, where did you learn that spell".

Harry just shrugged his shoulders saying "Here and there", he returns to Daphne, and put his left arm around her waist.

"Well Mr. Potter I'm glad you used your most powerful spell but I still need to know where you learned it".

"I don't think so", the class again heard.

"What do you mean that wasn't you're most powerful spell, or that you aren't telling me where you learned it?

"I don't think so", again the reply.

Class dismissed shouted the professor and made a beeline to the headmaster office. He slammed into Dumbely office and shouted.

"What the hell is up with that Potter kid?"

Dumbely smiles and asks, "Please explain and I will see if I can help you"

"I'm an ex-aura and I know an Amiga class spell when I see one, Aurors are not allowed to use them without ministry approval".

"I see", Dumdum muses and tries to look deep in concentration.

"Further more he won't tell me where he learned it, and he cast it silently and he did it without a wand, even if he pretended to be using one. I don't recognize the spell and where in the hell did he get that kind of power?"

"I see," said Dumdum looking as if in deep consideration of the problem.

"I have to alert the ministry at once", Anderson, shouted".

"Tut tut, why would you need to do that", asked Dumdum to dissuade the upset professor.

"Look old man the kid just did an Amiga class spell, WITH OUT WORDS OR WAND AND CALMLY STATED THAT THAT WASN'T HIS STRONGEST SPELL, YOU IDIOT!"

Anderson threw floe powder into the fireplace, yells "Ministry of magic", and disappeared.

Lunch was a splendid affair, with much laughing and joking, at least at Harry's table. Suddenly the great hall doors banged opened and in entered Minister Fudge, with 12 others, 10 were in red robes and the badges indicated that they were Aurors, two were in blue which meant they were hit wizards and from the Department of Mystery.

The minister spied Harry sitting at Gryffindor table, pointed at Harry, and said.

"By the order of the minister of magic, arrest Harry Potter".

The Aurors and the minister were temporarily taken back as half the student said "I don't think so!"

~"Sorry Daf another secret I really didn't try to keep from you, but it looks like the cat is out of the bag".

Harry stood and pointed to Minister Fudge and stated.

"You Minister are not authorized to take such actions" Fudge did his usual stuttering, ignoring a statement without asking a simple question as to why Harry had made such a bold statement.

"Are you going to come quietly or must we use force," said what appeared to be the head Auror. Again, across the hall came like a rippling echo. "I don't think so".

'Are you deaf, stupid or just a group of ignorant buffoons?" growled Harry.

"First off you don't have enough back up to take me anywhere. Secondly, 'In accordance with international law' only the Wizengamot can issue such an order to arrest the Ambassador of the Goblin nation and the Kings Chief Advisor of that said Goblin Empire." (Now that you would, think would bring some serious questions but you know Fudge)

"What are you rambling about you are delusional? You're always making claims that are insane, Aurors do you duty".

One of the Auras stepped forward and stated, "Put you wand on the floor and step away from it."

Harry's reply was "I don't think so". Since when was it his responsibility to tell them he did not have one with him. He had left it in his room. This could be fun.

"If you do not comply we will consider you to be hostile and take appropriate actions" growled the senior Auror.

"OH, I don't think so, I again warn you, you are about to obey an unlawful order and could start a war".

Well silent command to attack was not seen by Harry but when the wands came up Harry's hands went straight out followed by a blinding light and golden shield. Half of the Aurors were out cold and all of the spells the Aurors cast were deflected. To the credit of the teachers and older students not many spell hit students but many students were hit. Harry touched his ring but instead of a Goblin Golem appearing and doing the two steps, a full detachment of Goblin 'faded' into the great hall with their swords, axes and dagger drawn.

"Apparently you're stupid! Doesn't his Fudgness read official communiqués or notification of appointment or listen to his staff?" Harry mused aloud. Some of the students could be heard stating, "I don't think so". Harry knew the way the documents had been registered very few competent personnel had seen them in the ministry but a copy was sent to the Minister.

Harry then addressed Dumbledore, "Head Muck-it-up, being the Chief wizards of the Wizengamot are you going to let Minister Fudge start another Goblin war over his stupidity?

"Ah! Cornelius, I'm afraid he is correct, as Ambassador to the Goblin Empire, he and his family would have diplomatic immunity to all wizard laws as agreed to under international agreements, and I must insist you withdraw your Aurors as any further overt actions to a Goblin ambassador would indeed start a new Goblin incident. I would suggest that the ambassador, you and I retire to my office to continue this discussion?"

Fudge ordered the Aurors to the outside of the castle.

Harry bowed to the Goblins stating...

"Thank you for your assistance may you swords drip rubies from the blood of your enemies," stated Harry, "and I send my personal thanks to the King". The Goblins disappeared. Harry wrapped his arm around Daph and 'faded' to their quarters.

"And when were you going to let me know this little secret, Ambassador Potter?"

"Sorry my love, but I didn't realize that with our bonding you would also be able to block your mind to probing, and after Snape's little attempt, well I kind of forgot a couple of things. My Occulency and mind blocks are able to hide some things. Ah, how about a full mind exchange of secrets when this is over. Ok? Harry attempted a pleading voice and his puppy dog look.

"You are looking to sleep on the couch Mr. Potter". Harry attempted to look well ashamed but he knew as well as she, that it was an empty threat. Harry grabbed a small chest and they 'faded' to the headmaster's office.

Fudge was sputtering still and looked aghast as Harry handed Fudge another copy of the official documents proclaiming Harry as the Goblin Ambassador to the wizard world.

"See you at the annual ball Minister" Harry chuckled.

Harry gave Daf a kiss and they 'faded' away to a quiet section by the lake. Daphne then grabbed Harry's lapels, tried to shake him, and said "spill-it".

"Look Daf I had secrets from you and I hope you can forgive me, but for some reason life had made me the kicking boy for all of my years. Right now I have the capability to kick back but even though I know you would never betray me or my memories I have made promises, and if nothing else I hope I am a man of my word. I hope that none of my promises ever hurt you as I love so much".

"I love you to Harry but what was all crap and that show of force about, they didn't bring enough back up? Hell there were hit wizards in that group that you leveled."

"Ok, darling this much I can tell you...all the hype over the Goblin wars kind of boils down to the following, the wizards have their 'wand magic' and the Goblins have 'Goblin magic'. When the war was over the Goblins were restricted to the use of their wandless magic to commerce, banking,mining, smelting, and making money. The wizards were restricted from what was given to the Goblins. A wizard can make money but cannot open a bank nor can he run his business without the Goblin bank. If a wizard opens a muggle bank account ok, but if that account is tied to a wizard business that a wizard owns, Katie bar the door, the Goblins have the right to confiscate everything. Now the Goblins are restricted from having a wand and 'wand magic'. Now there are other magic to deal with. 'Old Goblin magic' has been restricted to the Goblin élite, or better said 'the ones in power' that is how they control their people, then there is "Elvin" magic. I got the top stuff not banking magic, well I got some of that too but the magic I was taught was ancient Goblet magic that has long been forgotten by wizards but not by Goblin élite. Of course, Elves and Goblins are distantly related, I'm not talking about the house elves but the Old Elves. The old Elves magic is a real blast, at least the little I know. Then there are the 'ditty' powers, which I do not know about until I use them. I'm babbling again".

"The old magic was passed down only to the ruling few. Well I am a wizard and the Goblins never trust a wizard but with me they got all kinds of prophecy, I don't know, they have trust in me and have trained me in old Goblin and Old Elfin magic, and gave me all the protections they could, one being Goblin ambassador. Hell the Ministry probably forgot that there was one no less deal with a Goblin ambassador".

"While they can't legally perform it, I can, that's what Anderson got in a small dose of, and that was just low level Goblin/Old Elven magic. The only thing that Goblin magic cannot stop is the killing curse 'A-K' and the 'curates curse', we are immune to 'imperious curse' due to our bond. However, back to babbling my golden shield stops at least a singular 'A-K' but multiple, we do not want to try out. That is why I have been training you in transfiguring object to block the two curses that Goblin magic cannot block. I am sworn to never divulge any of the old magic of the Goblins hence another locked door. Even the Goblins are afraid of the Old Elves coming back to find out some of their secrets have been given to a wizard, even though the last Elves has not been seen for thousands of years. So you see, its secrets within secrets. So did any of that babble make any sense?"

"Why Harry? Are you not the sly one and an Ambassador? Why may I ask were you never put in Slytherin?"

"Oh! Harry laughed, the hat wanted me in Slytherin but I talked it out of it. I regret that now, I could have met and bonded with you earlier".

"Oh! You are becoming the heart breaker! MOREOVER! You could have been Draco's best friend" Daph mussed

"Ha-ha! Funny, very funny, would you like me with the Dark mark like Draco?

"Eweee, NO fair" gagged Daf.

"Also don't forget I am the advisor to the King of Goblins".

"But how asked Daf?"

"I do not know other than it was a prophecy, they wanted it, or better said I feel that they needed it. I do not know nor will I ask, some things are not allowed assuming they would answer. Harry opened the link and Daf got the full picture that was not prohibited by Wizard and Goblin oaths. Well mostly, a lot of the Dursley's still made Harry sick and was locked away behind doors, especially the insanity of the spooky books on pedestals in the underwater cave. Harry knew that one day everything would be available to Daf via the link. Even if it was a day or two later without the knowledge it was a day safer and quieter. Daf did have a temper and while Harry would survive, the Dursley's would not. Besides, how do you explain all this insanity? Harry was just glad that Daf accepted what he had provided without having him locked up in St. Mungos. How normal is demension travel, multiple lives, and power levels that are still increasing?

"Interesting mused Daf" as she acquired a lot of information.

While Harry worried about being a heart breaker (she said) maybe he could be one, but he did not want to break her heart. Harry decided he would never understand women.

Harry was very happy with Professor McGonagall; she helped a lot in transfiguration, some things you just could not get out of a book. While she made them change cats into dogs, furniture and solid objects (Harry's/Daf interest) and they excelled in the class. The Christmas break was coming and Dumdum announced a Yule ball as usual so Harry and Dafwent to Hogsmeade and got new robes for the ball.

/Scene Break/

The night of the ball was unusual for Harry as he had to suffer almost an hour separated from Daf as she had to be a surprise for Harry. Harry smiled at the word surprise. Daf had made Harry do his shower etc and after he had dressed she made him wait in the common room for it seemed hours well it was hours but she did let him insert his arm into the bedroom every so often and she held his hand until their system settled down. Still there was no peeking, no mind link snooping, dam women and their prepping.

In the end, she linked and said, 'behold' and Harry did.

She, oh my, my heart stopped then raced, I finally remembered to breath. Holy mother of beauty, Oh yes magic, but it was she, and more. She was the beautiful Ice Queen but a golden glow surrounded her, had I not known that she was mine I would have thrown my self off the highest tower from a rejection for a smile from her. Now I know what the bond meant, if she were too ever leave me I really would die.

"My love' I said," "my husband", she said. We floated to the ballroom with only eyes for each other. We arrive and I glided aside her, enthralled in the ethereal beauty, to our table, somewhere I heard Tracy and Luna laughing but why care I was with the woman I loved and she was gorgeous. We danced, ate, laughed and then I remembered, yes I must, I had planned it but now I remembered, yes I must. I arose, I crossed around the table to her free side, I kneeled to one knee and removing a small box I opened it and as I presented it to my bonded wife I said with all my heart.

"Lady Gryffindor may this humble Lord Potter ask for you hand in marriage?"

"Yes you may Lord Potter and I accept without reservations".

I slipped the ring on her finger and we kissed, and I love it with all my soul. I blushed red when I awoke in her embrace; I had a Phoenix singing and a hall of people applauding. I took her hand and guided this thing of beauty, my wife, to the dance floor and we glided in each other's arms for the entire evening. Returning to quarters, we kissed and held each other, and as usual helped one another to disrobe and enter our evening bath.

"Harry you do know most of what you saw tonight was magic, glamour spells, etc!"

"No my love I saw you the one and only, I do love you, the glamour only made your beauty shimmer that much more in my eyes".

As we dried each other as usual prior to bed;

"Harry", "Yes my love, "I went to Madam Pumfrey and I thought you ought to know that tonight I am yours my love".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter24-My, my, what a potion will do

"I uh, see," Harry was no longer tired; he leant forward brushing his lips slowly over hers. He leaned in, tangling his hands into her hair, his lips were softly attached onto hers, and she responded eagerly, he opened his mouth and felt her tongue slip over his lips, their tongues began to dance and twirl, Harry gently pushed Daf towards the bed, never breaking contact with her lips Harry kissed down her delicate jawbone, at her ear, down her neck where he gently twirled his tongue Harry moaned and his hands began to feel around down to her firm buns. Harry's mouth kissed down her throat, he began to kiss his way around, circling. Moans came out of her mouth and animal desire joined both in their minds.

"Yes, she seemed to scream in his mind, yes, now Harry, Please!" With a gasp of desire he obeyed. Suddenly deep within the bond together they felt the flowing, pulsating and tightening animalistic fever, and mental ecstasy, as if the world was in overload both in their body's and each in the others mind.

As this was happening, a bright golden light enveloped the room, as well as a great heat, although it did not harm them, they were simply aware of it. The light appeared to go red, blue and yellows, forming flashing sparks and rainbows, before flowing back up to their ring fingers. It exploded outwards, and the pair at once lost consciousness, collapsing where they lay.

However, it did not go unnoticed at Hogwarts. The walls of Hogwarts trembled in the night, and somewhere within its walls was a wonder and in the corridors, the walls glowed. Students and teachers were aware of giggling though out Hogwarts. Then there were the Phoenix's who trilled throughout the night. Even Dumdum had visions of his younger days when he led the light with a pure of heart and not as a manipulative pompous old man. Maybe that was why he decided to tell Harry more about the Horcrux and help him do them in. Well as long as he could lead the fight and the seventh Horcrux real place was not revealed...

The next morning, was for two who knew each other. "Harry!" she purred as she traced little circles in his chest. "Yes my love!" "So do you think we could do that again, you know, just to get it right?"

"Do you think the whole morning will give us enough time?"

"Well, maybe if we practice really hard" she smiled and he grinned.

Much later, two lovebirds left their cocoon and headed to have a bit to eat before apperating to - "uh, Harry?"

"Yes my love. Where are we going",

"Ah yes, surprise my love",

"You know if I didn't love you with all my heart I could sometimes hex you into the next century".

"Yes Daf, I know I am not but your throw away lover and concubine".

"So dear where are we headed"?

"Ah! My lady would you do me the honor and take my hand?"

"You know Harry how much trouble that line leads me into?"

"Yes, my lovely lady. Will you take my hand?"

With that Harry 'faded' and his love was aghast.

"Harry Potter what have you done?"

"Well My Lady this is your new get-away with the best wards in existence and here is one but one of Gryffindor Manors".

"Oh! Sweet Merlin, you have to be kidding".

There on what appeared to be an island was a miniature NeuschwansteinCastle in its front yard was this gorgeous white beach, with an ocean thrown in.

"Now my love its all ours and the only way in is by me a couple of Goblins who helped put up some of these wards or our house elves, no exceptions! Well maybe Hestia and Hedwick as they are so clever. So do we enjoy the sun on the beach or return to England and the cold?"

"Where is my suit darling?"

"Ah! Why do we need suits my love...?"

"Oh you are wicked are you not Harry Potter".

"Yes, my dear and you enjoy every minute, don't you?"

"Yes dear".

"So where are we?

"We are on one of the hidden islands of the chain of Ladrones Islands. This manor is the remotest; most of the other six are in England and Scotland area.

Harry explained the wards were of the oldest and safest wizard wards on the house, Harry had added via the Goblins their best ward on the beach so in combination, no port keys or apparition into the Manor. One could leave but not enter. Entry was restricted to Harry, Daf, the elves, Hestia and Hedwick. A small room was designated an entry point but only by either Harry or Daf's approval. Even the beaches were dual warded by the Goblins. This island was very safe.

(Destiny was snickering at the very safe comment, as he dodged another lightning bolt).

So a great weekend of swimming and exploring the castle and the island. While they had to return to school there soon would come 'the break'. Beach parties (Luna, Blais, Neville, Tracy) enjoyed the winter but Christmas was enjoyed at the Greengrass's where Daf showed off her engagement ring and enjoyed discussing wedding arrangements with her mother. Harry was there of course but enjoyed sleeping by Daf's side more than listened to the arrangements.

All too soon, school attendance was required, but this time Harry decided along with his wife to take the train to Hogwarts. Harry and Daf stopped by Gringotts so Harry could add a few more Galleons to his trunk and made it to Kings Cross in plenty of time. They enjoyed the company of Luna, Blasé, Neville and Tracy, except when he got the attention of not only 'the' Draco's visit, but also 'the Ron' Wesley visit. Both were unpleasant visits.

Draco threats of Volde and his father would... and Ron well no one could figure it out, he was jealous and that showed. Hermione ignored everyone with her nose in the air. Harry could not figure out that one thing. How could Hermione, a muggle born, be better that everyone else? It was her attitude that caused people to compare Hermione to whomever. Was it her grades, well maybe but Daf was just about tied in scoring? Daf beat Hermione in looks, poise and Daf was the Ice Queen, well not any more. Oh! Well not Harry's problem, but he did hope Hermione did not end up with Ron, which would be a disaster waiting to happen. A snob and a bigot with attitudes.

Professor McGonagall just shook her head and helped unstick Draco from the top of the train. She knew who did it but wondered if Draco would ever learn to leave Harry and his girl alone. "Mr. Malfoy when are you going to learn to leave them alone?"

"My father will hear about this attack and he..."

"He will do nothing. I'm sure some one will say you started it and its then your work against his and with Potter being a Lord you can see..."

"I will not let him get away with..."

"So be it on your head Mr. Malfoy" and with that Professor MaGonagall headed to the castle. She really did not hold out hope because sooner than later this would get serious and Draco would be the loser. Hermione had fixed Ron's pink hair and sealed mouth. Hermione had yet to see the 'know-it-all' sign on her back.

/Scene Break/

School is school, teachers are good and bad, McGonagall continued helping, Filius was always a laugh and helpful, Anderson settled in and asked Harry to help train but never asked him to do any spells or duels with anyone. Later that was put aside but not by Professor Anderson.

Dumdum was asking for Harry's help in finding and locating Horicuxes, Snape thank god kept his mouth shut, Professor Sprout was too busy with Neville her favorite student. Harry had asked the Goblins to get the cup; they had, and they removed the soul and returned the cup to the vault that it was originally in. That would be a surprise if it were ever retrieved.

Harry had remembered the ugly bust with the tiara, the Goblins had removed the soul, and Harry had given Daf a new present, which caused a lot of comment and stir in the school. The stir was not because it was Ravenclaw's lost tiara; no it was stunning especially on Daf. Daf was impressed and wore it a lot just to keep the rumors going, but did say that the myth about gaining intelligence was bull...but Harry awaited Volde to gain the knowledge that it had been found, well anyone actually.

Dumdum went and retrieved the ring but got his hand cursed. So that left the locket and the snake with Dumbly still thinking Harry was the last one. One day later Dumdum asked Harry to come to his office. This was not what Harry expected as summer break was only weeks away.

"Harry I know you do not trust me nor like the Dursley. I must ask you for mercy for the Dursley. You see the blood wards not only were to protect you but the Dursley also. They are failing and without your being there, they will be at the mercy of Voltimort. So, I plead with you to return to the Dursley for three weeks. The ward will be recharged for at least a year and you will not be missing that much school as, from what I am told you and your lady are qualified to pass this year without any problems. So I plead for their lives".

"I hope they are aware I can use magic and will, I will not take any lip, I will stay there for 3 weeks and one day, but if they can not accept me they will suffer".

"I'm sure they will understand as long as you are willing" Dumbly smiles.

~Ready for a lousy three weeks Daf?

~No but then again I will be with you so… oh, I forgot, Harry before we go I need to stop by the Slytherin dorms and say goodbye to a couple of people and you dear can take care of informing Neville and Luna. Tell them that we will have a party in three weeks and two days.

~Great idea love, see you in a bit to pack, bye my love"...

~Love you darling, purred Daf.

Harry was lucky he caught Neville, Luna and a few more in the great hall. He explained in general terms and asked all to meet in Diagon alley in three weeks and two days so they all could get to the island.

~Harry meet me in the sitting room please. That was down right odd.

Harry turned around walked through the door from the bedroom to the sitting room/living room and there stood Daf and Millicent Bulstrode? Harry was never one to overly judge as he was always being judged. Sometimes what other people or Harry saw is what one's eyes saw. Harry just tried to avoid judging people by what they looked like.

Millicent Bulstrode... her rabbit-like nose and grey eyes, her dark brown wavy hair, thick frame, and her general appearance would never let her impress, the most you could say about her was she was average. At five foot five, she was the average in about every area except the fact that she weighed roughly two hundred and eighty pounds (minimum). Per Gryffindor rumor a Draco wane-bee, not that Draco would look twice at her.

"Err, hi, and what, err hi...Daf?

~Harry you are a gentleman are you not? cuffed Daf.

"Oh, sorry Miss Bulstrode, welcome to our humble abode". Harry stepped forward and as he bowed and reached for the offered hand to kiss the second knuckles. (That was the accepted pureblood way of nobles and lords). Upon touching her hand an electric shock knocked both to the floor.

"Oh, shit!" moaned Harry.

"Now that is not a noble response", Daf chuckled.

"Daf is that what I think just happened?

"Yes Harry, as soon as I accidentally came in contact with Millicent in the Common room I knew we have another...?"

Harry made like a fish out of water before his brain caught up with him...

"Miss Bulstrode, Millicent, err, may we call you Mil, err I am making a mess of this, Millie do you know what that shock represents?"

"Yes Lord Potter, I am either you next wife, concubine or slave".

"Dammit, and why me" moaned Harry.

"You are ashamed of how I look are you not Lord Potter?

"No Mil its nothing like that, it's just, it's neither your fault nor mine, but it's my fate, everything happens to me. For that, I must apologize. You are bonding to me, I am happy for all and any additional love. Your looks have nothing to do about it... You aren't a death eater are you?"

"No Lord Potter"

"Just call me Harry, it looks like we are going to be close really soon, so let's just make the best of it...SLAVE?

"Yes Harry it is possible", said Mil

"No, no, no, no slaves, we are all equal, I should curse Fate until he screams uncle!" (Fate was slightly unhappy about being called a he, but the others thought it was funny)

"So Mil, give me your hand and let's see if we can get started or get electrocuted again". No shock was received upon joining hands, but neither released their grip.

"So Harry, you are not repulsed but my looks?"

"Mil, I know not much about looks, but I do feel, and I feel you are part of me now, so you are beautiful in my eyes. Our bond is of the heart and as long as it is pure I am happy, I just hope you will find it the same".

"Mil just grinned and said, Harry Potter, my bonded, I have a surprise for you".

"Mil, all I need of you is your love, if not now, later as the bond matures".

Mil grinned even more and in a sly grin said, "May I remove my Glamour now My Lord?"

"Mil, it's just Harry...Glamour?"

"Yes 'just Harry', 'Glamour', just 'glamour' to keep all those perverts away from me. Just as your Ice Queen used her persona, I used a 'glamour charm'. I will remove my glamour for you, but I think I will still keep it on while here at Hogwarts".

At that, a shimmer surrounded her and no longer was there a "Millicent" five foot five, weighing roughly two hundred and eighty pounds with brown hair. "Millicent" was now five foot five, weighing roughly 110 pounds with silver hair reaching to her waist and electric blue eyes. The face was gorgeous as was the body.

Harry just ogled, "Are you part Veela?"

No Harry, what you see is what I am. Although the family believed that way in the past, some other magical creature may have joined our line.

"WOW", Daf gurgled.

"Yah, you are different now, and it seems that I am a magnet for silver-haired beauties with blue eyes" Harry mused and then remembered Bea and Tace.

That thought made it to the bond and resulted in a long and difficult explanation. How many people believed in different dimensions no less travel between them? Harry had accidentally opened another of his closed doors in his mind.

"Dobby!"

POP

"Yes Lord Harry Potter Sir".

"Dobby, have my, Daf's and Mil's effects packed and deliver them to Pivot drive in the morning, if you would".

"Yes Lord Potter Sir", POP!

The rest of the day and evening Daf and Harry tried to make Mil comfortable with the revelation of the bonding. To their surprise, Mil was quite familiar with bonding as it was quite common in her house's history. Mil informed them that she was probably a wife rather than a concubine and that she was definitely not a slave. It appeared that a slave could not be mistaken in actions and appearance. Mil was just happy to sit with Harry and Daf.

The next morning-early

Will you take my arms My Lady's"...

"Yes my lord, and dear, are we getting into trouble again?" asked Daf.

"Well you know me, never a dull date", Harry 'faded'.

"Is there something I'm missing"? Mil asked.

"Later" responded Daf.

Harry 'faded' both girls to #4 Pivot drive and the small bedroom.

"My god what is this hovel, we have pigs living in dumps better than this place?" Mil was not thrilled.

"This lady's is my room for some of my younger years and is now ours to share" bloated Harry with as much pomp as he could muster.

"I will show you my earlier room later. Mine for my first 11 years of my life and then you will know my shame".

"I must apologize Mil, as this is taking you by surprise, but I must fulfill my word and obligations to these creations".

"Are we supposed to live like this for three weeks?" Daf said with disbelief.

"No and no, its three weeks and one day my lady's..."

The grin did not impress my ladies. With the look on Daf and Mil's face Harry grinned widened. With a swish of his hand the room was emptied, another swish and it was four-time as large, another produced a bed like in Hogwarts(except triple in size), another three desks, carpeting and chairs, then came a fire-place and then another door. Daf opened it to find a replica of their bathroom at Hogwarts...

Harry was reminded very quickly that ladies did require closet space and he graciously added a huge closet. Dobby started the unpacking process immediately and it looked like an all day job.

"Hah! Now all that transfiguration pays off. But let me show you something you have never seen as a pureblood". Taking items from his pocket and a swish of his hand out came a plasma TV with surround sound and with blu-ray CD player. The electronics were mail ordered, shrunk and hid in Harry's pocket; it did look impressive at least Harry thought so. Whipping his finger up came wards from the Goblins, anti apparition, anti port key, and a silencing charm for their rooms.

"Now my lady's my I introduce you to the scum of the earth?"

"Yes my lord I would be dazzled to see what you so feared to tell me before" Daf sighed. The three proceeded down stairs.

Vernon had finally had gotten out of bed and was waiting for the day to trudge on. After his court hearings, convictions and fines he was not impressed by the old idiot with the pointed hat tell him the freak was returning to protect Vernon's family.

The Dursleys were all in the living room, so Harry with his beauties on his arm strolled into the living room. The first thing was Vernon bellowing, "BOY!" Harry flicked his finger and Vernon was silent. Second were Dudley's popping eyes while ogling the girls and Petunias dropped jaw with surprise all over her face.

Family Dursley, I wish to introduce my lovely wife's and myself. I am Lord Gryffindor-Potter-Black and this is my lovely wives Lady Gryffindor and Lady Black, we will be in my old room for 3 weeks and one day, beware, if you inter that room without my or my wife's permission you forfeit your life. Yes the freak has returned, further I will have individuals visiting at my pleasure do not interfere.

"Dobby!" POP, Petunia screamed.

"Yes Lord Harry Potter sir".

"Dobby be so kind as to have lunch ready for us in my room in half an hour... yes?"

"Yes Lord Harry Potter sir". POP

"Hestia", she flamed in, landed on Harry's shoulder, and trilled. Dudley fell off his chair.

Now before I turn freakish, you are to ignore us and we will ignore you, I am here only to reinforce the wards for your protection. If these ward fail you will die a most horrible death, so do not object to whatever I do. Further beware should I become displeased I am an adult and can do magic most horrible.

I would like you to know that I as Lord Gryffindor-Potter-Black have more wealth than the richest man on earth and more power than the Queen of England and the United States president combined, do not incur my wrath. Harry 'faded' the girls to the bedroom.

"Now that was impressive", giggled Daf...

"Sorry girls but I just could not pass that up, its been years of misery here in this hell hole, tell you what!, after lunch lets take a muggle walk and I will show you my bedroom of 11 years and then ask you if the scene you just saw was too much. Besides, I do not want you to be too surprised when whale blubber cannot take it any more and opens his mouth.

"Ok! My loves, as long as the bed is soft... ", was interrupted by Dobby with more lunch than the four could eat.

Harry laughed at how many days of starvation he had here in Pivot drive and ate, smiling. After lunch, Harry and Daf changed into jeans and transfigured jeans for Mil. I.e. muggle clothing and after descending the stairs Harry introduced Daf and Mil to his bedroom under the stairs.

Harry was surprised; it was as if he had left it minutes ago. The raunchy mattress, a few broken toy left over from Dudley and a couple of crayons. Daf stiffened and looked at Harry. Sorry love, I told you I had secrets that you might not like.

"Why have you not cursed these barbarians into oblivion, snarled Mil?

"Harry how could anyone...Harry put his lips on Daf's and after a quick kiss he said it really doesn't matter any more, we are happy and the past is just a memory, but now you know.

Harry, Daf and Mil walked to the park, swung on the swings, laughed, and enjoyed the afternoon. It was fun swinging with Mil on his lap and Daf pushing them higher and higher.

Returning home Harry introduce TV and CD's to Daf and Mil, they were amazed especially with Harry's favorite, Babylon 5. Harry tried to bring Mil into all the activities but she was holding back.

Harry and Daf had their ritual bath together and Mil hung back but always-in contact with Harry. They had the talk that Harry and Daf had and all retire to bed. While Mil was encouraged to join in, she hung back. Harry and Daf however ended up making passionate love until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Mil never let go of Harry's back the whole time and fell sleep with Daf and Harry. Harry noticed that Mil snuggled up to his back before falling asleep. The next morning after Dobby delivered breakfast Harry encouraged everyone to dig in. While everyone was enjoying a fabulist breakfast Harry turned to Mil...

"Ok, Mil, cough it up, why are you holding back, I can feel that there is something not right".

"Oh Harry, it's just that I am intruding. I mean you and Daf were already together, and I can see the love you have for each other. And, well..."

"We have the same love for you Mil, you are not intruding. I am not going to force you to do any thing you do not want to do. The bond is bad enough at that. I will not force you because Fumble-up, the Dursley etc, have forced me to do things my entire life. So, I know what it is to be forced. Take your time but do what you want when you feel like it. We cannot really hurt each other in this bond so do not hurt yourself, enjoy. I want this bond to be a bond of love forever and ever. You are an equal and an important part of this bond for as long as we live.

Mil had tears in her eyes and literally jumped on Harry and kissed him soundly.

"I want my share of kisses too", smiled Mil.

After a few minutes of kisses Harry excused himself to Daf to make a muggle call, Mil stayed with Harry of course but Harry surrounded himself with a silencing spell. Returning Harry had passionate kisses for Daf.

"Hay, where are mine? Whined Mil and kissed Harry with enthusiasm. After a bit, one could hear the doorbell ring and suddenly Dudley shouted.

"Hay freak it's for you".

"Yes dears, as I was expecting, please my lady's accompany me our carriage awaits...

"Ok Potter, you're doing it again!" groused Daf

"Yes, dear lady".

"What Daf", quizzed Mil?

"Usually when he starts with all the pure blood speak it means there is going to be something happening not of the normal. That also includes Harry's 'My Lady' verbiage it always means troubles. You will better get use to it; it's never very dull around Harry".

Harry passed Dudley as they exited; Harry turned and calmly said to Dudley

"If I ever hear the word freak uttered again, I will make that person runs until they drop from a heart attack, is that clear whale blubber?"

Harry escorted his ladies to the awaiting limo he had ordered earlier. Harry was pleased to notice that some of the neighbors noticed the limo and the boy who was told to attend the school for criminally incorrigible boys. Harry grinned, kisses his girls very much in public, and then helped them into the limo.

"Was that another get even thing?" asked Daf. "Oh! Yes, My Lady, it was two for one. I have to do that in public and with my lovely ladies (hopefully to the chagrin of the Dursley). So let us enjoy the day until my actions have a reaction".

Daf smiled and kissed her love and in a way, smirked waiting what she knew was revenges to come. Harry was surprised as Mil hung on Harry and provided many deep kisses to him.

When Mil finally came up for air Harry had a huge grin on his face. "Harry I have a confession to make. You have been my fantasy for a while, not the boy that lived but one gorgeous hunk of dreaminess". Harry blushed bright red.

First stop was Diagon Alley and of course Gringotts. Harry showed Mil the vaults, picked up some items and headed for the nearest teller. "Is Ragnok available?" asked Harry.

"Yes my lord" was accompanied with a deep bow from the Goblin and a gasp from Mil.

Harry was laughing, as the group was lead to a private office. Mil's reaction was the same as Daf's had been. It was hard to believe. Remembering, that Harry "the boy" was an Ambassador to the Goblin Nation and that did bring a bit of respect from the Goblins and gasps from his girls.

Ragnok confirmed that Mil was another wife and was giving the title of Lady Black. The account manager opened separated accounts, one for Lady Gryffindor and one for Lady Black (he stated it keep things easier for accounting) and of course a money bag for Lady Black.

Harry did not want to say anything but figured there was more to each girl having a separate account from his. The Goblins were noted for their greed and money handling, but 10 thousand gallons per account and refilled each month, was not being cheap with the girls, so Harry kept his mouth shut. Harry did stop by his vaults to add a few Galleons to his trunk and pick up rings for Mil.

The trip down into Knockturn Alley took a bit of time but Harry needed a wand but at least he knew what he needed and where to get it so it speeded things up a bit.

Harry took them to an arcade and they played all the games. Pure bloods never entered the mundane world and all was new and exciting to the ladies. Mil was without her glamour.

With Mil on one arm and Daf on the other, the male world was nothing but eyes and drooling as they passed. Harry wondered how his luck had changed and/or did the bond go for silver hair and blue eyed beauties? Harry sure did and felt the luckiest Bloke in the world.

They then went to McDonald's and had something's none of his pure blood witches ever experiences ( Mac Rib and fries). It was all too weird for Daf and Mil, but they loved every minute. The love of their lives was giving them experiences after experiences of a different world. They were not expensive but they were unique and they were from their Harry. Somehow, they were just different, thrilling, and kind of one of a kind. Who knew there was a world of difference in the life with Harry Potter, and they loved him even more.

Returning home it was weird; it was as if Harry knew that the big fat slob was going to...

"Boy how dare you embarrass us and threaten my son...". That was as far as he got before he sat on the couch as a parrot saying...

"I love Harry Potter, he is the best, squawk".

They laughed and laughed, as they knew he was enjoying his time here, yes revenge, but it was as if he knew what was going to happen before it did and he was happy. So, Daphne Gryffindor was going to make his evening more enjoyable.

As Mil was eager to join in, Daf helped Harry and Mil undress. There was that touching thing with the bond. Daf pushed the two on the bed and crawled on top of Harry. Kissing him soundly while grinding into him with passion, a moan interrupted from beside the two.

They both stared in shock and excitement as they watched Mil fingers furiously work her bits. Her eyes were closed and moans escaped her lips. For some reason Mil was right there, much quicker that one would imagine or better than even he could imagine. Daf moved allowing Mil to take her place. Mil growled into Harry's neck and rocked against his erection. She moaned into his mouth "Please...I'm yours...make me a woman..." She shouted. The glow of a completed bonding lit Pivot drive scaring the Dursley's and setting Hestia to trilling.

After casting an anti-pregnancy charm on Mil Daf said "Scoot over there sweet cheeks, let me show you how it's done with Harry", Daf purred.

Very late in the morning one Harry Potter slept with a very large grin on his face.

The next morning after breakfast, another shout was rendered up the stairs...

"Harry there is some one to see you," shouted Dudley.

Again the limo, but after a short drive they stopped and entered a cat smelly house of one Mrs. Figg. Harry hugged her, thanked her for her keeping watch over him, gave her a box, said thank you again, and said she should open it later after he left.

"Shiite, Harry?" exploded Mil.

"What Mil" asked a shocked Daf?

"Girls, it must be dealt with sooner or later, so let's go for it".

"What already?" Daf huffed.

"You were right about going out with Harry was never a dull moment Daf, he's headed to my parents town house. I hope he is ready for my father".

Mil's parents were surprised and cordial to Lord Harry Gryffindor, Potter,Black. Mil got her looks from her mother and the idea for the glamour charm from her father.

Everything was social and polite until a relationship was brought up between Mil and Harry. Mil's father was irate and flat exploded.

"Sir, please calm down! There is nothing you or I can do with the situation as it is a full bond."

"You mean a marriage bond?" growled her father.

"No sir, a soul bond, Goblin confirmed, so unless you are going to kill me and the girls there is nothing that can be done, the bond is in place. Mil is now Lady Millicent Bullstrode-Black".

Lord Bulstrode exploded again, "The family Black is dark, and they support the dark lord!"

"Sir I am Lord Black and head of the Black family! Hestia".

Hestia appeared on Harry's shoulder and even Lord Bullstrode had to admit that Phoenix's familiars were on the light side. So while a very happy family it was not, at least when the trio left there was not open hostilities.

After they returned to the limo, Mil gave a hug of affection, caring and loving. He returned the hug affectionately and felt her sigh in his arms.

Leaving they went to a house that Harry said showed moving pictures, the girls were confused but after watching something called Pepe and they knew there was even more to this crazy love of theirs.

They ended up having the craziest thing to eat, Harry called it a pizza and they could not get enough.

"What was in the box you gave Mrs. Figg? Daf queried.

"A few Galleons".

"How many, Mil asked?

"I don't know whatever fit in the magic box; I guess a few thousand he said".

Dam that boy, err man, err wow!

The next day with the limo arriving again and this time, they all went to a zoo. Harry really was not interested in the zoo it seemed to the girls but suddenly he was feeling happy in their minds. They entered the cool darkish place full of snakes and Harry headed straight for one area. He stopped and shook his head and suddenly started hissing, and the bloody snake hissed back. Through the link, the girls could understand Parseltongue.

$Hello Amigo, I see they got you back$, hissed Harry.

$Sie, but I almost made it$.

$Would you like me to help you get away$.

$No, Senior, I now have a mate here and I am getting quite old, well old enough not to have to hunt for a living$

All these days Harry was not really letting us fully into his mind even if he said he was, but his emotions were now all over the place, so we figured he had a lot of demons to clear or revenges to do. But hell we were having fun. Hell, the spell on Vernon wore off the next day and he said no more, 'nary a squawk', we enjoyed that joke.

"So what do we do today oh lord of the limo?" linked Mil.

"Now My Lady's what would you like to do today, I leave myself in your good hands".

"Well my lord we could rest in that oh so comfortable bed and see what our hand and lips can come up with", giggled Mil via the link.

"Ah! My lady has merit in her thoughts, but are we not recuperating from this mornings rest? Should we not first walk out among the peasants, quipped Harry?

"I guess we should let you rest and get something to eat, you have worked hard this morning, but you don't get off pleasing the lady's of the house later today, is that understood Mr. Potter!

"Yes Mil", Ah, yes dear as long as you wear those black lacy knickers for dinner." Both girls had an almost feral grin on their faces.

"Come on Daf the limo is going to be here in a second and I thought we would like a nice brunch down at the mall diner."

As the three exits the house the limo was already in front of the house, and as luck has it (or was that with 'The Fates' help), it provided a good starting shield.

Popping sounds filled the late morning air; twenty death eaters appeared firing assorted spells, curses and the 'unforgivables'. Training took over; Harry wrapped his arm around Daf's waist as their two wands came into action. Minds linked and two reacting as one. Mil not being part of their training yet was ordered by Harry to stay behind Daf and Harry and fire off what she could. That was good because another thirty Deatheaters 'POPed'in to join the fun.

The limo driver was no fool or hero, as the first spell was let loose he let his feet loose on the pavement and was last seen high tailing it down Pivot drive.

Harry first wave produced a shimmering golden shield that surrounded the three. Daf was transfiguring stones, pebbles, water sprinklers, newspapers into walls of stone or other solid objects and directing them at the A-Ks that flew at them. The limo absorbed a few spells before becoming a liability. Harry released Daf's waist and started using both hands. Harry waved his hand causing the stretch limo to take out half a dozen death eaters as it crushed them between the limo and the house across the street. Curses that were not stopped by Harry's shield ricocheted around the street severely damaging cars, shrubs, houses and other Deatheaters. Daf's transfigurations were doing the same; even if the wall of stone crumbled, the curse usually ricocheted around the street. The fight was causing damage to everything in the area, the street was full of holes and the sidewalks were buckling. What curses that passed by was wrecking havoc on #4 Pivot drive, glass exploded, and holes appeared, hopefully the Dursleys were not peeking out of the front windows, the house was becoming a mess and the rose bushes and shrubs were on fire. Mil was firing off stunners like a machine gun, but the effect was minimal but helpful. Harry unleashed two curses, his left hand palm shot a banishing type curse, which caused several death eaters to be hurled into the next block. Harry right hand index finger sprays a wide diddy down the street and another half dozen Deatheaters dissolved into a large red puddle.

Daf was catching a lot of the A-Ks with ease and Harry's shield deflected the rest without a flicker to the shield. Harry was not on the defensive, he was on his game and offensive as he could be. With a slash of his arm wordless 'ditty's' of assorted colors shot out at increasing speed from his right hand, followed by many curses of multi colors from his left. As if a gigantic Goblin sword was used three death eaters were cut in half, another wave and four death eaters burst into pink consuming flames, three others simply exploded. Harry took a look to his right and wave of blue roared outwards from his hand. An entire hedgerow vanished along with three Death Eaters. Then Harry flung a neighbors car as if it was a gigantic fly swatter and two more exited life. The rest just of the Deatheaters disappeared via 'apparition' or port-key.

Harry felt a spell coming from his right, and in unison Harry and Mil turned to see a purple spell/curse heading directly at them. Mil obliterated the purple spell with a slab of sidewalk. Volde was just down the street and gliding towards them as if with impunity and with the trio in his sights. His snake was casually draped around his shoulder and waist as if he didn't have a care in the world. He fired an A-K while laughing maniacally but stopped laughing when it bounced down the street after being deflected by Harry's shield.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-House on fire

As in a gunfight, or a duel with magic, what seems like hours or forever really takes place in seconds, minutes maybe, but rarely longer. Daf magically pulled a metal fender from the limo and flung it in front of another A-K curse. Harry conjured a piece of litter into a brick wall stopping another A-K from Voltimort.

Mil gave everyone a shock as she changed a small stone statue in a yard into a lion which attacked Volde.

Volde threw an orange curse which cut threw all their conjured items with ease but hit the golden shield and ricocheting down the street, causing considerable damage to Pivot Drive in the form of a new culvert in the middle of the street.

~"Thank Merlin for Goblins shields", linked Harry.

"Hay, Tom, my turn", yelled Harry. A thin multicolored spell shot from Harry's palm towards Volde. Volde conjured a metal barrier and erected a shimmering shield like Dumbely always erects. Mil had levitated up a spare car engine that was lying around and hurled it at Volde.

Simultaneously, as in all good western films the Calvary arrives, at the same time as the spell departed Harry hand.

Only after it was all over and everyone was asking questions of everyone else did all the important people find out what had probably happened.

Something, on the order of the following, was finally determined to have taken place.

The Aurors arrived in force based on the magical emanations from Pivot drive.

The department of Mysteries arrived due to Amiga level spells being cast.

Dumdum and "the order of the Phoenix" arrived because of all damage to #4 Pivot drive.

Everyone was in place to see Harry's multicolored spell exploded the metal barrier, it flared into a larger beam cutting a nice large round hole in Volde's shield, causing it to fail. Then it exploded the head of Volde's snake, upon hitting Volde in the chest it produce a display of smoke and fireworks. Then a car engine arrives hitting Volde in the stomach throwing him several meters down the Drive. A shaken Volde attempted to stand but then just disappeared, kayos erupts.

Some swear that the spell burnt a hole in Volde's dragon hide vest, which is near impossible. Madam Bones arrives, Fudge arrives, the police arrive, the ambulance arrives, and the fire Brigade arrives all probably called by the terrified muggles in the area.

Fumble-up calmly walks up to Harry and the girls and asks, "Who killed all those poor souls?" Harry shakes his head...

"Old man, will you never learn? I killed them all and good riddance to trash, now you have a mess here and I have had it with your super blood wards to protect the Dursley. It is not working if you have not noticed that Volde and some of his friends found this place with no troubles. So, if I may say, you want to protect the Dursley. Go right ahead but my ladies and I are off, and before you ask it's none of your business, see you at school.

Harry forwarded a Patroness to the head of the DMLE stating that he would be in touch with her and the Dept of Mysteries shortly.

Harry and the girls disappear theatrically, with a swooshing sound and a fountain of sparkles.

"Dobby!", "Yes Lord Harry Potter Sir"

"Dobby I want you to go to the Dursley's and get our trunks and undue all the magic in my room. However, I want you to be careful, I do not want you to get hurt or let anyone question you, if you cannot get the trunks without getting caught then do not get them, can you do that Dobby",,,

"Yes Lord Harry Potter sir, no problems Dobby can do that with no trouble sir" and pop he was gone. Minutes later Dobby pops into Harry's room with the trunks and tells Harry that Dobby was not seen and all the magic at Pivot drive is undone.

"Thanks Dobby you're the best". Dobby pops out with happy tears in his eyes.

/Scene Break/

Amelia was happy, mad, and laughing as she took Harry and the girls report. "Fudge is apoplectic, Dumdum is confused, the ministry is up to their hips in muggles to be Obliviated AFTER they try and repair the whole area and I have enough paper work to last until the millennium. But one thing is clear most everyone is shaking their heads or giggling over the hot foot you gave Voltimort".

A few days at Daf's parents, which was bearable, they finally apperate to Hogwarts.

As they entered, Lady Hogwarts says.

~"I missed you three, welcome back".

~"Thank you", said Harry "but Lady Hogwarts I must leave for a few more days, but I will return".

~"Lord Gryffindor you do not sound happy".

~"Yes Lady Hogwarts I am not because I must face some demons that I have".

"Harry?"

"Sorry Daf it's just something I must do".

"Well have you forgotten that we three are joined at the hip?"...

"Sorry Mil, just not thinking love".

"What's with you already... Harry?"

"#12 Grimmauld Place, you know Sirius's house".

"Oh! You going to go and face it Harry?"

"Yah Daf, I must sooner or later and I figured after this it going to be you two and me and old memories, know what I mean?"

"Ok, Potter lets face the demons of yours... "Tomorrow My Ladies, tonight I will explain after we eat".

Mil was filled in on more of Harry's life and #12 history that night. Further discussion on how to train Mil and where she would fit in, before it was just two holding each other but now, how do we do three in a fight for our lives? They worked out Daf on his left and Mil on his right. Everyone would be in full training mode from now on. Harry was worried, dodging curses was important but if they split up in a fight one could get killed which killed them all, it was very worrying, Harry needed to do better at shielding and keeping his girls together and safe. They all decided that each would have a hand on Harry's shoulder so if he 'faded' they would come as a unit.

Tomorrow came and there was #12 Grimmwalt place. Harry was not enthusiastic to enter but did and no sooner than he entered the portrait started screaming. Harry just stopped and then pointed to the portrait and said.

"You are a disgrace to the name of Black; have you no upbringing, that you a pure blood and a member of the Noble House of Black should utter such obscenities?"

"How dare you screeched the portrait.

"I dare as the Head of the Noble House of Black, act you station witch".

"Beg you pardon Lord Black how can I serve?"

"You can act per you noble station and insure that house elf attends the House of Black as is fitting. To receive nobles in this place as it is now, Hah, as it stands this place is filthy and I would not want a muggle born to enter this sty. Stand your station Mrs. Black".

"Yes my lord", was heard and the house shuttered.

"Dobby!" Yes, Lord Harry Potter Sir".

"Can you, please, empty all of Sirius's room and put it in the cellar. Then could you clean and decorate the room as is Lord Gryffindor room back at Hogwarts, with a bathroom attached as least as good?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir", and with a pop he was gone.

"Oh! Girls, watch out for the house elf here, Kreatcher is a wacko. So until the house gets him on track, do not trust him. Not to mention, don't touch anything you don't know, this house of Black was properly named, a lot of what we may find is or was evil"

"Not to worry Harry, as a "pure blood" I've seen some strange things. Most from people who were trying to impress me so I know there are a lot of sick people in the magical world".

"Same here Harry", chipped in Mil.

After wandering around the house and may compulsions charms later.

"My love's, we are going to have to bring in a curse breaker in this house, have you ever seen so many compulsion charms and I'll bet if you touch the item the thing's cursed".

"I think I'll get the Goblins to send over some one and sanitize this house, and maybe update the wards, I may even get a discount as Ambassador".

"Cheapskate", Daf said as she slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Anything to get out work you could do yourself, aah Harry" laughed Mil.

Well let's have some tea and biscuits, there was a nice reading room on the second floor".

Harry offers his arm to Daf, which Daf pushes away and grabs him around the waist; Mil repeats the act on the other side, Harry puts his arms around his girl's shoulders. The three head down the stairs. As the three stepped onto the 2nd floor landing the Urn across the landing erupts dangerously into an entity. They never did figure what it was as suddenly there were three curses sent and a golden shield erected. Harry gazed in amazement, Daf had fired from the wand in her left hand, Mil had fired from her wand in her right hand. Harry was staring, he had both his arms pointed straight out, no wand. He had erected a shield with his left hand and cast a curse with his right.

"Well ladies I think we have figured out our fighting stance in the future and it appears that they work. That hole in the wall should make a nice window, the view is excellent".

"I see what you mean Daf! Harry is a surprise a minute, now how about that tea?

"Well it's not a décor that's to my taste, but it appears clean". They settled on the couch.

"Kreatcher!" POP

"Yes Lord Black?" Harry is in shock, Kreatcher is in a clean elf uniform with the Black emblem. The elf bows.

"What can Kreatcher do for Lord Black?"

"Ah, err, yes Kreatcher this is Lady Black and Lady Gryffindor we would like some tea and biscuits".

Thank you Lord Black and Mistresses" and POP he was gone. Almost immediately, Kreatcher arrives with a gold serving set with biscuits and mints.

"Can Kreatcher do more for the Lord and Ladies?"

"Not right now Kreatcher, but thank you, and I approve of your appearance in representing the House of Black". Kreatcher looks pleased and… POP

Harry and the girls relaxed and after checking for poisons sipped their tea and chatted on thing that needed to be done for the house to be their "townhouse" in London" and which mansion or castle in what country they would live in and raise a family.

"Say Love, do you feel anything odd in this room?" asked Mil

"Yes Harry, kind of makes me feel, off, you know what I mean?" shivered Daf

Harry scans the room and keeps coming back to a corner where a glass case stands.

"Kreatcher!"

"Yes Lord Black"

Kreatcher do you know what's going on with this corner case?"

"Yes, Lord Black, its Kreatcher failure to Master Regulus".

"Please explain Kreatcher" directed Harry.

At this time, Kreatcher launched into a tale of caves, drinking potions, his beloved Master dead. Kreatcher was unable to destroy a locket, which is now in the case with a "notice-me-not" Elvin charm. Kreatcher removes the charm and there sits a locket with the letter S inscribed on its golden surface.

"Kreatcher has not been able to destroy the nastiness in the locket and that was the last wish of Master Regulus".

"Well Kreatcher, I can get the locket nastiness destroyed if you will let me", Harry said hopefully.

"Oh, yes, please Master I have punished myself many times over this locket and cane" Kreatcher moaned. Harry is speechless, stunned, and turning to Daf he sees confusion on her face.

"Kreatcher what cane?" queries Harry.

"Oh Master Regulus collected many things from the Dark Lord, but the locket and cane is where his interest laid, then there was his fascination with Platinum and American old coins".

"Kreatcher, can you get this cane for me, I promise to have it nastiness destroyed also", Harry had his fingers crossed and his heart was pounding".

"Yes Lord Black" Pop, Pop, and the cane was in Harry's hand. It was silver with a snake grip and from the clasp on the side; it was probably concealing a sword within the walking cane. Harry could feel the cane is a Horicux.

"Kreatcher, we will go and destroy the nastiness in these things and we will return for dinner, and thank you, you have helped greatly".

"Kreatcher is only to happy to serve Master"

"Kreatcher how much Platinum did Master Regulas have?

"Kreatcher feels about 500 kilo in the basement"

"And the American coins?"

"Kreatcher knows not, other than they are very old and there are twelve chests of coins"

"Thank you Kreatcher, do you think that you could gather up the platinum and coins and put them in an empty room in this trunk?"

"Yes Lord Black it is a pleasure to serve" and Kreatcher did just that.

Harry and the girls, Goblin apperate to Gringotts and had the Goblins confirm that both items were Horicux and destroyed the souls within each. Well Mil had a nice thick gold locket and Harry had a walking cane and sword. Daf did have the Tiara already.

There was real joy destroying two Horicuxs, but the trio knew that headaches would probably be in their tomorrows for the near future. The Goblins had new work to do and Harry did get a discount as Ambassador. Harry also stopped by to put a few more Gallions in his trunk. Returning to Grimmwalt place, a fabulous meal ala Kreatcher, the trio retired to their room. Acting as honeymooners for a good part of the night, they finally fell to exhaustion and sleep until mid morning.

"Morning my love", cooed Daf as she ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek and neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me My Lady", grinned Harry.

"No my love, that has already been done last night. I am trying to get you to seduce me now," cooed Mil "Well never say that I kept my ladies in waiting he,he,he", and so breakfast was delayed yet again.

~"Welcome back Lord Gryffindor, are you here to stay?"

~"No Lady Hogwarts, but Daf, Mil and I will be back no later that Sept 1st. Do you know if Fumble-up is around and where? "Yes lord Gryffindor he is in his office with Professor McGonagall".

~"Thanks, talk to you later".

Harry 'fades' to Dumbledore's office.

"AaaGhhhh" gasped a startled Professor McGonagall. "You are going to scare me death, can't you announce yourselves before popping in?"

"Sorry Professor it's just natural for me to want to be some place and I just get there. Oh! Do not leave on our account, please remain you may find this interesting.

"Dumbledore, you said that Volde's horicux were the cup, the Tiara, the ring, the snake, and the locket, with the last is Volde, is that right?

McGonagall interrupts, not knowing what a Horicrux entails. Harry insists and McGonagall is filled in about Horicux over the objection of Dumdum. Half an hour later...

"I've wondered how you obtained this crucial information on Volde Headmaster", Harry quizzed.

Fumble-it-up beams and proudly tells his tale. "Volde had night mares like Harry, when Volde is upset Harry has nightmares, when Harry's happy Volde has nightmares. Well Bella bitched to Snape that he was always moaning in his sleep about a ring, diary, locket, tiara, cup, snake, and Harry Potter. It really pissed that psycho bitch that Volde never dreamed of her, just used her. You know woman if it not about them they bitch to whoever will listen. Well Snape being our spy got a lot from those bitch sessions".

Three female in the room were staring daggers at Dumdum but when your self obsessed, he notice nothing.

"OK, but how do you know how many Horcruxes Riddle made"? Fumble-up beamed even brighter and expounded on his self-brilliance. "Riddles old potion master was asked by Riddle about Horcruxes and that seven was the lucky magical number, so Walla!"

"How do you know seven is a lucky number?" asked a confused Harry.

"Ah, yes, Harry, let me enlighten you.

A lucky number is a natural number 1 thru 25.

Every second number (all even numbers) are eliminated, leaving only the odd integers 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 23, 25.

The second term in this sequence is 3. Every third number, which remains in the list, is eliminated 1, 3, 7, 9, 13, 15, 19, 21, and 25.

The third surviving number is now 7, so every seventh number that remains is eliminated 1, 3, 7, 9, 13, 15, 21, and 25.

Therefore, once I found more than three Horcruxes I knew the lucky number was seven.

Harry exploded, "You stupid, arrogant, senile, duffus. You got the ring; well let me tell you that I got the Tiara, diary, cup, snake, and locket. While you guessed right on some of those items that are a horicux but your guess on the number is hot air".

"Now, now, Harry, first, I can't believe you have found all the Horicux...

Harry blows up again, "the goblins have confirmed that all the items I have found were indeed Horcruxes and they have destroyed them. Daf is wearing one". Daf displayed the Tiara.

Professor McGonagall screamed, "That's Ravenclaw lost Tiara she's wearing".

"Well Daf they finally caught on it sure took them awhile", smirked Harry.

"Mil show him yours", Mil took out the golden locket with Slytherin's "S" and twirled it around.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry Harry; I have some very bad news for you. You see that scar you have from Voltimort, it is the last Horicux and to save the world you will have to die. That way I can kill Voltimort finally.

Professor McGonagall screamed and yelled, "Albus you can't be serious, you can't expect Harry to just kill himself!"

"I'm afraid that's how everything must go as I planned long ago. You see Harry has been raised for this and with his 'saving the world' attitude, he is going do this, are you not Harry, to save the world".

"Hay, Dummydork", Harry put as much loathing as he could manage.

"Up front Fumbledick, Fuck you!" I had that Horicux removed a long time ago. In addition, I got some more information on your grand plan; it sucks, just as you do. If you can count, and I am beginning to doubt your brain power, take a look at another ex horicux", Harry raises the silver cane. That's a confirmed eight, nine if you count Volde, so I guess there could be what more than seven?"

"No Harry, you are mistaken, Snape has reported nothing about a cane in any of Voltimort nightmares. Your news that you are no longer a horicux is great and means I can kill him". Harry just shakes his head and shrugs.

"Professor McGonagall, see if you can talk some sense into Dummydork, here, and remind him of the prophecy. We will see you on the 1st of September as we are going on vacation".

Professor McGonagall was in shock and dumfounded. She even forgot to admonish Harry for his language and disrespect of the Headmaster.

"Good day Professor McGonagall". With that, Harry and the girls 'faded' out and appeared on a sunny beach on some island under a clear sky. The wards recognized Harry as the only human allowed. The wards would not react against the two girls as Harry accompanied them though the wards.

Harry and the girls missed Professor McGonagall's diatribe as she literally hissed out her disapproval and admonished the Headmaster in the crudest of Scottish terms.

/Scene Break/

Summer was a blast, sun on the beach, party with friends, along with visits to their friends, and Daf and Mil's parents. Harry had sworn everyone to silence about Mil as the grand announcement would be done until September.

This was probably the happiest time in Harry's life and the girls tried to make it even better. They were sure that they could now separate from each other for longer periods, but why louse up a good thing. The trio could be always seen holding hands, arms around each other, and kissing was constantly visible for anyone who was around them for a few minutes.

Harry and the girls spent the last few weeks of vacation on their island by themselves. There was no being alone when they had each other. Alas, all good times end and Sept 1 arrived and the trio, tan and happy 'faded' to Kings Cross and platform 9 3/4, for their last year. The compartment was full of friends, Nev, Luna, Blais, and Tracy enjoying the ride and discussing plans and ideas. Mil was under the 'glamour', but that had been discussed and some very Slytherin plans were made.

Then of course and as in years gone by, Draco Malfoy with his two goons opened the sliding doors.

"What are you doing here Bullstrode? Get back to where you belong and away from these losers! Belched Draco as he sneered on in his tirade.

"Well potty how does it feel to have the Dark Lord after you? He wants you dead most horribly".

"Look, you little ferret, why don't you just scamper away and leave before someone transfigures you into the jackass that you act like".

Well of course that pisses off Draco, he pulls his wand, but alas Neville stands up, punched him in the nose, causing Draco to fall on his ass. He, Crabbe and Goyle face have a dozen wands pointed at them so they leave; of course, they spewed threats as they leave down the corridor.

Of course not to be left out, enter the perfect girl and her perfect garbage disposal unit and of course run their mouths.

"That will be 10 points for fighting" huffs Hermione.

Ron mouths off "Oh look the golden boy has to toe the line now that I am a perfect".

Harry just laughs and says, "Ron, keep it up and when we get to the castle I will send you to your room with out supper, you know, like Snape".

Ron wanted to say something else but Harry slid the door of the compartment closed and spelled it locked and silenced. It looked a bit funny as Ron got red and looked to be shouting and Hermione's spell work was failing to unlock the door. The occupants of the compartment pointed at them laughed and enjoyed the remainder of the trip.

Things got deathly serious as everyone departed the train and headed to the awaiting carriages.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry spun and saw the curse being used by Draco and aimed for Daf. With a sweeping motion of his hand, a train trolleys and luggage flew into the air and into the path of the curse. Screams were suddenly diminished as the people that had been following the curse with their eyes saw Harry Potter not using his wand to block the A-K but WANDLESS MAGIC'?

They then saw Harry raise his left arm and point his finger at Draco and a blinding white stream of light exited Harry's finger hitting Draco. Silent, wandless magic, done by Harry Potter. When the light faded, Draco was encased in a clear block of what looked like frosted glass and Draco was not moving. The station was dead silent.

Mil had stunned both Crab and Goyle.

Kayos suddenly broke out and reigned supreme for a short while.

Like always, some screamed, some ran, some froze, some cried but the majority did not help. Then gits like Ron talked a good game of how they were going to, bla bla bla. Then along came the Aurors, and the department of mysteries, followed later when it was safe, by the Prime Minister and his lackeys.

"Mr. Potter I'm John Hamilton from the department of mysteries and this is my assistant Alice Snider, could we have you come down to the ministry right now, we would like to have a talk".

"I don't think so," replied Harry.

"Look we need to talk, one: we can't undo that glass block, two: the witnesses said you did that spell without a wand, three: we are here because you blew the Amiga registration equipment off the charts, four: To be honest we want to make you an offer and you are in no trouble what so ever. So could you come down to the Ministry next week, oh and yes of course undo that block of glass thingy now?

"How about noon'ish on Monday" Harry said as he waved his hand as if dismissing someone, the block of glass disappeared. Draco did not even have time to be surprised before he was stunned and was side along 'apperated' away by the Aurors.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, we will be expecting you", and the two disappeared.

Arriving finally at Hogwarts and chatting with Lady Hogwarts while they got to enjoy some of the arrival feast before Dumdork started his thing. Professor McGonagall was sent to Harry with nothing new, except another request by the Dumdum to discuss the day's event. (This request was ignored!)

Later a private discussion was held with the Assistant Head of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall and they were assured that the several items that were discussed would remain secret until Harry released them. Harry was not being arrogant or spiteful ignoring the Headmaster. The rules at Hogwarts were that the Head of House would handle all problems. Only those problems that the Head of House could not handle would be forwarded to the Headmaster, AND only academic or disciplinary problems were on the table. Chitchat about anything else did not fall under the rules and did not require Harry attendance, especially something that happens off school grounds.

With the expectations of a sound sleep after some grabbing, kissing, and other pleasurable things, the night was very pleasurable as it passed into the morning hours.

The trio arrived at breakfast in high spirits.

Professor McGonagall insured that: 1) schedules showed all their classes were the same. 2) That the trio bond being official in the eyes of the Ministry had now been reported to a school official but not the public, not yet at least. 3) That remaining in Hogwarts was not required as they were all adults and could leave at any time temporarily or permanently. It was about time they recognized their own rules and laws.

The school had its benefits and learning should not be ignored. Even with their money, enough for ten life times, they would still be wealthier than Midas, but it never hurt to be able to brew an advanced pepper upper or tips on a getting a garden to flourish in the middle of winter. Therefore, the trio dutifully trudges to the dungeons to attend there most popular class, potions with Snape.

The first thing the duo notice is Snape is not needling them and no points were being taken for being there or breathing.

Harry mumbled, "this is weird".

~Well you are always spouting Muggle sayings, so don't look a gift Hippogriff in the beak, Chimed Daf.

~Hay Mil, Harry slipped in,how about a quickie at lunchtime?

~Is that all you ever think about? giggled Daf

~With you around me, you know it, smirked Harry

~Well I guess that Harry is making a compliment of sorts, you're...

~Snape is pacing in front of the class, and did you see that stare? interrupted Daf.

~What are you going to do to the greasy git this time Harry? linked Mil.

~How about setting him on fire this time" suggested Daf.

~Girls, you know how hard it is to put out a grease fire, chuckled Harry.

~Well I heard you can make cosmetics from old grease, added Daf.

~Eeew, smearing Snape on my face is just icky, choked Mil, how about the diesel fuel they make from waste grease?

~Oh my air pollution, just like he is now, added Harry.

With a laughing lilt, Mil added,

~and in his own way, unable to teach without saying something about Harry or this being your last year and his last year to get you, total air pollution.

~There was just something wrong! Harry stay on alert, warned Daf

Snape was not acting like Snape.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-Death by death each due

Snape might have gotten away with it if Harry had not felt uneasy in the class and been watching Snape more than normal (thanks to his ladies). Snape just in mid stride spun around and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" straight at the trio.

People who were on the train station again saw Harry's wandless magic. The large cauldron in the corner flew into the path of the curse. As if magic'ed to catch the spell within the cauldron. They again saw Harry point his other hand but also at the cauldron. The pink light formed and hit the cauldron a spit second before the A-K, the cauldron glowed.

Everyone who knew about A-Ks, well they expected the cauldron to explode and a fight to break out in the classroom.

Later it was surmised that as the A-K entered the cauldron, that the cauldron having a rounded bottom was just enough off center so that the spell simply slid around in the bottom of the cauldron and exited. Exited straight into the face of Snape, who of course dropped dead, very dead! The obvious explanation of course was the pink light was a 'strengthening' spell and that is why the cauldron didn't explode.

Screaming students exited the classroom causing teachers to come and finally Aurors and the department of mysteries. When the Aurors rushed into the classroom they found one dead Severus Snape and Harry Potter with his ladies at their seats kissing Harry as if nothing had happened.

~You know Daf this pisses me off; I had plans for lunch today.

~Oh! go on you sex maniac we will have the entire afternoon after they clear up this mess, you don't think they will have classes after a teacher dies do you?

~Hay it was my quickie he ruined! pouted Mil

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Black, I hate to disturb you but it seems you keep calling me. Your making for a busy week." said a smiling John Hamilton. "No problems I can assure you, just nice work, in this small class room that spell could have taken out quit a few people. We are awaiting your Monday visit, but for now have a nice day".

So the duo headed for lunch in the main hall where they expected Dumdum to want a word. Professor McGonagall demanded that she be allowed to attend and so she did. Dumblydork wanted to know everything.

"Headmaster, He was your spy, what did he tell you?" Harry spit.

"Oh, he said Volde was very mad you not only ruined his best set of dragon armor but gave him a considerable burn, not to mention his pet snake and a large stomach ache" grinned Dumbledore. "So Harry when are you going to fulfill the prophecy?" pushed Fumble-up.

"OH!, I think around your 300th birthday, I'm not interested in killing something that keeps coming back, kind of ruins ones vacation plans, if you know what I mean".

"Harry he is ripe to be gotten rid of, with all his Horcruxes gone, he can be killed".

"You are delusional, I showed you he has more that seven, we have done in eight so there is at least one more if you're crazy idea is that he made lucky numbers of Horcruxes".

"Professor McGonagall please try and talk some sense into this idiot, the ladies and I are heading off to some place that I hope will not cause trouble".

"That leads me to my next question how is Miss Bulstrode involved in this", quipped the Headmaster.

"Why don't you use that bright 'greater good' light of yours and fathom it out like your insight to the Horicux!" Harry sarcastically replied.

"Since you have not cleared that with my Head of House to handle, it's none of you business!" Professor McGonagall snickered and Lady Hogwarts giggled.

The trio 'faded' to their quarters. Some days Harry still could not believe that Mil was actually his. He lifted her head then, to kiss her lips and found her eyes, those deep electric blue orbs.

"Insatiable," Daf murmured.

Before taking her mouth in a deep kiss, Harry lazily slid his tongue into a dance with her own.

"Just as well, though," he added after a moment or two, "Because I can never get enough of either of you."

The dance began, animals demanding satisfactions, minds intertwined, and sexual release only beginning the explosion of the joined minds and souls, an addiction more than drugs. They now knew why when one soul mate died the other almost immediately followed. One could never survive without the other. They lay in a messy heap for a few minutes. Harry consciously keeping his mouth to himself, but savoring the flavor on his tongue the dancing started anew.

Many in the school wondered why the Phoenix called Hestia flew in and around the school; daily trilling songs that made people happy, while Fawkes seldom was seen and very few had ever heard Fawkes sing.

Wednesday was again classes and Professor Anderson had his hands full. "Now all you have all had your time with books, and wands, spells and curses for the last six years. Many here have ended schooling without realizing it because as of today you have accomplished all you can, and will learn no more".

Hermione's hand hit the air "you can't be serious Professor".

"No Hermione I am serious, while you may pick up a book and learn a new spell you will be no more than what you are. Let me explain because a perfect example is here today to show you, beside myself, I should say. You all remember my mistake by challenging Mr. Potter to use the strongest spell he had, while he did not use his wand, the power was extraordinary. I have again seen it the other day at the train station. Now Mr. Potter, please leave your wand at your desk and step up here and no Mr. Potter I will not ask you to perform your strongest spell, I will ask you to perform a very simple one, but without your wand".

Gasps were heard a lot of people were not very observant but with out looking knew who said, "Here we go again, the golden boy showing off".

Well Mr. Wesley I am glad that you have volunteered to show us next, now Mr. Potter please perform the levitation spell and in your case wordlessly on my desk if you please. Harry shrugged, pushed his magical core thought his arm and pointed at Professor Anderson's desk. The desk smoothly left the floor and hovered about five feet off the floor.

"Now, slowly lower it, I do like that desk and would hate to have it in pieces". Harry did as told, shrugged and sat down.

"Now, Mr. Wesley, your turn". Ron swaggered to the front. "Now Mr. Wesley you see that feather on my desk? Please levitate the feather". Of course, Ron could not do it but he did turn almost purple trying.

"I know you told the golden boy, so what's the trick?" Ron gripped. Well Mr. Wesley I am sure if you ask Mr. Potter he will tell you it's no trick. All you have to do is take hold of your magic core, push it through your arm, and perform your magic. Oh, five points for using derogatory language in this class room".

Ron was pissed. He went to Hermione and started whispering in her ear. Neville leaned over and whispered to Harry, "They are a couple now you know!"

~Oh! God, sweet Merlin, Daf did you get that.

~"Yes love".

~Oh, what a disaster, the boy with no brains and the girl with to many brains, pass the warning to our friends Daf, disaster zone stay clear on penalty of loss of sanity, linked Mil. Daf snickered.

Daf was able to move more than the feather but oh the problems when Miss Know-it-all tried and failed. She fled the classroom in tears with dumb-boy right behind her. Mil was able to lift the feather; the bond was strengthening all evolved in it. They were all getting better at doing everything they tried.

All the classes were now based on wandless magic and finding one's core and there were not many able to do that. The weekend was fun in Hogsmeade, the seven were enjoying the world at large, Harry had found love and friendship, he was happy.

Sunday was the first time the trio had attended the Great Hall to eat since their return. The great hall was filled and it was time for Mil was to make her grand entrance to Harry's table.

Mil entered the Great Hall, came to Harry's table, and sat down. Then it started...

"Hay Bulstrode, how did your fat ugly ass get over to their table? Surly you can't hope for them to even take a second look at you, we never could!"

While the rant was going on, (mainly by "Draco's" Pansy) and as planned by the trio, Mil stood up and Harry went down on one knee.

Harry is heard throughout the great hall. "Lady Black, will you do me the great honor and become my wife?"

"Why yes Lord Potter I would be honored and let me so bold as to give you you're first of many presents". Mil dropped the glamour charm and the hall went into kayos. As Harry slid the ring on Mil's finger and gave her a huge kiss. Patsy fainted, as did many in Slytherin.

Dumbdum regained order and immediately wanted to know who the girl was as it surly was not Miss Bulstrode. Mil casually turned to the Headmaster and said, "I was Miss Bulstrode, I am now Lady Black. I have just, for the first time dropped my glamour charm. You see if I was in your Slytherin fun house, looking as I now do, I would have been raped multiple times, and so 'bugger off'!"

As if from a movie script off went the head girl. "Headmaster, I ask action against Mr. Potter, he is not allowed to have multiple wives, so today's actions are a perversion of decor here in the great hall".

"I quite agree with Miss Granger's assessment. Harry my boy you are running amuck and I will have to take actions too..."

Harry's response was calm and dismissive. "Headmaster you presume too much and I would advise you and your stupid "bint" of head girl to keep your mouths closed on subject you have no knowledge of or control over; as usual we are following the rules and laws of this school and Ministry of Magic".

The hall was dead silent except for three retorts. Ron said something about insulting his girl and golden boy but it was lost in the spray of food emanating from his mouth.

Hermione took exception to his remarks of "stupid bint" and having no knowledge. She further attempted to recite the wizard marriage code. Dumdum tried to say that Harry had over step himself and was angry but cut off by Harry's interruption.

"You three will shut you mouths at this time or on my oath I will as Lord Gryffindor-Potter-Black insist on wizard duels "to the death". The castle reinforced his words by shaking violently and all lighting flickered.

"Well as I see we have reached an agreement. My ladies and I well be retiring to my quarters for the evening. See everyone in the morning, tata", and Harry 'faded' with the girls.

Monday came but no potion master so no classes and the lovebirds stayed in their quarters causing giggling in the halls, and phoenix songs in the corridors. Around noon on Monday, Harry 'faded' the trio from their quarters directly to the door of Ministry of Secrets. Harry had no ideas where in the place they had to go, he did not wish to start with the revolving doors but this was the starting place. Just as he started to open the door it opened and John welcomed them, but as they entered.

"Hay, the merry-go-round of doors is gone", Harry, said confused.

"Oh! That's for intruders this is the direct entrance". Arriving at the office of Mystery, where ever they were. "

Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry?", Harry nodded. "We wanted you here because we need to test you"

"I don't think so," grumbled Harry.

"Ah Harry, please let me explain, I think you might like some of the side benefits. First, we have checked your academic records and we think you can do this. Second of which when we finish testing you will have in effect and law, taken your NEWT exams. I see you see some of the possibilities already".

"Look Mr. Hamilton, you get me and my girls, if my girls don't qualify I'm out. We can always take our NEWTs later this year".

The girls gave him mind link happy burst and a mind link saying his evening would be quite entertaining for sticking up for them.

"Deal" said Hamilton. "We start today, you will be excused at Hogwarts till Friday and the test should be done by Thursday late afternoon. You can 'apperate', so at night Hogwarts and arrive back here each morning, ok?"

~You game, My Ladies?

~God here goes the My Lady bit, what trouble are we in for now? Daf giggled.

~Yes my sexy trouble maker, chuckled Mil.

Daf turned to Hamilton and said "Let the games begin" which got a curious look from him.

"So it's true, you can mind link, right?" Hamilton was scribbling on his note pad hurriedly. Harry answered with a nod.

So they did some traveling and many tests.

"Those written exams were a bitch, sorry girls".

"Yes my love, I knew you like us that way," purred Daf.

DADA was a bit strange as a test. Twenty Aurors burst into the room, all firing curses. As usual, it was a surprise test. It was also a timed test. How long could the three stayed standing with such an onslaught. The surprise was three standing, twenty Aurors not standing.

"Did you find that a little weird for a test", asked Harry?

"Sure deviated from Hogwarts testing procedures," mused Daf

"But it sure was fun!" Mil cheekily responded.

Magic demonstrations were exhaustive but raised a few eyebrows. Mostly the trio's, a lot of the testing was by group activities and not singular testing.

Singular testing was odder than odd.

~Did you just get the feeling that test was a test on our link", asked Daf who was in the Ministry?

~Could be, since I'm at Hogwarts, replied Mil

~Oh! I think you could put money on that, responded Harry. They had me transport over to America, Oh; the tea really stinks over here and wait till you see the gift the magical community gave me with an international license.

But toward the end they were being tested by strange machines, which of course hummed, popped and sparked, just like all mad scientists have.

Thursday late arrived and the three were called to Hamilton's office.

"Mr. Hamilton... "John, call me John, please"

"Right John, I guess we passed since you're so happy?" John was happy, they passed the entire NEWT with exceeds expectations to Outstanding.

"You will get your results in a week or so, the Ministry has been informed, now for the good news I hope you' all will accept".

John went on to explain and offered and explain and offered. What happened is that the department of Mystery's was more that just a department of old scientist dreaming up unimaginable things, but doers. What was being offered was work as spies, hit wizards, undercover agents, teachers and a whole lot more interesting things?

What was the deal? Once in a great while they would have to do a job, no assassinations, but find a person, items, and or secrets. So as an employee of the dept Harry and the girls main goal was to teach at Hogwarts (their cover), but just a couple of weeks each start of term and only seventh years, i.e. learn to use their magic core, assistants under Anderson so to speak (he actually was an unspeakable). It had been determined with Volde or who ever, there always would be a new dark lord, and academics under Dumdum had been substandard. That is what Harry and the girls would help improve. Almost all their time was there own, but as an unspeakable, they would have no laws that apply to them. In effect, they had a license to kill and only the department of Mysteries could judge them. However if they ever left they would have to take a wizards oath never to disclose anything but they could quit at any time, all anyone wanted of them was their skills and a little of their time.

Harry, Mil and Daf happily agreed and were sworn in immediately. They were to start teaching with Anderson as soon as they got back. Daf would sub with the new potions master whenever they acquired one. He happily gave each their badge and a few other things which were secret in the wizard world. Harry was laughing so hard he thought his was going to hurt himself. Daf and Mil could hardly keep him standing long enough to fall into a conjured plush couch.

"You people are just around the twist" choked out Harry, "A Captain Marvel decoding ring and a muggle cell phone?"

John sobered up Harry and asked, "You have not been in contact with anyone this week, have you".

"No" said all, but tensing in expectation.

"Well I have some news for you, and it's not good".


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- And the deaths roll on

"They found the Dursleys stuffed in a cupboard under some stairs in their house, been there awhile before being killed". The girls looked at a dumbstruck Harry, but then a big smile crossed his face and he mind linked, "Justice".

John continued, "I hope you didn't have any real love for Dumbledore! He got in a full-out duel with Voldemort, hell he knew the prophecy just as we know. Dumb shit tried to kill someone only you can kill and got killed in the process".

"John I do not think that prophecy says I have to kill; only that one can not live while the other one survives. Kind of like a play on words, like that dumb perjurious American president once said, it is according to what is, is. I have already survived more than once while he has not survived the attack with his body intact. I will not of course turn my back on him or his.

Returning to Hogwarts makes Lady Hogwarts happy, but when she finds that the trio will return yearly to Hogwarts she is ecstatic. Then they stopped off to see headmistress McGonagall.

"Headmistress McGonagall it is our pleasure to inform you that you have three new part time assistant teachers. Mil and I will be assisting in DADA and Daf in potions". The Headmistress was smiling at the end.

So the Trio heads to eat and then to bed. Well they were not tired when they went to bed but sleep caught up to them about 2 am in the morning.

Finally, at lunchtime they arrived at the great hall, Harry was still grateful that he did not have to sit at the Gryffindor table. Ron could not be more discussing to watch or be around. Offering him a shovel to aid in food insertion and a plunger to help it down would be redundant. After Ron got started utensils were forgotten and his hand became the shovels. How he produced some noise in an attempt to speak marveled everyone. That a partial voice could get through all that food was magical. However, most people had learned if Ron ate and tried to talk food sprayed in a great arc around him, so most avoided him and conversation. What marveled most was the know-it-all would sit by him, clean up his mess, translate for him and kiss him on the cheek, eeuww!

Harry and the girls decided to head to Hogsmeade, it was Friday and no one should be around. Quite shopping and nice meal and pleasant company was always a delight. The Gryffindor six would meet Saturday at the three broomsticks; they planned a day in London, the theatre and shopping for the girls. Harry 'faded' the girls and himself to Hogsmeade, Harry had just bought two beautiful platinum necklace with a ton of diamonds and emeralds and blue opals, the girls just loved them and him, Harry was mentally smirking that all girls would, that thought got him a smack on the back of the head.

~We are not any girls, they thought at him.

But then came "Oh! It's so beautiful". The sexual gasps received from their link almost made him, well they were in public and that was not allowed. Their immediate kisses just about drove him around the bend.

Wow!

The new jewelry did match the diamond Tiara while the golden locket could be worn as an arm charm. They had run into a bit of problems, not large but a hiccup. Goblins had a knee jerk reaction when they saw the Tiara. As their Ambassador Harry repurchase of the Tiara, and a promise that the tiara would be returned to the Goblins at Daf's death, she still had it and she wore it proudly, the Goblins did not know that it would be a long time before Daf died, especially if Harry had anything to say about it.

Harry would never get over how, with the necklaces and their silver hair, they both were just gorgeous. To have a matching set of girls, WOW! It was worth a very large amount of Galleons to make them happy, or just being there when they were happy.

"Well My Ladies are you happy with today and me?"

They never got to say because at that moment pops were heard in Hogsmeade and they were right in front of Harry and his girls.

"You know this is getting to be a nasty habit and its interfering in my love life," growled Harry.

"Come and get it you party poopers," yelled Harry.

A by-stander reported that there was a nice looking man with two-drop dead looking woman exiting the jewelry shop when the death eaters came.

Fifty or more death eaters appeared, the nice looking man said something to the effect "I've had enough of this crap" both woman had drawn their wands but never got to use them. The girls wrapped their arms around the young man's waist as he started moving his hands. When he clapped his hands and then pointed his finger, all hell broke loose.

It was stated, from a different bystanders, that the young man's arm or hand movements evoked anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, when he clapped his hands it mounted a golden shield, however when he pointed his fingers, fifty death eaters fell to the ground dead.

The bystanders were questioned by Aurors and the best that they could compile was confusion in the British public, while they understood what they saw, it was not normal in the magical way of thinking, yet that is what they said they saw. They had been trained at Hogwarts after all.

Almost anti climatic, Voldeshort appeared and did his stitch, how great he was and how Harry and his girls would die a horrible death. Just as Volde raised his wand to perform a death type spell the young man reached behind his waist and removed (his gift from America) and deposited, though Volde's shield, fifteen rounds from a Walter P-88 pistol. Later it was thought that while the rounds were only hollow point that each had a steel pin in each that started to twirl upon impact. With a surprised look upon his face Volde disappeared or 'apperated' or dissolved, no one knew but they just reported what they saw.

Harry and the girls disappeared without a sound. John only smiled and directed the clean up. Arriving in their quarters, Harry smiled and got a very hard punch in the shoulder from his darlings, hard enough he ended on his bum. In shock, he asks, "What did I do?"

"We're pissed, you called us My Ladies again and we got into trouble, again, and you had all the fun, again, and how did you get that gun?"

"What the hell is a bloke supposed to do? Harry started to rub both his bum and shoulder when he suddenly is hit with twin body blows, his wife's throwing themselves on him crying and thanking him for the necklace and sorry for hitting him. Morgana, he would never understand women (but he said that behind a mind shield). However, they forgave all and some very sincere thank you's were given that night.

Not all was forgotten, the golden shield was noticed but Harry had no idea why it had changed its shape, but could explain the gun and his international license, which was good in England.

Dobby brought dinner to their quarters shaking his head. He enjoyed the work of bringing dinner and there were always clothes all over the place that had to be picked up and cleaned. The bed always seemed to need changing and the bathtub cleaning made Dobby a very happy elf he loved working.

The next morning at the Three Broomsticks, the six were planning their day. "Harry, how come you always look so happy" asked Neville.

"Well that's easy, it the Ladies that makes my life complete, unless of course they are knocking me on my bum". That gets a slug on the arm from Daf and a slap on the arm from Mil.

"See what I mean, I get no respect".

~Are you trying for the couch my dear?

~Well I get fewer bruises there right. Harry gets another couple of slaps on the arm.

"See they beat me senseless," voiced Harry. While the group laughed.

~If I don't snog you senseless then Mil will"...

~Now my Ladies, is that something a lady says?

~Who else is listening, my dear this is a mind link, unless you think we will embarrass Hestia, grumbled Mil.

~Well lets see there is Hestia, Lady Hogwarts, me.

~Alright let's just leave it as you all have a sex maniac who rapes you nightly".

~We'll go along with that, Harry smiles and Blasé asks, "Harry what's with you three anyway, you all go silent and make some of the weirdest facial expressions".

~Should we tell them my Ladies?

~Well why not my lord, lets let every one in on our secret, they are friends, right". Many dropped jaws happen when their friends find out that they are legally married and can talk via a mind link.

"Wow says Neville, we thought you three were living in Lady Hogwart place, but marriage and mind links, wow!"

Harry gets serious "Now guys, this is between us, it's too much fun playing with people minds, and believe it or not even I have secrets from the girls. So just beware, I still have secrets you will not know, but they are not meant to hurt you guys, you are my friends'.

The six head out to floe to London and the Leaky Cauldron, then taxi to Harrods, malls, theaters, all those fun places that young people love to go to and have fun. Sunday was great, the trio stopped by headmistress McGonagall's for tea and letting her know a lot of what was going on. Small things like they had passed their NEWTs, that they were really married and of their titles, that their hiring was to improve Hogwarts and not to interfere with her running of the school. That if she really needed help in the school that they would do what they could to help. She would explain to the other professors that the trio was there to assist with the seventh years. Seventh year was about wand less magic and getting to your magic core in all subjects. This year would be a first in many years.

Next was a visit to Professor Anderson but he already knew most of what was done. They talked of what were class aims and agreed to help by explaining some things on their next class. The rest of the time was spent with the girls expressing their appreciation for the necklaces and Harry made a memo to find another exotic present. He loved his wives and their appreciations.

So the first class was with Professor Anderson was a hoot! He started by stating that his three assistance were Harry, Mil, and Daf.

Of course, Ron had to make his remarks, some thing to the point of if it was not for Ron the golden boy would be still living with his muggle boy friend. Ron was surprised, but the head girl came unglued when Harry Potter said...

"That will be 10 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate comments in class". Hermione went spare. "That is not appropriate for a student to take points from another especially from a perfect".

Daf responded "You are wrong head girl; Harry is an instructor of this class and has all the rights and privileges"

"Not so", hissed Hermione "He is not qualified".

Harry stood and stated "Miss Granger, you are again mistaken, both Lady Gryffindor, Lady Black and I have passed our NEWTs and have been installed by the Ministry and with the approval of the Headmistress. You shall sit down and participate in this class as a student or you will be referred to the Headmistress for disciplinary actions". Hermione hiss like a snake but sat in a huff with her arms across her chest. You could almost see steam coming from her.

"Now let me try to explain, the real reason why I am here" Harry suddenly had the majority of the class's attention. "I am here because I almost died at the hands of a relative, I had no protection, and I was nothing. Now I got free of the guiding hand of that idiot Dummydork, yea! You knew him as the great light Dumbeldork. He made sure in the end I would die". Gasps were heard. "Now I fell into the hands of a group you would hate and despise and to this date I have no idea why they helped me but they did. I think I died that day but they saved me whatever my status and began to teach me. Now I am here to teach you, if you can let me explain in very simple terms of a very complex subject".

Think of a vat of oil in the middle of your body, hot oil ready to go everywhere, but this oil must travel via veins like your blood vessels; alas nature has provided you with small veins the oil can not move but slowly. The oil travels to your wand where the wand amplifies the oil/magic and you have a spell. Now think that the brain controls the flow of the oil/magic, but alas, it is restricted by nature, but nature can be helped. Muscles can be built by exercise, and so can the veins that carry the oil. What you must do is via the brain access the vat of oil and force more through the vein, that exercise expands the vein, and the more oil the wand gets the better it works. The vein can become an artery; the artery can become a stream, the stream a river and in the end who needs the crutch called a wand?"

"Now to demonstrate", Harry extended both arms, Mil and Daf faced him and extended both arms and then all hell broke loose. Harry's right hand caught on fire, Mils left hand produced water, and Harry's left arm produced lightning, Daf's right a small tornado. Each held the items in their hands. Then with out noise, they all disappeared.

Professor Anderson then started the class, now does anyone not comprehend what was said. While the class as a whole was thinking, Ron asked what the trick was and Hermione asked how they 'apperated' when not one could 'apperate' in Hogwarts. Professor Anderson knew when minds were closed and at least two had already failed. The trio had already 'faded' to the back of the room and waiting to assisting the students.

Harry and the girls had a real blast in transfiguration, Professor McGonagall now headmistress was very busy and until she could get a replacement she asked Harry and the girls to assist. The first couple of days to keep everyone interested they 'tranfigurated' just about everything into anything including themselves. It was not to show off, it was to inspire students that they could access their core and produce almost anything wandlessly. Suddenly regardless of the class some of study students started producing some unusual things. It was spontaneous magic as babies do without discipline. Luna suddenly produced some magical creäture while her wand was in her hair, Neville had a plant that had to be cut back continually because it kept hugging everyone, poor Blasé produced a kind of Easter bunny that kept asking Tracy to marry him, and Tracy suddenly had a bunch of miniature things that resembled Blasé that kept hanging around Tracy helping in every way. Lavender Brown increased her breast size to a point that scared everyone. The school was in stitches but the seventh year got a great idea what they could do and they tried, well almost everyone, all without wands.

Then in the great hall, jealousy raised it ugly head. What ever it took, the combination made a tragedy. Harry and all were at their table chatting away, Ron was as usual trying to shovel everything in sight in his mouth. He spewed something verbal along with half the food in his mouth, Hermione appeared to be his translator turned towards Harry said some thing about pure blood, Harry Potter and his whores. Several things happened so close together that to this day no one can explain. When Hermione said the word 'whores', Headmistress McGonagall head snapped to Hermione, Ron Wesley suddenly started choking on his food unnoticed by most. Harry's table was looking at the headmistress to see what McGonagall would say to Hermione. Some said Ron raised his own wand and did a spell; a lot of credit goes to that one action. It looked like he attempted a verbal spell with his mouth clogged with food, simultaneously choking on said food. Some believe that that produced the results. Others believe that Hermione tried to help her boy friend with a spell, that spell may have bad results with Ron's spell. Some Slytherin's though Harry did him in, but the girls knew he was thinking of the headmistress actions and not on a spell. Anyway, some how Ron choked to death on a massive amount of food, while this usually was a small thing to overcome, somehow a strong personal shield was erected around Ron which only ended five minutes after he died. Even when using magic, the dead cannot be brought back to life. It was generally fitting that Ron go with his mouth full of food.

A few weeks later, some students were begging to have a small snippet of control of their magic core. Any improvement was appreciated as the Aurors and unspeakable ranks were always on the lookout for qualified personnel, but as years passed fewer and fewer candidates were found. Volde did not help but Hogwarts was not teaching to the standard of the past. The ministry and Hogwarts were looking forward to improvements in the very near future.

Part of the inept was the head girl. Smart, as can be but closed minded and unable to control her magic core. It also came out that Hermione firmly believed that Harry Potter was responsible for her loosing her Ronald.

All her Ronald did was eating and sleep, and that is all he did. She controlled Ronald and she was going to control Harry Potter and get even. She would show him who the smartest person at Hogwarts was. The restricted section found her a perfect potion and a house elf, yes, that would work. She would be Lady Potter, she could do that, and she would rule him and make him pay for her Ronald.

Hermione Granger was half-mad and one Harry Potter would be in danger.

At dinner that night, the table was laughing and enjoying a great meal at Hogwarts. Harry and the girls had forgone the sitting at the teachers table and remained at Harry's table with Harry's friends. At the end of the meal, a house elf popped in and gave Harry a note.

"Well, My Ladies it appears a teacher is in need of my assistance for a few minutes. So why don't you two head on up to our room and be right along". Harry kissed his beauties and headed down to the dungeons.

Entering the potions lab… "Hello, anybody here".

"Yes Harry I'm here" Hermione smirked. "The potion should be in effect so you WILL follow me," cackled Hermione.

Harry's mind went blank.

Meanwhile in Lord Gryffindor's rooms.

"Mil where is Harry, he's not in my mind".

"I don't feel him either Daf, I don't feel so good".

"Well let's get our buns down to the dungeon and find him", Mil screamed

Running down the stairs as fast as they could and screaming the whole way.

That drew some attention.

"Ladies what's wrong" puffed Headmistress McGonagall.

"Its Harry, there is something wrong, we think he's dead, we can't find him in our minds", screamed Daf

"Lady Hogwarts! Where is he? Screamed Mil

"He's in the potion classroom, but I can't hear him either," moaned Lady Hogwarts.

Out of breath, several students and teacher find the door to the potions classroom locked and heavily spelled. It took but a moment for the girls to blast the doors in and as the girls rushed in, they see a submissive Harry, lying nude on his back with the Head girl-bouncing on Harry. Suddenly silver light emanates from the couple and a dull thud was heard in the room.

The head girl was then attacked by Harry's Girls. Hermione flew off Harry and slammed into the wall spread-eagled and stuck there. Harry was turned over to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was in a rant, screaming and then a crying stint. Mil applied a silencing charm on Hermione.

"Any person trying to free or help Hermione will die", fumed Mil. There was quite a crowd in the room and the hall. Like all things at Hogwarts the deed did not remain a secret, rumors flew like the wind.

"You can't do that, we will put her in a cell..."the headmistress however was cut off.

"No she will hang there until Harry takes her down, she is going to represent what happens..."Daf broke down and cried. Mil helped her to the hospital wing to check on Harry.

"Well Poppy", the Headmistress inquired.

"It's a potion of course but I am at a loss what to do!" Madam Pomfrey slumped into a chair that the Headmistress conjured.

"Headmistress would you please notify Gringotts that the Goblin Ambassador has been attacked and request any medical assistance that they can provide". Daf ordered. (Fate had called an emergency meeting and was demanding who had F-Up; his demands were almost not heard with the wailing in the background)

Oh and then the fun started. Almost immediately, Goblins arrived enough to cover all the walls of the hospital, all four walls all with their swords and axes drawn. A half-dozen more escorted a very old Goblin in who called himself Hurtlip. Hurtlip went right to work. Of course, Minister Fudge found out and was at the gates with 100 Aurors, which caused the Goblins to move in a division of Goblins. Which pissed off Daf who went storming through the Goblin division to the front gates, Mil was right behind her. Luckily the Goblins opened a path for her to storm through, it is thought they recognized her as Harry's wife or maybe just like their own!

It is said, that in each woman god poured a cup of meanness, regardless of size of the woman. The smaller the woman the meaner they were. Fudge got his cup full this day. Something to the effect that she was Lady Gryffindor and owned Hogwarts and if Fudge and or his minions put one toe across the gate, she would have them expelled and arrested for forcible entry. Further, if Fudgness did not believe her that he should check with the Goblins. While this is a favorite statement in the wizarding world, it rather got through when she added.

"Should you find to further objecting to my authorizing them here I'm sure they could find it in there hearts to shut Gringotts down to all transactions until this is settled. Daf spun around and charged back to the hospital.

His Fudgeness and his Aurors departed and a bit later most of the Goblin division. School was operating as usual but the Headmistress did announce the Head girl will be left as is and no one should attempt to approach Harry in the hospital, on the threat of death.

The girls upon arriving at the hospital find Hurtlip shaking his head over Harry.

"What is wrong", asks the girls.

"Ah! Lady Gryffindor and Lady Black, I am afraid your bonded has been slipped a very nasty potion. While I can tell you it's a compulsion-based potion I have no idea of a cure. If I knew the potion, I could brew an antidote. However, Lord Potter is not with us at this time, even the original caster could not get to him, he is now very comatose. It appears that the potion was ill prepared".

"Hurtlip dig out you strongest truth serum you've got, cause in just a few minutes the brewer of the potion will be here" growled Daf and with that the two girls headed for the dungeon. The girls undid the sticking charm on Hermione and dragged her nude body through the stairs of Hogwarts and into the hospital. Throwing her on the hospital floor and removing the silencing charm.

"Spill it you dumb bitch, which potion did you use on Harry," growled Mil? Both girls had their wands pointed at her and it was obvious that was an "or else" demand.

Hermione responded but caused a lot of jaws to drop open." What is wrong with Master, why is he not telling me what he needs?"

"Well it appears that the potion caused a different outcome than this witch probably expected. It is rare with a Lord with an open title but whatever the purpose of the potion, apparently she has bonded. If control was the purpose of the potion, it backfired. In any case she bonded as a slave not as a wife", Hurtlip could have had a grin on his face, but with the Goblins', it is hard to tell.

"Hermione your master needs to know the name of the potion you gave him", Mil slipped in the request is a typical Slytherin way.

"OH! Master I do not remember the name of the potion, I just want to be yours", whined Hermione as she attempted to crawl to Harry.

Daf blocked her way and continued to get the information, "Master would like to know where you got the potion from?

They jumped for joy at the answer, "From a book of potions in my room".

"DOBBY", screamed Daf. POP

"What can I do for the Lord Potter's misses?"

"Dobby, please go to Hermione's room and bring back all of the books you find there about potions".

"Yes Mistress, POP. POP. "Mistress here is all the books you requested".

Mil thanked Dobby but had him stay she had an idea. Hermione pointed out the book and the potion and Hurtlip made the antidote. Mil whittled out of Hermione that she used a kitchen elf to slip the potion to Harry during dinner that night. The potion used Hermione's blood to insure Harry would be required to obey her and only her. The potion made by the smartest witch was made wrong and thus the results, Harry's slave.

Hurtlip believed the botched potion and the forced bonding attempt is what made Hermione a slave rather than a wife. Hurtlip further explained there were possible side effects. Daf and Mil went hysterical.

After a liberal dose of Calming Draught by Madam Pomfrey, the girls got the further possible side effects.

"Ladies, after the Goblin nation realized that our young Harry was bonding at such a young age, I was directed to research the subject. First, let me reassure you Ladies that he is perfectly health and medically and mentally there are no side effects.

"BUT!" the girls said simultaneously.

"Bonding is not an art or science. Bonding have occurred but well into marriages. It is rare for other bondings' to happen. Some types have not appeared in hundreds of years".

"Daf, I think we are about to get a "Harry, My Lady" thing. Daf snorted aloud.

"So my research has led me to believe a number of things. While you Ladies have a mind link, I believe, the slave will not, while you Ladies will live with Harry for a longer than normal life span the slave will not. If one of you dies, the others will die shortly later, the slave will not. The slave as you notice is bound but separate. The slave will have a normal life and die but it will not affect Harry and his wives. Her Master must service the slave periodically or she will die. The slave apparently knows when, as humans refer to it "that time of the month".

"Dam" the girls muttered together.

~This is going to be fun to explain to Harry, no less him accepting it".

Ladies, if you will. This information is, I feel, correct. It is not absolutely the final information. Bonds are just not that well known. There is one last possibility.

Hurtlip explained and the girls simultaneously fainted.

Dobby was running in circles, Winky popped in and helped Madam Pomfrey and Hurtlip revive the girls.

Dobby was dispatched to locate the offending house elf and as usual if the elf is not given specific instructions... The house elves of Hogwarts found the offending elf and disposed of it. It had brought dishonor to the elves and that could not be tolerated. It was also viewed as an attack on their master; he was in fact the Master of Hogwarts as Lord Gryffindor.

Winky remained and asked the girls to be bonded to Harry along with Dobby. That the elves got their lives by being bonded and well since Harry was broadcasting a bonding signal, they were free elves and the girls again fainted.

About three days later Harry awoke in his favorite place the hospital "why me, AGAIN". He was lying comfortably on an expanded hospital bed, snuggled on one side by Mil and the other side by Daf. What confused Harry was Hermione lying on the foot of that bed wearing nothing except a leather collar.

Daf and Mil applied many kisses to a happy Harry, Harry was especially happy to report via the link and an open mind that he remembers nothing after walking into the potions classroom. Since he could not remember, he did not have to deny that he enjoyed any portion of the experience.

Harry almost had to be muzzled, by the girls, over Hermione's nude presence on the bed. The girls wanted to explain but later in their room. The next day all were released from the hospital. Harry was seated at the table with his beautiful wives on either side of him. Hermione silently sat at the far end of the table still nude. Dobby and Winky brought a fabulous breakfast. Harry was puzzled as to why Dobby and Winky remained but the girls kept hushing him via the link. Happy wives were just that, so memo to self, "shut up".

"Alright My Ladies what is going on? All I know is I enter the Dungeon and wake in the Hospital. Spill, oh, and can someone cover that up, I am just a male you know".

~Harry you need to call her slave. Right now, you need to say what we tell you and then we will explain all. Say "Slave stand up".

~Harry did and Hermione stood up. Daf waved and a nice looking toga covered up Hermione.

"Master is not pleased with my looks", whined Hermione.

~I am more pleased how you look now, sit down and eat your breakfast until you are full.

~Be very careful what you say to her Harry, she is bonded as a slave and if you tell her to jump off the Astronomy tower, she will do it without question. You noticed I said, "Until you are full". She would eat until you told her to stop or died. Her whole life is now revolving around you and your pleasure. We will need to discuss what we have her do and when.

"Bloody hell" was all Harry could say... (Reasoning was not present in Fates council meeting; a lot of screaming, yelling and incrimination were going on to no effect. There were several yelps as lightning bolts rained down)

"I am full, Master".

"Slave what is you favorite subject here at Hogwarts?"

"Runes, Master",

"Dobby, get the slave an Advanced copy of Runes" POP...POP

"Slave, read the book until you feel tired, then go to the couch and take a nap"

"Thank you master".

~Please tell me there is something we can do about this girls, please!

~Harry do you love us, asked Daf

~Yes, but..."

~And do you believe we would never do anything to hurt you if we could not help it", asked Mil?

"Yes, but..."

"No buts Harry you must do the following things we are going to make you do, follow our instructions today or people are going to die. Do you want that Harry, pushed Mil?

"You mean just give up and make me the slave?"

"Then just give up Harry" growled Daf.

"We do love you Harry," purred Mil

"Ok, My Ladies, I'm all yours for the day," grouched Harry.

"Well Harry, every time you go to that "My Ladies" spiel shit, shit happens, so here we go love", Daf giggles along with Mil.

Harry bound the two elves to him, and had them check #12 Grimmauld Place, its cleaning and repairs and how the warding with the Goblins was going (Harry was the secrets keeper) and of course household accounts for the elves. Dobby was also to check out all Harry's properties and report with a list.

Harry then threw a wobbly of gigantic proportions over servicing his slave. Harry was stopped cold when the girls impressed on him if he wanted Hermione's death on his conscience and that they had already come to peace with it. Harry asked Lady Hogwarts to extend Harry's table in the Great Hall and add at least 2 more chairs. He swore she was laughing hysterically before she left. Women, Pfsss...

"Well are you girls happy now" grumps a grumpy Harry.

"I have awakened Master, what can I do for you?"

"All that was heard was, 'God help me'!".

The slave was ordered to the spare room to make it to her liking and to make seven more toga that she would like to wear because her master liked her in toga. It really was not that far from the truth, Hermione had a hot body and it looked good in a toga. Harry was a male after all.

Harry sent an elf to the Headmistress office for an appointment, half an hour later Harry and the women 'apperated' to her office. The Headmistress was filled in on the slave and they discussed the various problems, such as notifying her parents. Harry was glad he was just a lowly assistant professor. Which brought up Harry and Slave as DADA assistance, and the use of Mil and Daf in Charms and Transfiguration as assistants?

"I was wondering why the table in the Great Hall was enlarged and chairs added" mussed McGonagall.

"Harry dear, why don't you take slave back to the room, we need to talk with the Headmistress a minute" Daf said very gravely.

"I can wait for..."

"NO! Harry its girl talk, you take the slave back to the room and play paddy cake or something", growled Mil. "Besides you have more to learn when we get back, but first we must discuss it with the Headmistress". The girls explained the last possibility to the Headmistress, but just as they were done,

~Help, get back, girls!

~HELP!

The girls raced back to their room to find a flustered Harry and a naked slave making obvious advances to Harry. He looked up, with an apology on his lips when his girls slammed into the room, the slave smothering him with her kisses. He fell to the floor and she straddled him, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

"Harry, relax and go with the flow, we are all right with this and you have to or she dies, just relax", giggled Daf as she disrobed.

"Slave, make your Master happy, help him to his feet and take off his clothes then help him into the bed", said a giggling Mil as she doffed her own clothes.

Hermione's hands were everywhere and her lips were claiming him as her own. Feeling bold, he gently caressed and cupped her bum to the accompaniment of groans of pleasure from all three girls.

Hermione/slave sent her lips down his neck and sent kisses down his chest. He could feel her tongue licking his skin. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backward to fall on the bed. He reached for her, he was a male teen and how could he say no when everyone there said yes. Harry spun her around with him on top, the wives joined the couple on either side petting and stroking the couple. The girl's on the link were enjoying it as much as Harry did.

Alas to Harry's disappointment the wives also had to be satisfied after the slave. Harry felt great that he was the one to do it, so many disappointments in life.

After a good span of time Harry lay entwined in gorgeous female flesh, not knowing whose leg or arm was whose. All Harry knew as he closed his eyes he felt the girls shudder slightly in alternating patterns he was not alone any more.

"Up you slouch, it dinner time and we are all hungry" the link came alive and quite busy until Harry put up a partial shield. Lady Hogwarts, and his wives were busy with what they called girl talk. He was somewhat embarrassed with some describing his parts, their organism, god what does a guy do without girls. Thank Merlin for their huge bathtub. Soon they were all dressed, Harry 'faded' all to their table in the great hall.

"Morgana!" gasp Harry. The table had been expanded quite a bit and a dozen chairs where added comfortably. As Harry seated his wives with a kiss, the rest of the table started drifting in and Neville blurted out the obvious.

"Harry, what's with Hermione? She is really acting weird, not to mention her dress, err a toga?"

After all the regulars were seated, Daf and Mil explained to the table that Hermione was gone, what she had done to herself and what they knew of her place in life. It appeared that most of her would or what made up Hermione was gone; her only purpose was as a slave to Harry. As desert was appearing, Daf dropped the other shoe.

Mil said there were more problems associated with the botched potion and Daf grabbed Harry around the shoulders.

"Harry, we are going to have to discuss the 'last possibility' with you later. It is the last and the worst. We would have said earlier but we got so busy..."

"Well My Ladies, you know how to ruin desert but you made a lovely afternoon". Harry tore into his Treacle Tart as if it was his only purpose in life.

Via the link-

Both wives gave him hell for the Potter curse words "My Ladies". Harry just smiled, one of the last for the evening.

Having a long day Harry and his wives were planning a stroll around the lake and an early evening. Harry, arm in arm with his wives never made it to the great doors. Ginny Wesley came charging at Harry in what looked like a Rugby Tackle. While three wands came out, Hermione/slave did a tackle of her own and knocked Ginny to the floor. The Great Hall was at full attention, Harry was in the middle of something again and they did not want to miss a second of the action.

After the Scrum, one Ginny Wesley was flat on her back with three of Harry's girls sitting on her arms and legs.

"Thank you Slave, you did an excellent job, remind me to give you a reward later"

"Now Miss Wesley what is you problem".

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry, really I am", whined Ginny.

"Ok Ginny, if you promise to act as a proper young lady we will let you up, ok? Ginny nodded and the girl got off her. Harry leaned over and offered his hand to help her up.

"NO! Screamed his wives but it was too late.

Several things happened in short order. As their hands met, Harry was knocked on his bum. Ginny scrambled to him knocking him flat. She was lying on Harry kissing him with a passion and when breaking the kissing saying things like, I love you, don't send me away, I will do anything just hold me. Molly Wesley was in for a shock.

While later the students swore that they heard, at least two people say "shit", but everyone felt the Grand Hall vibrate, and many swear they heard giggling emanating from the walls.

Harry had every one grab a hand and 'faded' to their room.

Sitting on the couch in stunned silence and Harry was trying to think, everything was a muddle, everything was happening again and I am feeling lost. I have Lady Hogwarts, my two wives on the link. I have Ginny hanging on me to terrified to let go, and everyone is arguing, hell the only one in worse shape is the Slave and she is terrified and trembling. Enough of this, I have had enough.

"Alright, ENOUGH", shouted Harry.

"Slave, can you still do magic?"

"Yes Master.

"Ok! Lady Hogwarts, expand my bedroom to twice its size and add enough closets for all these Ladies. Slave, as soon as the room is expanded use you're magic to expand the bed by three times and put runes on it to protect us and keep the bed that size. Then Slave go to the bath and wait for us, we will prepare my new wife".

"Yes Master", she departs.

"Daf, Mil, while we are all equal, I want you all to decide, without violence, who leads the female side of this merry band. If you all cannot decide, I will unhappily have to. What am I babbling about? Just the bed alone, who sleeps in my right, who on my left, the Slave seems to have taken the foot of the bed, who want the head of the bed because I will not sleep on someone nor let someone sleep on me (nice thought but unpractical). Ginny you are a person of suspect as far as your family's attempts. Are you ready to disrobe right now?

"Yes, Harry"

"No, don't start; it was more of a question that you will understand in a minute. We do not have many clothes on in these quarters. Daf get my pensive and Mil set up the table so I can display some memories. Ginny these memories only show what you could be, not what you are, so bear with us. Until you are mind linked with us, you are just going to be Ginny.

Harry put his memories of his trip to Diagon Alley and Molly's sweet word of care. Ginny burst into tears and apologies. Harry and the girls' soothed Ginny as best as possible but decided on a hot bath and an early bed.

~Ok, does anyone have anything to add, say or discuss? (Giggle, giggle, giggle)

~Yes, Lady Hogwarts?" (Giggle, giggle)

~Lady Hogwarts I don't speak 'giggle', could you try and phrase that in English?

~(Giggle, giggle) "I'm sorry but (giggle, giggle) I have had a chat with some very distinguished 'entities'. (Giggle, giggle)

~AND! growled Harry

~I swore not to tell you (giggle, giggle) but you are in for at least two more surprises. (Giggle, giggle)

~"Oh god!" groaned Harry

~You're getting warmer" (giggle, giggle)

~Is that all you are going to tell me?"

~All I can tell you is that I can't tell you! But after your two surprises the fun begins" (giggle, giggle)

~Lady Hogwarts, I have the urge to rename you the 'giggler'"

The group proceeded to the bath and the last possibilities were discussed with Harry, by now it looked to be old news, he was going to be bonded to a lot more girls. The girls decided on things, "Bed" for them and Harry was a main discussion. Daf was wife #1, Mil #2, and Ginny#3. This would only be for a clearer scheduling of sex, bed positions etc. It was dawning on the Ladies that being the wife of a powerful wizard, Ambassador to the Goblin nation and soon probably on the Wizengamot that there needed to be some one in charge of scheduling, another 'house holds', another the 'social calendar', children? Etc, etc.

Harry put up a half shield and lay in the comfortable waters grumbling to himself, sex was nice but this was ridiculous.

Since Ginny was still bonding and had to have contact, still she got primary position next to Harry, tonight Daf got second position and Mil got Head of bed, Slave got the foot. Harry had a discussion with Ginny and she was not ready for sex and was assured that Harry would let her make that decision. Harry was worried. The bonding never affected Ginny before, so Hermione's messing with the bond changed things.

There was a gnawing feeling in the back of Harry's head. What if he had to fill a wife for each house that he was the Head of? There was the Potter House, Evans House, and maybe the Slytherin House when he bumped off Riddle or maybe he already was since he did him in as a baby. Most of this dissipated as he snuggled up to the back of one nude Ginny Wesley, he hoped that his now male reaction did not scare her. Ginny was a real beauty, oh what the school robes hid. She was thin with small breasts, and very long red hair. Harry loved long hair, and he had two with long silver hair and now one with long red hair. They had to know that all this flesh warmly pressed against him had to do something to a young man. As Harry slipped into sleep he could swear he heard a dozens of people giggling, somewhere.

Classes ran as always, except DADA had Professor Anderson as normal but one Harry Potter, his Slave and Ginny Wesley. The "slave" stood in a corner and Ginny hung on Harry like a robe. Harry was just Harry to everyone that was not a pant load and he did help him or her learn.

Harry was worried, standing behind a shield with four women was not an ideal way to defend, the original defense grouping remained, but Slave was to be on Daf's left and Ginny was to hold onto Harry's neck and defend their backs. Ginny would be moved to Mil's right as soon as the bond no longer required contact.

A couple of week later Professor Anderson did not show for class. Well Harry just carried on in his stead. The Headmistress informed Harry later that Anderson had been recalled (reasons unknown) and that Harry was now Professor Potter. The celebration was notable within Harry's quarters, a great meal, and a riot in the bathtub with a lot of grabbing and kissing. The mess brought smiles to Dobby and Winky. Upon sliding into bed with all the beautiful girls, Ginny grabbed his already erect member and guided him into her. (So much for waiting) He growled and began to rock with Ginny; he took his time, enjoying every tiny movement before "My GOD" she is a screamer. The girls were all awake and quite randy and the night passed quickly and without sleep.

Hestia was again singing in the halls and lights flashed golden.

/Scene Break/

It was not long before Fred and George made their appearance at Harry's table. Harry called out to Fred and George.

"Oi Bookends, what did you get up to today?"

"We noticed...

"That Ginny...

"Sits with...

"The elite...

"Here in Hogwarts", they did their stick by finishing each other thoughts. Harry told them to sit down and asked about the Wesley family.

The twins said that Molly was upset about Ron of course and pissed at Harry for being bonded, twice...

"Sorry guys, four times bonded" piped in Ginny.

"Mind us asking who, asked the twins with a strange look on their faces.

"We though the school would have figured Hermione is slave bonded by now and was number three", mused Mil.

"And I make number four, you two will have to address me as Lady Potter from now on. Would you two like to kiss my hand peasants" grinned Ginny.

"Gone full of your self Gin-Gin?" piped the twins.

"Well then you two can kiss my ..."

"Now, now, Ginny that is not lady like, Lady Potter" Daf smirked.

"Well mom will be over the moon about this, she..." Harry cut off the twins and got serious.

Harry explained that he wanted to have a meeting with Author to discuss some things but he definitely did not want Molly any where near his family. Ginny chimed in at this time, and clearly expressed her feeling towards her mother actions/thoughts, as she saw in the pensive.

"You know mom is not going to stand for this, she will lock Gin-Gin in a monastery or something" groaned the twins.

"No can do, Ginny in emancipated per our bond, trying to separate us will have magical repercussions. Please I ask all at this table not a word to your family at this time. Oh! In addition, that reminds me.

Harry stood, then went down on one knee and said, "Lady Potter may this humble Lord Potter ask for you hand in marriage?"

"Yes you may Lord Potter and I humbly accept".

Harry slid on a Potter ring, got up and soundly kissed Ginny. Harry then said "welcome to the merry bond Lady of mine. Oh! Lady Hogwarts, if you will, please add the House of Evans banner to the rest".

"Yes Lord Gryffindor".

"Harry arranged with the twins to arrange a meeting with their father, at the three-broom-sticks the following Saturday. After a very early morning of sex, which was started by the Slave and joined in by Harry's wives, a very sleepy Harry was dragged to Diagon Alley. The wives needed complete new wardrobes among other things. To Harry's horror they then set upon Harry to an unusual extent, buying every possible variation of clothing. There was casual, state affair, Wizengamot, Ministerial and everyday clothing.

Ginny was given a money-bag and her own account. Harry got a few more items from some of the vaults. Christmas was approaching and Harry had a few ideas. Harry had a whispering session with Ragnok, dripped some blood on a parchment and returned to the bond.

The merry band headed to #12 Grimmauld Place to drop off most of the goods for Winky to put away. The rest Dobby took to Hogwarts. The master bedroom was unbelievable, a room of a palace with a bed the size of a small room. Harry thanked all the elves for the great work and the bond returned to Hogwarts. (There appeared to be more elves around, but maybe that was borrowed help) Harry dispatched Hedwick to the jewelers and Hestia to the Goblins. Harry was very content and dinner that night was a blast, a lot of good fun and ribbing. Neville and Tracy appeared to be destined as a couple. Of course, Neville was like Harry use to be, slow on the up take about girls.

A water fight in the bath broke out the next morning. The bond was running late but still got to the 'three broomsticks' for the appointment with Author Wesley. Harry had arranged a room for the private meeting the previous day. Harry was seated at the table with Ginny on his right snuggled close, Daf on his left with her arms around his waist, and Mil to the left of Daf. The Slave stood behind Harry with her arms resting on his shoulders. Harry was waving his hand...

"What are you up to Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Anti-apparition, anti-portkey, silencing charm and a few more diagnostic spells".

"Are we expecting trouble Harry", Mil did not look happy.

"No, not really, but, well you all have seen the pensive. Therefore, I do not want to have to hunt them down or hurt them, but they are suspect, especially Molly. Sorry Ginny I do not want to get between your family and us. However, you saw Molly was going to whip up a love potion, and Hermione did use an imperious potion on me, not to mention that they wanted me dead. I'm sorry Gin I just don't know and that is something I don't want to blind side us."

"I know Harry, it hurts me to think that the family that I love and who you adopted is trying to hurt you but I love you and no one is going to hurt you or our's if I can help it. Believe me I am not happy with mom".

At the appointed time, Arthur and the twins walked in and Harry and Arthur shock hand and exchanged pleasantries. The twins kept looking at the Slave who was looking daggers at them. Arthur had no problems other than finding out through the twins of the bonding. Then the jaws fell as Arthur said that Molly was ecstatic about the bond and Ginny's future marriage.

"I tell you Harry, we have been on your side always have been" chirped Fred.

"Can't tell you the relief NOT to have to take on Mom in your defense", sighed George.

Arthur smiled at that time. "Me too, a happy Molly is a quiet Burro. Oh! And Molly sent some of your favorite chocolate Ginny, and some of that Treacle Tart you like Harry". Arthur slid a package across the table towards Ginny. Ginny reached for the package...

"NO!" growled Harry as he grabbed Ginny wrist with his right hand.

"Ow-aah!" gasped Ginny.

"Sorry Gin" Harry left hand waved over the package as Harry mumbled a spell. All of Harry's rings on his left hand became visible.

"Gin this is going to be your call, you can let your father return that potion laden package or we can find out what is in the package by forwarding it to the DMLE. I think that contains chocolates alright but laced with an imperious potion or something similar".

Arthur was gaping like a fish out of water; the twins looked sad and were shaking their heads. Ginny was silent, large tears leaked out of her brown eyes and down her lightly freckled cheeks.

"I've got to know! I am sorry dad! Harry sends it to the DMLE!"

"Hestia!", Hestia appeared in a flash with parchment, ink and quill. Harry wrote for a couple of minute, attached it to the package. Hestia grabbed the package and flamed out of sight.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wesley, but I must protect my family" Arthur nodded. Ginny hugged her dad and the twins and the bond exited the three-broom-sticks and slowly headed towards Hogwarts. Students were staring at Ginny as she cried and was being consoled by the bond girls and Harry. They headed towards the shrieking Shack and Hogwarts. Just as they reached the carriage road and were deciding whether to walk back to the castle or grab a carriage, Deatheaters started to pop in and as well as running out of the forbidden forest.

The estimate was twenty exiting the forest and fifty 'apperated' or 'port-keyed' in, all with Harry and the girls as the target. The ones that 'apperated' in were close and A-K's and bone crushing curses filled the air. While Harry's shield stopped everything but multiple A-K's there were so many curses, it was almost impossible to keep up. Daf and Mil transfigured stones into objects to stop the A-Ks. Ginny was keeping their back and the girls, as a whole, they were taking their toll but it was overwhelming. Pushing his palms forward a yellow beam shot out of Harry's hand and a red beam out his right a second later. A thirty-foot slab of the road pealed upward and turned into a slab of concrete. When if fell 10 death eaters were underneath. Harry clapped his hands and another dozen fell dead. Daf and Mil, between transfiguring stones to items to stop the A-K's, snuck in a few charms or transfigured rocks into lions or tigers, which caused panic among the death eaters. Harry again raised both arms and twin orange beams flew, one from each palm. One beam slashed right to left the other left to right. Every thing the beams hit was cut, usually into, another dozen death eaters died. The remaining death eaters fled if they could, many remained seriously incapacitated. The mode of appearance was not noticed but suddenly Lord Volde was there, shield up, and firing off curses as if from a muggle automatic weapon.

"Die bastard!" screamed Harry and a purple wave of energy erupted from his raised arms. Every thing between Harry and 20 meters into the forbidden forest cease to exist. Nothing the wave hit existed, not even a splitter of the huge trees remained. Harry fell to his knees crying not from joy or excitement, the Slave lay dead besides them, hit with a stray curse.

Two days later the funeral was held at the cemetery the Grangers had decided on. Harry told them to spare no expenses, make any arrangement they wanted and or inscriptions, Harry would pick up the costs. The Headmistress had notified the Granger the day she became a slave. The Grangers demanded on numerous occasions that their daughter be sent home. The Headmistress had told them that the Hermione they knew did not exist anymore and taking her home would not work. They kept insisting even after the Headmistress told them that she did not control her anymore and Harry would talk to them. That meeting was a disaster, Harry had gone alone, and he did not want the Granger to meet a stranger to them, an empty shell and a slave to him. So now, the services were done and everyone was gone. Harry approached the gravesite to make sure his inscription had been properly inscribed. Only a magical being could read this inscription.

Hermione Jane Granger

Brightens witch of the Century

Dying in the fulfillment

Of her commitments.

It had taken a while for the girls to convince Harry that none of this was his fault. Harry really knew better but he had been the "freak" all his life and everything was his fault. Somewhat hard not to feel that in a way it was.

Harry was in the middle of his DADA class when a ministry owl flew in and deposited a scroll and waited a reply.

Your Honorable Lord

Gryffindor-Potter-Black-Evans

As the head of the DMLE I would like an appointment with you regarding the package your Phoenix delivered. However, per your request, I would like an informal meeting instead to discuss this situation at your convenience. Might I recommend this Saturday at 10AM for brunch at my house. If this is convenient, the owl awaits your reply. Your wives are cordially welcomed to attend.

Floe address is Bones Acres.

Formally yours

Amelia Bones

Head DMLE

Harry got Hestia to bring down some important looking parchment and accepted the brunch. Sealing the document with wax and using his rings for a seal. He sent off the owl and thanked Hestia. The class really was not interrupted because the assignment was hilarious for Harry and Ginny his assistant. Of course the students were to busy trying to balance a ball, five inches from their fingertips, with out their wands for 5 minutes. Muttered curses and bouncing rubber balls could be observe throughout the classroom. What irked a lot of the 7th year class was the instructor was a class behind them and his assistant (who could do the task) was two years behind them.

The bond was filling the bonded with more and more knowledge and skills.

That night at dinner, Harry told the girls to be ready for brunch on Saturday. Then Harry got an ear full from Neville and Tracy (purebloods) Daf, Mil, and Gin (purebloods) on the formal dress required for brunch as a Lord attending another royal house.

While the majority of the table discussed dresses or robes and jewelry, Harry's wallet "pinged". Opening the wallet Harry saw "THE RINGS" and an evil smirk appeared on his face, he silently whooped.

"Harry what's got you all grinning," queried Mil

"Not much, just a ring", he put both on quickly so no one could see them. Of course, they faded from sight, as did his other rings.

"Come on Harry, spill it", Daf sternly voiced.

"Come now 'My Ladies', does every little transaction have to be explained? It might take the surprise out of Christmas presents if you did that".

"Oi, Ladies he's doing that 'My Ladies' thing again, what trouble are you going to get us into this time Potter," growled Gin.

"You catch on quick Gin", Daf chuckled.

Knowing the use of his last name was him heading off into trouble; he smiled and tried for the couch.

"Well I was thinking, since I only have contact with the seventh years, that I should touch all the females here tonight and see if I have missed any".

"Potter if you even think I'm giving up another snuggle night you are absolutely Potty", growled Daf... Only two girls could snuggle close at night while sleeping, so they rotated. Of course, Harry did not sleep on the couch and woke the next morning with a smile on his face and a witch on his morning enthusiasm.

The week finally turned into Saturday and at 10AM Harry stumbled out of the floe at Bones Acres. The girls were there to catch him. They all preferred to 'apperate' Harry style but today the floe was the polite way. Amelia, as she insisted to be called, was really a nice person for working at the ministry, not like his Fudgness or Umbitch. Harry was a little self-conscious with all the Aurors around the room and no guests. The reason came early in the brunch.

There had been a mass break out at Azkaban; well nothing could be done about that except look for them.

"How many", asked Harry?

"Twenty at last count Lord Potter", grumbled Amelia.

"Just call me Harry, anyone we know?"

"Your friend Draco is probably the most notable. Harry the reason for this brunch! I got the impression you just wanted to confirm the package and not prosecute".

"Yes Amelia, Ginny here, well it was her mother that sent that package. So you can see the problems I would have..."

"So you wanted me to confirm your suspicions and threaten Molly?"

"Yah, something like that", choked an embarrassed Harry.

"Not to worry Harry I can see this from all the angles, and Author does work here at the ministry, and the family is on the "light" side. Therefore, I think we can push her into some treatment at St Mungo's. HOWEVER, first I want you and Lady Potter to know what we found. Afterwards if you still want to go this way it will be arranged. So let's get to it!"

"Both are odd combination potions and probably would work effectively, both kind are of an imperious potion type but working like the imperious curse. Had it been the curse she would have gotten life in Azkaban". The chocolate for Lady Potter was partly the Twilight Moonbeam potion and partly the Heartbreak Teardrop potion. Any way to make the short of it, it would make Lady Potter do what ever Molly said".

"Just like in your pensive Harry", Ginny sniffled.

"Yes I overheard a conversation between Molly and Dumbeldork, she said she was planning something like that to get us married".

"Well the second potions are again an imperious type potion. The Beguiling Bubbles and Moonseed Poison, while it would probably make you do anything Lady Potter asked they are poisons would kill you sooner or later".

Harry and the girls consoled Ginny. He reached around the sobbing girl that was clutching on to him. His hands gently stoked her back in a soothing motion. He kissed her tears away before he kissed her cheeks while murmuring comforting sounds. He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. He cupped her face as he softly kissed her. This meant Molly would kill Harry. Did Molly understand that all the girls, including Ginny, would die also, only Molly knew the answer?

Amelia asked a hard question

"Harry, are you on the 'light side' or the 'Dark side'?

"Beats the Hell out of me!", Harry groaned.

"Language Harry" Mil primly sniped.

"Look, I have killed about a gazillion death eaters and I will kill them all if I have to, I am not about to put them in Azkaban as you saw what happened there recently. So call me in-between and getting meaner. I had hoped that I had killed Volde the other day in Hogsmeade but he's still kicking around and sticking up Azkaban".

"I can answer that question", smiled Mil. "Hestia".

Hestia flashed in with a burst of flames, settled on Harry's shoulder and trilled softly.

"Well Harry, that usually indicates the 'light side', laughed Amelia. So with that answered I have some insight and more questions".

"What are you going to do with your Wizengamot Seats?"

Harry sported a feral smile that would even impress a Goblin. He confirmed that any salient creäture could sit in place of a Lord if so appointed by that Lord.

Amelia explained that she had a good 25 'light side' votes on her side and with the Potter, Gryffindor, Black, and Evans houses on her side the Wizengamot was likely to vote 'light' and with Harry and Amelia.

Amelia dispatched an Aura to fetch Proxy papers and a little later Ragnok was now a proxy representative of four Royal Houses.

"Look Harry, Wednesday is a big vote for Aura funding, Fudge wants a cut, I want an increase, so could you put in a word with Ragnuk and it wouldn't hurt if you were there to insure there are no questions over Ragnok. Oh! And how the hell did you get to know him?"

"We will be there Wednesday, I like it when Fudgeness is made to look bad" smirked Harry.

So Wednesday Ragnok is sitting in a Royal House booth, next to him is Harry, both are overlooking the rest of the booths. The girls are seated around Harry.

~Nice day for a circus, ehh my Ladies", snickered Harry.

Via the link-

The girls are explaining to Harry clearly that they did not spend all morning getting all dressed up and insuring that he was presentable just to attend a circus! And furthermore...

Harry put up a partial shield so at least part of his mind was focused on his Fudgeness bla bla bla, "and what are Goblins doing in the Wizengamot?"

Amelia had fun showing his Fudgness his ignorance and that Ragnok had the legal proxy for four Royal Houses. Further, did Fudge want to insult a head of the Goblin nation? So there you are your Fudgeness 'Pfssst off'.

Finally, the bill # bla bla, Fudgeness insisted bla bla bla, counter argument bla, bla, bla...So all in favor of increasing Aura funding? Rings and proxies were placed on panels in the Royal house booths. Green lights showed those in favor of, while red lights were against. (Fates council is now in hysterics, some are rolling on the floor, watch this one boys... is heard in the ether)

Fudge buffs up, smiles and says "since it is a tie..."

"I believe I can fix that", says a standing Harry.

"Who let that brat in here, how dare you speak, you lying brat, Aurors remove this nuisance...

"I would suggest you hold you tong you pompous ass, you are insulting the head of many Royal houses. Unless you shut up I will be forced to challenge you to an honor duel and since Voltimort is running from me, I think your chances at a duel are not high".

While his Fudgeness was sputtering, the Head of the Wizengamot proclaimed, The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Potter".

"Thank you My Lord, I believe I can cast a deciding vote on the bill your lord...'

"His block has voted, he can't vote twice", screamed Umbitch.

"It is true My Lord that my block has voted, however I recently obtained conformation of another house that I am the sole heir to. Since this is my first day here and being unfamiliar with proceedings, I was not going to vote. However now that it is indeed a tie vote I can cast the deciding vote if your lord will permit".

"Proceed Lord Potter"

Oh! The panic that erupted when Harry touched one of his ring for the green light. It registered with all the others, it read green for the Royal House of Slytherin. While chaos reined,

~Nice theatrics there Lord Slytherin are you going to be declared the new dark lord? chucked Daf

~Been lying to us you snake in the bed! laughted Mil

~Hay! I resemble that remark". Harry giggled and chuckled, the girls groaned.

His Fudgeness was not done yet, "He's a usurper, the ring is a phony and his vote cannot count".

Where the head of the Wizengamot could not gain control, the standing of Ragnok got dead silence.

"You're a buffoon! How dare you suggest that I the head of Gringotts would issue a phony Head of House ring to a person not deserving? That ring is valid and is Harry Potter's by right of conquest!"

"Nice one Ragnok, whispered Harry. The smile on Ragnok's face was the largest that Harry had ever seen on a Goblin, well at least Harry thought it was a smile, but either way Ragnok was having fun.

Harry saw large portions of the people snickering or laughing aloud at Fudge. The bill was passed and Harry 'faded' with his girls to Amelia's office to wait her return.

Amelia returned still laughing with a reporter and two Aurors.

"Thank you Harry, and not only for the bill passing but the floor show!

"It was my pleasure Amelia", smirked Harry

"Well we are going to have a celebration at Bones Acre this Saturday, please say you will come and bring your lovely Ladies"

"Thank you Amelia, and yes we will be there"

"Now to the nasty stuff" said Amelia pointing to the reporter.

Lord Potter:

No, Harry was not the new dark lord.

No, Volde was not gone.

The Goblins certified Volde dead sixteen years ago.

Being alive was weird with Volde if thats what you call his body.

Should the reporter want to confirm Volde's status, conduct a live interview!

Conquered meant that Harry had conquered Volde body when Harry was a child and Harry was the last bloodline of Slytherin.

After the reporter left, one of the Aurors said the Department of Mystery's had said 'good work with the kids at Hogwart and the Hogsmeade fight the other day.

Harry and the girls' 'faded' to Hogwarts.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-In for a sickle in for a galleon

That night at dinner, Harry asked Lady Hogwarts to put up the Slytherin House symbol over Harry table. Half of the Slytherin table where at the Headmistress in a flash.

"Lord Potter would you care to explain?" smiled the Headmistress.

"Yes Headmistress, I am Lord Slytherin, of the Royal House of Slytherin by conquest," said Harry in a very pompous voice.

"Yes that would explain it; do you have any words of wisdom for Slytherin house?" McGonagall asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, thank you Headmistress. Students of house Slytherin should be good little students and follow the rules". Harry bowed to the Headmistress.

"Thank you Lord Slytherin", the Headmistress almost lost it but sat and maintained her stiff image, just barely.

Nevertheless, in the spirit of long lost Draco Malfoy one brave Slytherin popped up and in a challenging voice...

"Conquest you mean you beat the dark lord?"

In as a mature voice as Harry could muster "Actually killed is more accurate, twice actually, just like I do to all the little toadies that carry the dark mark on their arms". Harry sat down.

Joking and laughing came to Harry's table and the days activities forgotten and all had a good time. Neville and Tracy went off to study what or who was the question. The bond return to their room and light reading was done before bed. Light for the bond were advanced books found in the different houses Harry now owned, advanced charms, transfiguration, and spells and curses. Harry upheld his end of the activates for the evening and all of the girls were happily satisfied by early in the morning, multiple times.

Morning revealed three missing Slytherin's, it was surmised they had the dark mark. Otherwise school was boring, eat, study, classes and sex. Well maybe not all boring, Harry's table had considered forming a Quidditch team but dismissed it based on time restraints. School was boring but time was important. Therefore, time passed and again Saturday came and the party at Bones Acres caused dress problems.

"I wish one could go to these parties in comfortable clothes," whined Harry.

The link opened and Harry regretted the chatter, some of which was directed at him. Harry was still trying to figure out the joys of the girls making themselves beautiful. While complaining of all the work to make themselves beautiful (which is of course was Harry fault). Harry figured it was time to spend five minutes to get himself ready and then it took ten minutes to get the girls moving and then more time to make him look presentable. Harry just 'faded' the lot to the reception hall of Bones Acres, Amelia had given him the permission to 'apparate' there.

Of course there was the rich, the important (if only in their minds) the nobles, the ministry heads. All that bowing and hand kissing and heal clicking was for the birds and tiring. Harry had half a mind to go over to the bar and get a tall glass of fire whiskey. On second thought a coke and some "finger food" would do. Wandering over he spied Susan Bones by the food table. Harry though Susan looked bored and Harry thought he would liven it up with a little dry humor.

"My, my, if it isn't Lady Bones, might I introduce myself, I my dear am Lord Potter". Harry started a bow and clicked his heals. Susan caught on right away and in perfect high society speak...

"Why Lord Potter it is charming to meet such a...Susan extended her hand to be kissed, Harry reached out, the touched and BAM! Both were knocked on their bums...Harry opened the link and yelled

~"Hay girls I found Lady Evans!

Harry thought this is getting so ridicules that it is getting funny, insanely funny.

Amelia came over immediately laughing herself silly "Oh Susan you finally got your wish, he,he'he. Harry she has been fantasying about you for a long time, now she gets you all to herself, giggle, giggle.

"Amelia, act you age", Susan huffs.

The other girls were there by now, Mil made the comment and Daf, and Gin nodded "Amelia! If she gets him all by herself she's dead!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I've been crushing on you for ages, but when you got bonded, well I read up on bonding, and I figured I lost out. I never thought I had a chance anyhow".

"Susan, you are one lucky girl", explained Amelia

"Auntie!"

"Susan you are bonding, no one in a bond can cheat, get a divorce, you live longer, the bond only forms for certain people so you will grow to love each other even if you hate him now. He is rich, and dam good looking. You have been crushing on him, grab him and give him a big kiss".

"Give me your hand and lets see if we get knock across the room," laughed Harry.

Harry stood took her hand and helped her stand. Both felt quite comfortable holding hands, the bond was taking hold. Harry explained how the bond has been working with the other girls and that she could take all the time she wants to get serious BUT that she would find taking a bath in her clothes bothersome and letting go of his hand impossible.

Harry shook his head, "why do people do something when they are advised not to?"

Susan had released his hand, shuttered and grabbed it back.

"Ok Harry you made your point, but no jokes about jumping my bones

OK?"

"How can I make 'bones' jokes? Your Lady Evans my wife!" said Harry cautiously.

"I am curious about an oddity, my first two wives have silver hair, my third red hair, I thought you would have had red hair, just an oddity after I though I could understand a little of the bonding".

"Don't forget Harry the slave had brown hair like Susan has and both have brown eyes", Daf added.

"Well Amelia you do throw interesting parties but we must leave. You are welcome any time, 7th floor, Lord Gryffindor quarters, Hogwarts. I will get my elf to set you up with entrance to my other places soonest."

"No problems Harry, with the Ministry, DMLE, and the Wizengamot we will be seeing a lot of each other and of course your young ladies."

Harry 'faded' to their quarters and then the fun began. Susan was quite shy in some respects but a terror in others. After a light dinner (Dobby provided in the room), it was bath time. Susan found it impossible to get undressed while Harry was watching. Therefore, with Harry's back to her she undressed as he tried to undress and still hold hands. The other girls laughed at the show. Harry had to back into the bathroom and bathtub so as not to peek. He finally sat down on one of the marble steps to relax and soak. He even closed his eyes to make Susan feel better.

Susan, however, sitting on the same step he was but as far away from Harry as arms would stretch. The girls though it was hilarious. Harry was use to the bond and its effect if they were not touching, not nice but he could stand it for a few minutes. Susan just wasn't relaxing so Daf and Mil pulled a trick on Susan.

Harry was a man, and a man in a tub with four nude women induced a very hard member even while relaxing in the tub. Harry knew that sooner or later one of the girls would do something that would induce an attack and the fun would start for the evening, it never failed. But just relaxing with his eyes closed was still relaxing.

It happened in just a second. Daf sat down in the tub on Susan and Harry's stretch out arms. This was in the idea that she just wanted to sit down on the same step they were on; there was of course enough room. Mil floated up to and in fount of Daf. So when Daf sat down it would break the hand contact. Mil was to take Harry's arm towards her but still present a block so it was not easy to get to Harry. So when Harry's hand was removed Sue tried to get to Harry but Mil and Daf were in the way so she had to go around the two. But that took her away from where she needed to go, inducing panic.

By the time the panic died down in Susan, a new realization hit her. She was sitting on Harry's lap with his hard member between her thighs. Well in the water like that, people have the tendency to be slick. She panicked being on Harry's lap with his manhood between her legs, she panicked, slipped and lost her balance and slid away from Harry, losing contact. Again panicking she flipped over and pushing herself towards Harry and found her face facing his manhood, an inch away from her nose. All this activity got the girls excited and they drug Harry out of the tub, forced dried him and dragged him (kicking and screaming of course) onto the bed where three women made love to him, and he to them. Poor Susan literally had to hang on for the ride.

Awakening the next morning Harry's had his eyes closed; he found his hands exploring one of his girl's bodies. Her skin was so soft and smooth and she seemed to be enjoying his touches.

Slowly, she raised herself up on her knees—dragging herself along his length as she did so—she started lowering herself back down, but as his hardness began pressing into her sex, he moved, flipping her over so that she was lying on her back in the same place that he had been with him now on top of her. Opening his eyes he found his still half asleep brain registers, "Sue" She smiled sexily. "Are you ready?" She nodded, pushing upwards. Of course Hestia and Lady Hogwarts were off and running around the castle very shortly afterwards.

Harry now had three more girls now on the link describing their preferences and desires. Last night should have been enough for the girls but Sue got them started all over again. An exhausted Harry was thinking about a large lunch, they had missed breakfast but then Sue started it all over again.

Sue was not just noticed at Hogwarts this morning. She had breast and every boy that was to become a man notice those large edifices. Harry was shocked at the lack of any support to maintain their upright standing, man was he a lucky guy."Harry darling I need you," Sue voiced in a deep throated voice as she started kissing Harry's abdomen and working her way up his chest. It took the girls a little to get Harry up to the task but Susan definitely enjoyed a second round as evident to the loud moans and screams. This started the girls all over again. Harry collapsed and the girls took pity on him and helped him into the tub along with a pepper-upper potion. While Harry needed more potions, the girls were definitely walking funny.

"Sue, what happened, you wouldn't let Harry even look at you last night and this morning you rape him, three times even" asked Daf grinning widely.

"It's your entire fault", Sue huffed, "I was embarrassed in the tub, but the antics in the bed by you all just made me, Oh! So Horney I could have just screamed. Then this morning I just don't have Harry hand in mine, but I have his sexy hands roaming my body, Ahggh".

"That's why I hate to give up a "snuggle day", blushed Mil. Gin was giggling uncontrollably. As Harry dressed for classes, he was preparing for the inevitable question. Eventually the question was going to be raised. Harry had asked himself repeatedly until he finally asked the Goblins. They had come up with a reasonable answer possibly the only answer.

Harry heard (giggle, giggle) and something that sounded like, "that's one".

Gin and Sue was now his assistants in DADA and of course, they all got some questionable stares, especially since both hung on Harry. Gin was just doing it, she had almost immediately acclimatized and could stay away from Harry for long stretches, it varied with each girl.

They informed the Headmistress of their absence, went to Diagon Alley, got a money sack for Susan and opened a vault for her. They shopped and got a complete wardrobe for Susan. This sparked another round of buying. With the women buying the world, Harry had the time to secretly write and send off parchments with Hedwick and Hestia. The completely merry gang just made it back in time for dinner.

They had just sat down for dinner when Madam Bones entered the Great Hall with two Aurors. After a polite hello to the Headmistress Amelia came to Harry table and asked if she could join.

"Harry, sorry to bother you but some questions have popped up. While they are not of any major importance, they can be bothersome.

"Fire away", grinned Harry.

"Witnesses state that they saw you blew Volde away with half the forbidden forest, that a lot of power" Amelia cautiously stated.

"Well I'm not sure but I believe that it's the bond and me getting mad, I've notice an increase in power with each new wife, same thing happens when I get mad. The girls are also enjoying an increase in power".

"Well with Volde taking out Azkaban afterwards shows he is still with us. With the bond and Phoenix explanation, I should be able to keep the rest of the worry warts calmer".

"Amelia please stay for dinner, I think I can add some fuel to your arguments. There is always a question or two that pop up or asked even with you here", smiled Harry. Harry could swear he heard giggling somewhere but shrugged it off and they enjoyed dinner.

Amelia was a bit curious; all the girls seemed to be squirming in their chairs for no obvious reasons.

As dessert was finished, Neville and Tracy disappeared in search of some place private to study. Finally, it was just the girls, Amelia and a smiling Harry. Amelia finally burst out laughing as if she had just heard the funniest thing ever. Finally, she asked, "How was you first night as a bonded wife Susan?"

Susan went instantly red everywhere. Harry kept grinning. The link got going but Harry just ignored the comments. Amelia kept giggling and pushing at Susan.

"You have completed the bond, have you not?" The link finally got to chattering, the girls asked each other this and that and girl talk, Harry was already blocking a lot of the chatter.

Susan was totally blushing red and whispered, "This morning" to her aunt, but I wasn't the only one".

Susan clasped her hand over her mouth and looked like she wanted to crawl under the table.

Amelia was laughing like crazy at Susan's reaction and comment.

Harry then chipped in "Now girls it's not polite to ask a question like that via the bond and make statements that embarrass your lord and his guest. What do you think Amelia, as a directly concerned party, are you confused, and should the girls fill you in"?

"Harreee!" shrilled an embraced and now red Gin. The girls all were squirming in their seat even more.

Amelia snorted in laughter, "Have I stumbled upon a state secret or a girl secret?" That put Daf and Mil in the blushing department.

"Oh! With all the blushing going on it must be a good secret, any thing to do with the squirming you girls have been doing?" continued Amelia barely containing her giggles. No one said a thing for a while, while the girls were blushing and looking at the table. Harry was grinning and Amelia found the whole thing amusing as hell, she had been young and married once and knew what things were going on. Harry finally broke the silence.

"They were wondering where I got all the stamina..."

"HARRY", Shouted all the wives.

Amelia almost fell of the chair laughing uncontrollably.

Harry via the mind link asked Lady Hogwarts to put up the new house banner over Harry's table.

"And that Head of House Shield should answer a lot of questions" Harry grinned.

"Oh! My God" said a sobered Amelia.

The girls just shook their heads. "Lady Hogwarts put up the Scottish version as we are here in Scotland" Harry chuckled "So it's not just the stamina potion".

"Myrddin? Who the hell is Myrddin, growled Gin?

"Ladies, in England proper, Myrddin is known as Merlin!" Amelia stated.

"Now I am totally lost what does Merlin or Myrddin or what ever have to do with what we were talking about?" demanded Daf.

Harry laughed this time and told the history. Merlin was the product of a Demon incubus.

"Now what does that have to do with anything!" complained Mil.

"Well to put it politely an incubus is kind of a sex maniac who loves mundane Ladies". Amelia laughed.

That put the blush back on all the wives faces".

"Well you being the Lord of the House of Merlin ought to shut the worry warts up. At least they will not go up against the last descendant of Merlin, you know the one the just killed the dark lord once and blew him away the second time. I think the chances of being challenged for an honor duel is pretty slim there Harry", laughed Amelia.

"Amelia, since you here now, I'll move this up as I think you would like to see it happen".

Harry went to Susan, knelt and..."Lady Evans would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Oh! Harry, YES!" Sue jumped out of her chair and onto Harry, who collapsed on the floor with Sue.

Amelia was laughing so hard she almost joined them. She was still chuckling when one of the Auror ran up and whispered in her ear. Sorry to ruin you party and run but Draco and six-death eaters hit muggle orphanage kill all the children. The one survivor's memories showed Draco firing the A-Ks and screaming your name and obscenities.

Amelia said her good nights, kissed Susan, and departed.

The bond was just getting ready to leave for their Quarters when the Headmistress made an announcement. "As a tradition the Yule ball will be held. So get you partners and a good time to all. Harry was not a dancer but immediately stood and bowed.

"My Ladies would you one and all do me the great honor of allowing me to escort you to the ball?" Harry was on a role-playing gig, again. Each of Harry's Ladies arose, walked to Harry, curtsied, said "I would be honored my Lord", and gave him a kiss.

At the next teachers meeting, Anderson was there. Harry and the girls were settled in and the meeting began when Professor Sprout finally arrived.

Anderson was to return to the Ministry permanently. The Headmistress agreed and all the professors turned to Harry. The Headmistress asked Harry to continue teaching the 7th years but asked if he could consider teaching more years after he graduated. The girls were also welcomed to remain as assistants. Harry agreed to consider it. Harry and the girls were not being paid but with all Harry's money who needed money? The Yule ball was discussed. Harry was happy to get out of being a chaperone for the school and just an attendee.

School was quiet, Volde was quiet so who could ask for more. Finally, the Yule ball was here. Harry was of course kicked out of the bedroom and had to suffer hours of loneliness while his girls made them selves "pretty". After being told off on the link, Harry changed the word "pretty" because they demanded to know if he "didn't think they were pretty" already? Therefore, he change 'pretty' to "presentable" and then he really caught hell.

The wait was worth it, the girls were 'gorgeous'. Harry just stood there and goggles at the girls until he was shoved into the bedroom where he made himself 'presentable' in 10 minutes. Harry stepped into the sitting room with a huge grin on his face. He had kept it a secret thanks to Hedwick and Hestia.

"My ladies" are you ready to ravish the ball with your beauty?"

"He's got that grin and he's doing that 'My Lady' thing again. What's up Lord Potter", snapped Mil

"Well, 'My Ladies'! I have a token of my appreciation of your accompanying me to the ball".

A lot of Ooo's, and Ahh's were heard when Harry pulled out a box and enlarged it. Upon opening it the girls saw four bracelets, one for each of them. The bracelets were silver with large blue diamonds circling the bracelets. On both sides of the blue diamonds was white diamonds circling next to the blue ones. Harry put one on the wrist of each of his girls and received very nice kisses from each.

The great hall was fabulously decorated and Harry enjoyed dancing with his wives. With the wizarding world, still a century or two behind the mundane world waltzes and slower music dominated the band play list. Students and their dates spun around the dance floor or snuggled for the slower dances. The doors of the great hall were open for participants of the ball could exit for the WC or the gardens if they so desired. Couples could/would sneak off and find a broom closet or a quiet place around the lake. Harry was glad he did not have chaperone duties other than his lovely girls. Harry was again spinning Sue and could not have been happier.

~Harry! DUCK, NOW! Screamed inside Harry's head by his girls. Harry actually leaped on Sue. Falling to the floor on top of her, Harry heard...

"AVADA KEDAVIA".

It all happened as in slow motion, the green A-K flew past Harry and Sue and had they still been standing they would be dead. Markus Belby, Seamus and Vicky Dunn were no more; each was touched by the A-K spell as it went across the dance floor exploding on the far wall. Harry rolled over and yelled "Erecta fasciis Uiuarium" at Draco Malfoy. Draco 'The Stupid' must have thought he was invincible or was to slow, he did not move. The spell hit him square in the chest and bandages encased his entire body. Harry was in the process of ending Draco's life with "constringere" (constricting spell) but was hit by a mass of bodies and could not move to stand. Harry was buried under a lot of female flesh, which turned out to be his wives all in upset mode. The Yule ball was now in shock; crying and many departures from the great hall were taking place.

McGonagall and the rest of the teachers reestablished order. The students were returned to their houses. Not long after Amelia and ten Aurors raced into the great hall.

Amelia immediately yelled, "Who the hell used the A-K?"

No one really said anything, every one left in the hall all just pointed.

"Well! Who is the mummy", demanded Amelia.

"That Director is Draco Malfoy," growled Harry. "If he does not get the 'Veil' ..."

"Lord Potter let me do my work!" demanded the head of the DMLE. "Let's get to the statements, Tonks! Take mummy there and get him into a cell, no need to unwrap him until later".

Quite a while later Harry and the girls returned to #12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had his girls and their feelings about what happened. The director had seen the memories in the pensive and taken statements. McGonagall sent everyone home for the school break early after the Aurors had taken eyewitness statements.

Arriving at #12 the house was spotless, large areas had been redecorated and Christmas decorations already were up. Harry thanked the elves and settled in for a quiet break. The floe had been keyed to all the safe people. Emotions were still running amok, they knew those that were killed and were trying to adjust to death so close them.

Harry and the girls were relaxing in the living room. All the snuggling people on a large couch were enjoying a roaring fire.

"Well 'My Ladies", groans were heard. "What are we going to do, who do we invite and who do we visit?

"Well first we go shopping", said Daf, the girls all agreed.

"I kind of figured that", Harry chuckled. "However, who do we visit and when?"

"Harry, we need to have a party here", suggested Mil.

"The discussion started and soon Harry was heading for the kitchen and some firewhisky if he could find some. The girls were planning and planning. Harry settled on a butterbeir and was glad he made it out of 'the planning'. The only people that were not going to be invited or visited were Volde, his Fudgeness and the Pope.

The next morning Diagon Alley was attacked, not by death eater, not by Volde, by Harry's girls. Even shrinking everything down, it still took Harry and four elves to carry, or transport everything that was purchased. Harry now knew why the Goblins recommended separate vaults for his ladies. Harry could keep track of who spent what where and of course how much. Not that it mattered; with all their spending he was still making more money each month than they could spend. All Harry was doing was waiting to see which one had to come to him and ask for more money because they had emptied their vault of its monthly input of 10,000 Gallons.

Harry mussed, 'memo', remember to get some more elves for next year and to stay home. The Floe clanged notifying #12 that a 'floe' call was coming in. Harry went to the receiving hall (as it was now called). It was Arthur Wesley. He begged off having Gin visit the Burrow or he and Molly coming to #12 for the party. Molly was not ready. While he and Molly would not make an appearance, the rest of his family would if possible. Ginny was heart broken but tried not to show it.

The party was boring but the girls enjoyed it. The rest of the time ground on.

Amelia was free to show up at any time and Sue was not going anywhere to visit. Well not family visiting, Harry and the girls visited Daf's family and while it was too formal, everyone enjoyed the day nonetheless. Mil had decided to visit by herself, as her family really did not feel comfortable about the bond. That is when the proverbial 'fit hit the shan'.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-'Bang', you're dead

Mil was in the sitting room with her parents. It was her parent, which she real did love but the atmosphere was strained. Mil was thinking that it would be a while yet before they warmed up to her family and that she was a grown witch. Suddenly a loud ringing noise that could be heard throughout the house as the wards attacked the intruders.

"Milicent they have put up anti-apperation wares, your mother was unable to 'apperate', yelled Mil's fater.

The wards were not killing wards and were for low-level intruder alert. She rushed to a large window. Death eaters! Leveling her wand, she cast a succession of 'reductor' curses at the closest. A grim smile crossed her face as she watched one of them fall and not rise again. Mil estimated that there were at least a dozen death eaters on this side of the house. A loud blast signaled that the wards had fallen. From here, they were in for it now.

Mil raised a quick shield to protect herself. The pink curse bounced away harmlessly.

This was stupid, ~Harreeeee!

Harry and the other girls were playing exploding snaps when Mil's scream over the link. The girls grabbed Harry and they arrived next to Mil. Harry's shield went up so all the incoming hexes and curses would be deflected back at the death eaters. There was hardly room near the window but Mil's parents blasted away at anything that moved outside. That however changes dramatically.

Harry had used the time to transfigure the couch into a metal wall, and the furniture into smaller stone walls. There was as usual more death eaters than one could count, the Deatheaters did not have skill but with greater numbers and all firing A-Ks' the situation could overcome just about any defence.

Harry had everyone retreated into the rooms center. Mil's parents could only gape Harry's skill at transfiguration he created different things simultaneously and without a wand. They further raised an eyebrow when their daughter started doing the same. The logs in the fireplace became living growling, flaming tigers, pillows became lions, which leapt through what use to be the sidewall and at the death eaters. Where the couch and recliners once stood, there were now stone walls,pillars and prowling animals.

They were glad they were behind one of the stone walls when the front wall of the house exploded. They watched as one of the girl that had come banished some of the larger chunks of stones right into the path of an A-K curse. Another girl unleashed the animals. They saw Mil and the girls cast rather nasty bone breaking curses at the hoard of incoming Deatheaters from the side of the house. Suddenly Mil's husband clapped his hands and dozens of the masked death eaters fell as if their string had been cut. Then it got nasty, he then started waving his arms, his left waved left to right and his right waved to the left. The blood and screaming was unbelievable. Deatheaters were cut in half, other decapitated as they attempted to climb over their dead comrades to escape, others exploded in rather large chunks.

Curses flew across the living room for the next few minute but many of the death eaters were 'apperating' away or port keying out of hell. Mil's parents did a quick count. There could not be more that a dozen death eaters still left. They then heard the family Potter almost in unison shout "fascia erecta maceria multiple". There stood all the remaining Deatheaters wrapped in bandages like, well like mummies.

Finally multiple popping sounds were heard. The Aurors had arrived. There were enough dead bodies or body pieces that the Aurors were themselves were in shock and had to climb in over the bodies. Amelia was the first to storm in over the bodies.

"Amelia, how good of you to join the party" Harry said with much cheek.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing dragging my Susan into all this carnage? I ought to..."

"It's nice to see you too, Auntie Amelia", smirked Sue.

"And what's with the mummies, is this the new style for the Potter's?" growled Amelia only a little more calmly.

"Well they are all wrapped up for delivery and you know it is the Christmas season", Gin chuckled.

"Why in the hell didn't you 'apperate' everyone out, growled Amelia?

"Amelia, I will not run from trash, who attempts to hurt my family, you are lucky that you found those still alive. They only got the mummy treatment, as it was the quickest way to stop them from leaving. Truthfully I am not sure just how many I could 'fade' at one time and I didn't want to find out the hard way, or has the Ministry authorized 'apperating' for underage students", replied Harry.

"Madam Bones they had anti-apperations wards up, we know because my wife tried and couldn't get through" offered Mil's father.

"You don't know Harry, he keeps making me show up to find the impossible being done or already done," said Amelia as she threw a glance at Harry.

"Shackelford, you're with me. Harry lets go to your place where I can take a statements with some tea and maybe something stronger. Proudfoot you and Willamson get to start clean up this mess. If his Fudgeness is sober enough to show up, tell him I am with Lord Potter. That ought to make his night", snickered Amelia.

"Alright every one, grab on to someone, let's see if I have a limit!" Harry ordered.

Amelia was wondering just how strong Harry was. You could side along 'apperate' one other person if you were magically strong. Harry just 'faded' eight people, which was unheard of.

Harry had Dobby to show Mil's parents their room and had Winky start dinner. When Harry got back from a quick shower, he ran into the girls returning from their shower. Mil moved close and kissed Harry really good and whispered.

"Harry you will get a nice reward from me tonight for saving my parents".

"More than what I get every night my darling?" Harry said with cheek .

This got him a swat on the arm and another kiss from Mil.

Entering the sitting room, they saw Amelia relaxing with something that was not tea. "Amelia, you will join us for dinner and of course your room for the holidays", Harry smiled.

"Dinner yes, but after, statements and I must return to work, paper work only grows if left unattended".

"Harry I have some bad news for you. Fudge let Draco go.

"WHAT!"

"I'm sure a lot of gold got passed but Fudge mumbled something about being a minor, son of upstanding, bla bla bla, sorry Harry he was gone before even I knew about it."

"Ah! Lord and Lady Bulstrode!" Harry stood, "Perhaps some refreshments prior to dinner?"

"Lord Potter..."

"It's just Harry, Sir"

"Well Harry, we want to thank you, you saved our lives. We have never seen or heard of the destruction you laid upon those Deatheaters".

Just then, Dobby popped in. He was dressed like an old English butler and proudly displayed emblems, down his arm, of all the houses his lord was Lord of.

"Dinner is served my Lord Potter, Sir".

Dinner was superb, but the evening was a bit subdued. Amelia took their statements and floo'ed back to the Ministry. Everyone called it an early night.

The next morning Harry stumbled into the kitchen. Dobby and Winky were there and served up a huge breakfast.

"Harry Potter Sir must keep up his energy. Up to three o'clock in the morning after a fight with the bad ones is using a lot of energy".

"Thank you Dobby and Winky, you look great in you new uniforms, you did a smashing good job on this house and last nights dinner. Um...how did you know I was up until three this morning".

"Dobby and Winky know everything in this house Sir, how else could we serve the brave Lord Harry Potter Sir".

Harry just let it drop. Mil had indeed handed out rewards to him last night and the girls were not to be slighted. They had rewarded him until three in the morning. Harry knew he had put up all kinds of wards including silencing charms. It would not be a good thing to forget with your in-law in the same house. So how did Dobby know?

The Dailey Profit arrived via Hedwick (the house was owl proof). Hedwick never had a problem finding Harry, wards or no wards. His Fudgeness was all up set about Harry and all the deaths bla bla bla bla. The next Wizengamot meeting would be just before Harry had to be back at Hogwarts. Harry intended to attend and raise bloody hell. The release of Draco was top of his list.

In the mean time Harry was buried in the library of #12. Harry needed to upgrade his knowledge of wizard society, so-called pure blood protocol, the Wizengamot; the search for knowledge was a never-ending job. Suddenly Hestia flashed into the library with a letter from Gringotts. As soon as Harry finished it, he did a couple of things. He notified the girls, via the link, that he had business at Gringotts and not to worry. A stamina potion was now on the hit parade of potion making for the ladies and they were in the middle of making batches as he left. He then asked Hestia to flash him to Gringotts, nothing like a flashy entrance.

Ragnuk was waiting, they grabbed a cart and flew on the Goblin "roll-a-coaster', down and down. When they stopped, they were met with other Goblins. The Goblins escorted Harry and Ragnuk past all the wards, traps, dragons, basilisk etc that guarded the lower vaults.

"Harry, there are things that even Goblins can louse up when it comes to banking. Apparently, some of our tomes were buried over the passing ages and forgotten. As with Griffindore's vault when there is a new lord or heir the vault will call for us. You have done this yourself before, the heir is then verified with the vault and rings are given. For some unknown reason Merlin's ring showed up and you were verified as heir as you now wear the ring. Since no vault called, we just assumed there was not a vault. That sometimes can happen. Well the vault of Merlin or one of his ancestors vaults just called with a vengeance".

They approached a very plain slab of rock with a hand indent on its surface. As you can see Harry, why we here at Gringotts never notice this before its way out of the way and it does not look like a vault. We are not even sure if the hand print just suddenly appeared, very strange.

"Well Ragnuk it looks like I've got to put my hand on that imprint. Oh! Well, I didn't want to live forever".

Harry put his hand on the imprint; a door appeared and glowed as if to open. Harry is instantly sucked into the vault.

Destiny to Fate: How long did you have to work on that piece of flim-flam?" Not long, was the reply. "I think it was a nice touch, ouch, damnare you, you little...ouch)

(Destiny smiled: Well watch my next trick. You know this is fun... ouch!)

Well that was memorable, thought Harry. 'Memo', keep to muggle banking.

"Lumus". Ah, "Torches, Incendio".

Man oh man; here I get sucked into a vault and there is no gold or silver, really a bummer. There are no books just some old parchments, on an old table and a stand, bugger! In addition, what is that on the stand, a stone coffin for a snake? The vault looked like it was thousands of years old. Everything within it looked very primeval and bare.

Harry found parchments on top of the long case somewhat interesting, then, down right compelling. The parchments said that unless he was the real heir he could not open the stone sarcophagi (nor would he ever leave). The parchment indicated that something in the vault was the key.

"Dam this old English writing!" Harry cursed. So for about an hour or more Harry read and reread only to find out that he was directed to read another stack of parchment on the only table, which looked to be made of tree branches split down the middle to produce a flat surface. Hours flew by and Harry kept reading, what was funny was with each parchment Harry felt not only that he picked up some good information but power. Nah, that is not possible, just his imagination.

Finally, Harry muttered some old Latin, or English, or who knew chant/enchantment. Harry was just doing what the parchments stated and finally he placed his hand on top of the sarcophagi in the indent (the shape of a hand), the lid slid open to reveal...

"WOW! It really is like the parchment said, 'the staff of Merlin'".

Harry grasps the staff and everything went black. Harry lay on the stone floor with the staff in his hand.

("How's that trick for churning the pot", asked war? "Just wait", said Destiny "I think everyone will like mine and Fate's tricks better.")

Harry wearily rose, he felt like something had done a two-step to him, like his Golem from the ring. Then he started to remember: information, POWER, and the knowledge! All granted via the staff to the heir. So that's what was in the book under the lake and this ring is the key. Upon lifting the staff a lot knowledge was imparted, to the effect of one great throbbing headache. The staff cannot be removed from the heir until he dies; Harry assumed it returns to the case for the next Heir to prove themselves, like that was hard? Harry shrugs, time will tell what all was imparted, But the'power', that is curious.

Harry staggered to the cart outside. "How long was I gone" asked Harry?

"Sir you were only gone about one minute!" the Goblin replied.

Harry rode to the top, exited Gringotts, then paused, where do I go, what do I do? To Olivanders, he will know what going on with the staff.

Well to say Olivander was almost like the second coming when he saw the staff. The Staff was supposedly a myth or legend.

"Sir, I need a wand holster, one that is invisible to the public!"

"Of course, an Auror's holster, not a problem young Harry".

Harry put the staff of Merlin in the holster, it shrunk and fit perfectly. Harry somehow knew it would.

Harry returned to #12. All were celebrating, happy, and in the Christmas spirits.

/Scene Break/

Finally, Christmas day arrived and presents were exchanged. The adults received their present, and the young adults received theirs. Harry presents had been impressive to the adults, but to his girls, simple. They had received books or special jackets or shoes. There was a point in the evening that most, especially the girls, looked at Harry. They looked with confusion, they knew Harry and while they were not upset they just knew something was, NOT Harry!

Finally, Harry grinned, "Loves, My Ladies, it is now my honor to tell you that I love you. I say that with all my heart but alas I feel I must signify this day in our memory".

"Bloody hell" explained Gin. "Here we go", Mil, sighed.

"My Lord of surprises strikes again" snickered Sue.

"Due tell", snorted Daf.

"My Ladies know me too well", said Harry humbly bowed.

Harry waved his hand and a velvet jewelry box appeared on the lap of each of his girls. There was a sudden silence in the room; slowly expectations raised as each girl open the jewelry box.

Gasps and oohs! Escaped the girls, they each received a white gold chain. On the end of that, chain was a one-inch heart in white gold. Encircling the heart was white diamonds. In circular spirals there were white smaller diamond surrounding six larger diamonds. In the middle was a circle and in the middle was a key hole, filling the circle were small diamonds. Hanging on the gold chain was a key to fit the key hole; the key was filled with white small diamonds.

Harry sincerely said, "You all have the key to my heart, I love each with a passion I cannot put into words". While the adults present may have had tears in their eyes, the girls all tried to sit on Harry's lap all at the same time. They all tried to kiss him and they had tears in their eyes.

After many kisses and hugs, Harry felt that next year was going to be difficult to beat this year's gift. Harry was still happy to be dragged to their bedroom to receive gifts that were everlasting in memories.

Harry had relaxed a bit since he had sexually engaged Daf, Mil, Gin and Sue multiple times while he had gently loved all through at least ten orgasms each. Harry looked at the girls passed out on the bed. That had been a rather memorable experience for him, supposedly it was the guy who passed out after sex. It was not often that he was giving comfort so personally to all of his girls. That stamina potion was very helpful, but Harry knew that his relationship with the girls was impossible under normal circumstances. There was no one to ask about the bond because this type of bonding had not been seen for a thousand years. Even being of demon blood and with the entire stimulus potions usage, it did not explain what was only possible in dreams. Which surfaced another question or two, the girls never argued over Harry or between themselves and literally stood in line for 'Harry time', it was not real but it was real, maybe it was that power that Volde was not supposed to know. Eeweh, Volde, was not even a good area to be thinking about. Harry was loved and he was the happiest male in the world and that was all that he counted on in his life.

Harry finally got the girls up and showered. They enjoyed breakfast and were heading for the library for some light reading when Harry collapsed. In the time they had gotten him to bed, Harry had a very high fever and was sweating badly, Madam Pomfrey was called.

"Easy girls, he is going to be fine. No! The potion was not the problem, his magic is maturing!"

"WHAT!" Sue shouted. "That's a sick day, you need to take a pepper-upper potion and read in bed for a day! Not pass out for this long"

"Girls, relax! Everyone reacts differently; while normal people react as you said, people with stronger magic react differently. Why don't you all go in, sit on the bed, and hold his hand. He should be up and around tonight or first thing in the morning".

The girls enter the bedroom while Madam Pumfrey prepared to leave. At least one scream sent her running towards the bedroom. When she opened the door, she decided not to enter as she saw a first in her career.

Harry was still out cold but was floating about five feet above the bed. What further started Madam Pomfrey's uncontrolable laughter was his four girls were also floating around him like a slowly rotating Ferris wheel. She would have to show Minnie this memory in a pensive. The looks on their faces was priceless. After the girl's assurance that they were fine and for Madam Pomfrey's not to worry, "They would deal with his Lordship"! Madam Pomfrey departed still chuckling; Harry was probably in for it once he woke up.

Madam Pomfrey was incorrect; Harry was up that evening, one very Horney Harry. The girls got very little sleep that night or the next morning.

/Scene Break/

Time passed and the Wizengamot finally was in session to discuss more laws and bills. Politicians only had bills to pass to appear that they did something. Unfortunately, most laws passed caused taxes or impediments to businesses.

His Fudgeness was bla bla bla, Harry stood and requests a say! Fudge was aghast! Umbitch stood and shrieked "You brat of an abomination has no right to..." Harry raised his finger and Umbitch was silenced, Harry then said.

"Well, let me; let you in on a secret. Unlike your Master Voldeshorts, I am no mere Wizard. I am a Sorcerer," Harry said with a laugh.

"Compared to me, meager Wizards like you to are little more than Squibs".

Fudge sputters and accuses Harry of being the new dark lord. Hestia appears and Harry says, "You want one so bad you got it, you're fired along with Umbitch".

"You are insane you can't..."

Harry takes out the staff of Merlin and it automatically becomes its five foot self. Tapping it on the floor three times, Harry says "I Lord of many houses and sorcerer apprentice of Merlin do demand the magic of the house containing the Wizengamot to expel Fudge and Umbitch, never to return to this ministry in any capacity of power. So mote it be! Fudge and Umbitch disappear.

"Now, you arrogant idiots of the Wizengamot, if you do not elect a 'good' and 'honest' minister the same will fall upon you, do not tempt me into taking control"...Harry stomped out!

That appearance made some kind of news and but no changes in the wizard world. The Dailey Profit ran one story of the new dark lord and received a visit from Harry. The next emergency addition retracted the accusation as demanded by the owner of the Dailey Profit (Harry) and their pledge to only report on facts in the future. Amelia was elected the new minister of magic.

Harry and the girls prepared to go back to Hogwarts. There was a heated discussion as to weather it was better to go directly to Hogwarts via Goblin apparition or by tradition and the Hogwarts express.

Weather by luck, misfortune or destiny it was decided that Harry and the girls would take the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts they were teachers after all. (he,he,he, could be heard on Destiny's council, like we have nothing to do with what's happening he,he -ouch!)

Harry and the girls arrived on platform 9 3/4 for tradition and well that was how it was done in the wizarding world. The elves had transported their luggage ahead of them to Hogwarts. Lady Hogwarts had been asked to enlarge the living quarters (actually the closets). The elf population was steadily growing both in business and the girls needs. Harry was thinking that he needed to give the elves a bonus or something. The girls now were traveling with enough to fill a transport truck, per girl.

'God, women and their "I have to have it", luggage.

On the platform, there were hugs, good byes, kisses from friends, parents and whatever but that was interrupted by the arrival of many death eaters. Panic ensued, very few civilians lifted a wand to defend themselves.

~Harry..."

"Later, my ladies, fight now, yell at me later!" He grunted in reply sending curses towards a Death Eaters and raising a shield to protect some parents.

Luck was with them as most students had already boarded the Hogwarts express. Those few on the platform were protected by Harry and by the girl's shields. While curses flew, all was in disorder. Harry notices Rodolphus Lestrange. He had escaped the debacle at the Department of Mysteries. Volde had reserved his ire for the now imprisoned Lucius Malfoy.

In the brief moment, it took the curse to cross the short distance and strike him he had a chance to reconsider whether he had actually been lucky to escape that day. Harry simply leveled his hand at the Death Eater and come up with the curse "Fundo!" Lestrange melted like the witch in the 'wizard of OZ'.

Daf fired a "Reducto" blasting another death eater into pulp. Harry grimaced as he watched a bloody mist and assorted brain matter spray across the platform.

Well for a moment, he then raised his arms and ten more death eaters exploded. Harry waved his arms and eight more were cut in half or were decapitated. The Auror's arrived and took care of the rest as Harry had warded the area so none could leave. Harry had an idea and grabbed a stunned Deatheater.

Harry removed the wards for leaving, but swirled his hand and arms in intricate patterns. A necklace appeared and Harry placed it around the neck of the one death eater he had in his grips.

"Say hello to Volde-shorts for me Deatheater". The death eater disappeared in a pop. Harry had let a Deatheater apperate from the carnage.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-Did I do that?

At Volde's headquarter only a few Deatheaters returned from the last mission. His high Moldiness required immediate information from them. As the poor Doofi bowed their way into their lord's presents, Volde said, "Well".

There suddenly emanating from the necklace one duffus was wearing, "Tommy little boy Riddle, when are you going to meet me one on one? Chicken shit loser!"

The necklace exploded, along with the Deatheater, Volde saved himself with a quick shield. Needless to say Volde was pissed, only Voltimort left the room alive.

/Scene Break/

"Welcome back Lord Gryffindor" purred Lady Hogwarts

"Happy to be back Lady Hogwarts, you seem chipper this day!" smiled Harry.

"OH! Yes, Harry things have been working out just fine"

"You called me Harry, it's the first time and I like it," responded Harry.

"Well it's the least I could do for family, cooed Lady Hogwarts. You must attend tonight-welcoming feast Harry, there is going to be a big surprise tonight. You really, really don't want to miss it"(giggle, giggle)

Harry looked at the girls; they shrugged as if saying 'you got me'.

~"Thanks Lady Hogwarts, we will".

It was a festive affair at Harry's table; this of course was the year, no Dumdum, Ron, or Draco so it was idiot free so far. The headmistress gave a short welcome and "Tuck in". The elves had made every effort to impress. What was strange was the variety of foods that appeared not of the heavy English food variety. There was more in fruits and exotic foods, grapes and figs. Harry even notices Fasieekh along with the breads and kippers, unusual for the evening fare.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the Hall went dead silent. Entering was a girl of breath-taking beauty. She was about five foot six with flowing long hair. Jet-black did not describe the hair. It was like silk but unnaturally 'ebony'. The girl herself was so beautiful and stunning it was hard to believe she was not a fantasy walking. She flowed to Harry's table.

Harry stood to meet her, he was stunned as were all in the hall, but then he fell into the green pools that met his green eyes. Who was she, where did she came from, why, questions abound. Who cares, she is looking at me, was Harry's answer to himself.

She extended her hands towards Harry as if to hold. "I have been sent, I am your last bonding mate, and I am Lily Moirai Sarpedon".

Those present in the Hall that day are not sure that what they saw was what they saw.

Harry raised his arms so his hands meet her hands, palm to palm as if it was natural. No shock, no falling on their bums, they raised off the ground still staring deeply into each other's eyes, hands touching. They rose about two feet off the ground slowly rotating. Electricity pulsed and crackled between and around them. An aura surrounded them changing in color and hues settling on a pulsating green hue. When the aura turned golden, Harry's four girls rose and surrounded them and placing their hand on Harry's and the new girl's backs. Several Phoenix's circled them singing. All six suddenly disappeared.

The six appeared in Lord Gryffindore's living room still rotating just off the ground.

~Harry! HARRY!

~Yes Daf" Harry reply was barely heard over the link as he still looking in the green eyes of Lily.

~What's going on, thought Daf?

~Who is she" thought Mil?

~Harry say something" demanded Gin.

~I am you new bond sister and Alpha, I am Lily!"

That overloaded the link big time:

~You will settle down immediately or you will be made quiet! demanded Lily while still looking deep into Harry's eyes.

~I will explain as soon as you all stop running amuck!

~Who put you in charge?" demanded Daf.

~I did, Mortal! Lily forced back through the link.

That quieted the link and especially the girls.

~Now, Our Harry is perfectly safe, we are bonding and this will take a bit of time, I recommend that one of you send a patronis to the Headmistress letting her know that everything is ok and we are all safe.

Mil sent a patronis to the Headmistress. Hestia flamed in, landed on Lily shoulder, and started rubbing her head against her face.

~Hello darling Hestia did you miss me?"

Hestia continued rubbing her head against the cheek of Lily and started trilling softly.

"Now you ladies sit down and I will explain what I am allowed to say. You all, including Harry will be confused until mid-summer at which time some things will be explained, partially. To explain fully at this time could kill Harry or kill all of you immediately. While we are bonding at this time, I am providing information that he will need sometime in the future. Do not ask him what it is because he will not know until he needs to know. Just know that I am keeping everyone safe happy and secure.

"I see the word confusing is going to be confusing, mused Sue "You said Mortal?"

"Yes, I am the daughter of higher entities; you will all know mid summer. Let me say that we all are going to be equals in everything. I however will not be, as I am not allowed to fully bond with Harry until mid-summer. Therefore, you will have something that I desire for a while yet, sex with a god. However, just before I do get to fully bond with Harry all hell is going to break loose. (giggle,giggle,giggle Destiny always was an ass, Fate was close behind but they had gotten rid of their little problem for a while so she wouldn't cause any problems for them. Funny no one has asked yet why Harry still has a golden aura.)

~Lady Hogwarts, what do you know about this? demanded Mil

~I ain't a telling (giggle, giggle)

"Good lord" moaned Gin "This is getting to be "My Lady" front and back with no middle".

"Now I am not going to have to maintain skin contact with Harry but I am not going to give up my time with this gorgeous hunk either. So quill me in as #5, oh! And there will be no more in this bond, I am the last, I am now Lady Myrddin!"

"Now since there is not going to be anymore wives, the only thing he could pick up is a concubine, but with this lot of beautiful ladies I don't see him doing that", chuckled Lily.

"Your right, Harry is Harry so if you haven't changed him he will never stray" Daf asserted.

"Right, so all you gals have got to look out for is slaves. I think that is remote also with this greedy lot".

"Hay we resemble that remark" Gin cheekily threw in.

"God you getting as bad as Harry, Gin" moaned Mil.

"So I assume that I get dibs on Harry tonight, well at least for a good snuggle we will do no more than that for a while" stated Lily.

"We can't complain really as if you wished you would get all of him being new and all," grumbled Daf. Of course, if you tried to be the only one you might be walking funny come morning, he can get quite amorous all night long.

During this time, Harry had said nothing and just looked at Lily in a dazed sort of way. He also was not answering the girl's questions.

A little later:

"Dobby" pop

"Yes, My Devine Lord, sir"

"Could you get us some dinner, I'm starved"

"Yes, My Devine Lord, Sir" pop

"Do you find me attractive, Harry" asked Lily?

"Oh! Yes, all my ladies are attractive" smiled Harry

"Good answer lover boy" growled Daf.

"Yep Harry's back" giggled Gin.

"And where have you been all this time Harry?" asked Mil.

"I'm not sure I"... Lily put her finger over Harry's mouth and told him not to worry on it. Dobby popped in serving dinner and after he popped out, Daf asked,

"Did anyone but me notice what Dobby said or better how he changed what he says?"

After many confused looks. He said "My Devine Lord, not Lord Harry Potter sir."

"He always has been weird," said Gin.

"Or is this the confusion starting", mused Mil.

"Or maybe it bath time girls", chuckled Lily.

Bath time was always the highlight of the day but today's was notable. When Lily striped, even the girls jaw dropped. Thus, it was thought, was why the four girls got a better that normal workout that evening. Lily got her snuggle but that was all, so smiles were present on sleeping faces.

The next morning brought troubles. Headmistress called Harry and Lily into her office. "Miss Sarpedon"..."

"Actually it's now Lady Myrddin but call me Lily"

"Ok Lily, our problem is that you do not exist. There are no records anywhere in England to say who you are!"

"Oh, just jot me down as an exchange student; Harry will pick up any school fees until my accounts are opened, and I will be happy to assist in any of the classes you wish".

"So you are from what country Lily?"

"Just pick one, I have traveled a lot".

"We will have to check you school document ...

"Headmistress, you are making this more difficult than necessary, pick a country and a school, the documents will be there for you to check!" smiled Lily.

"Headmistress, please, you are going to find a lot of confusion around this wife until mid-summer. Pick a school, don't frustrate yourself", pleaded Harry.

"Fine! Egypt, Nile Valley institute!"

"You will find the documents you need, Oh! Outstanding in all NEWTS", smiled Lily. (giggle,giggle,giggle)

~Lady Hogwarts are you in on this", asked Harry?

~Harry please call me 'MOM', giggle, giggle, that's short for mother and not minister of magic, giggle, giggle.

Lily put a finger over Harry's lips and said, do not fight it, just call her mom.

What was funny was the Headmistress fired off a request for the documents and had them in her hands that day. At Harry's request, she moved Susan and Ginny to other assistant positions and Lily to assist Harry. That was the good news there was bad news in the next couple of days. Some of Ron's personality must have stayed at Hogwarts. Lily was drop-dead Gorgeous and some of the students had thoughts, and a few tried to turn them into action.

Madam Pomfrey was at a loss, why all the broken arms? There always were a few with the stairs and quidditch. There seemed more than normal, in fact very many more than normal. She found out one day as she was sitting in the Great Hall at lunch. Lady Myrddin stepped up front and made an announcement.

"For all you perverts' at Hogwarts (She pointed at herself) this is Lord Potter's property, keep you hands to yourself if you value your health!" She then stomped to Harry's table.

You would think from the look that was on Harry's face and the announcement that Lily made, that the word would be out. Nope, Madam Pomfrey had a rash of broken arms, concussions, and broken noses. It was not uncommon to find male students stuck to the ceiling with broken bones or noses. A lot were repeat offenders and a lot were nude before being stuck to the ceiling or wall. Peeve was having a hilarious time with his songs of boys and what they were stuck to... Even Harry winced at some items they were inserted or were impaled upon. So far, no one was permanently injured.

Unwanted attention finally was cured when Madam Pomfrey announced the use of muggle techniques. Break an arm, no potion, but a cast for a couple of months. The sticking charms also got nastier; no one could undo them in less than twenty-four hours. Of course Harry catching one of the adult 7th years grabbing for Lily's ass, well the 7th year woke in the hospital with a lot of his bones broken, witnesses said only one curse was cast by Harry, rumors say all of his bones were broken.

Never to say that the Slytherin snakes would give up or DarkShorts was not still trying to cause troubles. In real life Harry's girls had to go places by themselves or were separated by different classes or just alone getting a book from the library. On this day Susan decided to do just that but she didn't get to far. She was grabbed, drug into a class room and her wand removed before she realized she had been grabbed.

"Pansy what are you up to, your going to get yourself into big troubles if not hurt, so give me back my wand and quit this nonsense".

Pansy sealed the class room and put a silencing charm while Crab and Goyle physically held Susan by her arms.

"We are going to hurt you and teach half-blood Potter that pure-bloods are his betters. His collection of blood-traders and half bloods are going to pay. Maybe a nice 'blood trader' carved across those boobs of yours".

~Harry we have Pansy, Crab and Goyle here threatening to do hurt on me, SO get your buns in here and take care of these jerks, NOW!"

It took but a second for Harry to look in Susan's mind to see where she was and he 'faded' to there, leaving his other ladies, well he thought that any how.

When Harry arrived, he started throwing curses but was surprise to see his other girl's right there and also throwing curses. Pansy got off an A-K but Crab and Goyle never even got to their wands. The A-K screamed by Harry's head as he dodged and prepared to blast Pansy into the next life but it was all over. As they, say in the spaghetti westerns when the smoke cleared Harry had questions.

Crab and Goyle were stunned and lying on the floor covered in boils hexes. While Pansy was also stunned and lying on the floor, she only had jackass ears and tail untill Susan exstracted some kicks. The other girls pulled her off to a corner and had a little chat.

"OK, everyone's safe and unhurt, but who was stupid enough to waste time giving Pansy ears and a tail? That could have given her enough time to kill someone and how did you girls 'fade' here?"

Harry knew almost on the first three words that he was in deep shit. "Harry James Potter" Daf started with her hands on her hips. "First off while you are the big hero and able with all you super powers to 'fate' all of us at one time, we are more than capable of 'fading' ourselves as we have had access to your mind. Secondly, Mil had already sent a stunner at Pansy-girl, Susan had already stunned Crab and Goyle without her wand, thank you very much. Thirdly, Sue was only asking to even the odds, three on one is problematic, you do remember if one of use dies we all die!"

What could any one do so Harry just answered, "yes dear".

Lily was snickering and sent off a patronus to Professor McGonagall, which brought half the teaching staff quickly to the room. Sue wrapped her arms around Harry and sighed, "My hero".

Harry defiantly knew he was being manipulated but unlike Dumdum this was delightfully and acceptable.

After the Aurors, 'prior incantation' and a lot of yak, yak. The Aurors hauled off the trio. Harry 'faded' the girls to their quarters where excuses could be atoned for. Harry happily atoned for his errors and a lot of stamina potion was used up.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at lunch Harry and his girls were livid. As Harry entered the Great Hall there sat Pansy with Crab and Goyle. The Headmistriss opened her mouth about this time, "Lord Potter I wish to see you in my office immediately".

"I don't think so" was Harry's reply. "I have to take in our excellent judicial system of which you are apart. It seems if you have enough money you can buy your way out of anything, even casting a 'unforgivable' isn't that right Miss Parkinson?.

"Lord Potter I need to see you on different matters", the Headmistriss was insistant.

"I don't think so".

"Lord Potter we don't need to be forgiving but no one can seem to remove those ears and tail Miss Parkinson is displaying"

"Oh dear! Instead of a life time in Azkaban for using an 'unforgivable' I guess she will just have to have a life time looking like a jackass that she acts like" Harry snickered.

~How long is that spell going to last? asked Mil

~Beats the hell out of me," laughed Harry.

Harry and the girls then publicly started laughing hysterically.

A free Saturday arrived a week later and Harry and his girls headed off to Gringotts and got Lily her vault and wallet. Harry popped down to the vaults for a couple of things. Of course, the shopping rampage began because Lily needed to have a completely new outfit, which turned into a lot of new outfits and accessories. Lucky Harry got to slip away for a few minutes to a jewelry store near by. There was a large need for Christmas and birthday presents. It was important to Harry but critical to the girls that Harry was the attentive husband. It was work but the benefits were terrific.

They were just about to head back to Hogwarts when the head of the Parkinson family showed up with some of his Deatheater friends. He was upset over the ears and tail, Harry and life in particular. They kinda got spelled into a puddle of goo. Harry raised his wand and said, "I claim, by conquest, the Parkinson's house and all that it has title too". There was a flash and Harry and his girls headed back to Gringotts.

The Goblins were wring their hands over new gold in Harry's possession. They sent a messengers to pick up Lady Parkinson and Pansy to meet their new Lord as there was no male heir, Harry was now in control of House Parkinson. Mrs Parkinson was a surprise; she was totally beaten down mentally and very submissive. Harry was going to allow her to keep her house and all that it entailed but she just wanted to escape. Harry granted her all the money in the Parkinson vaults and freedom to escape to France as she requested. Pansy was a different problem.

Pansy had to submit and swear allegiance to house Potter, she had no choice Harry could take her as a slave or sell her to an 80-year-old pervert, he owned her and she had to submit.

Harry however told her if she was a good girl and helped her Slytherin house for the light, did well in school that on graduation Harry would turn her free with a large dowry. She agreed and Harry undid the ears and tail and sent her to Hogwarts.

~Hay girls, how about we visit some relatives at the ministry?

It took a awhile to get the two from jumping up and down and paying and getting the elves to transport the purchased items to their room. They arrived at the ministry and the guard was weighing the wands. Harry chuckled, he should have brought out his staff, five feet on that tiny scale, he he! They visited Arthur first, after the father daughter moment; Arthur explained that while Molly was doing better there was still problems. She still needed control of whatever.

Amelia was snowed with projects but had some time for Susan. Soon everyone arrived back at Hogwarts. Harry tried to be smart.

~Hi Mom I'm home!

~Oh, Son it's so good to have you back so soon!

~Harry jaw dropped and Lily was giggle, giggle.

"Lily? What is going on?"

Lily just put her finger on his lips and said "Don't fight it, all will be explained later".

At dinner that night Harry on his knee asked "Lady Myrddin will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, My Devine Lord I would love to" the ring from a Potter vault graced her finger.

Gin whispered into Daf's ear "Are we missing something here?

"I think so Gin. She did say confusion didn't she?" Gin nodded.

"Well I am for sure", hissed Mill.

The year was finally grinding down. The DADA students were doing better than last years and hopefully a benefit to the Wizard world. Harry was just looking forward to the summer break. He would be teaching full time next September. All the girls had passed there NEWT exams regardless of their year at school. The next question if any were going to go to university or the ministry or remain at Hogwarts. Always more questions than answers.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Its Vacation time dummy

Note: This is not a real lemon warning but the following chapter(s) may get a littly racey. Like I know, still in training myself.

"Ok girls, its vacation time so how about a nice island vacation?"

Lovely shouted the link, BUT!

'The BUT' was all the girls needed to say hello to their parents or brothers or aunt etc...

Lily was going with Gin as friend and protector to visit the Burrow.

"Girls, you go and do your hellos and goodbyes and I will go to the island and ensure everything is ready. You girls do realize this is the first time I get to be a bachelor in a very long time?"

"Don't you bring back another woman or you get to sleep on the couch alone, do you hear me? Shouted Daf

"Yes dear, replied Harry.

It was hilarious, sleep on the couch. All the girls ever did was seek 'Harry time'. If a wife was mad at Harry, she could go and sulk. Always there was a wife wanting 'Harry time'. Harry made sure that even sulking wives were given his attention. Most times, it was two girls on one Harry. All could join in but it was a problematic so time-sharing was established. It was a lot of work, the work that required that he be hold and purred to by gorgeous, soft, squeezable women who had Harry on their minds. Yeh, work. Harry only hopped that he could hold up for the next hundred years or so. They say that those in a bond relationship lived longer. What a way to go. The girls were master brewers of the 'stamina potion'. Harry's thoughts were now drifting to the future and children. Children rounded out the family and Harry wanted a complete family in the near future. The potions that the Goblins used to save his life had made him sterile but that was long expired and Harry was looking forward to a family.

Harry asked Hestia to be on call for the women and transport them when they were ready to go to the island. Elves could take care of luggage etc. There were enough elves, god there were elves, everywhere there were elves. With all the dead death eaters, there came many unattached elves. Harry was amazed how many elves wanted to be in his service. They did not want pay or time off all they wanted was to work. Work was their prime need but being treated well was the pleasure button of elves. Harry had insured that each elf was ordered to come to him if they were mistreated in any way or before inflicting self punishment. This was because Harry had lost count of the number of elves Harry had. He had started businesses; charities etc that required help, even in the mundane world. The elves could do the work without being seen. Put in a human squib supervisor, and put in some elves and you had a mundane orphanage clean and running, no humans lost their jobs because human interaction was needed in places like orphanages.

Enough! to the island! Harry Goblin 'faded' to the beach, he wanted a long solo walk in the sand.

"What the hell? Where are the wards on the beach?"

Harry had no time to investigate, A-Ks were flying, curses were being hurled and he was alone on the beach with too many Deatheaters to count. Harry's golden shield went up and was wide enough to be able to dodge some curses that the shield did not deflect but with too many A-K's he would be finished, shield or no shield. It looked like half of Britain was here attacking him from all sides except his back, which he had pointed at the sea.

"If this is the way I go than 'Die Ass Holes'."

What Harry did not notice was the Golden Aura had returned around him and was visible to all who cared to see.

Harry threw everything he thought he had. He unleashed his Golem which was happily doing a two step on everything close. He called the Goblins, and started arm and hand movements that cause utter hell to be unleashed. There was no way that he could block or dodge all the A-Ks being thrown at him, eventually a Deatheater would get lucky.

Harry clapped his hands and more death eaters died, he slashed his arms across the beach and dozen more were sliced apart. The beach was littered with corpses, blood and body parts. The beach sand was no longer visible for the blood and gore. The Goblins arrived and with gusto waded in slashing and hacking.

Then Harry froze, for a millisecond or what seemed an eternity, headed his way was a dozen A-Ks, nowhere to hide, dodge or transfigure, now was the time to die only a millisecond away.

Harry did not stop but knew that this was it, he tried to 'fade' but he knew it was furtile. Suddenly there was a flash behind him and Hestia screamed, not trilled, screamed and ate an A-K a foot in front of him, bursting into flames and falling on the bloody sand. It would make no difference his time was almost here as were many more A-Ks.

Time seemed to drag on in slow motion as the A-Ks approached as if he was frozen in time. Suddenly in that millisecond in accelerated as dozen Phoenix's to eat the A-Ks. They all fell to the sand in ash heaps.

Harry felt the second millisecond kick in, we was slightly light-headed from the fear, transfigurations and the volleys of curse he had thrown. Feeling like a fool Harry remembered Merlins staff, his staff. When it appeared almost like magic all the Deatheaters on the beach were dead, only one stood with his bodyguards, snake lips himself.

"Well Harry, now that you are worn out and magically exhausted I think I will finish the job" hissed Volde.

"No Tom, I think your time has come". Harry waved his hand and grinned, nothing appeared to happen.

"What no magic left Harry? hissed his enemy.

"No Tommy boy, no port-keys, no apparition, no escape bastard!"

Harry slammed the staffs end into the soft sand so it stood by itself. Harry clapped his hands but Volde had erected his shield, but Harry's curse had cracked it, the curse spread around the cracked shield taking out the Deatheaters guards on both sides of Volde. Harry clapped his hand again and Volde's shield dissolved along with several palm trees behind Volde.

Volde had fired a series A-K slipping in a '_Crucio' or two _but Harry dodged to his left and fired a modified bone crusher curse. The curse of Volde's missed but Harry's hit Volde in his dragon hide protected chest driving Voltemort backwards.

Volde fired another A-K but Harry dove to his right. Then Volde made a huge mistake. What he was thinking could be theorized on or argued about forever. Volde flicked his wand, sending a curse at the Goblins who were only watching the action. Harry had a millisecond of advantage.

Harry pointed his finger at Volde and a white light flew and hit Volde, encasing him in a frosted glass like container.

A shout of victory from the Goblins went up as their fury subsided. Soon only Goblins, Harry, corpses and a glass sphere littered the beach.

"Dobby"

"Yes My Devine Lord, destroyer of Evil, sir"

"Dobby get all the house elves you need and collect the Phoenix's and their ashes off the beach. Put them in a safe nesting place and make sure no one disturbs them."

"Yes My Devine Lord, destroyer of Evil, Sir"

"God that elf needs psychological help" Harry muttered

"Goblin commander you've done yourselves with honor and I shall report it as such. Please tend to your wounded and dead and return with my thanks. May you swords drip of blood of you enemies turning the blood into gold forever filling your vaults. Harry bowed to the Goblin commander".

~Girls, hush, I said HUSH, now that's better. I am all right, I am in one piece and fine. If you wish to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in about an hour, I will meet you and bring you to the island. Just a warning, do not eat too much, it's a bit nasty looking here. Look I have to go, later, I love you all.

Harry put up some wards over the beach and 'faded' to Gringotts main floor.

"I WANT RAGNUK HERE, NOW, shouted Harry as he appeared on the main floor.

Customers were shocked that a Wizard acted that way, especially in Gringotts, you could be killed for less. Some recognized the Goblins name and had their thoughts of the stupidity of the demand. All not surprised when an elderly Goblin and a dozen warriors came running out of a private area and joined the Wizard youngster. What surprised the is a whispered huddle on the side of the tellers and not a loping off of body parts.

"Ragnuk you have a traitor in your midst. The Goblin wards you put up on my island beach were disabled and it would take a Goblin to disable mine. Voltimort and crew were waiting for me. Your traitor must have had some thing to gain, I would guess an uprising or assassination attempt if I was you".

Ragnuk raised his hand with three fingers showing and all hell broke loose. Gringotts was sealed, armed warriors appeared everywhere and all the Wizards present were herded into a large room. Ragnuk escorted Harry to what looked like a secure chamber with many heavily armed warriors.

"Thank you my friend, it is odd that after so many decades that we, a Goblin and a wizard are indeed friends. While I was told, you had a large battle at your island none reported that all the wards were disabled. I can never thank you enough for this timely warning".

"What can I say, you have given me much if not all that I am, and how could I not be your brother in life? Harry stated. "So what now?"

"I have had rumors of a clan war brewing, we will handle this with gusto, the wizards are being released from Gringotts as we speak unless they have the mark, then they are ours. As is our customs for our dead we request access to your beach!"

"Not a problem, give me a few minutes and I will drop the wards on the beach and it is at your disposal, I would ask that the wards be reactivated upon you completion of you customs. OH! Could your Goblin warriors keep to themselves what they saw on the beach, it would be appreciated".

"As you wizards say, done and done, brother Goblin".

"May your enemy blood flow and diamonds fill you vaults" Harry replied and 'faded' to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Harry arrived, he was attacked in seconds by the most beautiful of creatures. Harry lay on the floor with all his girls piled on top. This was to the amusement of the customers of the Leaky Cauldron.

"My Ladies, please! We have no time, please grab hold of your stomachs, and me, we have no time, we must act.

Harry and his girls 'faded' to the beach and the gore. To say that the Ladies reacted badly was a misstatement. Oh! Not the gore but the mass amount of bodies and then the glass container on the beach drew most of the interest.

"Girls, snap out of it, I need your help to levitate the glass container inside the wards of the Manor, NOW!"

"Harreeee", Who, what, how, the link was flooded with thoughts.

"My Ladies, we need to act NOW, the glass container PLEASE, and then we can retire to the bath as I need a good cleaning and soak".

That got the attention of the girls, the glass container was moved, hidden and Harry was stripped faster that you could say A-K. Harry almost did not have time to pull down the wards on the beach. Lily joined in the bath and the play but stayed to the side of the bed as the Ladies were ravished by Harry or was that Harry ravished by his Ladies. Lily had to put up her special shield as the link was being flooded with emotions and pleasure, it was not her time yet, but soon.

The next morning-"Dobby" pop "Yes My Devine Lord sir"

"Dobby" how are the Phoenix's" Harry queried.

"Dobby has had all of them rescued and they is safe My Devine Lord"

"Great, thank you and tell the other elves thanks also"

"Yes My Devine Lord"

"Have the Goblins finished on the beach yet?"

"Yes My Devine Lord sir, they have put up new wards and left. Dobby and the other elves have just finished cleaning the beach".

"Great! Great job Dobby, we will all be out in a bit for breakfast, and again thanks"

"Yes My Devine Lord Sir" pop

"OK girls shower time, we have work to do. UP, UP, UP".

While the girls headed to the showers, Daf and Mil had to drag Gin. She would never leave the bed until noon if she was allowed, kind of a Weasley trait.

"Alright now that we are all clean and pretty, dress mundane and for work, we have a delivery to make!"

At breakfast Harry asked Dobby for a map of the island chain.

"Are we going shopping Harry?" purred Daf.

"Why yes My Ladies"

At least three groans were heard.

"So what trouble are we getting into today Potter!" demanded Gin

"Why we are getting rid of Volde today", piped Harry with a smile.

The link lit up, whom, what, where, when...

"Not very observant are they Harry?" laughed Lily

"No, too much browsing of shops dulls the perceptions".

"It's going to be the couch for you Potter if you don't quit with the wise cracks and come clean," growled Daf

"Ah! Such a comfortable couch it is, anyone volunteer to snuggle with me there?"

"Yes My Devine Lord, I would serve you there," cooed Lily.

"Yes! I see you are going to be my favorite snuggle option"

Harry had to duck a bread roll, a sausage and several glares.

"Alas I must be a poor lord as my wives find me lacking and poor at servicing them".

POP,POP, Dobby and Winky appeared. Dobby with a map of the islands and Winky cleaning the table. Winky had some advice to the three Ladies, Sue had remained neutral. "Yuss is playing with fire messin with the Devine Lord, you stop now! You can't make the divine lord sleep but where he wants" POP

"Dobby, do you know any of these islands have boats for rent", asked Harry.

"Dobby knows these islands have boats but knows not if any is for rent My Devine Lord".

"Thank you Dobby". POP

Some of the girls let out a moan while Mill voiced their disappointment, "You mean we are only going boat shopping"

"What's with those elves Harry, they have been using a very strange address for you and for Lily", asked Sue.

"I really haven't noticed I gave up trying to have them call me just Harry a long time ago. As long as they are happy, I am not going to interfere! Although Winky did have some sage advice for you three"

Since there was no more food to throw, Harry just got some tongs stuck out at him? Harry assembled the girls and Goblin 'faded' to the island with a lot of boats. After an hour of no boats for rent, Harry found a dealer and bought a thirty-foot boat that would meet his requirements. After buying some thick link chain and three large anchors, Harry filled up the boat with gas and headed out to sea. He had no idea how to run the boat or navigate the high seas.

"Dobby" pop

"Yes My Devine Lord Sir"

"Can the elves move this boat to the waters in front of our island?"

"Yes My Devine Lord Sir" POP

Within a few seconds, about a dozen elves popped on board and the boat popped on the waters in front of the beach. Harry then had the glass-like container popped on the boat. He made the mistake of wishing for a dock to make all of this operation easier. He found to his delight that upon returning the elves had built a dock for the boat with a boathouse.

"Dam I wish I had bought a captain's hat. Are you Ladies ready for a boat ride?"

"Of course Harry, but what do you have in that large glass-like container, asked Daf?

"You four don't know what's in that container?" asked a shocked Lily.

No was the answer and when Harry said "Voltimort", Daf and Mil sat down with a plop and Sue laughter was effervescent while Gin did a two-minute happy dance.

When they all returned to normal Daf quizzed the sanity of it all. "So you killed him and we are just dumping the body, why?"

"Who says he's dead" quizzed Lily

"Got in one Lily, he is in 'limbus' or stasis if you will. Therefore, unless someone finds him and kills him his horicux are useless. And who is going to find him six miles deep in the ocean?"

Then the questions came, why no trial, why keep it a secret, why, why, why.

"My Ladies please! When Volde first was discombobulated what did everyone do? Celebrated and went to sleep. They have been asleep all these years and even now that he has returned what do we have? We had his Fudgness decimating the Aurora, refunding everything fighting Volde. The people are sheep and will not fight for themselves. People like Dumbeldork diluting the education system so they will follow him. No, I will not let them know, and maybe some body like us can train people to do good and put down evil. It is going to come back, if not Volde then some other want-a-be. So there!"

Lily was laughing and clapping. "Bravo My Devine Lord, you win!"

"But what about the prophecy", moaned Mil?

"What about it? Either it is in 'limbus' with Volde or it was fulfilled when I was a kid or it is a phony. Who cares its over with for now at least? All we have to do is wait for a disaster of some sort, throw up the Dark Mark unobserved, and the people will try to keep themselves safer. Then maybe the next Dark Lord will not get off so easy. Maybe they will fund Aurors then maybe I am full of it and know nothing, let's go for a boat ride."

A little while later-with Dobby at the helm of the boat, wearing a captains hat.

"We are here according to the GPS, the Mariana trench and if we are lucky its 6.7 mile deep in the ocean."

A little help Ladies, if you please."

Harry used a permanent sticking charm on the chain to the glass-like case; he added the anchors and the whole thing was levitated into the waters over the Mariana Trench. The ride home was full of anticipation of a good party. There was an on going argument whether Harry's friends should be told or not. It was decided not to tell, there is always one closer friend of a friend that would never betray the confidence. A secret was a secret and six was their lucky number.

A week later, after another day in the sun, sand and sea, a Goblin showed up with a case of Elvin wine and a note from Ragnuk.

Friend Harry

You were correct! We located the Goblin that sabotaged your wards. His clan was indeed planning an attack on my clan. They have been eliminated per Goblin customs. I attach a case of Elvin wine that is thought to be a few hundred years old so watch out it may have heavy kick to it. May you sword slay your enemies and drip only their blood.

Ragnuk

After many parties and great times, August was here. Teachers and associates needed to meet two weeks before school started. So the elves were packing. Harry felt sorry for them. He knew they liked the work but it was a LOT of work. Harry sometimes mused that the girls would buy anything even if they already had it. Harry did not care about the money; they could not spend it faster that he made it. Although he though that they were really trying hard to do so.

~Harry my love, your body is required in the bedroom.

Dam they could sound sexy even over the link.

Harry was surprised upon entry into the bedroom, only Lily was there and the other girls were nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Relax Harry, I have already spoken to the other girls, you are mine for the afternoon and it is now time. I am yours for the taking".

Lily dropped her robe and she stood there in the perfection of beauty. She helped Harry remove his clothing and in the process rubbed her body on him and around him. They fell on the bed in an embrace and locked lips in passion and lust, their tongues battling for dominance. Kiss his way down her neck, nipping and licking as he went. Sexual desire was just radiating off her. Harry focused on those most stimulating breasts; the 'link' flared when he met them, which was intoxicating all by itself. Harry loved breast and the girls they were attached to.

The girls were sitting in the living room and eavesdropping on the link. They should have stayed off the link as not to interrupt the two who were now evolved solely with themselves.

"Harry real loves her moans and scent, I'm jealous!" moaned Gin

"He may love her fragrance but her muscle movement is getting to him, all that ..., OOOH!" whispered Daf.

"This link is just so sexy, I'm on overload, and this is mind altering ecstasy. AaaaH! I just had an organism," gasped Sue

The link suddenly lit up "Oh, ahh, ahh, AHHHHHH" as Lily's orgasm hit hard. A scream echoed down the hall, some one forgot the silencing charm!"

"There goes Harry", shuttered Gin.

"Should we join them now that they are done, I ...OH? Hell he is...Oh! He is... Mil's jaw dropped.

"Yes, he is" smiled Mil.

"She sure is tuned into Harry's pleasure...Oh! OH! AHHH! That was a powerful orgasm that was!" moaned Daf.

"Dam, my muscles are...along with her, OoooooooH!" Sue grunted.

Two hours later Harry, Lily and the girls are still at it.

"That's it my Harry, I'm exhausted" groaned Daf.

The girls join the two lovers, Harry had collapsed on top of Lily, his head in the crook of her neck, and both were out cold. The girls stripped and join the two in dreamland.

The next morning and some stamina potion the girls and Harry made it to brunch, from brunch to the sea and the sun with sand castles, umbrellas and picnic baskets. That evening the question was broached.

"Ok, Lily, you said that all would be revealed mid-summer, spill" demanded Gin.

Lily laugh was almost musical, "Have you caught on yet Harry?"

"Sorry Lily, I was raised a mundane so while I know of the word games that have been going on I don't understand, you will have to explain".

"How about you girls, any ideas what's going on?"

Just looks between the girls and shrugs replied.

"Okey, doeky! The first hint and explanation has already been provided. You will get the full picture the night we get back to Hogwarts. After the welcome feast, Lady Hogwarts must be there. So your first part of the puzzle is, 'Lily Moirai Sarpedon'". Lily giggled.

"But that's your name" growled Daf.

"OH!"

"Oh what Harry?" growled Mil

"I think a trip to the library might help", laughed Harry. "While I'm not completely up on this, but I get the idea".

"WHAT", Gin demanded.

"I think a trip to the library would not hurt" Harry continued laughing.

The girls beat a retreat to the library, leaving Lily and Harry alone. When the girls returned with two books, they found Lily and Harry snuggling on the couch.

"Your going to take Harry away from us aren't you, whined Daf.

"I doubt that that would be possible girls", Lily responded seriously.

"But your a Goddess aren't you, sobbed Gin.

"Yes, and no I am not a Goddess, I am the child of 'The Gods', I was sent to be bonded with Harry, who you remember is a descendent of Merlin who was part Demon! I am just the same as you, just another in love with Harry. Therefore, you can guess that there is something going on, but that is for 1 September. Right now I am #5, the Alpha, and getting a good cuddling with my Devine Lord".

Harry motioned with his hand. This caused a pile-on and A 'Harry moment' until he 'faded' everyone to the huge tub. "Girls! While I want to know what is going on, it is just not that important, I am here and I love you all equally. That which will happen will happen. You remember from my memories I think I died. I am sure I was going to be raised by Dumdum to die, I thought on the beach with Volde that I was to die. I think I can find a lot of fun to have until Sept 1st so let's not tempt fate".

"All the girls started laughing at Harry".

"WHAT already!"

"Harry Lily is Fates Daughter!" laughed Daf

"Morgana" was all Harry could say. (Destiny and Fate was cracking up along with half the council. Fate chuckled, "I wonder when some one will ask or figure that out, and who sent all those Phoenix's', he,he,he, at least we got rid of the little trouble maker")

Fun, parties, and sunning were some of the many activities that were played at the rest of the summer. Alas August arrived and the first staff meeting was due.

Harry and the girls 'faded' into the main hall.

~Hello mom, were home" snickered Harry.

~Oh, well come back son, and how is my daughter doing?" Lady Hogwarts question shocked almost everyone.

~I'm fine Mom. Later everyone, please!" said Lily. We need to attend the staff meeting.

"Harry!" Minerva called out with feeling. That caught Harry attention; the stern Professor with feelings was different to say the least.

"Headmistress, what brings you to be so chipper in the morning?" asked a confused Harry.

"This and that, and a new school board members, i.e. a couple of board members have disappeared and were thought to be Deatheaters".

"Probably got caught up in Harry's buzz saw", mused Gin

"Yes, well, the Goblins did declare Lucius is dead and we have new board members, which to say is a relief."

/Scene Break/

To say meetings are boring is to state the obvious. Other than getting the syllabus for DADA each year, and being asked to ride the Hogwarts express on the 1st of September, one could say the meeting was boring for Harry. Of course Harry figure as soon as he stepped into the meeting what would probably happen, not exactly but generally. Why? Well there is hardly anyone there is why. It was explained by the listing of instructors for the new year.

New Staff:

Deputy Head-Filius Flitwick

DADA - Lord Harry Potter/Gryffindor/Black/Evans/Myrddin

Transfiguration - Lady Lily Myrddin

Charms - Lady Millicent Black

Potions - Lady Daphne Gryffindor

Ancient Runes - Lady Susan Evans

Flying - Lady Virginia Potter

Herbology - Lord Neville Longbottom

Head of Houses:

Slytherin - Lord Harry Potter /Gryffindor/Black/Evans/Myrddin

Gryffendor - Daphne Gryffindor

Ravenclaw - Lady Virginia Potter

Huffelpuff - Lady Millicent Black

~Now if that does not piss off the students to find a Gryffindor the Head of House of Slytherin, a Slytherin the Head of House of Gryffindor etc. Well I will eat your broom, mused Harry.

Hell what about the students parents, asked Daf?

"Whoopi" shouted Gin.

"Headmistress, you know all this is going to cause you problems, right, asked Harry?

"Isn't it just delicious, giggled the Headmistress. Everyone was just gob smocked. "The board agreed as is M.O.M, Amelia is thrilled. Oh! What a wonderful year this will be".

Harry and the girls said their good bye and 'faded' to #12 Grimmauld Place. The place was immaculate, Dobby had insured all the luggage was here and the master bedroom was of adequate size with closets and a super bed. Harry adjusted the wards so no apparitions in and the 'floe' was open only for his friends. Neville and Luna floe'd in for dinner and a chat over the coming school year, then they asked have you seen the latest robes and all the girls were up in the Master bedroom.

Neville was scared for Luna when she came down it total shock, she had seen the girls closets. It seemed to Luna to have a closet the size of a ballroom was a little much.

"I wonder where the 'Order of the Phoenix' is meeting these days. Are they still meeting without DumDumdork?" mused Harry. That question was answered almost the next day. Amelia floe'd in and asked if Aurora Tonks could be admitted to meet with Harry. Harry authorized a one-time entry and a strange looking woman entered #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Wotcha Harry! Said a pink haired woman who had on Aurora robes.

"Do I know you Auror?" asked Harry

"Oh! Ooops and all that! I use to guard you at #4 Privet Dr under an invisibility cloak, guess we never got formally introduced".

"Tonks, Not familiar with that house?" said Harry.

"Oh! Sorry, used to be House of Black but mom married a muggle and we got tossed out, and Sirius got chucked into Azkaban before he could restore us to the family. So it's just Tonks, which by the way how are we meeting you here, this is a Black house?"

Harry burst out laughing, as was Amelia.

"Tonks let me introduce you to the current Lord Black".

After some explaining and undoing confusion, Harry invited Tonks to Hogwarts to discuss family matters and to catch Harry up on House Black's recent history. As for Tonks visit Harry found out that 'The order of the Phoenix' use to meet at #12 and they wanted to do that again. Harry said no, but provided property in Diagon Alley for their use free of charge. Harry felt that was the least he could do since he could not tell them that their little club was a waste of time more now than before.

"So who is running 'Order of the Phoenix" these days?" asked Harry.

"Well no one really, we are just meeting and trying to think of a way to help fight He-who-must-not-be-named," answered Professor McGonagall.

Before Tonks could depart, the Ladies showed up.

"Auror Tonks might I introduce you to my wives, this is Lady Gryffindor, Lady Potter, Lady Evans, Lady Black, and Lady Myrddin, Ladies Auror Tonks".

Tonks just sat there with her mouth open as if 'stupefied'.

"I think you broke Tonks, Harry", chuckled Amelia.

"But you're not seventeen and Dumbledore said you were only important because he-who-must-not-be-named was trying to kill you", gasped Tonks.

"I'm afraid Dumdum had too high of an opinion of himself and Moldyshorts. Dumdum did not listen to me and got himself killed, and Volde is overrated, I have already kicked his ass about five times. Unfortunately, he keeps running away before I can finish the job. Maybe I'll give him a nice long sea voyage so he can quit bothering me". There was snickering among the girls.

Tonks looked at Amelia for help. Amelia just shook her head and informed Tonks..."While you may see a seventeen year old he is one of the most powerful wizards of our time, he is one of the wealthiest and has been teaching at Hogwarts this last year. Frankly, I am getting tired of cleaning up all the dead Deatheaters he kills or captures".

"Oh, Amelia, I haven't talked to the girls yet but I guess its going to be the summer of weddings. So I need to get with your representative to schedule protection for the public".

"For the Public", choked Tonks.

"You know the boy-who-lived marriage, I'm sure that each of my girls will want 'the perfect ceremony' and I don't think the Ministry is going to like me hexing half of the wizard community who don't have enough sense not to bother us. You have seen what happens when I get carried away".

"Yes, Aurora's got bets down on what will be the top kill number at your next death eater meeting" Amelia chuckled.

"OH, Hay! YEH! OH! Gee you're the HIM who's killing all those jerks? Tonks was blathering.

"Yes I'm him".

"But you're just...

"AUROR TONKS! Control your self," demanded Amelia.

Many people never recognized that all those names and Lord titles belonged to one Harry Potter.

Amelia got Tonks out, and the girls cooed and mooned over wedding talk. Soon the link was flooded with whom to invite, what color, when, where... Harry put up a full shield, slipped out to the kitchen, and had a butterbeirs. Harry hoped this would stop before summer arrived, the question is what year?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-Do you believe it, no one else will

September 1st arrived and it was 9 3/4 and the Hogwarts express. What every student, parent and Auror expected did not happen, no Death Eaters. On the train, the Perfects, Head Boy, and Girl did their thing and no problems. Harry expanded the compartment for all his girls and Professor Longbottom and Luna Longbottom. Plans for the year and chitchat occupied the time, it was almost anticlimactic, no Ron, no Draco with Crab and Goyle. Soon the ride was over and the carriages made their way to the castle and the welcoming feast.

It must have seemed odd to older students, there was no 'Harry's table', and all that use to fill 'Harry's table' were now sitting at the head table and being introduced as Professors. The hat sorted, the Headmistress warned of the forest, and Filch's restricted items, the new Professors introduced. There were a few upset students when the Headmistress introduced the Head of Houses but grumbling aside none of the students had much say, nor could they hex the Professors, so it was mote. Tuck-in was said and the feast began.

It could be said that stupidity is genetic. Other could say that Pureblood intermarriage produces squibs or less than powerful wizards. Others asked if the wards at Hogwarts were lacking or maybe there were secret passages leading into Hogwarts. The debate can continue but the jackasses ruined a perfectly good feast. The great doors flew open...

"You are all going to die you mudbloods...Draco's vocabulary was worst than Volde and the six death eaters with him had no speaking lines...

"Die!" Harry yelled; the Purple-green bolt hit Draco's black enclosed body with a pinging noise. Draco screamed in convulsions before collapsing dead.

"Erecta fasciis Uiuarium" was heard multiple times and six mummies stood waiting for transportation.

A few minutes later in rushed the Aurora's, Department of Mysteries and even Amelia was there.

"Ah, Minister Bones, how nice of you to join us, we wrapped most of the garbage for you disposal", said Harry cheekily.

"Not quite up to you par, Lord Potter, Only seven?" barked Amelia.

"Alas, while the number is few we did score 100%, I am looking forward to a higher count should the stupid congregated in my presents again", Harry bowed to Amelia.

Statements were taken and finally everyone was escorted to their dorms. Amelia had work to do and finally Harry and the girls arrived at Gryffindore's quarters.

"Dobby" "Yes My Devine Lord" "Dobby be so kind as getting us tea, butterbeirs and sandwiches" "Yes My Devine Lord" POP!

~Mom, could you make office spaces off the common room here, we may need to have conferences or detentions served here.

~Of course Son"...Two doors appeared, one leading to a conference room and another to a classroom type room.

~Thanks Mom, we are going to sit, drink tea while I am told "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY LIFE".

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry, led him to the couch, and kissed his cheek. "Yes dear, the full story my love".

Lily explained that there were indeed Gods and Goddesses, limbo, MountOlympus, hell, Hades, and many more. That Destiny, Fate, love, war, etc etc all existed. Therefore, if a God decided to do something it could affect many mortal lives or just one but gods did not pick individuals, normally! That in many cases multiple gods worked on one project, or several at the same time.

"They are really sorry Harry you got caught in the middle and while you were an important piece you were forgotten. The Gods, unbelievably, try to be fair. So if the plan was to kill you they would give you a great life before they do you in. Without explaining all the fine details they screwed up royally! Volde was a small cog in their plans and you a piece to fix that cog, you were to die, but you were to have a royal super life first. There plan could last thousands of years into the future, so you see a small detail like you got overlooked. It is hard to explain but they suddenly saw that you were given absolutely nothing except the worst possible everything. Therefore, they tried to fix it. Then you became a project, an individual project in the great plan. The plan cannot fail. So you have let's say ten gods fixing things together, yet the main plan must succeed. They got carried away and you may or may not say that they screwed up again, 'royally'. That is where I come in; I am the proverbial nail in the coffin.

"So when do I die Lily?"

"That's the screw up you don't now or ever!

"WHAT!"

"The plan cannot not fail, you were unimportant as is all your girls. BUT! With all the fingers of all the gods messing around to make it up to you, they wove you and your girls into the great plan without realizing it. They were going to have a great joke, give you money, girls, power etc etc and after you did Volde in and you would, then they could forget you and you would die of old age. They would still have their plan, they would have their joke and you would have a great life. However, by weaving you into and through their plan you became their plan not now but in the end. So there was only one answer after you picked up the staff of Merlin, the game was set with no turning back. The slave was a big screw up, you would have bonded with half the planet had they not sent me in to stop it.

"That's another point before we go on, who are you? What are you? How did you get here...?

"Simply put and I am unable to explain until later, you will know by then. STOP! I am not double-talking you. I am the daughter of the Gods; do not ask which ones, it does not work that way! I was sent here as a human to stop your bonding. Lady Hogwarts calls you son as in son-in-law, and me daughter. That is because I was begot by the gods and delivered by Hogwarts through the room of requirements. Do not ask its magic of the gods. In the end I will be a super being and you a super dude, the girls will be your concubines".

"I keep saying this but, WHAT THE HELL!"screamed Harry

"I do not know the final plans outcome only a general outline, I am now trying to explain that to you. You are at this point a mini-god or a minor-god, have you not noticed that I have been calling you My Devine Lord, and Dobby and the elves call you My Devine Lord. They feel who you are; I know generally, what you will be, as what you will be to me. Oh! When I say the girl will be concubines? We will remain equal in your mind forever but while you treat us all equal even in heaven there is status. So what will happen? You will teach here at Hogwarts, and then you will have to assume a glamour charm to appear to age. OH, Forgot. You, me, the girls, will not age nor change ever again. We will probably move after a few years from here to the ministry after many years, and many changing glamour charms, we will have to disappear from public, say in two hundred years. After that, we will have changed the public, but the public will be all-new so we will only be a legend. It is unclear but somewhere in a thousand years, you will be a cog in this plan and needed or possibly, in future plans or maybe you will be making the plans.

"So all I have to do is wave my hand and the sea will part", sneered Harry?

"Don't doubts that won't happen, maybe not this second but you will find that more and more things that you want to do will happen", warned Lily.

"Ah! Girls, I haven't heard from you, you certainly are quiet", probed Harry.

The dam broke and questions were flying faster than answers but one thing was surfacing the word concubine v.s. goddess.

Lily was not happy, "Petty, jealousy doesn't become you ladies. Here I am just mortal #5 and Harry would not have it any other way because he is 'just Harry'. You expect thing to change when I return and my status and powers are returned. You are not saying much about Harry then. You have been given hundreds of years of youth and life with Harry and you worry when he dies here and ascends, of the word concubine. After hundreds of years, you expect Harry to change how he has treated the bond. What if Harry only had one title here, which one of you would turn down the title concubine because you could not have the title of wife?"

They all decided to sleep on what was said, sleep on Harry that is as Lily grabbed a flask of 'stamina'potion. The girls grabbed Harry and dragged him to the bath. (Giggle, giggle).

The next morning-

"My Lord, My Lord!" Dobby and Winky were bouncing up and down on the bed. They would have grabbed Harry and drug him out of the bed except that there were too many arms and legs all inter-twined. "Err, aahgg, Winky?"

"My Devine Lord you must get up now, your first class is in half an hour!" wailed Winky.

Harry was not sure if he could extract himself from the pile, but after a few gentle pushes and a tickle, he squeezed out. Hitting the shower at a run and dressing in Professors robes, Dobby handed an egg sandwich and glass of juice to Harry. Harry bolted out the door and stopped. "What the Hell!" Harry 'faded' to the classroom before the bell rang.

The class was first years (Gryffindor/Slytherin) and his afternoon class was seventh years (Gryffindor/Slytherin). That meant the pace was not that hard. The grading of papers would be the drag. So the final bell rang, attendance taken, and the introduction began. Harry felt different emotions as he scanned the class. Some faces were eager while some were scared when he got to Baddock, Alvin. Harry just felt 'Draco'. Sitting right next to him on either side was a humongous girl, Goyle's little sister and the other was Pyrites, Tom. Pyrites was just another Crabe. Well as Head of House, he hoped he could head off problems like those that he had.

"Now for some fun" Harry smiled.

Harry stretched out his left hand palm up and had a ball of fire appear while flicking his right hand and his desk started floating in the air.

"Now who can tell me what I am doing wrong. Yes Mr. Abercrombie".

"Sir you are not using your wand".

"Wrong! But five points to Gryffindor for giving the answer that I was looking for". Harry put out the fire and lowered the desk.

"Now while you all are anxious to start waving you wands, I want you to know that they are a crutch and the more you use them the harder you will have when I break you of the habit in your seventh year. You all pushed out magic when you were children, adults call it accidental magic, but it really is wandless magic. So while you use your wand these first six years, you may want to try wandless magic on your own time".

Harry waved his hand and a feather appeared in front of each student.

"So you first spell to learn is _Wingardium Leviosa_ the 'Levitation Charm' the proper pronunciation is '_wing-_**_gar_**_-dee-əm_ **_lev_**_-ee-_**_oh_**_-sə_'. So everyone give it a try and try not to knock out an eye. Wand movements are thus".

Later…"Ok class, nice work; I am going to give you a break and no homework today. Practice when you have time, class dismissed".

Harry had his back turned but could see the exit door in a mirror behind his desk. What he noticed was Baddock, Pyrites and Goyle shoving students out of their way so they had a clear path to leave. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and 'faded' into the hallway to watch from the other side of the doorway. Just as Draco in the past, the Slytherin trio pushed and shoved students. One young boy tried to stand up for himself and Agatha Goyle punched him in the face. Harry removed the cloak and levitated the trio near the ceiling where they flayed around.

"Alright students, move along, the show is over". After the students had passed, Harry lowered the trio gently to the ground. "In the class room you three! Now!

Harry sat at his desk, tapping his fingertips and looking at the three. A few minutes later Harry finally spoke.

"How stupid are you three? First years, first class, in front of a Professor and your Head of House you do some of the dumbest things possible. Detention and ten points each as a starter."

"My father is very important and on the Wizengamot and…

"Arrogant and stupid, sorry, I have heard that for six year from another death eater want-a- be." Harry sighed. "Detention is three nights with Filch cleaning toilets the mundane way and a warning. Do not make me start dogging you around this castle to keep you on the straight and narrow. You have been warned, dismissed".

Harry knew that Transfiguration was their next class so he apperated to Lily's class and let her know that three would be late but to keep and eye on the three as they could be trouble makers, he then apperated to Filch and requested toilet cleaning for the three. Harry actually got caught up on some reading he wanted to do. It was odd not to have all the girls around him all the time. At dinner that night, everyone was catching up with the first days events when Nev dropped a load. He had given his first detention and taken house points. Yep it was the three Slytherin. Harry stood and made the announcement "House Slytherin there is a mandatory meeting in the common room at 9 PM tonight. Be there!"

That night at nine Harry entered the common room. "Just relax folks, and no you don't have to get out of his lap because I showed up". Refering to a couple in the corner.

Harry sat on a corner of a stuffed couch. "OK! I want you three here in the center of the room. I want the House to see three of the stupidest toadies I know of. On the first day of school, these first years lost this house sixty points. Why? It appears that they are better that everyone else and push people and hit people so they get their own way. THIS IS NOT SLYTHERIN! First, a Slytherin does not get caught when they do something. Second, we only do things for gain whether that is for personal gain or House gain. In the seven years that I have been here, I know of only about five stupid Slytherin they are all dead. The rest are advancing themselves and their pockets. Now I ask you three what did you gain today. NOTHING, you lost us points. Now this house starts to work together and we ALL act like Slytherin or else!

I am not going to tuck you into bed each night. I have two beautiful Slytherin wives that I want to tuck in each night. SO! The following will be adhered to, no bullying by a Slytherin of another house. All problems will be reported to the Perfects or me. If you see these three toadies acting up in house or out, I want you to stop it. ..If you lot can't take care of it I WILL start interfering with your 'broom closet' time so you CAN monitor this house or else. Are there any questions?

"Sir, how far are we allowed to go?

"Good question. As long as you do not get Madam Pomfrey involved, I have a blind eye. I want unity in this house and I do not want house wars. Non-dangerous pranking is fine. If you have real problems from another house let me know. I have some influence with the other head of houses". (That got a laugh).

"Sir, what happened to the five Slytherin you mentioned?

"I can't stand arrogant, evil toadies. I killed them, smiled Harry. Ask your older students. I got one in the Great Hall". Since there were no more questions, Harry returned to his quarters.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-The Dark Mark rides again

The headmisstriss came charging in without requesting entry.

. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry but Harry there is the dark mark over Hogsmeade! Throwing on his clothes , Harry still had time to think how fast a girl could dress when they wanted to and not the hours that they normally took to dress for the ball. Harry 'faded' to Hogsmeade only to find death, destruction and a dark mark. Not the regular dark mark but a new one. It was a six-pointed star with two lightning bolts and a snake inside.

"What the hell is with these dark lords and snakes?" grumbled Harry. The Aurors popped in and after a while Amelia showed up.

"Harry? No Amelia I got here just after they left any idea on the mark or who did it?"

"No Harry, the Auror in charge says nobody knows squat".

Harry said their good bye after Sue got a hug and a promise to visit from Amelia. Harry 'faded' everyone to Hogwarts and a long hot bath. Later at dinner the headmistress just had to ask Harry about what would be called 'the Harry phenomenon'. Harry and the girls had to see a pensive memory before they would believe. All Harry and the girls knew is that they hit the bed and bounced.

Harry noticed that Baddock, Pyrites and Goyle were not moving very quickly and that Baddock had a slight limp. Harry just shrugged and received the owl with the late addition of the Dailey Profit.

The Dailey Profit was all about the new Italian Mafia Dark Lord and the Hogsmeade attack. The dark star showed over the town.

~You know that there is no official mark or sign for the Mafia all they are about is terror and blackmail. That mark looked more like an old Nazi mark. No sooner than he thought that a letter to the Dailey Profit was in order, Hestia flamed in with parchment and quill and a quick request was penned, requesting where they got this information. Hestia was gone in a flash with the letter.

~Hay, how about me having my mark, suggested Harry?

~Hay that would be cool, how about a tiger, suggested Gin.

~No we need something symbolic, I don't know maybe…

~Yea how about Lily's knickers" giggled Daf?

~Hay Mil what do you think?" shouted Sue

~I think I need Harry to do me really good tonight

~Mil that is not a symbol" grouches Daf

~The part I am thinking of is my symbol, sighed Mil".

Just as the link was going to shut down without a solution, Hestia flamed in. The link unanimously agreed 'that's it'. It was a multi symbol, 'The order of the phoenix' and the light side. Therefore, instead of laying all the good and bad at the boy-who-lived feet, they could blame the 'order' and leave Harry alone. Hestia letter stated that the Dailey Profit had received a letter from the new dark lord threatening the wizard world.

All the girls had papers to grade or brooms to polish leaving Harry and Lily to wander back to the room. As they entered, Lily started started a kiss as it ended she asked. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

That afternoon was devoted to research and practice getting a golden phoenix mark perfected. The mark just did not sit in the sky. Harry's colorful phoenix would attack with spread wings and talons thus destroying any other offending mark.

Since Harry and the girls did not want any publicity, they came up with white robes with silver linings to wear when they got into it with the bad guys and girls. The mask would not show but produced a glamour charm, which made them look like different people and was tied to changing their robe to white and silver in an instant. They then decided that Diagon Alley would be next hit if the new dark lord wanted an 'effect'. Therefore, when one of the six was not in class they would hang out in Diagon Alley. With the link, Harry could be their in a second and the girls soon after with portkeys or 'fading'.

Time dragged on classes, patrols and school activities left a tired bunch of people. Harry found out that Baddock, Pyrites and Goyle were given a 'blanket party' by the rest of the house. Harry groaned as there was another area that needed attention. So Harry headed to the headmistress office, and gave the password to the Gargoyle.

"Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Minerva, I just dropped it to let you know of a little problem I am monitoring.

"Serious or just letting me know?"

"The house is taking care of it for now and I will be spending more time on it but it appears the spirit of Draco Malfoy is among us, moaned Harry". It appears we have a trio of arrogant purebreds who I am trying to stop before they turn into a real problem. The sad part is they are first years and I am just trying to head them off before they start trying for Deatheater wanta-be status.

"Oh! Those three! Flitch has been saying he has had a lot of help early in the year. Those three seem to be piling up a new record for detentions, McGonagall added.

~Harry their here, I'm here in the alley between the 'Stationery Shop' and 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. The Deatheaters are headed this way, they are at Gringotts right now reported Gin".

"Sorry Headmistress something just came up!" Harry 'faded' and by the time he got his mask on all the girls showed up in the Alley.

"There looks to be about thirty and firing A-K's all over the place," Gin reported.

"Ok My Ladies, like during training, behind me",

Most of the death eaters were past the entrance to Knockturn alley. About half were making a mess of 'Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions' while the other half had turned to killing people at Florean Fortiescue's Ice Cream Parlor". While it was thought that the people in white robes were helping no one else got involved. Harry was pissed because of the ice cream parlor destruction and the girls over the robe store destruction. The Deatheaters were in black robes (aren't all villains dressed in black?) but they had masks that looked Florentine, gold with feathers?

"Those masks make them look like poufs," laughed Daf.

Harry had a flash back about Florentine masks with feather but continued.

"The Deatheaters notice that they had trouble when all of sudden the sky exploded in a gigantic Phoenix, the golden phoenix shredded the star and snake and circled area as if waiting pray. While many looked up most were in the act of dying. Harry's right arm swung from his right, his left arm swung for his left, twenty some odd death eater were cut in half. Harry extended his arms; from his left sprung his silver shield, from his right nothing visible appeared but fifteen death eaters found themselves sixty feet in the air. There was no cushioning effect on the ground when Harry released them, just the ground or other Deatheaters. The girls had let loose their lions and tigers which caused many of the Deatheater attention on saving their parts from the animals. Suddenly Aurors 'pops' could be heard and Aurors joined the fight which was basically over. While a few death eaters were still there, the rest had portkeyed away. Harry linked to the girls to grab on.

Tonks led the Aurors to Diagon Alley. Arriving she saw blood and dead bodies everywhere and six people that she did not recognize in snow-white robes. The one in front bowed and weeping his arm in front of him as if from an old musketeer movie, they disappeared as one, without a sound. She almost pee'ed her knickers when she saw the gigantic phoenix circling the area. Had the 'Order' been involved?

At dinner that night a special edition of the Dailey Profit arrived. The paper had pictures of the phoenix and the six white-robed 'Order of the Phoenix" saviors at Diagon Alley. They had not finished the paper when the headmistress sent a message for them to meet her in her offices ASAP!

Harry was not happy about the invitation so he 'faded' the girls to Minerva's office. What surprised every one including Harry was there sat Minerva, Amelia and Tonks.

~Well My Ladies it seems we have unexpected company. Let me do the talking

A groan came over the link along with;

~Oh! God! We are in trouble again, Harry's at it again.

"Ah! Minerva, Amelia and Miss Tonks, what do we have the honor of this visit, surely not to see me!"

Minerva had on her stern face before asking, "And what do you know about this article in the paper tonight?

Harry figured that they knew, he had 'faded' from her office about that time and the girls would have to have left classes with Perfects in charge.

Harry figured that it was about time to turn the tables and/or lie like a rug. "So are you three asking officially or as members of 'The Order of the Phoenix' or both?

"As Minister of Magic I am asking what you know about today's incident?"

"I know nothing about nothing Minister. Other than what I read in the Dailey Profit, I do not even know what day it is. Hay Susan what day is it?

"Beats the hell out of me Harry, I'm just here for the ride". The girls all snickered.

"You three are members of 'The Order of the Phoenix' are you not, asked Harry?

"Well from the silences I take that as a yes, chuckled Harry,

"As Headmistress I must know the reason for your absents today Harry".

"Personal Headmistress" retorted Harry.

"I'm afraid that will not be sufficient Harry".

"Well lets see Tonks can't use a truth serum, the Minister can't use the Wizengamot, and we six can resign (at that moment Hogwarts shook violently) so I think these questions are mute. In other words ask me no questions and we will tell you no lies".

"But we know …" started the Minister.

"What you think and what you can prove is definitely not going to get any answers. Let us just pretend that the 'Order of the Phoenix' gets all the credit.

Now if no one wants to connect me other than the Order of the Phoenix. Then I don't withdraw my support for the Minister, Tonks and I have our talk about being brought back under the support of family Black and the Headmistress doesn't have to look for six new teachers. Should our teaching become not to your standard of competence, at any time, then you are quite within you authority to fire us (Hogwarts shook violently). I am quite willing to go back to the way we reacted with Dumdum if you wish.

The portrait of Dumdum reacted but was quieted with a stare from the Headmistress.

Are you saying you want all of us to 'Official' turn a blind eye to your activities?"

"Got it in one" smiled Harry. The three officials' consented.

"Great! Responded Harry, you have just hired yourselves six vigilantes who will remain unknown. So all the credit goes to 'the order of the phoenix' which is a secret society and the boy-who-lived can be out of the Dailey Profits front page".

So Amelia what have you learned about the dead in Diagon Alley? I did leave the pieces large enough to identify.

"That had us confused, you usually leave bits and pieces and not whole chunks" chided Amelia.

"Oh Tonks, if you have the time today please join us in my quarters. I would like to discuss your family being rejoined if you like". Tonks had a huge smile on her face and just nodded.

The Minister briefed those on what they found and what the Deatheaters that they captured had reveled.

The Minister filled in the group. The new Deatheaters were almost all European only a few were English and part of Volde's old crew. That brought up more questions than answers. Harry did not fill in the missing information. It appeared that this was a rival dark lord trying to take over from Volde. His or her name was Maestro di Morte. Indicating a male.

How about me bouncing something off you. How about let's have a turf war?

"What the hell is that. War ? questioned Amelia.

"It's a mundane thing, all the parties agree to meet at a designated place and have a war. The winner owns the area or turf" smirked Harry.

"How would that work? I can't put up the Ministry as bait!

"No, they would want a prize so lets offer Hogsmeade Village. Harry grinned

"What!" cried Amelia and Minerva.

"Ok, here is the plan". Harry said what he though might work. First a challenge for a 'turf war' at Hogsmeade, actually around the Shrieking Shack and the forbidden Forest. The winner could raid Hogsmeade. Burn it down after they won , whatever made the winner happy. One time battle winner takes all. Now the sneaky dimwits will of course cheat. Some will try to hide in the forbidden forest and surprise the other side. Some will hide in Hodgsmeade and try and surprise the other side. What they won't know is that we can have a ton of Aurors at Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade. They can be in the Three broomstick and post office disguised. Hogwart gates stop them from moving into Hogwarts. You can have the 'order of the phoenix' in Madam Puddifoots. When they start fighting we can come running out and push them towards Hogwarts where they can be trapped by the gates. They either surrender or die".

Harry knew that this plan was totally useless. Harry just hoped that the 'Maestro di Morte' would show so Harry could have a crack at him or her.

Amelia headed off to make plans and Tonks visited Harry and the Girls in Griffindor's quarters. After a bit of discussion Harry reinstated 'The Tonks Family" back in under the House Black protection. He asked about Narcissus and asked that Tonks check. Since both males of the Malfoy family were dead Narcissus might just like to remain where she was.

Friday after morning classes Harry 'faded' to Knockturn alley. His first 'glamor' showed him as a middle aged (50 year old) wizard. He went to the 'junk shop' and bought two unregistered wands that had been wiped clean of earlier spells. Harry had no idea why he bought wands. His main purpose was to start a rumor.

"Did you hear the Dark lord has spread the word. All death eater to meet by the shrieking Shack at Hogsmeade on the 3rd of next month". Whispered Harry.

"Naw, you knowing whats that's about? Whispered the shop keeper.

"Heard the Dark Lord is pissed and going to gather his forces and do the Italian sot in. Fireworks start at noon".

"Yah, heard about that attack up the street was a bust for that new guy" chuckled the shop keeper in a low whisper.

Harry hit the 'shrunken heads' shop and repeated the rumor after buying two heads. After doubling back to a small alley off 'Borgin & Burkes' to a bar. His glamor was changed to show a really old wizard. In the bar he got the rumor passed on and actually sold the two shrunken heads he had bought. He only got half what he paid for them but what do you do with shrunken heads?

Afternoon class was with the seventh year Slyterins and Gryffindors. Better than half the class was pushing out their magic and doing some dam good 'wandless magic.' He also mentioned in passing of the turf wars time and date and warned the students to stay away. Owls were flying fifteen minutes later.

Harry was heading down to get some coffee in the kitchens when he noticed the Slyterin trio. They appeared to be sneaking so Harry put on his cloak and followed them. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the stupidity of the three. They could have walked, without notice, all the way to the room of requirements. Oh! But no, they had to sneak the whole way. It's a wonder another Slytherin didn't pick up on their actions and thump them just for general principles. After they had paced three times and opened the door, Harry slipped in with them.

Then the fun began, but it really was not funny. They opened their school bags and pulled out a silver cauldron and some ingredients. The silver cauldron threw Harry. Most students could not afford a silver cauldron and had pewter cauldrons instead. Then they started talking: " How are we going to get him to drink this Alvin? Whined Goyle

"Don't worry I've got it all planned out". Sneered Pyrites.

"But its a teacher and he is sitting at the teachers table how are you going to poison him? complained Goyle.

"Just you get this potion right, its simple enough so just don't muck it up" growled Pyrites.

Harry was somewhat stunned, first years trying to do in a teacher. A male teacher. Well that narrowed it down they were either going after Harry or Nev. Harry felt that he knew, it was Harry, Harry had caused the trio problems. It did seem a little weird to try to kill someone but then Harry saw the ingredients. The jars contained Jabberknoll feathers and syrup of Arnica. Potion No. 113 was an "extremely poisonous" tasteless brew. Well isn't this interesting.

Harry had to think on this before he 'faded' to the Headmistress office.

"Harry! You startled me.

"Sorry about that but, dam, could you see if Amelia and Tonks are free this evening or better yet now. I also need your pensive because you will not believe this until you see it".

Minerva flo'ed and Amelia and Tonks arrived within the hour.

'Wotcha Harry, hi Tonks, Amelia, dive into the pensive and then we will talk.

When they came out of the pensive neither looked happy.

"First years, God this is insanity, Amelia groaned".

Harry then laid out his plan. While they agreed, Amelia wanted to be there. So it was agreed. Tonight at dinner, Amelia and Tonks (under an invisibility cloak) would be watching a certain person. Two more female Aurors would be waiting just outside the hall when and if everything happened. Harry had to go to his quarters because right now his girls were having a conniption on the link.

Harry finally got everyone to calm down with promises of out of controlled sex afterwards. Well they were calm on the outsides but the link was still chattering away. Harry raised a half shield to subdue the chatter. Harry and the girls went to dinner and all Harry could do was feel sad. He knew they never came to him and all the Prefects he sent to them or the students the Prefects had sent the trio did not respond. All the House peer pressure had not worked nor the detentions. It was sad, more pure blood mania being carried to an extreme.

Harry had figured that the elves would not help put something into his food or drink. So the only thing else was a switching spell. Switching spells were not something a first year could do so where was the help coming from. Baddock, Malco was Alvin's brother and Malco was in his seventh year. All invisible eyes were on him and he did not fall short of expectations.

Stupid is stupid and after all the wandless magic being trained to students, the dummy used his wand. Harry had decided to make it easy and had poured a large goblet of pumpkin juice and then turned to talk with Lily. He felt the magic as the switching spell took place. He comely stood and said "Tonks the poison is in this goblet".

The Aurors and Amelia struck. Amelia grabbed the goblet so no one could say it was tampered with. Tonks grabbed Baddock, Malco while the other Aurors rushed in and grabbed Baddock, Alvin and Pyrites and Goyle. They were all herded to the Headmistress office. Minerva made a quick statement for all to relax that every thing was under control and would be explained later. She left the headgirl to look after the hall. She then dashed to open the gargoyles to her office. Harry 'faded' to the Headmistress office with the girls.

After everyone was assembled, Tonks did a 'prior incantation' which showed a switching spell had been done. Minerva asked for an explanation but only got silence.

"Well explain your selves! demanded the headmistress." Silence followed.

"Since you will not explain yourselves and with the evidence presented to me I have no other option to expel you from Hogwarts School of Magic. You four are expelled".

Amelia, Tonks and the other Aurors floe'd the accused to the Ministry of Magic quickly there after.

Harry and the girls retired early. The first was a bath, which included all six. This was becoming a tradition. However, a full soak ended up being a full-scale water fight. Harry and the girls were still actually somewhere between mentaly kids and physicaly young adults and the water fight was still fun. Harry had to stop and think over just that. Almost adults for the next, what? Thousand years well a couple of hundred at least. Things were really looking up.

Harry woke to the most amazing feeling. He had just settled onto the bed when he noticed two goddesses were already kissing his cheeks,"Good morning, Harry, said Sue". Harry went to answer but Daf had his lips.

~I love you too." Moaned Harry as Sue took over his lips

~Sex maniacs the lot of you!"

/Scene Break/

Harry had hoped that 'Maestro di Morte' would wait untill the third but that was not to be. He hit a mundane neighborhood killing about thirty people. Amelia put pressure on the Dailey Profit and Harry (the owner) also insured reporting was that the 'Order of the Phoenix" had a new 'light' savior who would take care of the new Dark Lord. It was funny that the old Dark lord was almost forgotten. Harry was happy that Volde was having a nice long soak otherwise he would have tried to outdo the New Poof.

Amelia floe'd in that afternoon with more news of sorts. The Baddock trio was now in Ministerial control, and were put in different families houses. How could you put eleven year olds in Azkaban. However the older Baddock brother was facing Azkaban time. His father was on the Wizengamot and having a shit fit. Harry was looking forward to putting the elder Baddock in his place even if it took a duel or blood feud.

As the third rolled around Harry had Dobby position the required number of elves inside 'The Shrieking Shack' where Harry and the girls would be hidden. No one knew of this except Harry and the Girls, the elves would never tell. Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The old days of having to remember wand movements were gone along with trying to push his magic threw his arm to make a spell happen. Now all he had to do is just point or wave and think it and it happened. What was scary was the power behind it all. Harry was now working to reduce the power when he willed something. He was beginning to believe if he willed Hogsmeade to disappear and he waved his hand that indeed, Hogsmeade would disappear. That was scaring him to a point that he was going to ask Lily if this was expected. However, the third arrived and Harry 'faded' to 'the Shrieking Shack' with the girls. Harry then put up wards around the shack, Dobby and the elves shuttered and Dobby said…

"Thank you Devine Lord for looking after your help". Harry did a double take at that statement. Did the elves feel the wards, yes, but what with the comments?

The battle began. 'Apperations' and 'portkeys' flared all along the back of Hogsmeade. Deatheaters ran from the alley by 'Honeydukes'. More came from the Alley between 'Gladraags' and 'Scrivenshafts". Whether they were there or 'apperated' in was mute they came a running. Most were thought to be part of the Dark pouf's gang. At about the time most hit the carriage road to Hogwarts. What was left of Volde's crew came storming out of the forbidden forest. At the time, Harry flicked his finger and anti 'apparition' and anti-portkey wards went into effect. Harry linked with Mom…. "Are you ready Mom?"

~Yes son, your special wards are in effect".

There was about two hundred Deatheaters total. Volde's group was getting the shit kicked out of there dumb asses. The Dark Pouf's gangs were moving in for the kill. When on the carriage road a lone figure appeared. This figure had a full mask on but the feathers were bright red rather than the normal plumage associated with the normal Pouf Deatheater (The head Pouf had arrived). Harry ran out of 'the Shrieking Shack' towards the masked figure. The Lord Pouf fired a couple of A-K's, which Harry dodged, and then Harry pointed his finger at the Pouf and the white light went through the Pouf's silver shield and a glass like enclosure surrounded the Pouf. In an instant, the elves popped in and popped out with the glass like enclosure. Harry then faced towards Hogwarts and with drew Merlin's staff, Harry sweeps it across the grounds against Hogwarts wards, all of the Deatheaters in-between fell dead.

Harry flicked a finger skyward and the golden phoenix flew. Harry with his glamour in place reentered the 'Shrieking Shack' waving his hand and the wards fell. Harry 'faded' the girls to their quarters. The Aurors had just started to leave their hidden positions to attack the Death Eaters. They stopped short at the carnage that was before them.

"How was that for a day out from Hogwarts?

"Always an adventure My Lord, said Daf", the girls curtsied. Harry was tackled but they were notified via patronus that they were all needed in the Headmistress' office. Begrudgingly they complied.

Entering the Headmistress' office Harry was met with two upset women, Amelia and Minerva. Tonks was keeping quite and out the line of fire.

"What are you trying to pull", growled Amelia, "what you did was not what we agreed upon".

"What are you referring to Amelia?" Harry put on the best honest face he could muster.

"What was that curse? Where is the Dark Lord after you glass'ified him? What are you going to do with him? I have the Wizengamot breathing down my back and wanting answers and further…" Harry interrupted.

"Amelia! Please! Who is saying I was there? I thought that 'The Order of the Phoenix' savior was the one to do all these things. Since it is a secret organization that no one knows about maybe the Wizengamot should ask them. And who said I took "who, were?"

"You know very well what we are talking about," growled Amelia.

"Do you really? Would the answers be enough or would there be even more? I will NOT be credited and be in the spotlight as 'The-boy-who-lived' or 'The Chosen One'. Those days are past. If you push for answers, I will disappear and you can fight the dark lords.

"You mean you don't have the 'Maestro di Morte' gasped Minerva?

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Please explain to me what I have done to hurt or harm the Ministry or Hogwarts or its students?"

"We are not saying that you are hurting anyone other than Deatheaters but we know you are planning something and...Harry cut Minerva off.

"I'm I planning something, no! I am planing many things. Just like you plan for next year's curriculum and you planing for the Wizengamot. Not to mention the devious little plans the students are always plotting. So what you think you know or what you want to know is that the 'Orders' savior is not the 'chosen one'. The minute that connection is made I am out of here, England and the 'war'. Then the Ministry and the 'Order' can fight the Dark Lords you come across".

"Do you understand what I am not saying? If the Ministry sees no evil, hears no evil and says it all that secret organization fault, then the secret organization can say no evil, it a secret organization. It's kind of like under Dumdum, Amelia, Tonks and you Minerva did not know who members of the 'Order' were. RIGHT! It's a well known secret that no one knows".

As Harry was leaving Tonks ran over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said "Thank you Mister unknown, I won the pool as you bested all the previous Deatheater elimination numbers". Harry just smiled and departed.

Harry was notified that the following Thursday was the next Wizengamot meeting and that Harry needed to be there. Harry arranged for Daf to cover his class. He needed to talk to Lily. So with Lily in his class room Harry put up a silencing charm and began. "Lily I have doubts about myself and my power. I sometimes think that I am becoming just like Dumdum. That I am a young manipulative jerk headed off to disaster".

"I would not worry too much about that Harry. You have five strong-minded girls who will be happy to smack you back to reality if that ever becomes a problem."

"Ok I guess you win that one. The real subject I wanted to talk to you about is my powers'. The other day I, had a dumb thought that if I waved my hand and wished Hogsmeade to vanish that I had the power to do just that. That scares me Lily".

"Well stay scared oh husband of mine because if you don't now you will. You are headed for super status my sexy mini-god. Even if you stay a minor god, you are going to wield a lot of power so get used to it. Just don't get carried away like some dark lord because there is always someone who is bigger and meaner that you". Besides I will be here to kick your ass if you become a bad boy".

"Thanks Lily, you don't know what that does for my ego" smiled Harry.

Thursday arrived and Harry took his seat at the Wizengamot. After a polite conversation with Ragnuk, Harry was ready for the pompous stupidity of the Wizengamot.

Lord Baddock was recognized and called for the immediate firing of Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Head of DMLE based on the illegal and arrest of a minor in the school of Hogwarts. Harry turned on his light to be recognized and hopefully given the floor.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Myrddin" said the Cheif Warlock.

"Thank you Chief Warlock. As I have information in this matter I would respectfully suggest that any action in this matter be postponed until after the trial of said minor".

"I demand a vote! yelled Baddock.

Harry continued as if no interruption had occurred he had the floor until he yielded it or the Chief Warlock called time. "First off Lord Baddock has presented false facts to this august body. The Head of the DMLE did not affect the arrest of Baddock's sons; Aurora Tonks did at the instructions of the Prime Minister who was present at the time".

"How dare you contradict me you upstart!" babbled Baddock.

"You will sit down you blithering old fool your self conceived worth has blinded you to the fact that you raised two sons who tried to commit murder".

"How dare you make such accusations? I demand satisfaction!"

That was a big mistake but the idiot still did not realize it until Harry said. "A duel then, name your conditions Sir!"

"You can't, you aren't, I refuse to lower myself' sputtered Baddock.

"Since I have been slighted today and murder attempted on my person by the House Baddock I am afraid that I must invoke a blood feud between our houses".

"Chief Warlock I protest, this cannot be allowed, and I insist the Ministry and the Wizengamot intervene", whined Baddock.

"Madam Minister was there an attempt on the life of Lord Myrddin by individuals of the House of Baddock?" asked the Chief Warlock.

"Yes Chief Warlock those are the charges pending", replied Amelia.

"It appears that Lord Myrddin is well within his rights Lord Baddock".

"I, but, my house could never stand against such wealth", whined Baddock.

"Then withdraw the motion, the accusations and permanently resign from the Wizengamot and I will not start a blood feud", offered Harry.

Baddock had very few options and decided that flight was better than fight he resigned from the Wizengamot. The next motion was why Harry was there.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Aubrey"

"It has come to the attention of concerned wizards that a battle was fought just outside Hogsmeade and a group called "The Order of the Phoenix" was responsible for the carnage. When we tried to investigate, we were told that it was a secret organization. We in the Wizengamot must do something we cannot have vigilante groups running around killing people. I move that this group "The Order of the Phoenix" be made illegal.

Harry flipped on his light requesting the floor.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Myrddin", smiled the Chief Warlock.

"Thank you Chief Warlock. I must apologize to the Ministry and the DMLE as a start. In the last few decades we have had two Dark Lords appear. How effective has any one including the Ministry in catching or stopping them? None! The same two Dark Lords are still apparently at large. I for one have not heard anyones success in this area but now Deatheaters are being killed by 'the order'. As for being secret, what would you do if you were killing Moldyshorts Deatheaters? Have your picture posted in the Dailey Profit announcing who you are? I think not! Further more, if you make the group illegal. How many from that group are going to turn themselves in? My guess is you would have not one person and no "Order" to help reduce Deatheaters. Untill they break the law I see no reason to prosecute them. Thank you for letting me have my say".

The motion failed and after the meeting, Harry was in Amelia's office misleading the press and laughing.

"Harry why did you not duel Baddock", asked the reporter.

"Simple, I duel, he dies, and I have the House of Baddock by right of conquest. Then I have all his bills, his son's problems and all of the baggage that House must have. This way he is gone and I don't have the heart ache".

Harry 'faded' to Hogwarts and had a mass lay about by the lake with picnic baskets, butterbeirs and beautiful wives.

After the morning classes, Harry 'faded' the girls to the island. There covered in the boat was a glass container containing one Maestro Di Morte complete with chains and anchors. After an enjoyable boat ride Maestro Di Morte was taken for a swim with Volde.

A few years later Harry and the girls left Hogwarts for the Ministry. Well sort of Lily was the headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry and the girls kept Lord Griffendors quarters. Harry was the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot while Gin was the Head of Transportation. Amelia had done such a great job of Minister that when she retired Susan became 'The Minister of Magic". Of course no one dared to say that Harry had anything with these choices. Daf disappeared into the Department of Mysteries.

The people never quit looking over their shoulders for the Dark Lords. They did keep the Ministry with the money it needed for the Aurors just in case. With the Aurors at full strength all the little want-a-bee's got stepped on before they got to be big bad boys.

Many, many years later after the retirement of Harry and the Girls, no one really noticed that they disappeared. There was one oddity in that Lord Gryffindor quarters could not be entered and after a few years even that it was there was forgotten. The odd thing was every once in a while if you were on the seventh floor giggling could be heard echoing down the hall.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-And they thought it was over

Harry and the girls enjoyed life and the island. Now is their 80 years of life as teenagers and life was still just super. A little 'glamour charm' and the world was their oyster when they went in public. Even the 'glamour charm' was becoming just in case. In a few more years, no one would remember them except as a legends. Harry and the girls were enjoying a splash in the sea under a warming sun when Harry disappeared in front of the girl's eyes.

"Shit, damn it all! NOW WHAT!" cursed Harry? Harry was in total darkness and it seemed all to familiar some how.

Hello Harry. Have you been enjoying your life?" asked Destiny.

"Why the bloody hell are you... and what do you want now?" growled Harry.

"Testy isn't he?" chuckled Hate.

Love asked, "Well what do you expect. He is here, in total darkness and probably expecting another Dark Lord.

"Probably ready to curse us to the beyond if I had my guess", mused War.

"Ouch, Ouch, get her... Ouch!

"Oops", some one said as the lights slowly came on.

"Hello Harry, let me introduce some of the players. Not everyone is here but this is Fate, Love, Hate, and War. Oh! I am Destiny. Our real names are long forgotten so we never use them anymore."

Not like their names would mean anything and as far as looks were concerned, all Harry could see per individual was a very bright shimmering light. The light was more solid than a ghost but moving as if not solid.

"So what do lot want now or am I finally dead?" asked Harry.

"Yes! Moreover No! Let me try to explain", so Destiny did. It appeared that Harry was just to finishing some of the dimensions in his universe. Harry was heading to be a mini-god and as such, he had steps to take to become fully qualified. And since there were so many bad dimensions that be dealt with before the entire universe was affected. I.e. If Harry succeeded, all of the dark dimensions would become good or the council would eliminate them.

"What about my girls and I include Bea in that? Harry demanded.

Fate chuckled and said, "That is not for you to worry about, if you succeed they will be with you".

"Can't I just go back and die of old age?"

"No, you are on a path and that path is magic. You may go on either to fulfill your destiny as a god or disappear into nothingness. Nothingness is a precise description of what you will become but beware your universe will also follow you", Destiny warned.

"Look you super gods; I cannot go back to eleven years with the Dursley's! To live that all over again, I am just not that strong. You send me back to those beasts I will incinerate the whole lot of them and if you blank my mind I am sure I will be of no use to anyone…"

"Easy Harry, you will not be blanked. You will arrive as a sixteen year old entering your fifth year at Hogwarts. Part of the challenge will be you not knowing what is going on. You must then learn and adapt. The only thing we will tell is that you will be you and that you need to contact the Goblins and ask about Myrddin vault".

With that, Harry faded out and when he awoke, he was in a strange bedroom. It was a nice bedroom. There was a large bed, a fireplace and a large window. Looking out the window Harry saw Hogsmeade! At the foot of the bed were his trunk and his Hogwarts robes on top. Harry was headed to the door when he spied his reflection in the mirror. First, he looked sixteen, but he had no glasses and NO SCAR! Shaking that off he opened the door only to be greeted with "HARRY JAMES POTTER get your self down here with your trunk NOW". Harry put on his robes, wordlessly shrunk his trunk (putting it in his pocket) and went down stares.

Well at least some things are the same, wand-less magic and being ordered about, chuckled Harry.

Harry was stunned, the screamer was his mother Lily and at the table was his father. Boy was he stunned, but shaking his head he must remember 'shut my mouth, and listen' I do not know what is going on and what I am or who anyone is, they said a different universe. So logically, if his mother and father lived Volde did also, ergo no scar. I hope mom and dad are ok ways to say greetings. Oh boy is this going to be fun. The another thought hit Harry (I'm older than my parents).

"You are late as usual, have you forgotten anything, of course you have 'pinky' will bring whatever you forgot. Now let get to the carriage and to Hogwarts", Lily forcefully said.

Harry just nodded and followed (looks like a loving family, thought Harry). They entered a carriage pulled by Terrestrials and headed to Hogwarts. His father and mother were chatting and not paying attention to him. HOWEVER, from the conversation it was clear he was in Gryffindor and both his parents were teachers, but he did not know what they taught. All Harry noticed was he was being treated like an idiot, and the way his father told him to fix his tie and straighten his robe, well, it sounded a lot like Vernon without the screaming or beatings(or do they use magic for that?).

The carriage pulled up to Hogwarts and everyone headed off in different directions. Harry just stood in front of the great hall.

~It's about time you young rouge, said Lady Hogwarts.

~Ah! Mom how nice to hear you, linked Harry.

~Well it's about time you have been ignoring me for the last four years!

~Do you know what is going on Lady Hogwarts?

~Of course I do".

~Well I sure the hell don't. So let us start with a few questions. Am I in Gryffindor, is Gryffindor quarters still mine and anything else you can think of.

~Giggle, giggle… yes I guess things are strange for you! You have been here for the last four years, but you just returned as the son I know just today. You have lived in with the others students but you can live in Lord Gryffindor rooms, as you are the current to be Lord Gryffindor. I know you have changed universes but very much more I do not know".

~If I ask for my private table or send Professor Snape to the dungeons?

~The table you could have but not much more. It is not allowed as you are young Gryffindor to be, you father is heir to the title and don't bring that up with them untill you've gone to Gringotts".

~Thank you Mom, please make the password "Sanctuary" as it was before, the table can wait for awhile until I know who is here and what they are plotting.

~Giggle, giggle, yes Son".

Harry's first day was nothing, until the Hogwarts Express delivered all the students. There was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily Potter was the Charms teacher and his father the Defense of the dark arts. The worst luck was Snape as potions teacher. Harry was still in a daze, but soon the sorting was over and the meal was served. Hermione, Ron and Ginny seemed to be his friends but he had no invisibility cloak, nor Marauders map. Who was his real friends and who only was pretending? Maybe I am just too paranoid.

The only good thing was today was Friday and that meant he could get to Gringotts tomorrow. Seeing all his girls, who were not his girls in this dimension tore mightily at Harry's heart. The Ron in this dimension was apparently the same except he had a bad crush on Hermione, and it showed, she ignored him except for the bickering.

After eating Harry slipped up to Gryffindor quarters and was shocked upon entering. The rooms were just as if he had left them in the other dimension. All of the rooms and 'the bed' just as if the girls would walk in any minute and drag him to their oversized bed. Heart breaking and he almost cried, eighty plus and crying for his girls. How many years had it been since he had his girls in his mind and in his bed. It was going to be a lonely night alone.

The next morning Harry "faded' to Gringotts and approached the first available Goblin.

"Ah, I am afraid I am not sure who is in charge, would that be Ragnuk?"

The Goblin as usual was nasty and surly, as one would expect. "Would you be referring to RamGout?"

"I am not sure, Sir, I am trying to establish my right to a vault".

"Who are you?"

"Harry James Potter, Sir"

The Goblins attitude changed suddenly as he almost fell off the chair, "Please follow me Sir".

Following the Goblin to where Harry knew he had met the head Goblin before. Harry wondered if some of his other life situations applied.

Harry entered the room and approached the Goblin seated at the end of a long table. "It is an honor Sir, but not to take your valuable time I wish to inquire on my ability to access certain vaults".

The Goblin was taken back, first this was a young wizard who showed respect but also belonged to a noble family. The Goblin also knew there was a possibility that there was a prophesy about this wizard. However, his parents owned access to those vaults and not the young wizard. That was until the youngster said "Myrddin". Then all hell broke loose. Six older Goblins suddenly appeared, followed by twelve heavily armed Goblin warriors.

"Young Harry Potter, you have uttered a very strange name, are you ready to prove who you are?"

"Sir, I can only provide you with blood to prove my status".

"No Young Harry James Potter you must show the ring!"

Harry looked down at his hands, all of his Head of House rings were gone, but there but there big as life was that stupid ring so long ago found in the Lovegood's pond. Harry showed the ring.

"Activate the ring," said RamGout.

Harry reached for his wand and found nothing. "Shit". Harry reached over and touched the ring with a finger to activate it if he could without a wand.

Suddenly all the Goblin warriors came to attention and gave the Goblin salute.

"Have a seat Lord Merlin" said RamGout.

A bowl and a silver knife were brought in, Harry just picked up the knife and let blood into the bowl, he knew it was going to prove he was authorized to Merlin's vault, the council's flim-flam was starting.

Suddenly the whole room lit up and the Goblin warriors appeared to be frozen were they stood. Harry RamGout and the older goblins were unaffected but Harry was awed as a being materialized in the room. While Harry was not frozen, in a way he was, she was stunning gorgeous but definitely different. RamGout leaped out of his chair and prostrated himself on the floor at the foot of this woman along with the other older goblins. Yes a woman, maybe five feet two inches tall with long flowing bluish hair. She was dressed, if you could call it that, in a battle bra and thong, she held a trident that seemed to glow, her skin was deeply tanned. What were the main difference between her and a typical girl were this girl's ears. The ears were like a house elf's ears but smaller yet thinner and instead of floppy; they came almost horizontally from her head to a sharp rigid point.

"You may raise RamGout and return to your seat, Harry Potter I have been chosen, and I am your new mate. RamGout fainted and Harry was on the verge himself.

I am Brianna (Bare-ee-ahn-ah) "The Perfect Protector' of the Ancient Elvin nation, please accept and wear this ring, we will contact you later after you have dealt with the Goblins. Destiny asks me to say hello and she smiled and Harry saw teeth, which were brilliantly white but all ended in points like eye teeth.

After Harry put on the ring, Brianna disappeared and then the fun started.

The Goblin warriors un-froze, other Goblins ran in and gave RamGout potions and more ran in with parchments. RamGout then said, err, umm, aawk, Grrrrr. He then looked at Harry bowed deeply.

"RamGout, what in the blazes is going on?" RamGout then told Harry a tale of old, old, history and legions.

A thousand years, two thousand years who knew, what was known was that there was once long, long ago Elvin. Elvin of the light and of the dark and somewhere there was a war or disagreement and the 'light Old Elvin' disappeared after they had won. No one knew where they went or if they really did exist somewhere, they were finished with this world and its problems. The 'dark' elves were not killed they were vanquished and changed into two new races. One the Goblins and the other were the house elves. The why was lost long ago in history but legions says that all the greed and blood lust was given to the Goblins and as punishment for their part, the house elves were made to slave for the humans but to exist they had to leach the magic from their owners. Both races condemned to their fate as the 'light Elvin' saw them; they also had no love for humans.

"Well Lord Merlin you are the first human to see a real Elvin in centuries and let me just say that the 'Olden Elvin' make Dumbledore look like a squib. That is well documented you do not 'mess' with the 'Olden Elvin' race. Well Lord Merlin we seem to have a lot of work to do, are you ready for the grand tour?"

"Yes, Sir, Harry replied hoping for the best. Oh! And did he get it, the Goblin side but Harry was completely lost over this new Elf, Goblin, old Elvin, what heaven or deity did one curse to now that all were being stuffed under his nose!

"Lord Merlin you are now in access to a few vaults and titles, as such if you sign this you will be emancipated as you are the 'Head of House' and over eleven years of age". Harry signed.

"So Lord Merlin you now have the vaults and titles of:

Ywain the bastard

Elyan the white

Peredur Son of Efrawg

Palamedes

And of course Merlin/Myrddin

Please take the rings and put them on your fingers".

Harry could only think as he donned the rings, why me, AGAIN?

The room lit of many colors as each ring was put on and then RamGout said, "There are now responsibilities, My Lord. You must of course accept the marriage contracts of all these houses yet unfulfilled. Further, the Queen of England will of course expect your attendance to be knighted as part of her Knight of the Round Table, not to mention whatever the Fates or 'The OLD Elvin" have in store for you. Now we have another offer we the Goblin nation would like you to accept especially now the 'Old Elvin' are interested in you. First, I must tell you that there is a prophecy concerning you".

Harry was laughing uncontrollably, much to surprise of the Goblins.

There Sir is always a prophecy about me somewhere and it is usually never good and not to mention someone always around to make my life interesting or miserable, let the games begin.

RamGout explained the prophecy, which was the same as the other universe. The Goblin race was at stake so Harry became AGAIN the Goblin ambassador to the wizard world.

Harry just sat there; he was glad that he was sitting down, as he would have fallen. His old life was full of strange and sudden things but this life was really firing up the weirdness factor. I.E. Why all the titles, why the Elvin mate?

"RamGout, could you explain how all these other titles came about," asked Harry.

"It's easy my Lord, they all had seats at the round table and were lords under Arthur. While the links all differ, it was pureblood thinking. Their children married among themselves. This continued for a while until the blood was lost to the mundane world. It appears that it came back to you."

"But why me, but not my parents and mathematically even I see the impossibility's?"

RamGout laughed, if that could be called a laugh and a gut buster it was. "Ah! Yes. Here comes the pure blood wizard thinking. Your descendants and your parents know that they are Potters' and from Gryffindor lines. Therefore, they never asked for a trace of their blood lines. Your parents just claimed their status as known, the Potters and Gryffindor and did nothing more. You are the first to put claim to these other titles and/or are a direct male heir".

"So my parents can take them from me?"

"No, my lord. Under the law, these titles fall under a curious quirk in magical law. In your case your father (a direct bloodline heir) had claimed these titles they would have been his and you would have to wait to inherit. Since he has not claimed the titles the next younger male in the blood line is by law the true heir "if" he claims the title, and you are the first to claim these titles in the blood line". The law states that now that these titles have been given to you only your heir can get them and only after you die".

"Now Lord Merlin, you have of course many seats on the Wizengemot. Would you like your vaults inventoried and moneys consolidated at our going rate?"

"Yes please, and could I go for a tour of the vaults at this time?"

"Of course Lord Merlin".

Harry of course picked up Merlin's staff and to his surprise a few other magical knives and daggers that were Goblin made. The books on spells and potions were just unbelievable. It seemed that Merlin was not the only one collecting magical items.

Harry then headed to the ice cream parlor and his favorite, ice cream, as he read some of the spells. Some spells were so old but somehow the ancient text was still clear to Harry. Most of the spells were not new to Harry; it seemed to have already been implanted. There was his new favorite AN 'invisability' spell, not a disillusion spell but a real invisibility spell. Harry skipped over to the jewelry shop and repurchased all the rings and necklaces he had before for his girls. There was always the chance they would show up and he would be ready. His girls deserved nothing less. The Goblins said he was so rich from all the currently known vaults he could buy anything. With the wallet that they provided he was on a spending spree. New clothes, robes and he suddenly felt sad. He could not feel his girl's, he even missed their buying sprees, and it was horrible in its own way, an empty feeling in his mind and stomach. Enough, he had more than enough problems to keep worrying about everything, Harry 'Goblin 'faded' to his room at Hogwarts.

"Why so sad young Harry?' asked Lady Hogwarts..

"I miss My Girls", moaned Harry.

"There are always new girls Harry (giggle, giggle) and you now hold so five titles, you could have anyone and from what I heard…well you do have a visitor in your quarters".

"NO, it's not the same, I love 'My Girls' and I miss them horribly, visitor?", Harry was full of emotions and 'faded' to his quarters.

There sat Brianna, Harry sat across from her and just said, "What has Destiny or Fate's crowd dreamed up and how do you fit in this insanity".

Brianna explained very bluntly; you will make me pregnant and we will start the population of a new world with a new type of being. I will be around to watch you and assist in a small way; no one will see me except those who you introduce me too. The ring you now wear will increase your powers and allow me to find you whenever I wish to. (Oh! Shit thought Harry, why me AGAIN? No choice, headed to somewhere no one wishes to tell me about)

Harry closed his mouth and finally got out some words. "Isn't that a little cold hearted, and I am not sure I wish to participate. Are we bonded?

"No you will just be my mate as I have been told you WILL comply".

"I don't think so, you are drop dead gorgeous, and as a male I would normally be happy to make love to you but this is too cold and is not love, there is no feeling to this".

Brianna looked at Harry in a funny way and just pointed at Harry and he was enveloped in a twinkling haze, Harry's mind was in also in a swirling confusion. Now his mind was told, she was his love, his life, and she joined hands with Harry the haze enveloped her also.

Harry remembered making mad passionate love to the most sexy girl and as the haze was fading they laid in the bed spooning, Harry was playing with her ears as she had told him it was a zone of pleasure for her.

"Why am I not mad at you for making me make love to you Brianna?"

"You are special my love, while we are not bonded you and I have become happy with each other and have moved closer to each other. I believe the Council knew what they were doing when they sent us to you. You were nothing but a job before but now you are part of me to love and I will be proud to provide babies for you and myself".

Harry was still confused but realized that this was not his bedroom, his clothes were nowhere to be seen., "US?" Harry bolted out of the bed and out the door and stopped. Harry was not afraid of heights but as he stepped out of the door, he realized that he was standing on a cloud very high in a sky and there were six female Elvin standing there, Harry was not a happy camper.

"Who are they and what is going on and no I won't and…"

"Hush my darling and I will explain" The other Elvin girls entered the room but stood at the foot of the bad. They were all five feet two inches tall, all drop dead gorgeous and with those ears that came out of the long flowing hair. Harry would surly draw flies if he did not remembered to close his dropped jaw. All six had different hair color, all ranging from green to blonde-haired to pink. Harry finally unfroze.

"Look I need to see the man in charge and get this stopped, you all look fantastic but this is odd to say the least, I must…"

All the girls were giggling at this out burst but before Harry could get mad Brianna said, "Harry there is no man in charge, this is a female run culture, and we are women who have not been able to have a baby in hundreds of year, our men are now all sterile".

As the twinkling haze returned Harry last thought he was a male in a sixteen year old body, and if they hadn't had childred in hundreds of years, just how old were these girls? Gorgeous, sexy, females , well then you have a male that's a strong willed catholic priest or a dead male, Harry wondered what was that twinkling haze.

AAGH! Harry reaching for another… 'FLASH' there was a white Phoenix.

"Hestia? Hedwick? Stuttered a confused Harry.

~"you boob, or is fallanderor a better name for you, you are harder to find than Knut in a Goblins purse".

"Ladies this is my former Owl and present Phoenix Hedwick, another lady with an attitude", chuckled Harry.

"It's ok, Harry we can understand her", Brianna purred.

~Man you're a glutton; you know that…"

A couple of lovely Elves were giving out a thorough pet job to the Phoenix.

~And what do we owe the pleasure of your company, or are you on a pleasure flight? Harry asked.

~Naw, the bints at the castle are getting worried about your absence and I thought I might warn you. Harry thanked Hedwick and gave some of the fruits from the bowl on the stand and she flashed away.

Brianna 'faded' Harry back to Hogwarts; Harry awoke in Brianna's arms wondering if all of that was a dream. Later in the early evening, Harry learned how to properly 'fade', it was silent, no pop or swoosh, what was really sneaky is you could 'fade' in a room but stay invisable in that room untill you decided to arrive, great when fighting.

Harry and Brianna wandered down to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat at the Gryffindor table looking for Ron and Hermione. For some reason he felt he needed to remember something but he just could not put a finger on it, Brianna said she would see him later and disappeared.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Professor Lily Potter called. "Come get you wand you left in Hogsmeade, Pinky just delivered it".

When Harry was handed his wand, he was handed a verbal talking down. He knew it was loud enough for half the school to hear. Harry figured that this was a typical talking to about not living up to their standards. Well so much for longing for parent when you didn't have them. Now emotionally, I get treated just a bit better than at the Dursley's when I do get parents. Harry was not happy.

He turned around and Daphne Greengrass was walking in with some Slytherins. Harry jumped up without thinking, approached her, and said, "Hi Daf". The Ice Queen gave him a sneer of freezing proportions and started to turn away. Harry just was not thinking when he said "Daf, you know I love you and…" She turned and said "you ass", and slapped him. Both were startled and fell to the floor .

"My Lady" and Daf lunged at him, kissing him and holding on him as if never to let go. That started the people gossiping, oh my yes.

"Harry James Potter! His mother screeched.

~Daf, Daf cut it out, we need to get the rest of The Girls! Harry had mind linked, AND the link worked!

They stood up and rushed over to Mil and Harry grabbed her, of course, both ended up on the floor and then Mil started the kissing and Harry told her to drop the 'glamour'. That started more bla, bla, bla and whispering and a few Slytherin yelling along with Harry's mother who was making Molly Weasley's Howlers seem tame.

Harry ignored the lot, turned around, and found Sue. Harry and 'The Girls' ran to Sue and again zap and kisses.

The hall was in uproar; Harry's name was being yelled from the teachers table AND other parts of the hall. In all the noise and confusion Harry asked via the link," Where is Gin?"

Gin was nowhere to be seen, but only for a second. She walked in with Ron and Hermione from Quittage practice. Ginny took one look at Harry, three girls with what could only be called LUST in their eyes, and she turned to run. Suddenly another piece of abnormality hit the fan, Harry 'faded' in the great hall to the door and thus cutting off Ginny's escape. He grabbed her and of course both ended on the floor and Gin was kissing him to her many brothers distress.

Now if you have not got the picture of Harry's parents upset, the Wesley's upset, Dumbledore upset, Slytherin upset, and Hermione yelling "you can't 'apperate' in Hogwarts" you can see the pandemonium in part. Then everyone got a dose of surprise as Harry 'faded' all his girls out of the Great Hall.

So then, Harry has to drop the bomb. "Girls we have another female on board, sort of".

Harry tried to explain, then he explained it again from a different angle or thought but the girls were upset. What they were upset about was a total loss to Harry's way of thinking, the girls were not upset with each other and knew there was a possibility that another would be bonded but they were just not happy. Of course, all this was going on and on and finally, Harry just backed off and reclined in the couch. Bang and there was Brianna sitting on Harry's lap and the minute that Harry said "My Ladies, it's my pleasure to introduce Brianna", then there was dead silence. Harry had failed to mention that Brianna was not human, strange hair, nice tan, drop dead gorgeous and had been invisible until Harry had introduced her.

Then the real problem came out, eighty years with Harry and no one was take birth control potions and here comes an Elvin that was going to get pregnant and have Harry's babies and that was leaving a bad taste with the girls and was not easy to swallow. It took an hour in the link with Brianna for everyone to settle down and while it was not happily accepted it was just another Harry thing that everyone was going to have to get used to, it was not that Harry had a normal life.

Harry and the girls strolled down to breakfast and received their schedules. They knew Harry was in for it but that was all the fun. Back to sweet sixteen, in power and hormones. Yah! Let the fun begin.

As soon as they entered the hall Harry's mother wanted him to go with her, which he declined. His father then demanded it and Harry declined. Dumbledore then suggested and Harry accepted. "We will be in your office Headmaster" and with that Harry 'faded' (with his girls) to the Headmaster's office. This left everyone, student and professors, alike with their mouths hanging, again.

When Dumbledore, Harry's mother, Harry's father, Snape and Professor McGonagall entered the room they found that Harry had converted one of the squishy chairs into small couch. One of 'the girls' sat on either side of Harry on the couch while the other two sat on pillows and were leaning on either side of Harry's legs. While noticed no one said anything about the empty pillow on the floor in-between Harry's legs (Brianna). The yelling and screaming started immediately. The headmaster headed to his seat behind his desk thus missing a number of things until it was too late. Harry's father rushed to Harry with the clear intention of laying his hand on Harry, mistake! Gin was sitting on a pillow by Harry's leg. Gin comely wave her hand and Harry's father flew to the other side of the room followed by Lily rushing to his aid. Snape withdrew his wand. Harry snapped his fingers and the wand sailed out of his hand and on to Dumbledore desk. Professor McGonagall comely sat down in one of the free chair.

"So Harry how has your day been so far?" chuckled Professor McGonagall.

"About as could be expected Professor, at least as I seem too recall, oh I guess as my Head of House I should let you know these young Ladies are all legally my wives. Will we be getting into animagus theory this year?" Harry could hear no more as the yelling and screaming began in earnest.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "Now Harry, could you explain what is going on with yourself and these Ladies?"

"Well I could but this is my personal business. I am here solely to request that Susan's schedule be changed to match mine."

"I'm afraid that can't be done my boy, different house and all that", smile Dumbledore.

"What we want to know is what you are doing with all these girls and why you are disrespecting your father and me", shouted Lily.

"Is this a school related meeting or a family meeting? I am here on business of the school so your question is irrelevant Professor Potter, grinned Harry.

"I again ask for the schedule change headmaster".

"I'm afraid not my boy, further you will explain how you are able to 'apperate' within Hogwarts", Dumbledore twinkle was gone and his eyes looked stern.

"I'm sorry you are taking this tact headmaster, as such it is you that should cut the bullshit. Scheduling is an easy fix and you just disregard it off hand. Since I have a reason for the request and you don't care it must be something that I fix my own way, Harry and the Girls were laughing as he 'faded' them to their quarters.

"Well My Ladies that went well did it not?"

"Ok Mister! Your doing that My Ladies bit again, what kind of trouble are we going to get into", growled Sue.

"Why you of course, you will accompany us to potions and let's see how they all act. I have to find out who is naughty and who is nice. Then we can go buy you all nice clothing and of course other nice things for My Ladies. Unfortunately we still have Voldeshorts to do in".

Brianna asked, "Why are you girls upset when Harry say's 'My Ladies', it seems very polite as I have found Harry to be".

Daf giggles, as did Mil who said, "I hope you don't find out the hard way when Mr. Trouble leads us into another ghastly scenario".

/Scene Break/

Harry and his girls headed to Potions. Sue was not supposed to go to potions.

On entry to potions Snape started.

"Miss Bones you will leave this class immediately".

"I don't think so" was Harry's normal rely, as in the old world, 'They' would learn here also.

Snape made a great mistake and pulled his wand. Harry pointed his finger and said "lebercorpus" which hung Snape upside down and then Harry did an "exspelleomus" and Snape's wand was in Harry's hand.

Now Snivelus, your wand is not needed to instruct, do you think you could become a teacher, even if it is substandard, and teach potions as you are hired to do?

The string of insults and curse words made Harry put a "silencio" on Snape and Harry and his girls left. They went directly to the headmaster's office.

The Gargoyle of course jumped out of the way to let them in. He was after all the heir to about everything so how could the gargoyle not recognize Harry. After a quick knock, they entered. They found his parents, professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry threw Snape's wand on the desk.

"Tell your Death Eater that when he pulls his wand on me or 'My Ladies' he will pay with his life. He got off easy this time; this is my last warning!"

Again, a lot of screaming from everyone except Professor McGonagall, all were all demanding answers. All that was happening was shouting and screaming and nothing was being accomplished.

"Enough" shouted Harry, "fix it or be prepared for my fix. My Ladies, if you will, I believe a little study in the library before lunch is called for!"

"Yes My Lord" was answered by all Harry's Ladies. That left more impressions and even bigger confusions. Did they say 'My Lord', Ladies in waiting to a student, wives, sudden disobedience to the Headmasters, his parents and to teachers? There are questions to answer and there were a bunch of people who were determined to find them.

Harry and his Ladies left amidst questions and demands with a 'fade' which was compliments of Brianna.

"Albus, you do realize that he has been acting within school rules and you and the staff are causing a lot of problems by refusing simple requests and not asking simple and polite questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Yes, of course Minerva. Now professors Potter as you are his parents, I suggest you rein him in and get some answers. So until then I think we need to have lunch, I hear there will be a new desert on the menu today".

Professor McGonagall sat quietly with no emotions on her face. Inside she was super mad. Dumbledore had been getting more and more dismissive of her and the rules. He just did what he thought was for the "Greater Good" and everything else be hanged. It had been so many years now and she wondered if half the school were not junior Deatheaters. Rules were to be broken and culprits especially Slytherin's just got a don't do it again.

/Scene Break/

Harry wanted an audience in the great hall. Harry wanted no one to doubt he knew what was going on and who was in charge and if any held ideas of control in this dimension, they had better know now that they had lost.

~Mom, please put up my usual table but no banners please.

~Yes dear" was the reply.

Upon sitting at the new table in the great hall for lunch, Harry surveyed the people in the great hall. Liz Turpin had turned into a small raving beauty. Janet Summers was still a good-looking blonde-haired girl while Samantha Fawcett looked to be chatting up Salle-Anne, probably another party in the planning. The MacDougall girls had a guy cornered while Lavender Brown looked to be putting on a lot of weight. Cho Chang caught Harry's attention. She was a real crush of his awhile back as she was a really cute Asian girl, a real beauty. Harry was taken aback at how in just a short time how she had aged and was no longer pretty. She looked to be aging into someone just short of ugly as a woman. In a way, it was funny what growing up ment to some people not only in looks but also in the way they acted. Harry's musing ended as his eyes fell on Ron stuffing his face.

"You smug arrogant bastard" started Snape, wand drawn and approaching.

"I would suggest Headmaster that you put a leash on you death eater or I will have to" yelled Harry.

While Dumbledore did not say or do any thing to stop Snape, Harry did. As soon as Snape started a curse, Harry 'faded' behind Snape and grabbed his wand. Harry then waved his right hand causing a pool of gunk to form in the middle of the great hall. Harry flicked his left hand and Snape flew into the gunk. Snape was covered in the tar like substance up to his neck and definitely stuck there.

Suddenly Harry felt a mind probe; Harry let it come in and then violently threw it back with force. Dumbledore flew back-ward in his chair but immediately stood up.

You are a bastard are you not Dumbeldork, trying to mind rape of a sixteen year old. Is there not a law against that Professor McGonagall? In addition, did you my parents, attempt to give you the right to do this?

Dumbeldork then tried his grandfather approach and said, "Harry my boy you must be mistaken".

"No you manipulate bastard you tried to enter my mind and if they my parents don't do something I will!

"Albus, you didn't, gasped McGonagall.

"All for the greater good my dear, smiled Dumbeldork. "Your parents have given me permission and as head of this school, you will…"

"I don't think so, they no longer have that right," was Harry's reply.

"Dumbeldork removed his wand and the fight began.

"Dumbeldork first spell was met with a flick of Harry's hand. That did not sit well with Dumbeldork. He fired a supercharged yellow spell which bounced off Harry's hand crashing into the stone wall with a thunderous blast. Dumbeldork now was upset or angry and emanated a strong aura. He fired a purple spell at Harry, only to have Harry catch the spell in one hand and juggle the purple between his hands before sending it out the window.

"Hay, Dumbeldork! Your 'Death stick' / 'Elder wand' isn't doing to well is it?

That was the last straw, Dumbeldork threw a dozen spell and then the '_Imperio'._ That caused many to stop dead in their mundane lives. Harry just swatted away most of the spells into the ceiling but this was an unforgivable.

The 'Imperio' bounced off Harry's shield that he had erected, that shield that was a golden wall. The 'Imperio' bounced off the shield and luckily did not hit any students. Silence covered the hall the Headmaster had used an unforgivable on a student, yet a hundred students had seen it and the fight. Suddenly a dozen Pops happened in the great hall as dozens of Aurors appeared.

~Thanks Mom, for dropping the wards that was a great idea.

~Don't mention it son, he deserves all the attention he can get, as fast as I can offer.

Dumbeldork shouted, "He fired the curse!" as he pointed to Harry. A dozen Aurors turned and fired at Harry. Who would think the leader of the 'light' the head of the Wizengemot would do such a thing, the Aurors just reacted with various spells and curses.

Harry was laughing as his 'Golden' shield reflected everything that was spelled his way. Especially as he reflected it all at Dumbeldork whose shield could not withstand the onslaught? It collapsed, as did Dumbeldork.

About this time, Professor McGonagall started yelling for everyone to stop, settle down and STOP! Since she had been teaching for the last couple of decades, most Aurors reacted to the stern witch and stopped out of reflex.

Brianna was laughing like there was no tomorrow, she was rolling on the floor. That caused Harry and the girls to start laughing and as they returned to their seats and resumed eating. It was absolutely out of character for Brianna. They continued to talk, eat and laugh over the events, although some slapping of Harry by the girls was done because he had endangered himself. Snape had been stepped on a couple of time before any of the Aurors realized he was there.

Brianna finally composed herself and told Harry that the ring had given him more power now that they had mated. With the ring, knowledge would be seeping into Harry until he knew all that the Elvin people knew. The link would cause all the girls to gain this knowledge also.

While it took a while for the Aurors to question enough people, the truth became crystal clear and they hauled off Dumbeldork for trial. Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey tried to get Snape out of the goo. Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall and his mother.

"Harry would you please come and have a chat with us?" politely asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry with his girls went with Professor McGonagall to her new office as headmistress.

Harry found himself, his girls, McGonagall and both his parents in the new headmistress office, which was the old headmaster's office.

Harry waved his hand and a plush chair became a plush couch for him and his girls, as before the girls took their previous positions with some changes, the empty pillow was of course Brianna. Harry awaited the onslaught.

"Harry what you have done?" was his mothers opening shot.

"Look everyone, you have no idea what is going on and I for one could not explain it even if I tried and if I did you would know I was crazy. Let just leave it, I am now an emancipated Lord and these Ladies are my wives.

"Well that is just not going to wash; you will come home now and alone!" Lily huffed.

"I don't think so!" Harry chuckled and was followed by five girl's giggles.

"You will obey your mother!" demanded his father as he entered the room.

"Nope, I don't think so!" followed by more giggles.

"As head of the Potter family you are required to obey!" demanded his father.

"I don't think so" smiled Harry. "You see you have no control over me or mine so in the vernacular, bugger off dear old dad, I am the head of my own houses and I'm emancipated, did you miss that part".

"You are a minor and I am head of house you will obey or I will kick you out of the family" shot his father.

Harry comely got up, his girls followed. They left from the office with yells, threats and demands from his parents.

As they walked down the Hall towards the doors and the lake, Harry and the girls found Hermione ready to huff, puff, and yell at Harry. Hermione was in good form as always.

"How dare you do that to Dumbledore, insulting your parents and the disrespect…yada, yada, yada?"

Oh! Well Harry thought, last time she was a slave, maybe not this time, and what was with Ron, was everything going to repeat itself? God this new universe was turning into a den of vipers just like the last one. Harry hopped no one mentioned how insane every thing was in his life.

Of course, not paying attention to Hermione's rant was a mistake as she hauled off and slugged Harry in the shoulder. Harry felt lucky that the robe helped absorb some of the punch; Hermione had a good right hook.

"Always nice talking to you too Hermione" quipped Harry as he rubbed his shoulder. Hermione huffed and stalked off towards the great hall.

Down by the lake, Harry conjured a large blanket, and a bottle of wine. Harry and his Ladies reveled in the quiet and the view.

Suddenly there was a flash and a white phoenix sat on Harry's knee. "Hestia?" asked Harry. The phoenix shook her head and a link formed. The Phoenix said "Hedwick" Harry was not sure who was whom in every new dimension and Harry figure he had hopped at least two dimensions in the last week.

~WATCHA Harry!" linked Hedwick.

~Good lord a Phoenix with an attitude" laughed Harry as Hedwick trilled.

~Got a pant load from Gringotts, they said it was important" said Hedwick and dropped a parchment into Harry's hand and flashed away. Harry opened the letter.

Lord Myrddin

To the point! We have traced your four houses and found five more titles you are authorized to, unfortunately, there are neither vaults nor moneys just the titles. There is however obligations. Again to the point! You have two outstanding marriage contracts. One is because she is the first with magic female born to that line in a century and the other is because of the way the contract was written. From Cheetien de Troyes Yvain via the French line Malfoy your wife is to be Hermione Granger. From Peredur son of Efrawg via line Trelawney you wife to be is Luna Lovegood. There is an odd house undefined, the house of Safri. Further information will be forthcoming but you must immediately notify your intended wives. Further, you must marry within one year of them turning seventeen and conceive at least one child within one year of your marriage.

RamGout

"Gin would you go get Luna and Sue get Hermione? In addition, do not tell them anything. The two scampered away as Harry watched. Dam it is great to be sixteen again. Harry loved his girls at all ages but sixteen was a magical time of life. Waiting for everyone to return was time to think and hold Daf and Mil close and screem inside his head, with his sheids up of course, who do I have to kill to stop this insanity?

"What's got your mind a buzzing", asked Mil.

"Well it just dawned on me that all this is like a puzzle and time travel all rolled into more questions than answers. Where did Harry Potter go when I came here, that I had no memories from here is also strange. What will happen when we leave? Does he come back with no memory of anything and find six wives? AND where in the hell is Lily?"

"Stop it Harry, there is no answer that we can know at this minute all we know is you have a future and hopefully it will still be with us" growled Daf.

Well Hermione showed up and Harry explained what he knew and showed her the documents from Gringotts,she yelled and then slugged Harry on the face, Harry ended with a bloody nose.

"Shit" groaned Harry. Ladies take her in tow and explain what is going on. If she keeps running her mouth, gag her", Harry smiled at the thought.

Harry kept his distance from while the girls whispered in her ear. Harry remember Hermione from past dimension as years of ear assault, pressuring him to do homework, obey the rules etc, etc. God he hoped this would work out. However, this was no bond, marriage contract was not the bond. Harry was interrupted by the arrival of Luna.

Luna bounced up to Harry and just beamed happiness. "I am so glad to be able to join your club". She just grabbed Harry and gave him a toe-curling kiss. It was no problem explaining to Luna about the marriage contract. She had no trouble with it, or the bath time, or the bed arrangements; she just wanted to get on with it.

That evening Hermione showed up and stated that she would not be marring him nor would she have anything to do with him.

"Ladies, PLEASE! Take her and explain the contract. Hermione love me as you love and take me as I offer myself to you, with no strings and only love. Don't drive me crazy!"

Hermione stomped off and Harry hoped it was to the library. Both were stuck by that contract and if she refused someone would lose their magic at the very least.

/Scene Break/

Harry was still grumbling as everyone headed to the bath. Harry had actually forgotten about Luna and was discussing how this would affect their lives...

That is as far as Harry got, Luna jumped in by pushing Daf into the tub . Unfortunately, Harry was grabbed by the arm by Daf which was similar to a death grip and tumbled in with them.

That night found that Luna was serene as usual; she just occupied her non-Harry time with a little snuggling. Luna definitely knew when it was her 'Harry time'.Harry could not complain but was definitely worn out by morning. Maybe Hedwick was also as she was singing throughout the halls all night long.

Harry settled all his girls at their table with a kiss as each was seated.

No sooner then all had been seated Harry's father rose and stated. "Harry James Potter, you are banished from House Potter and are from this time forward no longer to call yourself a Potter, Mr. Harry No Name".

Harry rose and smiled, then said, "You are a stupid git are you not? You are now with out an heir to the house Potter and cannot have more children. Well so be it, let me introduce myself and my Ladies. You I hope are not too ignorant to recognize these names.

~Mom, please set up the Myrddin flag and house 'symbol' over our table and put up the other flags as I introduce the Ladies, linked Harry to Lady Hogwarts.

~My Ladies please stand to be recognized after I introduce you.

As each person was introduced, the banner for that house was unfurled.

"I am Lord Myrddin, here is Lady Daphne Pendragon, here is Lady Gineva Ywain the Bastard, here is Lady Millicent Elayn the White, here is Lady Susan Palamedes, "I also require sorting for my future wives, may I present the Lady Luna Myrddin Trelawney and here is Lady Hermione Granger/Malfoy/Peredur Son of Efeawg".

One Draco Malfoy jumped up and started a rant. A snap of Harry's fingers and Draco was silent and stuck to the far wall. The link was giggling, as were the walls of the great hall, they knew this was only the beginning. Hermione a Malfoy, Oh boy, mudblood in the pure blood line, oh yea!

"Further Lord Potter, should you wish to invoke a feud between houses, I, Lord of the Round Table and of King Authors Knights wish to inform and remind you that these houses demand allegiance to my house and the realm as does House Potter. Since you have invoked my banishment to House Potter, I as head of House Myrddin and My Ladies, based on standards do invoke a resorting of me and My Lady's at Hogwarts, if you will headmistress".

McGonagall was almost speechless, so soon in her new job and a possible feud in two ancient families and an age-old request for house re-sorting. It must be done by rite even if it had been centuries since it was last done. The headmistress summoned the stool and the sorting hat.

"Abe I need you to sort me and all the girls, would you please resort us to House Merlin. Of course, the hat consented to Harry's demands.

Abe made short order of the sorting, "House Merlin" it shouted. Now the hall was really humming with whispers, the thoughts and the rumors. Merlin! 'THE' age-old wizard? Who, what, huh? Of course there was one more lady to be sorted but where was she?

Ah but the fun had just begun, Ron now headed to their table to confess his undying love for Hermione, the entire hall heard and was silent and heard…

"Hermione please come with me, they have you under a spell or something, besides you don't want to mix with that kind of people I mean he is running a brothel.

Well it went on in that vein for a few minutes until Hermione leaned over to say to Ron so that only he could hear it.

"Ron, you are supposedly a pureblood. This is a marriage contract and for one do not want to lose my magic. So why don't you take your pureblood ass back to your table before you starve to death".

It was not known whom Ron was trying to curse but as he drew his wand, a 'lavender' shield encompassed him freezing him. He floated to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was watching by now and everyone saw that Harry and his girls had not so much flicked a finger at Ron, but he was in a spell. He got to the Gryffindor table, the shield disappeared and Ron ended up face first in the pudding. Brianna was invisible and was thought the culprit as she rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter.

While the entire hall was laughing, Harry 'faded' his girls to their quarters.

It would really be a hoot if anyone figured out that House Merlin was in Lord Gryffindor quarters, no one had kicked him out of the Gryffindor family after all. Hermione sure tried.

Hermione laid into Harry, "I will do what is the minimum to meet the contract so I will not lose my magic. I will not live with you, talk to you. You will give the necessary sample so that I may have artificial insemination, the child will be yours to raise". She stormed out of the common room to her private room.

"Well it seems that the next couple hundred years may be quite miserable with her attitude" Harry laughed.

As normal the week began with Monday and Potions with Snape. Snape was absolutely quite towards Harry and his girls. Tuesday was DADA and something else. Harry's 'father' taught that class and it was a hoot. After everyone was seated, Harry's 'father' called Harry up for a practice duel. Harry pulled out the 'Staff of Merlin'.

"You will put that abomination away immediately," demanded Professor Potter.

"Ok Pops!" but as Harry put it away his pissed off 'father' shot a curse at Harry.

After Harry's response, some should have realized that Harry had been doing wand-less magic all along, and had defeated Dumbeldork without a wand. Oh! Shit! Doesn't anyone pay attention to details?

Then it was somewhat funny that Harry had left his 'father' in a clear cone of Jell-O after 'The Duel'. Wednesday was transfiguration and Harry and his girls zeroed in on animagus transformation. Professor McGonagall was thrilled. The group headed to the great hall for a super meal and a well-deserved rest before their next class.

Thursday was charms and a pissed 'mother'. Harry and his girls arrived early and well it was charms class. So Harry stepped in front of his girls and did 'Orchideous sex tempora" and handed each of his girls a beautiful orchid. Of course, this was silent and wand-less. Brianna was overly thrilled, more so than the other girls, Harry thought he would ask later.

His 'mother' was there in the room under a 'Disillusionment Charm' but Harry figured that would be the lesson for the day and just kept up the gallantry for his girls. Well they deserved it.

The class bell rang and Harry took his seat. His mother undid the 'Disillusionment Charm'. One pissed 'mother' started in on Harry. Since you are such a show off why don't you come up here and show us you're 'Disillusionment Charm' Mr. Merlin. "My 'Disillusionment Charm", asked Harry with his tongue in cheek.

"Yes yours, or are you incapable of doing a simple charm, Mr. Merlin" the sarcasm could be cut with a knife.

Harry came to the front and just before he cast 'his' spell he said "By the way that is Lord Myrddin Professor", and disappeared ...

She fired spells where she thought Harry was but missed big time. Some of the spells were not very nice.

Now Harry thought he would have some fun as he was in a safe corner. She did say his charm and that came out of a book from his vault, a true 'invisibility charm'. The 'Disillusionment charm' was fine but if you moved, you could be seen. Harry quietly slid off to the side, thought 'Geminio' on the chalk below the chalkboard and point, and thought 'Waddiwasi' on the chalk. A whole bunch of chalk flew at the teacher. The chalk just ruined a black robes' color pattern. Harry then thought 'Glisseo' on the floor and with a small 'bedazzling hex', one Professor was slipping and skidding until 'skrrreeek' and she fell on her bum.

Harry was back in his seat when he did the 'Finite Incantatem". Harry and 'The Girls' were ignored for the rest of the class.

Friday was a day to relax. Care of Magic, creatures and Herbiology were easy if you stayed awake. Draco helped them stay awake. No sooner in The Care of Magic creatures setting and off he went about mudblood and Potty'. Hermione got her shot in good.

"Oh! Draco is not it just unbelievable we are related. You have a mudblood and Harry Potter related to you by blood! Won't Moldeshorts just go ecstatic over our new relationships? You just have to invite us all over for get together and tea. Oh! I just thought, if I am related to you that means you have mudblood in you too. Oh! I just cannot wait to tell Rita Skeeter of the Dailey Profit.

Draco missed the rest of the class.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-Use a bat for a good hit

Draco was furious over the comment but what could he do?

The free morning Harry got everyone together. Hermione had to be escorted by a girl on each arm as Hermione refused to take part. They finally got to Gringotts where Hermione and Luna got their own vault as his other girls. When she could Hermione huffed and stomped off with out a by your leave or thank you.

Harry and 'The Girls' all went to Hogsmeade and Diagon alley to buy robes and and and…. Harry was always amazed at how much shopping a girl could put in a day. Brianna got into the act even though she was invisible. At least he got to go to the jewelers and pick up what he had ordered. What was special was the girls were too busy shopping to notice Harry getting a package and shrinking it down to matchbox size. Stepping out and heading for Flourish & Blott's when Harry just stopped and said "POO!" Some of Luna was rubbing off on Harry... pop pop pop continually sounded, Deatheaters in mass.

Ok girls lets clean this mess up before it gets nasty. Harry down strokes killed ten at a time. His clap killed a group that were stupid enough to stand together. The girls got the tigers and lions into the fray. Harry even thought he saw Luna conjure a killer butterfly; it was difficult because Harry could just level the area but there were civilians to worry about. So it was pick out the bad guys and eliminate them safely, at the end however, even Volde showed up.

"Hay Riddle, don't you know not to litter? Look at all the trash you got laying around here! You some kind of pathetic make believe dark lord?" Harry baited.

"A-K" was his reply.

Harry just raised his arm and thought 'Confringo'.

The A-K was picked up by a transfigured tiger and a lion and exploded harmlessly. Harry's blasting curse first hit Volde's shield. The shield collapsed but had enough power left to blow Volde down the street, way down the street. After going through the front of the Apothecary Volde made a mess to the insides not to mention himself, putrid fumes bellowed out of the shop, it was luck that the whole thing did not explode. If Neville mixed the potion in the wrong direction it went boom, it was too bad Volde did not go boom also. Somewhere in the mess, Volde disappeared. Of course, the Aurors started popping in and Harry saw who arrived and wave over at a familiar faces or two.

"Rita, how good to see you, have I a story to tell you, we ought to pop over to 'The Leaky Cauldron' for a chat.

Much later Harry and 'his girls' 'faded' to their quarters dumped a ton of assorted goods on the bed and around the floor and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. They had just started eating when the Dailey profit hit the hall.

MERLIN RETURNS,

DEATH EATERS ROUTED,

LORD MALFOY HAS MUGGLE BLOOD IN HIS LINE,

DARK LORD A HALF BLOOD,

Lord Merlin returned today and saved Diagon Alley, 70 Death Eaters dead, investigation show most are foreigner,

He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named blown across Diagon Alley and into Apothecary,

Harry James Merlin was Harry Potter until his father disowned him this week. He now goes by the name of Lord Myrddin. He and his Ladies were walking from Flourish & Blott's when the attack occurred. Witnesses' stated that the Deatheaters had no chance and were literally slaughtered. While this reporter was interviewing Lord Myrddin, it was learned that one of his newest wives, a muggle born, is a descendant of Lord Malfoy by blood.

For more on Merlin's return turn to page 2

For more on deaths turn to page 3

For more information on Dark Lord being Half Blood turn to page 4

For more information on Lord Malfoy blood line turn to page 5

For more information on the history of Potter's, Merlin, Myrddin, and Malfoy page 6

For more information on the out cry at Harry Potter being disowned turn to page 7

.

.

"Well it seems we made the front page", Sue chuckled.

"Actually we made every page" said Mil.

"I do hope Draco appreciates we got his name spelled correctly" laughed Gin.

"Now lets not get our hopes up, he is a Malfoy you know", huffed Daf.

"How long do you think it will take before Draco will scream and yell? "quizzed Sue.

"How about right now, he's coming Harry" warned Luna.

"Potter I'm going to kill you!" screamed Draco as he raced across the hall.

In a large voice, Harry commented:

"Man if I was that Potter guy I really would be terrified; do you think he is referring to one of the Professors?"

"He surly can't be referring to you, Harry! I mean Harry and Hermione are blood relatives and we know how much the Malfoy blood line means to them," shouted Daf.

"Expelliarmus" , shouted Headmistress McGonagall. "That will be 10 points from Slytherin for your behavior and a week detention. See me after dinner Mr. Malfoy to get your wand back and where you will serve detention. NOW SIT DOWN!

Oh! Darn, since I am yelling and got everyone's attention. I must make an announcement. Potion classes are now canceled until I can find a potions Professor. Snape proved himself today by being killed with his friends the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley".

"Ah Headmistress if might make a suggestion?" probed Harry.

"Yes Lord Myddrin?

"If my memory serves me Professor Lily Potter was a bang up potion student, so if she takes potions and Professor James Potter takes charms I would temporarily take over DADA".

That got the Potters upset and yelling for some reason. Before that was settled the doors were flung open and one pissed off witch stomped in.

Those present in the Hall that day are not sure that what they saw was what they saw. As in the other dimension, Lily arrived with a bang. She was screaming why Harry had forsaken his loving wife after 70 years of faithful service, and that she was going to cut out his miserable heart (along with other body parts) and feed it to Terrestrials.

Harry raised his arms so his hands were over his head in the international surrender position. When she arrived, she again put her palms facing Harry, Harry reciprocated and when their palms met they again rose off the ground still staring deeply into each other's eyes, hands touching. They rose about two feet off the ground slowly rotating. Electricity pulsed and crackled between them. An aura surrounded them changing in color and hues settling on a pulsating golden hue. When the aura turned golden, Harry's girls rose and surrounded them and placing their hand on their backs. Hedwick circled them singing. They all suddenly disappeared as had happened in the past.

Harry dispatch a 'Patronus' to the Headmistress stating that all was fine and made an appointment for 10 am after breakfast. They may as well tell her the truth, even if she would not believe one word of it.

Lily was just a bit put out; nobody in the Gryffindor quarters would have wanted to be the recipient of Lily wrath when she found Brianna without being introduced. She was not upset with them, oh! But just let her get a hold of the council, which unbeknownst to Harry was indeed unsure if they had pushed the envelope too far, they had gotten rid of their little problem and were not looking forward to her return as one of the un-pregnant wifes.

After Moine and Luna were introduced and an explanation provided it was bath time. Harry finally had a break in the morning and asked a question that had been bugging him for a while. "Lily, you have the inside information from your father. I know the why is not going to be answered but what happened to the Harry and his girls in the last dimensions? Are they gone, because we are here but what happened to the people that were here are they gone or mind wiped?'

"Harry that's one hell of a question and I have no idea! I first ask you if the last dimension was it our, first? I do know! When I left the last dimension you, we, us were functioning normally, so I think they are there and going till they die normally. What will happen to this dimension if we leave is a guess for scholars and I for one do not need the headache figuring it out. Papa has not given me any more information on this. All I know is they have a plan for us, please do not ask who us is? That is another good question my darling. 'Us' could be you and me in the end or all of 'us' or none of 'us'. How is that for a super answer? Personally, I am pissed because they told me that I was the last bond mate. Now I find others bonding and a wife and a mate getting pregnant, papa has pissed me off big time. Further you don't even know the half of the lies that I have been told and information that I cannot tell you".

"Well dear the 'Olden Elvin' used the word 'US' also, so that needs to be added to the equation".

Breakfast finally came and Harry was ravenous, which reminded him of Ron, but when he thought and looked he almost lost his appetite. Different world same Ron, stuff and stuff some more, the human garbage disposal unit.

"Potter I'm going to kill you!" screamed Draco as he raced across the hall.

"Did we not just do this yesterday?" asked Gin.

"Oh! I don't think you had the opportunity to meet young Malfoy in the last dimension, nasty piece of work, but totally ineffective", joked Harry.

"A-K" was the scream from Draco; Harry shielded it out the window that was closed at the time, now it was a large hole in the wall. Lily was apparently upset just a little bit, but she did enjoy making Draco's day as he waited for the Aurors.

~Mom will you drop the 'apperating' wards so the Aurors can get in without walking?

~Sure thing, Son, you know this is getting to be a routine, but it's still fun.

When the Headmistress arrived along with Aurors they found one Draco Malfoy tied to a stake and slowly roasting over and open fire, thanks to an irate Lily. Draco of course was screaming his head off.

While this shocked everyone, all soon started laughing. He was too high off the flames to be hurt (well not really hurt) and the idiot was not being harmed. At least not until the Aurors hauled him away. Harry 'faded' with his girls to the headmistress office to wait for more 'fall' out. After making everyone comfortable on a plush couch with stuffed pillows, he was looking very comfortable when everyone else came. Brianna was happily leaning over behind Harry with her arms around his neck and chest, only Harry's girls saw this. They had accepted Brianna and were looking forward to something that so far they were unable to provide their love, a baby. The headmistress, the two Potters, and Madame Bones of the DMLE entered, they were not happy.

Well Harry tried, but for them to believe that he was 80 and, killed Volde, traveled dimensions, it was a loosing battle. Harry really wanted to insure that things worked out right. The Potter kid, the Bones kid, etc were gone and that their parents knew not to expect their normal loving kids, well who knew what they should expect this was another dimension and a new set of troubles and rules, there was still family ties but not from the same dimension. God this was confusing, and which god or was Harry talking to himself? It also did not help that he kept reaching up and stroking thin air just above his head. (the ears on the invisible Brianna )

Then Lily had to pull a surprise out of her bonnet and called in Dobby.

"Your Devine Lord Sir. Dobby and Winky are here but this place is not right, it is like looking out of a mirror, it's all wrong you're 'Devine Lord'". Dobby at this time looked behind Harry and Dobby and Winky fell to the floor, prostrating themselves and crying incoherently of gods and goddesses, Elvin, and, and…

Harry finally got the two elves attention and comely them down. Harry told Dobby he would explain everything but later, of course Dobby knows 'His Devine Lord' will protect him and 'his Winky'. Dobby knew that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord before and would do it again, but with a "High Old Elvin of the light' hanging on Harry the Elf was confused but somewhat assured. Dobby was not the only one in the room that was confused. Finally, Dobby 'pop'ed' to the kitchens with Winky promising a feast for the Gods and for the Gods at dinner.

Then the Headmistress asked the question that Harry knew would put them all in St Mungo hospital. "And who is this young lady, I have not seen you around and Harry has not done an introduction for you".

Headmistress McGonagall may I introduce 'Lily Moirai Sarpedon' my wife Lady Myrddin".

"No, Harry your joking, right, those names she just took from somewhere to make fun, she can't be, not, it's not possible you said, Dobby said, Devine", babbled McGonagall.

Madam Bones and the Potters were confused and had no idea but McGonagall was starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh yes, I was sent to bond with Harry for the future, which they will not tell me about, but yes I was named after my mother, father and godfather.

McGonagall fainted.

Madam Pomfrey was flo'ed in and after a moment the Headmistress was awake and refused to say what caused the problem. Harry knew she knew.

That night all the girls and Harry were in the bath when Gin splashed Daf who in turn splashed and the war was on. Water was everywhere and still flying wild. Dobby and Winky popped in with mops and buckets. The elves were shaking their heads as they mopped but Dobby had a big smile on his face. Elves loved work and here was an opportunity to serve with work.

While the Potters' were unhappy, they changed their classes and Harry ended up with DADA.

"Professor McGonagall if you still need to replace the potions slot might I suggest Professor Slughorn". That Harry got a stare from the Headmistress.

"How do you know about professor Slughorn he hasn't been around her in a century?"

"Sorry, last dimension" Harry whispered.

The big shake up was the next day 'The Queen' was arriving Saturday to knight Harry as 'knight of the round table' along with his Ladies. Well the Ladies were not going to be knighted but they would be getting titles so it would be a huge ceremony. Brianna was huffing as she found the whole thing ridiculous, every one thought she was jealous in that she was invisible and could not get a title. They all did agree, "Shopping trip!"

/Scene Break/

The first years were very impressed with advanced magic Harry showed as a teacher. So they were all excited to learn and that was the whole idea. Even if it was only 'Wingardium Leviosa' as their first challenge. The second morning class was the one Ron was in and Harry wanted to get a taste of who he was in this dimension. It was a bad taste; he was the same as last time so Harry just moved on. Harry had his girl's came to the class for a small demonstration which turned out to be something different, it is a wonder that they all did not knock down the castle. Harry finally moved the class out to the Quidditch pitch. Harry erected a shielding ward and put the students behind it, Harry and 'the girls' went at it. The girls were at different levels but the bond made them almost as strong as Harry. Everyone in the bond was equalizing out, so the girls were very dangerous but just a tad behind Harry and Lily. Brianna sat out these exhibitions as it was suspected she was better that all of them. When spells were cast and shields were erected a lot of noise echoed across the pitch and into the castle.

After one serious match Harry looked up and saw the stands behind his shield full of students watching. Word spread fast and soon 'the girls' class had half the school watching. Harry wondered if it was the spell work or the girls. The rest of the class went at it full speed and soon all of Harry's class wanted to be out there dueling. Harry finally got the Headmistress to get the elves to make a secure dueling pit with bleachers inside the castle. Bad weather always plagues Great Britain.

Another phenomenon happened; suddenly there was an outbreak of wand-less magic through-out all of Harry's classes. The Headmistress wanted to find the underlying cause of these reports and before long the Ministry and the Department of Mystery was involved. After days of testing and sneaking around, they found a simple answer. The students said, "If Harry 'my professor' can do it why can't I?" That was fine but another problem arose, scores in all areas were at the highest level ever seen in the school. So again, a flurry of checking and testing all to prove the students liked their classes and liked their professors. Snape being gone and Lily as teaching assistant had sky rocking scores, charms was up there with DADA. Of course with 'Draco the last' gone from Slytherin, that house was moving ahead instead of bowing to an arrogant pouf.

Harry and 'The Girls' had a dilemma, summer was approaching and they had nowhere to go, while they could stay at Hogwarts that was not the nice Island in the sea to go to. While Harry could buy a Manor or castle just about any where what was the use, there was a good chance that they would be shifted to a new dimension the minute they were rid of Volde and that was also something that needed to be done, So many Titles and no houses to go with them.

While joking, Lily suggested that her father drop a house on someone with beachfront property so Harry could inherit. Gin was all for going to the Burrow but seven more people would cause problems and everyone would be strangers, including Ginny if it really came down to it.

One of their ideas thought that Harry had a shot but would probably get kicked out, shot down and definitely yelled at but he would try, the wives demanded he try, they wanted their sunny vacation.

"Professor Potter, could I have a word with you. Yes, I know we are not friends or anything but I was wondering if I could rent your Island this summer," asked Harry.

"What island, I have no island".

"The island in the Ladrones Island chain Sir"

"Look I have no idea what you are talking about unless it more of that cock and bull about dimension changing. I'll tell you what, you find the island and it's yours free of rent for as long as you like".

"Really Sir, Thank you, that's very kind of you", said an astonished Harry.

"Right, on my word as Lord Potter, you find that island and you can stay there free when-ever you like". While Lord Potter found it amusing Lord Myrddin had received Lord Potter's word and if Harry was not mistaken one Lord Potter had never asked about property Lord Gryffindor owned, and that was that Island and the only way to find out, Harry 'faded' to the island. It was still there just like in the other dimension. The wards were a little tricky but they recognized him enough to allow him to change all the wards to Harry and his girls. Harry called Dobby Dipsy and Winky and had them stock the place etc and at Harry's first opportunity bought a boat and had it docked at the island. If it worked once why not it do again, now where was the mean old dark lord?

That Saturday finally arrived. Harry had asked Mom to double the great hall in size and he and the girls conjured enough bleachers to accommodate more that enough people. Well it still was full; the ministry both magical and squibs and the Queens hang on all had to be there, of course the students and their families, a real Zoo. Any one who knew about magic had to be there.

Formally, it was done, Harry was knighted and the summer holidays came. Harry and the girls frolicked in the sun and in the sea. Had fabulous meals obtained from the sea on the surrounding islands and lost the rest of the world in the crashing surf, as they enjoyed their newfound island. The only real oddity was one night a violent lightning storm hit the area or at least that was what was thought. What most did not realize was that when the 'storm' hit it was a side effect, Brianna was now pregnant.

/Scene Break/

All too soon, it was back to school.

~Hi Mom we're home" linked Harry.

~How did you enjoy you vacation 'son'?

~I think I can speak for all of us, it was a big splash, mused Harry.

After a collective groan, the link 'lit up' with girl talk with Lady Hogwarts so Harry tuned it down. You could lose your sanity listening into seven women chatting.

Harry ran into James Potter soon after their return and of course, the first question was? "Did you enjoy the island vacation this year?"

Harry just shrugged and looked down. James smiled and walked off. He got the impression that Harry had not found the island but Harry had not lied to the man.

With the morning classes over and looking forward to lunch, Harry and the girls were chatting about the first day of classes. Harry suddenly felt funny like the hairs on the back of your neck standing up. Harry looked up and entering the hall was Crab and Goyle. Goyle was fumbling with his hands. Suddenly a very strong 'Anti-apparition' shield went up, Goyle went down, and Lady Hogwarts screamed via the link.

~Hell not in a hall full of kids, NO!" Harry shouted.

Harry touched his Goblin ring and the Goblin Golem went to do a two step on Crab but when it got to Crab, Crab blew up. The Goblin Golem mostly stopped the explosion but it did not help its looks, if that would be possible. It stopped the blast from heading into the hall; the explosion went down, up and backwards. The floor was not moving, the ceiling did not mind but Crab got the backward blast. After the explosion took out Crab the doors and part of the wall the only thing of Crab was a hamburger mass and a smear on the far wall.

"Well it sure looks like some one doesn't like someone around here. Tell the Headmistress I will get the Aurors" Harry 'faded' to the front gate.

Lady Hogwarts dropped her wards but the Anti-apparition shield was still in place. Harry popped in with six Aurors. After about five minutes, the Anti-apparition shield faded and every thing was back to normal. Well normal in no one was fighting or dying.

Later, in the Headmistress's office.

~So what's the total of the damages?" asked Harry.

~I'm fine son, giggles Lady Hogwarts.

"Twelve students were injured but none seriously, they have already been patched up and sent to their quarters" said McGonagall.

"What we think happened was something like this. Goyle did the Anti-apparition jinks but it was somehow tied to his life force causing him to die. Crab would have wiped out most of the Hall if it was not for that Golem and we have no idea who did it or who they were after. Oh! The minister, et'al, decided that Draco Malfoy was too young for Azkaban so they gave him a heavy fine and turned him loose. Of course it didn't hurt that he ratted' out his father who is now in Azkaban".

"Don't worry Harry I refused to allow him back at this school. Although there are more suspects, we will have to wait and see said McGonagall. "Further, your suggestion on Slughorn was good, he starts in two days. So every thing will be back to normal. However, since I doubt that Professor Potter will allow you as his assistant in DADA, I am going to set you up as a Professor in the dueling pit to teach and demonstrate dueling and spell's".

Harry smiled, and high fives his girl's, more time for fun. "YES!" Professor James Potter would be upset anyway, dueling was now the most looked for time and the most prestigious. Draco was probably on the run now, 'ratting' out Voldeshort's second in command would not put him on the most favored list. So after the Crab and Goyle affair it was probably Volde either after Harry or just mass murder.

That night Brianna had news and everyone was sad, she must return to her kingdom but would return when she could, the girls let Brianna have extra special 'Harry time' before leaving.

/Scene Break/

The next transfiguration class was a real break though and a break out. Harry and Lily made the break though the class made the break out, out of the room as fast as they could.

During training with McGonagall, all Harry could do was transform a claw and his body would start to elongate. Today he kind of got it right and carried away at the same time. Of course, Lily upon seeing the transformation did it because of the mind link. She felt how he did it and along with a little case of heartburn transformed.

The rest of the class had the break out, out of the classroom as fast as they could.

Most of the students were transfiguring animal from one to another type. Harry and his girls could do that and more. Professor McGonagall had assigned Harry and "the girls' to work on Anamigus training. About seven things happened very quickly. Professor McGonagall transfigured a pig into a crowing rooster, Harry completed his Animagus form instantaneously upon seeing the crowing rooster followed by Lily a second later, and both were Cockatrice. A beam of light shot out of Harry the Cockatrice and the crowing rooster was petrified in mid crow. Lily/Cockatrice shot a flame out of her mouth and roasted the rooster in a flash. Harry/Cockatrice returned to Harry and was jumping up and down shouting "Hermione was wrong, Hermione was wrong, Hermione was wrong". The classroom had been evacuated faster than you could say "get out".

Hermione was already in Harry's face and McGonagall was not to far off and approaching. "What, how, I was not wrong".

"Yes you were!" Harry was still excited. Whether it was this world or last you said a rooster's crow would kill a Cockatrice/Basilick".

"Professor McGonagall broke up the discussion before it could be an argument and ordered every one to the Quidditch pitch where she demanded that they both transform. In the blink of an eye, there stood two Cockatrices.

One could only marvel at the creatures. It was a large snake about twelve feet long. It stood on two feet, which had huge five-clawed foot. Standing it stood about eight feet tall with a four-foot tail. About two feet below its head were wings. While its head resembled a rooster, the whole body was covered in scales. Harry looked at every one, leaped into the air and was flying around the pitch. Harry was diving around the hoops and emitting smoke rings, which he dove, through. Seconds later Lily was flying with him and it looked like they were having great fun.

McGonagall flinch, five more Animagus took wing all singing the same song, a Phoenix like song. Six stunningly beautiful girls with wings headed towards the Cockatrices. You had to look close but under their silken white toga were two scaly legs with feet like the Cockatrice's. The seven were having a flying party, flying in formation or gracefully weaving between each other as if able to know what the other was going to do.

McGonagall could cry, her students all now Animagus and the song was so beautiful… she stuck her fingers in her ears and ran towards the Animagus shouting as loud as she could. She finally got their attention. They landed and reverted to humans, they stood facing the entire school. They watched as the Headmistress ran around slapping the other professors, they were all in a trance. They in turn started getting the students out of their trance and headed them back into the castle. She then approached with her stern 'scare the student' face.

"You will not sing on Hogwarts grounds at any time, do you understand!"

"Oh Poo" cited Luna.

Harry and the rest of the girls just stood there stunned. "Why" ventured Harry.

"Your girls are Siren's when they transform, you had the entire school entranced and immobilized. You may fly, but no singing!"

Harry understood but did not understand. The singing did not affect Lily and him and something else was bothering him. Harry gathered up 'the girls' and 'faded' to their quarters.

"Girls I have a dumb question or two! Why does your singing affect everyone but Lily and me, and why is Luna part of this I thought she was just a marriage?"

"It's probably because of the bond, the bond will not allow any of us to hurt the other, so it's like a protection of sorts" popped up Daf , "Unless she is bonding"

"I like that" chirped Luna

"Sounds reasonable, OK, number two, why are me and Lily Cockatrice but you four are Sirens?" Harry hoped he was not going to be killed for this question.

While no one came up with an answer Harry figured that Daf had because she was sitting there and was pouting, a cute pout but it told Harry to push for an answer.

"Ok, Daf you got the answer but you don't like it? Am I correct; your cute pout gives you away"?

"But I always am the one who makes up the plans and schedules, I love you all but it's not fair".

"What's not fair Daf?" Harry quizzed.

"You are the male and therefore the 'ALPHA'".

"OK, and?"

"Look Harry you are great and all and we love you dearly but you are not going to be able to keep up the us each night with all of us, potions or no potions. Further, it is probable that we will pick up other girls in our adventures. Then there are going to be events, whether is at the Ministry or School and the list goes on. So someone has to schedule everything, in other words in charge of scheduling, you couldn't do it if you tried, its not you". Daf pouted on.

"Are you saying me!" gasped Lily.

"Yep, you are the 'ALPHA" female, the den mother so to speak, your Animagus form proved that" Daf pouted.

Before things could become a problem, Harry asked if Lily and Daf could talk and agree to some things. "

Maybe Daf could do the schedules' or be the secretary. Also maybe we all need to have duties, I do not know, one in charge of wardrobes and other the elves and…"

"Girls I was just going to say the nursery, are you' all ...'the girls' grabbed Harry and went directly to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey said each and everyone should be able to make a nursery full of babies. "Lily, I think you or I should have a little talk with your father and his little club because no babies in eighty years is a little not right".

They all agreed that a talk was in order, the girls ordered the stamina potion and all agreed Harry should try harder, starting tonight. In the morning Mil slapped a vile of 'pepper upper' potion in his hand; she was now in charge of potions.

Harry dragged himself through his now mandatory classes but had a great time the next day at the dueling pit. Harry only used tickling charms or paint spells against the students but let them use any thing short of a killing curse. Dueling was a lot of dodging; you could not be hurt if you could not be hit with a curse. Harry did introduce 'apperating' that day; he 'faded' behind the student and plucked the wand from their hand. While some students thought that unfair (including Ron) Harry only said I lived didn't I? Harry did have a laugh at Ron's expense, when it was Ron's turn Harry changed into a Cockatrice and Ron ran. The next student stood her ground but the spells just bounced off his scales. The rest of the period, Harry let; the students do themselves in or invent new ways to stay alive.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-A fair day for flying

The ministry was the next obstacle in a dull life that Harry and his girls lived. As all bureaucratic efficiency, first you have to make an appointment. Just because there is not many Anamigus coming along you have to wait for an appointment. After getting there you have to wait, of course they are busy.

The last Anamigus was ten years ago. After many forms and of course money they have you change into your form. Then they started, Sirens? Only three can exist at a time, no it is not possible to have six. Harry blew a fit at them, but of course that only makes them sure, they are right. So Harry changed track and asked if they were trying to accuse the daughter of the Head of the DMLE, and another daughter of another department head and all being the Ladies of Lord Merlin knight of the round table of false registration. The whole thing was repeated the next day while registration for an apparition license. Everything was going great until the dummy gave Harry a pocket watch like device to measure how far he could travel as the ordinary witch or wizard could only do about 100 mile. Harry did not want to take any chances getting lost so he just apperated to their island and back. The person almost fainted when his meter registered 7402 miles. The record was 500 miles. Harry whispered to the girls to use the island when they did the distance thing.

Finally, after the ministry and a stroll threw Diagon Alley they stepped through the Leaky Cauldron on to Charing Cross Road. About two minutes later on Greek street they found a nice little place. It was rumored that Soho really was the only place in Britain where you could eat decent continental food. It was a charming little French deli, with mismatched tables and an accordion player. The cakes and pastries were delicious. They 'faded' back to Hogwarts and their quarters surprised that no attacks or stray villains had attempted bodily harm on them.

Monday came around to quickly with the extra time needed for the dueling pit the Headmistress had assigned Harry and the girls to help in Transfiguration. A few students were interested in becoming Anamigus. Harry was beginning to seriously miss Brianna, all the girls had their special thing or talent that made Harry love them more. Brianna was a warrior or a protector as she explained and she was solid muscle in a divine feminine form.

Harry had not joined the Quidditch teams because it would not be fair. One day while out that direction Harry was daydreaming about Quidditch and when he mentioned how he liked to fly via broom, Gin handed him a broom she had just un-shrunk. Gin was the transportation person out-side of apparitions. After a while, Harry returned the broom and they all changed into their Anamigus forms and flew. As they circled over the forbidden forest the saw the edge of Hogsmeade Village, construction was going on. When they returned for lunch, the Headmistress made an announcement.

"I am proud to announce that Hogsmeade had put together a fair and all the students here are welcome to attend. They tell me that it is going to be quite muggle with rides, cotton candy, dunking booths, beer, food and all kinds of booths. The fair will take place this Saturday and Sunday coming"

Harry was not sure what kook-a-nut dreamed up the whole affair selling all kind of junk most likely. It was going to be spread behind the Post Office and Honeydukes and centralized around the Three Broomsticks. Harry had the feeling that it was a town idea to get all the students and their parents to unload all the money that Hogsmeade Village deserved. Well it looked like it could be fun if the weather was good.

Saturday came and after breakfast, everyone went to Hogsmeade Village for the fair including Harry and his girls. Harry was interested in some of the booths. How did you stop a wizard from making the ball go where they wanted it to go or stop the hoop from going over the object? Harry questions were ended when three dragons flew towards the Three Broomsticks controlled by riders on their backs, nobody cared.

"You girls stay here and keep low, Lily and I will take care of the dragons, Lily I will fly in close and petrify the riders, one of us will fry them" and Harry transformed and flew off closely followed by Lily. It was tricky; while the dragon fire could not do too much damage, the wizards also had their wands. The first rider Harry got by surprise, Lily fried him up good, the dragon having no controller and no skin in the game left with the burnt rider still fried to the saddle. Harry went after the second dragon by some fancy flying. Soaring straight up and a sudden dive would put Harry directly behind the rider. The only problem was the third dragon's rider must have seen what was going on and tried to fry Harry. Harry saw his mistake at the last second and just keeps the dive going. Dragons are large and do not do abrupt change directions especially when they are force to fly. So when the rider forced a change of direction the third dragon did it but it was flame first, dive second, frying the second rider really toasty. Lily later said she thought the third dragon smiled as it flew away because while the third rider forced the dragon to dive after Harry he forgot about Lily who did the honors to the third rider.

~Ok girls the fun is over" linked Harry.

~Hay smarty, checks out the Three Broomsticks, our songs don't work on them," said Sue on the link.

There were two giants trying to play soccer and the ball was the Three Broomsticks but that was not Harry's only problem. Deatheaters where popping in from the Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes, The Post Office and The Forbiden Forest.

~Hay Girls, its show time, start flying and singing just stay over fifty yard above their heads" directed Harry.

The girls singing would stop the bad people at fifty feet but the bad guys couldn't hit the girls. Even Volde could not hit anything with a spell further than twenty or thirty feet. The giants were another story. While fire was not, effective it did really make them mad and it would take hours to really cook them. The petrification of the giant did not really work until Harry thought of two on one.

~You take the left eye and I the right, full power and lets see what happens" Harry linked, like he didn't have any vocal cord in this form any how. That worked really well on the first giant he keeled over onto his back petrified. The second giant while petrified toppled face forward onto The Three Broomsticks kind of bending the building, a little, actually quite a lot.

The girls were flying high in many ways; their song captivated the death eaters as fast as they 'apperated' in. They just stared at the beautiful girls as the song immobilized them.

Harry changed to his human form in front of The Three Broomsticks and sent a Patronus to the school and another Patronus to the ministry requesting Aurors Harry really wondered why there were no Aurors here already. Harry was about ready to call it a win for the home team when a pop in front of him showed no one other than Volde.

"Hay Tom, you missed all the fun" Harry knew this would piss him off and start one of his long rants of what he would do to Harry and how great he was as the greatest wizard in the world bla, bla, bla.

Just as Volde started his verbal assault, Harry raised both arms. From his left hand he fired a 'Confringo' which blasted Volde's shield he knew he would erect and he pointed his finger from his right hand and a blinding white curse sprung forward. Volde was encased in a glass like case frozen in time.

"Dobby, Winky, yelled Harry as he was just a little full of adrenaline.

POP,POP

"Yes your Devine Lord Sir.

"Dobby is it possible that you and Winky can pop this case to the Island and put it on the boat. Is that possible?"

"No problem you Devine Lord", and Dobby starts a little dance with Winky. "The Devine Lord got another one; The Devine Lord got another one" with that the case, Dobby and Winky pop out. The girls land by Harry and return to human form and a group hug and a lot of kissing commences.

"The Death eaters will stay that way for about half and hour or so, the question is where the Aurors are", grumbled the girls and Harry?

Well the Aurors did not show so a few minutes later 'Erecta fasciis Uiuarium' could be heard from seven people around Hogsmeade Village. It was not to hard, lift the left sleeve and if there was a dark mark Erecta fasciis Uiuarium' and if not nothing was done; they would come out of the entrancement shortly.

Finally, all of the Death Eaters were fixed and the innocents came out of the Siren entrancement and what was funny was most people just continued enjoying the fair, which was odd.

At the first Aurors pop Harry and the girls hurried over and explained that it appeared that all the mummies were death eaters with wands awaiting Auror transportation. As the Aura stunned one of the mummy's, unwrapped it and found the dark mark, Harry and the girls had slipped off to Hogwarts.

~Mom we are back, could you let me know when the crowd arrives" asked Harry.

~Anything for my favorite son, giggle, giggle.

Harry then sent a Patronus to the Headmistress saying that they would show up in two hours. Harry took the girls to the kitchens for a meal before the 'fit hit the shan'.

About an hour later:

~"Son you really got an impressive crowd showing up, The Headmistress, your ex parents, the Minister of Magic, the head of the DMLE (Amelia Bones, six assorted Aurors and someone from the Department of Mysteries).

~Thank you Mom, now if you would help me this is what I would like you to do…

~Giggle, giggle, you really want to piss them off don't you my son?

~Oh! Yea! Harry and the girls said in unison over the link.

Harry 'faded' everyone back to their quarters, all had a quick soak and new robes, and Daf was now in charge of clothes, finally Harry 'faded' all to the headmistress office.

Harry had figured that the Minister would do something on this order to impress, so Harry had prepared. The Headmistress sat behind her desk, directly in front of her desk in the two squishy chairs sat the Minister and the Head of the DMLE who was Susan's aunt. Off to the right were seven hardback chairs and behind them six Aura and one person from the Department of mysteries. The Minister would want the first impression to be who was in charge. This seating would require Harry and the girls to stand or take the hard chairs.

The Minister got a little surprise as his and the head of the DMLE chairs got pushed over to where the hardback chairs were. Suddenly a large squishy couch appeared with pillows at its foot. Immediately Harry and the girls appeared. Harry sitting on the couch in the middle with a girl sitting next to him on either side, on either side of his legs was Gin and Sue sitting on pillows, Lily had the pillow on the floor between his legs, Luna was standing behind the couch with her arms on Harry's shouders.

There were utterances from everyone until Harry shouted, "Shut up, the lot of you. Now were there any problems with our mummies? I assume they were all Death Eaters and you have carted them all away?"

"The Minister started with "NO and err Yes, but we heard you got He-who-must-not-be-named".

"I got Voldemort, Where did you hear that", grinned Harry.

"Don't you give us that garbage, you will give us what we want to know or you and your girls will rot in Azkaban until you do…..." the minister never got to finish.

The room started violently shaking, violently enough that the Aurors were hardly able to remain standing.

"Easy Lady Hogwarts, I'm sure the Minister NOW realizes that if he tried that if you didn't do him in I would with a duel to the death," Harry said aloud and through the link.

"We have several witnesses that said you captured him in a glass cage and he disappeared" Amelia said in a commanding voice.

"That is neither here nor there," said Harry. "If lets say hypothetically that I have him, then I would make sure he doesn't come back. However hypothetically, if the Ministry was to force me to admit I had him or try to force me to turn him over I would surly turn him loose for the Ministry to catch, hypothetically speaking of course".

The room started its uproar so Harry waved a silencing charm around himself, the girls and the headmistress. "Tea would be nice Headmistress". The Headmistress broke into a laugh, which was quite unusual for her. After tea was served and everyone else had run out of breath, Harry dropped the silencing charm.

Amelia took the time to put in a shot at Sue.

"Sue, don't you have any shame, sitting at the feet of someone like a slave?"

"Sue looked up and smiled and said "Auntie, there isn't anyone in this school that doesn't know that Harry and I are shagging our brains out every night, besides he's cute".

That caused several people to inhale their tea instead of drinking it.

The man from the Department of mysteries spoke up. "I'm Anderson from the Department of Mysteries".

"We know" said Daf "we have met before".

"I don't remember you young lady".

"Of course not your still back there in the other dimension" giggled Mil.

"Oh! Here comes that dimension crap again" said Lily Potter.

"Your bonded aren't you!" stated Anderson.

"Yep" said Gin.

"Have you been able to establish the link yet?" asked Anderson.

"Only for the last eighty years or so" answered Lily.

"If I might, I would like to talk to you seven after this is all over, in private that is" Anderson did not bat an eye when he spoke.

"No problems" said Harry.

The silence was suddenly broken by asking if Harry could guarantee that Volde would not come back. Harry of course said that he could not guarantee that the sun would come up in the morning but if everyone in the room swore a vow of secrecy that he would explain. Explain hypothetically, that if he had Volde how we could be sure Volde would not return. That is if the Ministry helped.

It took a few minutes for everyone to swear the oath.

"Horacrux's" was the one word that was needed. It took however a few minutes for Anderson to fill in everyone what that was.

Harry explained that Volde was not dead, would not escape, and if he did he would die from other pressures alone, but the ministry would have to do in the Horacrux's. Harry said that he would fill in Anderson how many and where and what curses protected them. Of course, when he said more than one the babble started anew.

Harry asked a few questions on his own, like where were the Aurors while he was mummy wrapping the death eaters, like how many was the final total, and was anyone hurt in the attack.

It seemed that the Ministry itself was under attack and not all the bureaucrats knew one end of the wand from another. So while they were hiding in their offices every Auror in the country was there to defend the Ministry. No Auror died and few Deatheaters had, it had been a diversion. At Hogsmeade Village two hundred twenty three death eaters were captured, two giants petrified, eight locals died along with four students. Most were inside the Three Broomsticks. Harry was reassured that the deaths were not from the falling giant, which had only caused property damage.

The meeting with Anderson was quite long and was finally wrapped up with Anderson's assurance that short of a few tests, six at the most, that the department would leave Harry alone. They did ask if the tests turned out as they thought that Harry would at least hear them out on their proposal. They finally agreed to meet Monday morning at the Department of Mysteries. Harry and the girls headed off to the lake to sit, chat, and otherwise relax.

"Girls, I am depressed, how long do you think this is going to keep going?

"I know Harry, I would like to visit daddy and kick his ass but he's not calling me anymore," Lily griped.

"Harry, we had up to eighty years last time, didn't we enjoy it? Ask Mil.

"Actually Harry I'm looking forward to eighty years shagging the hell out of you" Sue purred.

"My turn, my turn" said Luna.

"Actually I enjoyed it all very much, why don't we go in and harass Lady Hogwarts then have a meal and see if we can get into trouble 'My Ladies'.

The link lit up with groans and 'here we go again'.

"NO! Shouted Sue, as legal advisor to this group we must fulfill our responsibilities. Lets 'fade' to the island and tomorrow have another picnic and dump our worries in the Mariana trench besides its warm and sunny there". If there ever was, the sound of a Harry and his girl's 'fading', then it was heard at that time.

Winky provided a superior feast, which everyone enjoyed, and a wild beach party was organized by Mil yelling something like "last one in is…" it never got finished as everyone ran for the surf.

Morning brought a boat trip with picnic basket and elves in little sailor suits, Harry even got his captain's hat. Volde was given a bon-voyage with a flurry of chicken bones and all wished him a happy swim. Monday morning Harry popped himself and the girls in front of Anderson's desk, which confused Anderson a lot. Not many people knew there way around the Department of Mysteries any less 'apperating' inside it which is impossible.

"Harry please follow me, we would like to check your power level, it just takes a second and is painless" said Anderson.

Harry and the girl entered a dumb looking room with all kinds of mad scientist looking things. Anderson handed Harry a ball like object and explained the test.

"You hold the ball, the results are forwarded to the machine in the corner and it prints out the results. That is it really.

"What are you looking for, asked Harry?

"Well an average wizard will register about three hundred, a super powerful will get around six hundred, the record is nine hundred and the machine only goes to one thousand, beyond that its unknown".

Anderson was amused as the girls started wagering on how powerful Harry would turn out. All bet around nine hundred except Luna and she bet way higher.

"They sure believe in you Harry," laughed Anderson.

"Well agreement makes for a happy family", chuckled Harry.

"So Ladies first" Harry quipped.

Anderson taped the ball with his wand, it glowed, and then the machine spit out a piece of paper. Anderson took it, read it and just stared at the paper until the girls started harassing him. He then took the ball in his own hand, taped his wand to the ball. When he read the paper with his results, he just shook his head.

Well when everyone started in on him and he replied by handed Harry one of his girl's results.

"I thought the machine was broke but when I checked my results they came in right where they should be"

"Well" asked Sue. Harry must have been to slow as she snatched the paper from his hand and read, 'UNKNOWN'.

Anderson just said, "UNKNOWN means it's higher than one thousand"

After all the girls registered 'UNKNOWN', it was now Harry's turn. Harry touched the ball and the machine exploded, the paper said 'UNKNOWN'.

Luna squealed and spun around happily. "I won double "Harry time" the other girls were pouting.

"Well I can see why Voldemort and company didn't stand a chance with you lot" Anderson laughed.

Gin thought aloud, "I wonder what Brianna would have registered".

The silence that followed got Anderson to asking questions but was not satisfied when Harry said, "She's a friend from another school". Anderson did not push further.

Brianna was an odd sort; she showed up for Christmas but after a couple of months disappeared. This odd behavior of disappearing for six months at a time got Harry and the girls curious. Brianna swore that while not bonded the she was true to Harry but had commitments that had to be accomplished. Harry was happy, the bond was happy so they learned to live with the odd behavior of one Brianna the Elf.

Harry and his girls did miscellaneous items, some teaching, especially Harry in his dueling pitch. No one had problems with him there, as he was not paid money and the students loved it. After many years, it was time to disappear and they did to the island.

Hermione fulfilled the marriage contract but in spite kept the little girl that was born but disappeared with her. Harry kept the money vault for her open and detectives reported that the child was being cared for in the best possible manner. The girls and Harry decided that fighting over the child was a no win situation, especially for the child.

Harry and the girls grew old but not in body and they were forgotten on the island. The Potters never had an heir and never kicked Harry out of House Gryffindor so the island became theirs after all. Suddenly one day Harry disappeared and awoke in the dark, AGAIN!

"Ah! Come on guys what now?" groaned Harry.

The lights slowly came up and there was the council smiling and giggling.

"You know you guys have been at this too long and you all getting senile. Giggling like old women" Harry growled.

"Now Harry, are you ready for the 'Next great adventure'? Back to fifteen again, ah, the life", Destiny chuckled.

"First off, do you have Dumbeldork back there some place that was his excuses for everything"?

"By the way Lily and I and a few others have a bone to pick with you perverts. Why no kids?"

All they would say or do was giggle like Lady Hogwarts and say, "You will see, you will see".

"Well you better send Lily over first thing, last time I thought she was going to kill me for leaving her behind, like I have any say in all of this AGAIN where is Bea" huffed Harry.

Harry woke in his bed at #4 Privet drive. It was the same cruddy left over place he had originally started his life's adventure. Harry thought that there had better be some great change in the Dursley's or Harry was going to do to them like he promised the council, he was going to…"

Brianna suddenly appeared in his bed, the door to Harry,'s room opened and an "EEP" croaked out of Dudley's cheek sagging face and he ran.

"BOY, get down he NOW! Vernon yelled… Harry had a wicked grin on his face as he grabbed his wand.

Harry happily skipped down the stairs with Brianna and faced Vernon.

"Boy I am tired of you and your type of 'freaks', I want that freak eared slut out of here and I want you out back and I want that fence painted and the grass cut".

"Why am I here Vernon, asked Harry?

"You know that freak with the white beard makes us keep you here"

"Now to answer you request for me to work on the fence. Not a chance Whale ass! This is my mate and you have over stepped anyone's idea of bad manners and bad breath" responded Harry.

"Don't you cheek me you little…"

"Get Whale blubber two to do it, my day's of free labor here are through, in fact I think I am through with this place"

A couple of things happened very close to each other, Dudley came out of his room expecting to see Harry get walloped again, which was fun. Petunia came out of the kitchen with her rubber gloves on seeing Brianna and her lack of dress, Petunia grabbed her chest. Harry wondered if she ever took those gloves off. Vernon was waddling at him arm raised to deliver his fist into Harry's face.

Harry looked at his finger and saw the Goblin ring. He tapped it and a Golem appeared and did a two-step on Vernon, Harry waved his hand and Dudley and Vernon flew out the door, Harry turned to Petunia and told her to leave the house because he wanted to do some obscene things.

Harry pointed his hand up the stairs and said "incindio", again at the living room "incindio", again at the kitchen "incindio". The house was now alive with fire.

"Well it looks like we will not be coming back to here now won't it? Have a nice day family of mine, come Brianna lets see whatt we have at Hogwarts".

Suddenly a Gringotts Owl appeared and gave Harry a letter and departed. Gringotts requested Harry's presents at Gringotts immediately. Harry 'faded' with Brianna to Gringotts to the room he always met the head Goblin in and he was not disappointed.

"Griphook", some other elder Goblins and some warriors were in the room, "it's good to see you again, I see you have risen to head man, you are the bank president I presume?

One look at Brianna and every Goblin in the place were prostrated on the floor. Brianna told them to resume their lives and gave Harry a kiss.

"How is it you know me human and where did you get that ring and how in the hell did you get in here, looked pissed?

"Now Griphook is that any way to speak with my mate," Brianna purred. The Goblins paled and again hit the floor.

Harry laughed and said "it's a very long story and I doubt you will believe me. The head of Gringotts gave the ring to me about 160 years ago when I was appointed Ambassador to the Goblin nation. I did not wizard 'apperate' here I Goblin 'faded'. Before Griphook could do anything Harry extended his arm and with the palm face up performed a piece of Goblin magic only the élite Goblins knew and no wizard was allowed to know. Griphook stood and approached Harry and bowed as he said "You Highness". Harry had just said, "Please no need and it's just Harry Griphook" when 'bang', Lily arrived and was trying to kiss him to death.

"Sorry Griphook this is my other bonded, Lily daughter of Destiny, and if you are confused join the club, I never have things happen to me half way".

"This means the prophecy is true, correct and real," Griphook stated with gasps and trying to hide his trembling.

"With all respect I have no idea what is going on, I was just getting use to being 80 again in a sixteen year old body and bang I am fifteen, in another dimension AGAIN, so I need you to fill me in and I will fill you in. I have always had the greatest respect for the Goblin nation and have found that we get along extremely well, and since my mate is a relative of yours…"

Griphook told of a prophecy that stated that a wizard from a differed place would lead the goblins in a battle against the wizards and the Goblins would be victorious. That a wizard would rule with the goblins and Elven, forever more.

"Griphook I know the Goblins and I would never lead the Goblins in a war BUT a battle could be a very different thing. So let's get to work on these prophecies".

/Scene Break/

Harry found that as in his first dimension he was an orphan, Black was dead, the will left him every thing, Harry then gave a list of vaults he was claiming or titles to the Goblins. The Goblins did the emancipation thing, again. He had so many rings he was almost a walking gold mine. At least they were invisible unless he wanted them to show. The next thing was to pick up Merlin's staff, a wallet for money, those spell books. Now the only thing that he needed was to head off to Olivanders for his holsters then head for his Gryffindor quarters. Griphook had one final shock for Harry.

"Harry our office has dispatched a formal notification to your Queen of England and the Ministry of Magic that you 'Prince Harry are heir apparent' to the Goblin nation and have diplomatic immunity in Great Briton".

"Whoa" exclaimed Lily, Brianna laughed and commented "Those relative of yours Lily are a real pant load, and do they ever stop?"

"Yea, isn't that something to try and get a grasp on, like unlimited power and prestige, it's too bad that the only thing I want is a little time with you two, alone" sighed Harry.

"Griphook may you blade take your enemies blood and drip rubies in return" both Griphook and Harry bowed to each other and Harry 'faded' to Olivander's.

Brianna growled, "Harry you are being too nice to blood thirsty greedy beings".

Harry just shrugged and just before Harry, Brianna and Lily could enter Olivander's shop a ministry owl showed up, extended his leg with a letter from the ministry.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence, that the Incindio spell was used at your place

of residence this evening at two minutes past nine.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells

outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to

expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of

Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that

risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is

a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation

of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays! Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

The first owl had just left when a second appeared.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Incindio spell at three minutes past nine this morning in the presence of a Muggle. _

_The seventy of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. _

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

The bird tried to leave, "Hang on there feather duster I have a reply for you".

Mafalda Hokirk

Sincerely, send over a division of Ministry Representatives and if you can find the house please break everything you can find. About destroying my wand? Not a chance, as for expelling me, "Har'de Har, Har". The Disciplinary hearing will be lonely for you without me but feel free to assemble it.

Further you can send what ever incompetent minister you now have over to Hogwarts and Dumbledummy's office. I will be arriving sometime today to explain the facts of life to them, tell them to be there and wait my arrival.

Yours insincerely

Lord Gryffindor/Potter

"The morons have a ministry charm on my wand for under age magic use and Dumdumb probably has a tracking charm on it to"

Harry headed to Olivander for a special holster to shrink and hide his wand, staff, and knives. The holsters made everything invisible.

"Mr. Potter would you raise you arm up so I may measure your reach for all the different types of holsters you requested?" asked Olivander.

"Eeep, oh Morgana" was all that came from Olivander as Harry hand curled around the hilt of a sword that materialized in his hand.

"Merlin! It's Gryffendor's sword," Olivander gasped.

"I had forgot all about the sword?" were the only words Harry could come up with as his mind-started running a kilometer a minute.

"You must be Lord Gryffendor's descendent as only an heir could call the sword," mumbled Olivander.

"Ah, Lord Potter, err Lord Merlin or should I call you Lord Gryffendor? The history of the sword of Gryffendor is seeped with mystery and tails. The best information states that the sword will always change to meet the wielder's needs but only the heir of Gryffendor may call the sword. If you don't believe me look at the inscriptions on the sword".

Harry just let the man rant, he would probably be making a 'floe' call to Dumbdumb soon.

Olivander was just ecstatic in providing holsters for all the knives, daggers and the staff, which shrunk down to fit as a wand would. The sword holster strapped on Harry's back and when the blade slipped in all the armament disappeared. Harry still knew where everything was and could feel each, actually he felt like a walking armory. Well he needed and aarmory with a gold mine on his hand.

After his holster purchases he headed to his jewelry store to replace all the rings, bracelets necklaces that have been lost each time they moved dimensions, his girls deserved the best and he was determined that they keep something which in most cases was good memories (delivery would be made in the near future). Harry Popped to Lord Gryffindor quarters with Lily and Brianna.

Upon arriving:

~Hi Mom, you son has returned

~Why you little scamp how are you doing

~Great Mom, another dimension another adventure another pain in the ass

~Speaking of pain in the ass, Dumbedore has the Minister and Amelia with him

~Amelia is still the head of the DMLE?

~You got it and his Fudgeness is Minister.

~Just like in the movies Mom, Oh, Put in a table with Lord Gryffindor flags, better make it seating for ten at least

~What have you got planed this semester son.

~I'll have you know you are talking to Prince Harry and the Queen should be here sometime this year, are any of the players different or helpful to me?"

~No son, they are as they were in the last dimension minus your parents.

Harry found his trunk, thank goodness and planned another trip to Gringotts. Donning a set of very expensive robes he added the House of Griffindor emblem.

~Well let me get the introductions over with the incompetent leaders of our great nation" Harry 'faded' with Lily and Brianna to Dumbledore's office.

~"Well there they go; all wanting answers to things they could not help or do if they knew the answers and would be incapable of responding if they were told the answer. With all of them talking at the same time I wonder if …Which girl should we pick up first; I don't believe we would survive if we waited till September the 1st".

~Maybe Gin she is transportation, then Sue shes clothing then Daf for scheduling and then the rest, we could just cuddle for a day or two before we start couldn't we?

~I second that cuddling Lily" said Brianna.

~Well at least those stupid titles with the marrage contracts don't have contracts in this demension, Harry sighed.

That means no Luna and no Hermione? asked Lily.

Harry was going to answer but notice the room had gone quiet and everyone was staring at him.

"And?", Harry said out loud.

"Harry my dear boy…"

"You can stop that crap right now old man, first its Lord Potter or Prince Harry until I say different. Second your influence in my life has been terminated and for further interaction you need to ask and not assume".

"That's Headmaster to you Harry and I demand…"

"Listen asshole, you are not my headmaster until school starts and the next demand will put you and your wand of destiny in a hospital ward for the extraction of said wand".

"I think we have heard enough Minister, the boy is delusional and need to be confined. He burnt down his relative's house and is calling himself Prince Harry".

"I quite agree, Dumbledore," replied the Minister.

"How are you going to do that 'your Fudgeness'? I got your letters and I hope you got mine. So stick it. I have diplomatic immunity just for a starter"

"Your right Dumbledore he is Looney" the minister said ignoring Harry.

"Well I'm sure the Queen of the British Isles will be thrilled to hear I'm 'Looney'".

"Oh my god, you still don't have that incompetent Pouf Percy Weasley acting as your assistants do you? Amelia floe the jerk and ask if he is sitting on the ministers communications because if he is about to start a war" directed Harry.

"Madam Bones please get a couple of Aurors to escort Harry to St Mungo's".

"Harry tapped his Goblin ring and twelve goblin warriors appeared and the head warrior said, "Yes you're Highness".

"Stand fast until Amelia floe's the ministry, if they attack it's at your pleasure.

The Goblin smiled with a wicked grin and said "Thank you you're Highness".

"Dobby" said Harry

"Yes your Devine Lord and Exalted Highness Sir".

"Would you please get the elves to prepare tea and biscuits for this lot and my quarters are occupied again and we will be at the island or #12 Grimmwalt. Could you arrange the elves and get all the places ready for occupation?

"You may not tell my elves what to do Harry", Dumbeldummy has not learned yet.

"I'm sorry you're Dumbledum'ness but we are in the service of His royal Highness" Dobby said and POP.

"Ever so sorry old man" Harry laughed.

"I really would do that 'floe' thing Amelia, Percy is an incompetent boob and you know it, just like his Fudgeness here"

Amelia smiled, arose, and floe'd the ministry.

"You are correct Prince Harry the communiqués was received and the boob was sitting on it" Amelia smiled as she said it.

"Amelia, I must request with great trepidation an appointment to see your niece at your earliest convenience"

"This Saturday would be fine, but what is the problem?

"Alas it is private and your presence would be very necessary and informative for our future meetings"

"As you say Lord Potter"

"Ah, just call me Harry Amelia"

"I guess I will be here after September first…"

"No Harry you will be staying with me now that your relative house is gone…"

"Commander your services have been an honor on you and your men, may we soon celebrate by blooding our blade on our enemies, you are released" Harry bowed to the Goblins.

"By your leave you're Highness" and they left.

"Are you senile old man, it is Lord Potter or Prince Harry to you, and you have no say where I go or stay, so good day" Harry 'faded' himself, Brianna and Lily to their quarters.

"So Lily, Gin next?"

"Why not you're exulted, lording, almighty, cute thing"

"Watch you tongue wench or I may say off with your head"

They both laughed as Harry 'faded' all to the 'burrow'.

They arrived to a traditional hug that almost crushed Harry. They found however, that Gin was over at the Lovegood's and so the trudged up the hill.

"Should have called this a mountain cause it's on a very steep hill, I would 'fade' if I knew where I was going" Harry grouches.

"Ah there it is that rook looking place," pointed Lily

After knocking and an intro Harry and the girls entered and found Gin and Luna on Luna's bed looking at magazines. Gin of course recognized Harry as did Luna buat only from school. Luna had never bonded and was an unknown in this dimension.

"Luna, look its all going to look kind of strange but I need to talk to Gin if you don't mind. Luna got up and passed her hand on Harry's arm as she passed and both ended on their bums.

"Poo" groaned Harry.

"Thats my line Harry."

"Luna take my hand please" she did

"Oh! Why have you just bonded to me, I thought we only had a marriage bond, so when is it Harry time?"

"Just a moment Luna, Ginny would you help Lily and I to get Luna up?"

Ginny of course tried to help but Harry touched her and she yelled, "Harry, oh Morgana" and jumped on Harry kissing him. This uncoupled Luna and Harry's hands and Luna lunged for the bonds contact. Lily was laughing like hell and when every one looked up from the pile there stood Luna's father. That took some explanation but surprisingly not that much. He understood bonding and strange things like crumple horned snorkacks.

So they 'faded' to the burrow and had a family get together which was around the kitchen table. While Bill and Charley were elsewhere and Percy was a gone prat, all the rest attended. Molly did not like it but the twins were laughing, Ron was silent but red, Author was of course reasonable.

"So Harry how many do you have bonded" asked Author.

"Six Sir, but believe me it's not by my doing, I love all my Ladies very much but how this happens is still part of fate's or destiny's joke or plan.

"Yea my father is a real joker" grimmest Lily.

It would have just died there but Ron finally opened his mouth.

"Are you going to try to bond with Hermione also? Ron was growling and livid.

Lily and Gin started laughing like hell but Ron was still glaring at Harry and Luna who were holding hands.

"Ron you have to understand that I Harry am not the Harry you knew, Luna, and Gin are not the same that 'you' knew, they are not possessed they are bonded with me and a bond is for eternity. So every dimension I unwilling enter my girls follow, they are mine and I am theirs".

"So are you going to take Hermione?"

Gin laughed and shoved Ron, "she's not bonded Ron she has a marrage contract with Harry"

Ron bolted from the room before anyone could correct Ginny missinformation.

Both Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass was a real test of patience but whether the parents liked it or not there was the fact Harry and the bonding were here to stay.

Harry again checked to see if Bea was at the old flat or at her parents but everyone, they found were strangers to Harry and never heard of Bea. The girls knew of course through the link and tried to cheer up Harry because they knew that down deep he missed her.

Finally, the day came for Suzan Bones; Amelia admitted Harry and to her surprise a gaggle of girls. Harry sat very nobly in his chair and awaited Susan to enter while having tea with Amelia.

Amelia was astounded that the girls tried to be as close to Harry as they could. In fact, Amelia thought it quite odd that Luna Lovegood was sitting on Harry's lap the whole time. He had a girl on each arm and on the floor by each of his legs and the last was backed up against his knees, however while Amelia had heard of Luna's odd behavior from Susan it didn't fit her knowlege of Harry Potter or a pure blood lord.

"Amelia, I have been calling you that because you and I go back a long way. While you do not remember this, I must tell you everything I can, as I will need your support as the DMLE head. Fudge is a joke as you know it and I assume there is a Voldemort in this world".

"What do you mean you assume and this world?"

"I will show you something in a minute and while you will be upset it is in fact real. It takes a lot of insanity to believe or say what I will say. However it is true and will be explained to you fully after I make my speech and then Susan will confirm it by a touch".

"Beats me auntie" shrugged Susan.

"I and all my Ladies are soul bonded, we bonded as far back as 200 years ago, and we are beginning to forget how many years. Further, we have so far visited at least three dimensions and all dimensions are almost exactly the same. I have become very powerful, so powerful that there is no measurement and the gods have stated that I will become even more powerful. What I need is your support, Fudge is incompetent, Dumbledore has his agenda and an army and of course Voldemort and his minions. I want no power or land or to be in charge, but I will make things right. In three dimensions, I have had your support and with that, I will prevail. I do not wish to rule but if I asked, the Goblin nation has sworn to follow me to war. I ask for your support, you may have to cover up some of my more obvious flaws, are you in with me and my Ladies so far?"

"I understand what you have said but how can I trust you?" asked Amelia.

"Amelia I cannot explain what is technically going on, such as what happens when we leave? Do our bodies end their existence? All I can say is that I and my Ladies will live here somewhere around 200 years. That is unless Destiny plays another swap on us.

"Susan come here!" directed Harry. "Touch me where ever you feel comfortable with, just do it"

Susan touched Harry on his neck and then flew into his arms, this of course dislodged Luna who dragged all three onto the floor followed by the entire group.

"My love, my darling, we have done it again and are together again, I was so lonely when you left, we thought, well we hoped Lily would kill her father for what he did".

"What do you mean kill her father for what he did, demanded Amelia?

After a bit of all the girls helped each other back to the chair, all the while giggling.

"Amelia let me introduce Lily Moirai Sarpedon, the daughter of destiny, daughter of fate, or better know as Lady Lily Myrddin Potter Black I may have the order wrong but you get the idea. It is my pleasure to introduce Lady Susan Myrddin Potter Black Palamedes Sue curtsied. Further each of my Ladies are more than Ladies of pedigrees, they are pure power only rivaling by me".

"You forgot Brianna", giggled Sue.

While speechless, but with her mind swirling with information, thoughts and what 'the hell' is going on, Amelia was just dumbfounded.

"Amelia what you see here is something like a universal cleaning crew for each dimension we are forced into. If Fudge needs to be removed, we will insure he is voted out, if Dumbledore needs to leave, we will have him fired, if Volde wants to send in Deatheaters, we will capture them or if necessary kill them. After we clean up the mess we disappear and are soon forgotten, then the next dark lord is yours to prevent".

Oh I see where you are going with this, a bloodless Coup de teat, to take out the minister, Dumbledore and a large part of the Wizengamot", mused Amelia.

"Well bloodless is not normaly the way they go but generaly you are correct" corrected Lily.

"If you are with us then we are cooking, I can put some other races on the Wizengamot and they can all argue over who is more important, should take centuries to come to an agreement on anything of importance. The girls and I like a little bit of teaching and a lot of fun at the beach where the sun is fabulous. Now if you believe us then what will happen is we will stay for about 180 years before the powers above try to move us, quite a time for peace and if we're smart building a defense against the next dark lord".

"Is Susan really Susan or has she been co-opted/possessed? Shit, do you know how to defeat Voldemort?" asked Amelia.

"Oh good question, Susan is Susan as far as I know. Defeat Volde, oh! Yea! But your office needs to do some things and it needs to be a sworn secret, if it ever gets out you will have hundreds of dark lords", warned Harry.

"Oh I have just the team, let me say if what you and Susan say is correct and truthful I will back you to the sweet end of victory for the wizard race"

"So Amelia if you will excuse us but there are a few things that must be accomplished in the near future"

"Of course Harry, be safe Susan" said Amelia.

"Oh, is it time for you to shag me unconscious?" asked Luna.

"Yes dear if that's what you wish" smiled Harry

"Oh you had better believe it because then I want the rest, you know the singing part".

Harry and the girls just shook their heads as Luna was going to be a lively part of the group.

Harry was now a bit confused, Lily said he was missed in the last dimension. This was getting more confusing.

All 'faded' to the bath and a sexual reunion commenced. Dobby and Winky were ecstatic, new cleaning, new buying of robes etc and Harry Potter and his Ladies were back, the joy, the work, they were bonded to Harry as well.

Harry did shag Luna unconscious!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-One for war, two for war, who asked?

Note: My apologies over this chapter specifically. I wanted to end the story on a happy note but I think this chapter is way over the top. So if you are continuing get out your wading boots.

The next morning it was off to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping and a day out. School was not going to start for a few weeks so it was a good time to enjoy. Luna was holding Harry's hand. The girls decided to head out for some sexy clothes shopping done. Harry promises to return with Luna when he was done but he wants to check out some Quiddage equipment. Really, Harry wanted to find out why a lot of female Aurors were following them. Looking up and a blonde-haired person was there looking into a store window. Look up a minute later and red-head was there. The only way Harry caught on was the clothing was being rotated but the same Goth T-shirt kept showing up but on different girls. Harry was curious, this was not easily explained but he figured it would shortly.

Harry tells Luna that at the next corner to press herself against the wall and let Harry handle the person following them. So at the next corner the female following Harry and Luna is grabbed by Harry and everyone are on their bums from the shock. Everyone was scrambling for a handhold of the other and then a moment of explanation. Tonks from the security force Amelia sent to guard Harry one touch and it bonding time. Now Harry has a girl by each hand as he finds his other girls.

~Hay, my Ladies, guess who I found, Lady Tonks just bonded in.

"Can't we leave you alone for a minute", growled Lily.

"Not another one", moaned Mil.

"Can we start our own Quittage team now Harry", asked Gin?

"Later girls, I got to go to Gringotts and open some more accounts and pick up more rings", laughed Harry.

Later after stuffing another trunk full of goodies, they returned to Hogwarts.

"Ladies this is Tonks, Tonks this is Sue, Daf, Mil, Lily, Gin, Luna and this is Brianna".

"Is she, aah... stuttered Tonks.

"Yes an olden Elf" grinned Harry, I, we also talk to Lady Hogwarts".

Tonks stands out like a sore thumb; she is six years older than the teens and an Aura. For the forseeable future Harry would have two girls, hanging on to each of Harry's hands. This would require some reorganization of positions. Luna did suggest that Harry hold their hands and she could sit it his lap and feed him, that was voted down by the group.

They were hardly at the table in the Great Hall when Draco starts, "Avada Kedavra".

Draco did not stand a chance, as he just messed with Destiny and Fate and lost. Harry released his hold on the girls and raised both his arms and two spells issued forth. The 'stunning spell' hit Draco blasting him as well as it heaved him upwards and backwards. He slammed into the wall, impaled on one of the birds' beaks holding the flames that lit the great hall. The second spell erected the Golden dome over Harry and the girls. The curse bounces off into the podium. There were several entities that joined in to this fight making the great hall quite dangerous.

The beak held him to the wall just long enough for some unasked for help from Lady Hogwarts.

From a suit of armor came a huge spear, it flies through the hall and impaled Draco in his chest and heart, he is dead.

Well that silenced everyone in the hall except Snape and Dummydork.

"Sectumsempra", "Reducto", "Confringo" screamed Snape, he was firing curses one right after another, Dummydork was yelling something but who was listening.

Harry still had his shield up and fired a 'stunner' at Snape. Well it was in the heat of battle, and Harry really did not like the grease ball but it was only a stunner. Harry guessed it was kind of over powered. Snape flew across the Great Hall and slammed into the Slytherin glass cylinder that showed house points, smashing it and causing all the green rubies to spill out onto the floor. It also smashed about every bone in Snape's body.

The heat of battle had caused Harry's shield to be raised for the A-K and Harry had some control of the rebound of that curse, the other curses rebound all over the Great Hall. He had no idea the damage that was done to other innocent students in the hall.

Harry sat at the closest table with Tonks and Luna clutching him tightly. Harry was going to sit back and watch the show. Surrounded by his ladies he didn't see the professors frantically aiding some students. Crying or hysterical students covered most of the sounds from the wounded students.

~Mom please drop the wards I think the circus is coming to town, oh, sorry for the mess.

~Not to worry son, it's an easy fix.

Dummydork is bemoaning the death of Draco and why did Harry have to turn dark, yada, yada, yada. Of course he was not helping the other professors help the wounded students.

Hedwick flashed in and perched on Harry's shoulder

~Cor, nice stunner there Harry my sweets, what yah got for an encore?

Of course the entire crew show up, his Fudgness, Amelia, the Aurors, Ministry Hit Wizards' and Madam Pomfrey.

While the yelling starts, Harry just yells louder, "Diplomatic Immunity, take it up with the Goblins", he and the girls 'faded' to their quarters.

Snape does have a few broken bones like all of them, concussion, internal bleeding, crushed organs etc, however a week in the hospital wing and he should be up and around thanks to Madam Pomfrey's, the real revenge is he has to take his own vile tasting potions. That and the charges awaiting him from the DMLE.

After dinner, the girls sit around in the bath talking about this new dimension and its problems. Tonks makes it clear that the first person that calls her Nymphadora is dead and starts to show off her morphing powers. Harry sits back and watches her and her metamorphmagus abilities but he spies something. Tonks is really a 'plain Jane', when she is not appearing with her red spiked hair or big boobs or other changes, but always in between she reverts to or through her 'plain Jane' appearance.

"Why are you hiding your real appearance Tonks", asks Harry?

"You see what I look like Harry", Tonks answers.

"Not going to work Tonksy, in a few days the link kicks in and we will see what you are hiding, this is the bond, there are no secrets only love. So if you look like Godzilla or whatever it's the heart of the bond, so cough up".

"Look everyone you don't want to see me for real, honest. I am hiding behind the plainest looks I can come up with; believe me you will hate me for sure".

"Sorry Tonks the bond cannot allow us to hurt you because we would be hurting ourselves, show it now", demanded Harry.

Well it was a shock, but that was all before Harry had her in his arms and kissing her. There where Tonks was a second ago was very younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange, well near enough.

"Well, well a very close family resemblance, while we are in private you will use your normal appearance, everywhere else, you would want to hide, have at it, chuckled Harry.

You do not hate me.

"Why? your Tonks and a very beautiful Tonks, right girls, the girls agreed and hugged and that started lot of hugging and kissing among the girls.A few days later Brianna left again, Harry again missed playing with her ears, which turned her on, and thus Harry.

/Scene Break/

Everyone was enjoying transfiguration classes and was working hard on attempting animagus transfiguration. Most of the classes were boring because they already had their masters in most subjects. It was only their age that required them attend Hogwarts. It was a nice safe place to stay. Well the Headmaster always gave out that theme. The theme was again proven a lie a few days later. Harry and his ladies entered the Great Hall and were headed to their table. There was a daily ritual where each lady stood by their chair to await Harry's kiss and holding of her chair for seating. Thus, the ladies were ahead of Harry and approaching their table.

Graham Pritchard, Malcolm Baddock and Theodore Nott were also entering the hall but behind Harry. Harry's sensed danger a millisecond before the curses started flying. Baddock fired a cutting curse, Prichard a disembowelment curse and Nott a lethal bludgeoning curse. Harry spun and in a fluid movement withdrew the sword of Gryffendor out of its scabbard on his back and slashed down with his right hand. Harry's left hand erected a shield, which deflected Baddock's cutting curse into Prichard. The sword of Gryffendor deflected Prichard's disembowelment curse into Baddock while arching down. The sword severed Nott's wand arm just below the elbow. Harry was more than upset, if he had not been able to devert those curses one of the girls would have been hit.

Most in the Great Hall were shocked and either lost their appetite or returned what they had eaten. Nott was screaming and spurting blood over a large area as he spun in pain. Prichard was spurting blood in an upward arc before he fell to the ground in pain. Baddock's innards were spilling out over his hands as he screamed in terror. While all three survived, they were dragged off to holding cells in the ministry awaiting trial. Whether they realized it or not they had attempted an assassination of a Head of House and an heir. Their outlook was Azkaban if they were lucky, the Goblins took a dim view on attacks on their representatives.

Harry was confused, why was everybody trying to kill Harry. Was there more of a link between dimension than they gave credit? Was Voldemort behind it or was it another of Dumbledore's malfunctioning.

/Scene Break/

Things settled down to a routine with Tonks returning to go to work but returned nightly to the harem. That was what they were called around the school so they just adopted the name. Thing went quite for about a week before news reached Harry that Amelia had figured out that something was going on. What she did not know but it involved Dummydork, Fudgeness, and some others within the ministry, whatever it was it was being done as quietly as possible.

One month later:

The girls again talked Harry into a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. One positive aspect was he was touch free, all the girls could 'go shopping' and he was free to wander. Actually, Harry was alone for buying Christmas and birthday presents. There always seemed to be a birthday within the bond every month or so, with the link it was hard to shop and keep it secret.

Harry never saw it coming, it was not a magical attack it was a physical attack.

Dumbeldork and about fifty 'order of the phoenix' members were out and several jumped on Harry. While this would not have been a real problem, the surprise turned out to be suppressing manacles, chains, ropes and necklaces adorned Harry, which meant ministerial help. Harry's world turns black until he awakens in Azkaban with the suppressing items still wrapped around him. They were effective; he could not 'fade' nor did any magic seem to work, the link was silent.

"Ok, stuck, can't just sit here but how do I get out, and what is happening with the girls, are they worried or worse", Harry kicks his bunk but that only hurts his foot, Harry was mad and getting madder. Harry tries to push his magic at the manacles but it does not work. Harry sits on his bunk in one pissed off state staring at the floor, until he sees a possibility.

His rings are still their, and so is the Goblin ring, and after a bit of stretching Harry taps the ring. The twelve Goblin warriors appear and they are not happy at all. With a swing of a large axe, and several smaller cutting implements the manacles, chains and ropes are cut off and Harry is back.

"Meet me in Griphook's office, and thank you, blood will flow for this", the Goblins bow as Harry 'fades' to Griphook's office.

"Griphook, I had to use the ring to send for warriors as I was a captive and in Azkaban, so the word will be out with-in the Goblin nation of my humiliation, we must stop extreme retaliation on the part of the Goblin nation".

"Harry, you cannot stop it, who did this"?

"I saw part of Dumbledore's KFC club, so he was in on it and they used suppressing manacles so the ministry is also in it to some existent, they are restricted use".

Griphook smiled and snarled, "Its war then, they cannot be allowed to treat our royalty like that with impunity".

"Griphook, please, restrict your vengeance to the magical world; do not allow that which the wizards did to me to apply to the Muggles. Please do not be as arrogant as a nation to believe you have a chance in a war with the Muggles".

"I will relay your thoughts to the council, but now I must leave".

Harry departed also, directly to the Wizengamot on a hope or a hunch. Harry appears and there sits the pompus oafs. "Well, well, back stabbing asshole abound, Dummydork did you and Fudgeness have fun trying to keep me in Azkaban or did one of you have a brain cell and did by your self", fumed Harry?

Fudge screamed for the Aurors to capture Harry as Dummydork tried to curse Harry.

Harry's left hand fired and destroyed Dummydork right hand and the wand of destiny/death stick. Harry's right hand sent Fudge flying to the opposite wall where he was pinned with a forever-sticking charm. The Aurors were frozen in place with another spell.

"Fellow Lords and Ladies let me tell you that these two geniuses have started a new Goblin war, hope you all have fun because I feel that they will be here within the hour. Ta, Ta.

Harry 'faded' to Hogwarts and opened the link, which was flooded by all his Ladies. Harry calmed everyone down and told them to meet in the Headmistress office ASAP. Harry sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey and 'faded' to the headmistress office.

Upon arriving, Harry asked professor McGonagall to send all students to their respective houses and call all professors to her office for a meeting.

When everyone was there, Harry spoke. "It is my sorrow to announce that Dummydork and Fudgeness has started a new Goblin war. I think it would be best to keep the children here rather then letting them go home, I fear the worst.

Suddenly the castle shook and a male voice rang throughout the castle, "Potter you are to take the girls to the island and await the council's orders, Lily this is you father speaking, insure the hot head complies".

"Sorry to leave you is this condition but a higher order is calling and I am to obey" Harry "faded" to the island with his girls and calls, "Dobby".

POP

"Yes your divine lord, Sir".

"Dobby please contact all our elves and have them here now. If you can, bring any other elf that wants to come. Do not delay this is an emergency"

"Yes your divine lord, Sir".

POP

"I got a feeling and it's not good, is there a wireless in this place "

POP

"Dipsy has it your divine lord, Sir.

POP

"Have you got all the Elves Dobby"?

"Yes your divine lord, Sir, ours and others have come, also the word is out and more are coming, sir".

"Ok Dobby, good job, now I want all the elves to stay here and take rooms to stay until this Goblin war is over".

"Yes your divine lord, Sir".

"Dobby I want you to send elves to the other islands and get food and what ever you need so we can stay her for along time. If you all need work start a garden, do some fishing for food".

"Yes your divine lord, Sir".

POP

"What was all that about Harry", asked Daf?

"That was Lily's dad, so I fear that all hell is going to break out and we had better prepare for it", replied Harry.

While Harry's basic instinct was correct he and his girls were not ready for what happened in the next couple of days.

They had turned on the wireless and heard the horrible news until the wizard station suddenly went off the air. Harry and his girls then tuned to a muggle station in another country and to their horror learned the facts.

The Goblins had boiled out of Gringotts overrunning Diagon alley and the ministry and then out into London. What could the muggle world of London think? They must have thought that hell had opened and the hellions of hell had escaped. What they thought would be lost to eternity, the muggle's panicked and drop a small atomic on London. The last Harry heard was that the Americans had launched a retaliatory strike against Iran for the attack, Russia had retaliated and England was in the middle of a nuclear war with England as the prime target.

/Scene Break/

Harry suddenly disappears from in front of his girls, again. The nucular war was in full swing and he finds himself on a grassy plain all alone

"All dead, my girls", cried Harry and he lay on the grassy plain all alone. "Am I destined to do this time and time again, I can't lose the girls I would rather die".

Harry stands and slowly drags himself along the plain until he sees a clump of trees. Arriving he finds nothing but trees and loneliness. Harry falls to his knees and cries; there is nothing to live for as in the beginning when he started all this insanity. What is funny is there is no cliff to throw himself from, no train to stand in front of only a grassy plain, just like his life, nothing but barren nothing.

"Harry"? came a female voice from somewhere.

Harry looked up and there was Lily standing by a tree. Harry rushed over, hugged her, and continued to cry.

"What is wrong my love?

"Everyone is gone, dead a whole dimension full of death is what we left, thank god you made it, and I would have killed myself if I could have found a cliff. What happened after I left"?

"Sorry love, I blanked out just after you left but I think you are right that the dimension is in big trouble".

Harry and Lily both lost conciseness to awaken in front of the council.

"Hi kids", Fate greets them.

"What do you want this time, you did not let us have any real-time, no children, and all we get is you sorry lot, what do you want this time", growled Harry.

"Well you have certainly been an excellent show to watch, you and yours have just made our day watching our plan come together but you have a new project".

"And that is", asked Harry?

"We will tell you this, this time you will arrive in a dimension that the magical world is in harmony, no Volde, no dark wizards', but a much screwed up muggle world and if you don't fix it, it will become like your last world".

"Oh, the last dimensions, you could not do anything with it if you tried, it was designed to destroy itself, at least for now England is destroyed it is a barren island at this time the rest of that world has been seriously damaged and its population reduced.

"Ok, but this time since I am dealing with Muggles I want a couple of things if your super beings can make them".

"No problems Harry"

Oh! and before the last dimension went to hell we the council kind of emptied your vaults, even the Goblins didn't catch it.

Harry just shook his head and asked, "AND"!

Well the council wanted to get you a present and a life after all we have put you through.

Harry just knew that there was another large shoe to fall and probably on top of his head so he just kept asking, "AND"!

Oh! We think it will be a big surprise for our new deity and his family, we would not want out little trouble maker, Lily, to live as if a pauper would we. Oh! Moreover, one other thing, we are sure you missed this little fact, your kind of older than you think.

Harry looks to Lily who shrugs and says, "They never tell me anything, I'm just something in the way, see how they refer to me as "their little trouble maker? You would never believe some of the situations that they put me through and I am supposed to be their daughter".

Harry and Lily look to the council and the council cracks up with laughter. "Harry your just too easy, and you are just a little older than your sixteen year old body".

"Yes we know we are a couple hundred years old".

Destiny really looses it, but finally chokes out, "No Harry, thousands of years older. (The rest of the council again laughs like it an inside joke)

Fate chimes in, "You have been dimension hopping, you have aged hundreds of years since your last dimension, your first dimension is thousands of years ago.

Harry really does not see the relevance of this information but leave it up to the council to have some sneaky reason or plan.

"Fine, like it makes a difference; let's get back to what I want in the new dimension".

"As you wish", answers Destiny.

"Ok, I want a satellite which circles the earth by the name of 'Hagrid". I want it equipped primarily with the ability to cast spell/curse that can reach the earth when I want. Do I get it?"

"We don't understand but you got it, anything else"?

"Yes my girls, my elves and my magic and Bea".

"Not a problem Harry, we think this is something that we will enjoy watching one of the last acts is starting".

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke in his bed in Pivot Dr with Lily and Brianna besides him on the bed. They all then looked around, the bed was a gigantic bed in a plush room. With a bit of searching they found the bath which was the same as in Hogwarts and closet space full of clothes both magic and Muggle.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Dudley's voice came through, "Hay Harry moms got breakfast ready come on down".

"HUH"?

Harry and Lily dressed Muggle, Brianna was Brianna in normal attire and invisible. They went down stairs, they found Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley sitting at the breakfast table. As Harry approached, Vernon chuckled and told Harry and his new girl to sit and enjoy breakfast. Harry was stunned. Petunia served Harry and Lily first with large helping of eggs, sausage and pan-fried potatoes. Harry was in complete shock.

"So Harry who's the new girl", asked Dudley.

"Not girl friend, wife" Harry was able to get out of an un-cooperating mouth.

"Oh, congratulations" said Petunia.

"Ah, look, I have a problem or a confusion, why are you being so nice to me"?

"Oh, that nice man Dummyfork was so kind to drop off another child on my doorstep. When you turned eleven and became that Lord Gryffindor/Black/Potter stuff you have been so nice to us, we sometime feel guilty that you pay for us go on trips. You are putting Dudley through university and all, and fixing the entire house with magic it's just super".

"Look I have a serious problem, and you are acting so nice that I will try to explain it to you. I have just had an out of life experience; I have found that I have a ton of wives, must stop a lot of bad guys and if this bothers you I will move out".

"Look boy, you have been super to us and shit we love you so bring in the wives and we will sort out those bad guy were a family you know".

Harry almost cried in an insane laugh, but thanked them.

So muggle problems not magical problems, so turn on the telly to find out what is going on in the world.

The news showed America was the problem, economics because of an incompetent, arrogant president with a god complex, housing problems, immigration problems, military problems with foreign countries and an illegal attack against others, world problems over American stupidity. Then there was their new media railing against the most qualified while some idiot was predicting 200 degree in New York, global climate change and everyone ignoring starving children and mass genocide in many countries. The U.S.A and the government was violating their constitution left and right. They planned to cut the nuclear force by 80% and fire most of the solders while other countries were planning annihilation of the world.

The people appeared to believe their news programs and or just did not care.

The next morning Lily and Harry 'faded' to Salem and the American magical community. Britinna disappeared again to wherever it was that she went. They started with learning what was going on and found a very funny thing, the magical community knew no real life dark lords or boy-who-lived or chosen one, not even death eaters, what was really hilarious was there was a movie series over Voldemort and Harry Potter that had all those things.

The Americans were so much involved with the movies, sports and could care less if their world collapsed around them. No asking or telling would wake them from their lethargy.

Harry plan would make them super villains to fear and maybe a super hero. There were shops that sold dark eater costumes and masks based on the fictional movie. Harry picking up a couple of sets for them as Voldemort, Lily as a Deatheater the game was now starting.

Harry and Lily 'faded' into the news media floor in front of the cameras, he was dressed like Voldemort and had on his mask, Lily had on a Malfoy's mask. Upon arriving, he sealed the doors and windows with a wave and announced that a new world order had arrived.

"I am Lord Voldemort".

Of course, no one believed him and the kayos only began in earnest when he put all of security to sleep with one hand and knocked some others to the floor, he told the camera crew to make sure the cameras were on, he had a speech to make.

Then:

"I, Lord Voldemort think the world has had enough of...

The speech went on for a while and covered everything from ... to...

The public reaction was Ho-hum.

"Hagrid",

"Yes My Lord" resonated within the chamber.

"You have been monitoring and will proceed with your instructions".

"Yes, My Lord, it shall be done".

Hagrid hit the Congress with a five minute sleeping spell.

The public reaction of those who watched was Ho-hum, as they saw no difference.

Some who did pay attention immediately believed that the Hollywood movies were correct and started to either become Deatheaters or looked for Voldemort to join up. Most just kept watching sports and never knew that there was anything afoot, a good number talked and yelled about how it was fair or unfair (doing nothing constructive).

The UN made a declaration of unity, and U.S president sent a strong letter of protest.

There was no public reaction, ninety percent never heard anything about it as there was big game on channel nine.

/Scene Break/

Back at Pivot Dr #4:

"Harry why so down"?

"Lily I miss the girls, I love you dearly but I really miss the girls".

"So do I Harry but what can we do?

"Grab hold girls we are going to Hogwarts", Harry 'fades' with his girls.

~Hello son, long time no see".

~Mom where are the girls?"

~Sorry son but none of your Ladies are here at Hogwarts"

"Dam, dam, hell" Harry is pissed.

~Later Mom, I got some thinking to do", Harry 'fades' to the park near Pivot Drive.

"Lily, how can I get to your father"?

"No can do, it's his game".

The people don't care, except to watch sports on TV or are watching some mind deadening program.

"Well give them what they don't want", giggled Lily

"Not a bad idea, really make it really rough on them, good idea Lily".

The next morning Lord Voldemort was on TV via a scheduled commercial break that ran for fifteen minutes.

"Since you all have had no interest in how the world is collapsing, I give you my new plan for improvement. Effective immediately all soap operas are off the air, as are all sports, all you may access is your congress, house programing, even the cartoon networks are terminated. Happy life and viewing of the history channel and be happy".

As Harry 'faded' it was heard, "Hagrid turn on the jammers".

Two days later:

Mobs were attacking Washington demanding action and resignations, TV and radio stations were burnt to the ground. The public was incensed and wanted their programs back.

/Scene Break/

Dobby...

"Yes your divine lord, Sir"

"Dobby do you know how to get to Lily's father?"

"No your divine Lord, Sir"

"Thanks anyway, oh, did the other elves all survive from the last dimension"?

"Oh yes, my divine lord, you have a lot of devoted elves, you saved everyone, if we had stayed in England we would have been destroyed, we thank you".

"No, Dobby, I thank you and all the other elves, you have been very faithful and hard working and sometimes I forget to thank you properly"

"No your divine lord, Sir, it we that are devoted to our lord for thinking of us and providing for us, you been the best, because of you we now can have family and all of us are devoted to you and your Ladies".

"Thank you Dobby and thank the other elves".

POP

"Dam, some one needs to explain those elves to me one day, I love the lot of them, but I cannot understand them".

"Harry it a bonding, like us but different they get what they want and we get what we want, love is strange that way", cooed Lily.

"It's funny after all Dummydork professed knowledge about love it is true; it's too bad he never really understood it or us".

Back at Pivot Drive days later:

"Lily I just can't, short of taking over the entire government. I can't do it all by myself, there hasn't been enough politicians capable of doing much, most know what needs to be done but its not enough, nor am I, it's back to blasting everything into nothing and starting all over.

Brianna was back and Harry was ecstatic, he kissed his lovely mate and asked a zillion questions on how she was and what she did and, and, . Brianna was from the Olden Elvin nation. Harry got the impression that is was not that large and she had let slip that that disappearing act they did centuries ago had consequences. Harry was just enjoying them being there when Lily asked "You really love Brianna don't you Harry". Harry was fondling Brianna's ears, and Bea's neck.

"I love all my girls".

"Nice answer but it's not really a real answer, I mean you really truly love Brianna," Lily pouted.

Harry paused and then said "Yes, and I love all you girls, but I see more in each of you than I see in the other of my girls. I love Gin more as she is a perkiest sprite, I love you more Lily because you are a powerhouse. I love Brianna more because she is power of a physical nature, Bea was the first and purest love, I could go on to each girl I love to express why I love them more, but I love you all, does any of that make sense, it's what makes you different from any other girl I love. If I did not see a difference, I would only have one girl.

/Scene Break/

Riots were in the streets, destroying everything in the name of their constitutional right to have TV. Hagid had a field day as he aggravated hundred of protestors with the bowel movement curse, hundred of protestors trying for the two porta-potties. Voldemort then made speeches about how they were all slaves and his minions. Voldemort really rubbed salt in the wounds with each speech and declared no sports on TV forever.

AND THEN, AND THEN!

THEN "THE HARRY POTTER", with a scar as in the movie walked into magical Salem. It took about ten minutes and the magical papers were there. Harry gave them an ear full of Hollywood movie tripe. Harry then left and headed to the local muggle newspaper and reported for duty as the hero of the world.

Well for the next year or so the "BIG' battle between good and evil erupted in America and was aired around the world. The fictional movie come true, fights between Harry and Voldemort were caught on live TV and the sheep had something to watch and believe in. USA! USA!

Oops, the magical world was revealed but who cared, evil was being attacked by Harry Potter the movie hero. Laws governing helping Muggles were passed by the ministry while the Muggles passed laws over help from the magical community. Voldemort said he would squash the laws making him the super bad guy and more unbelievable fights were seen on TV. Good was winning but the audience saw the pain and suffering and serious injuries their hero went through. They loved Harry. Very few ever stood up and helped Harry and the cause but many wanted to join the evil. The evil wannabe's somehow magically forgot most of what happened since high school soon after reporting to help evil, almost like they got 'Obliviated' and had to learn to survive in a cruel world.

"Harry Potter this is the council, what have you done?"

"Kiss off low lifes, if you want a tyrant you got one, I rule as I see fit and be damned with the sheep the incompetent and the losers. I am a winner, I know what is right, and when jerks stand in my way they die, so now it is your turn APRIL FOOLS! So what do you fools want or do you send me to another hell I must deal with?"

After the laughter subsided,"No, you have proved yourself capable, reliable, and trustworthy. You have ascended to your 'deity status'; you may now enter our realm as a respected entity. What are you plans with your current dimension?"

"HUH!" was all Harry could come up with.

"Harry you have been tested your entire life, every time you were put in an unfair environment, given bad hand and in every instance you dealt with it, right or wrong you dealt with it and tried to make it better or right. This last time you really proved yourself, hell if you eliminated the entire planet you would have been correct but what are you doing, you tried to correct the bad situation but you have us confused, so what is going on?

"Well actually it's quite simple; you know that Lily is acting as Voldemort, and I Harry Potter the HERO! We are working on a spell for a world-wide I don't know, call it a confusion spell, make them love me, die for me, want to choose me as King then I can fix the stupid place".

"Well, well", sighed Fate while the council chuckled after Fate said "And here we thought we were pulling the strings on this one, it will be a pleasure to see how our newest entity fixes this mess".

"Hay Lily, catch", 'Love' tossed a parchment at Lily.

"Well it looks like our 'little problem' is now someone else's", said Destiny very straight faced until Lily gave Destiny a look that could kill and a lightning bolt, at which time the entire council broke out in laughter.

"Come, my love I have a door you must open", purred Lily, while still giving the council death stares.

As Harry opened the door he saw his girls, all of his girls and he wept he was so happy, his girls were here and he was so happy.

Harry wished he could wish and have all of his girls in his arms and in their bath, 'Swoosh'; they landed in the bath, fully clothed at #4 Pivot drive.

"WOW! Now that is something, I wonder how that happened." Harry mused aloud.

"Harry you have to watch what you wish for, you're a entity now for God's sakes and your wishes will have a good chance of coming true" said Lily as she splashed him.

"Well next time wish us with no clothes", cheeked Gin.

All their clothes disappeared!

"How's that My Ladies?"

"Oh, I think we are in for it now", laughed Daf.

"Who's got the potions", asked Mil.

"Next time wish for the beach", added Susan.

'Swoosh'! Splash!

"Nice idea Sue", said Lily as she dunked Luna with Tonks help.

Suddenly there appeared Brianna on the beach and she looked very, very down and depressed. Harry ran out of the surf and to Brianna and held her.

"What's wrong my dear"

"Harry you know I was sent to have a child with you right?"

"Of course dear and we shall" Harry cooed.

"No Harry you don't under stand, they don't understand and I am so afraid that I am about to lose you, but I must confess I love you and if you ever leave me I will kill myself".

"There is nothing that I know of that could stop my love for you, I may get mad but my love is forever, I just wish I could have bonded with you, I love you so much.

"And I love you Harry, so much that what I have done will break your heart, but they said I had to do it, I fought but they made me keep it a secret from you".

"Ok, hit me with it, we will deal with whatever, but dam it I still love your ears and the moans you make when I play with them".

Brianna made every one dress and after entering the castle and then with all her resolve she opened a door and said, "Harry Potter I wish to introduce your last dimension, and the children you have made with me".

As Harry and his girls entered the new room there were children, not one or two but dozens and they all seemed shy and reserved. Harry was speechless but finally asked "HUH".

"Uh, err, mine?"

"Yes my dear you see I am an Elf, and you see we have at least three children when we get pregnant which can be every six months, and with the dimension shifts I have know you for quit a few years".

"Oh Brianna, you can never know how happy you have made me, I have children" Harry moaned with happiness.

Harry looked, and he saw little Brianna's but a lot of little Harry's and of course some with both of their characteristics. So there was Harry surrounded with his girls and his children who he was trying to learn their names and what they wanted and Harry was happy. The Elvin wanted the offspring but did not want them in harms way so they forced Brianna to keep the children a secret in one dimension. That was not all, the Elvin decided to return to the real world and move in with Harry. 'Moved in' was quite descriptive.

About that time the link was opened, "Harry look outside, it's all yours, 'SURPRISE'. (The council yelled together)

Harry stumbled to the window he was in total shock. His girls, his children, surrounded him and he was ecstatic. When he looked out side he recognized where he was.

"Hi son, guess who! I survived the blasts, and as I am not flesh and blood it didn't bother me all that glowing stuff, welcome to your island".

Harry was unable to say anything there were too many questions and thoughts to process.

England was his island, the council had bought it while it was a radioactive place, the Elvin population put up notice me not shields on the island and started to re-build and moved in. Harry is marveled at the door in his stately Manor where Hagrid's old cabin used to be there at Hogwarts. With the magical children being trained at Hogwarts, and the amusement park on the other end with magical rides. Enough intermingling with humans and the Elvin race would produce more half-breed children; it had worked with Harry and Brianna and would spread throughout Harry's island.

Within a few years there would be a new race, a very powerful and leave us alone race that just wanted to be happy.

Harry is still marveled open the door and in a tropical island in one dimension go the other way and you're at Hogwarts in another dimension.

So as we leave this story Harry and his girls and Harry's children on an island, his island. How can anyone ask for more?

EPILOGUE:

Well the messed up dimension got one hell of a scare. Harry Potter arrived at an Olympic stadium for an interview for TV and Radio. Of course the stands were full of spectators Harry always had a fight and he was now the sport of the day. Suddenly Voldemort and seven Deatheaters arrived and the fight began and what a fight, the Muggles were terrified but even the magical were impressed. Their HERO put on one hell of a fight blowing one Deatheater after the next into nothing. Nothing was found of any of the bodies they just seamed to explode like someone had just 'faded' away. Finally, after a horrific fight where their hero won with many horrible wounds inflicted on his body, Voldemort escaped.

It rather resembled a duel at Hogwarts a few years back between Harry and his girls in front of a dueling class. Well it was a mystery as to how no one in the stadium was hurt, but that was probable their HERO protecting them. Of course, with nothing to watch on TV, most of America was watching the epic battle with Harry Potter. The world was holding their breath.

No one saw Harry arrive early and invisible, nor did they see a complicated spell being cast on the entire stadium, TV equipment, and radio senders. That spell was read off an old parchment, which was handed back to Lily, who disappeared the second the spell was completed. The next day their 'HERO' was nominated for and made King as there was no other office available under Voldemort tyranny.

The next thing people saw on TV was another horrific fight but this time Voldemort and seven-death eater were defeated. While still in a rage, the feared 'Hagrid' was tamed by their new king with a spectacular display of magic.

King Harry installed three seats of government under a regent, there was a senate, a house and a ministry, they ran the government and everyone was happy, especially since their 'HERO' also turned sports back on the TV.

The council was in side-splitting laughter, "They can't agree on the time of day with two houses, with three they won't even agree they are there", whizzed Destiny.

"If they do, Harry will just send it back for reconsideration," groaned Fate.

"We even get to start fist fights with the aggressive ones" chuckled Hate and War, who somehow resembled another set of red-haired twins.

I still want Bea, she was my first bond and I still dream of her, the council cannot be so mean as to forever make me lose her. I love all my girls but I miss my Bea.

I have never left you Harry, you know how the fates play nasty games, Lily dissolved and there stood Bea.

"I am your Bea and at last you can now see me and I am released by magic cast on me so I may tell you. They had 'god charm 'type' glamour on me and a spell beyond belief; even the link could not give away the secret. Why do you think they kept referring to their little problem, from the start I was made a squib but they modified me to become your goddess in every way but awaiting your awakening, like in all fairy tales.

'Love' was in tears and also very, very happy, as there was work to do at Harry's island.

The council turned to their grand plan and soon forgot about Harry and their little problem, well at least for the present.

Harry and his girls did go on more trips to strange dimensions but each dimension did have 'the beach'. Harry got his family, as it seemed that all of Harry's wives got pregnant in one night, so besides a happy Harry the elves had more work to do and they were ecstatic. The last dimension where Harry became king of fell back to their old ways and argued on about nothing but with a benevolent King, they kept their noses out of other people's business and got on with living their lives. There never was a worry there of a new dark lord or tyrant, how could there be with a 'HERO' for a King who was an all-powerful part-time GOD. Always a successful conclusion with Harry's genes infusing the population of the Olden Elvin race, surely there was a story to be told over that.

Fin

Note: If your here, well thanks for reading. As you might have notice I did do this on the fly. Once I started I just couldn't stop. I did run all the spell checks etc but thanks for putting up with the spelling I missed and the grammar or even a lack of a plot. Doing this is adictive.


End file.
